Star Wars Rebels Various Tales
by pnew106s
Summary: Various Stories that Involve; Hera, Ashoka Tano, Ezra and Sabine. Detailed and graphic sex not for those under 18. Author knows about spelling errors regarding Ashoka Tano. Now Complete. No more will be added.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Torture: One Story

 **After the Rebel Assault on Lothal** , Hera was captured by the Imperials. Now she is in the Governor's office being tortured for information. Reluctant to betray her friends and allies, Hera has endured endless hours of torture. Governor Pryce has decided to up the ante and provide a more entertaining torture that would cause Hera to feel degraded and disgusted.

 **Screaming in pain** as the electrical charges raced throughout her body, Hera closed her eyes wanting it to be over. The pain was intense and it caused her to shriek loudly. As Governor Pryce smiled and released the switch. "You have a lovely voice, General." The evil woman said as she pushed the switch again, causing another cascade of pain to lance through Hera. After the Grand Admiral had come and left Pryce smiled at her. "I do not like art." Touching the switch again so that Hera would scream again in pain. After several more times Pryce stood in front of her and seemed to enjoy the agony that she was inflicting on Hera. Touching another switch two white Armored Stormtroopers entered. "General I believe in causing not just physical pain, but also emotional. To degrade someone can make them readier to talk then any amount of torture can." Pointing to the two men. "You see these two men, I have had medical check for me. They are the most well-endowed men that are stationed here."

Hera looked back at the two Stormtroopers and silently feared what that meant. Swallowing the dryness in her throat she glared at Pryce. "I would rather die than tell you anything." She repeated from what she said earlier.

"Oh, I am about to give you some pleasure to go along with the pain that I just inflicted on you." Pryce said casually as she touched another switch.

The electrical charge coursed through her body and Hera suddenly could not move. Her whole body tingled and she slumped in the restraints. "What have you done?" Hera asked in near panic.

"Just making it easier for them to degrade you. Remove your Armor. Leave on the Helmets." Pryce ordered as the two men did as they were told. Pryce's eyes widened. "Oh, my they are really well-endowed." Then she smiled at Hera. Moving over to sit behind her desk to watch. "Take off her clothes, then bend her over the desk."

Hera snarled as one of the naked men, reached up and pulled the zipper of her prisoner jumpsuit down and then pulled it off. Revealing her pert small breasts and moist bald pussy. Slouching in the restraints totally naked. "No, this is not right." She protested as the other released the restraints and moved her over to the desk. Flopping her face down on it. Hera glared at Pryce seeing the woman smirk and lean forward.

"Tell me where the Rebel Fleet is and this will end." Pryce stated as she looked back at the two waiting men.

"Never." Hera replied as she tried to move, make her body respond and to fight what she knew was coming.

"Ah well. You N2412, you will go first. Do her." Pryce ordered as she moved her chair closer to watch the event. Not letting them see her, as she moved her hand inside her pants to touch herself while the Stormtrooper had his way with Hera.

Hera felt the man touch her, gripping each side of her ass with rough cold hands, as he put his tip against her entrance. He slipped it up and down on her wet slit and she closed her eyes. She did not want this, it was wrong. Trying to will her body not to enjoy the sensation, as the man rubbed her area with his tip she silenced the slight moans that came to her. Then without warning he pushed the tip into her, she felt herself stretch and she had to clench her mouth shut to stop the moan of pleasure. She could feel every bit of his penis as he slowly entered her. Her insides squeezed him and she could not silence the audible moan that escaped her lips. As his hips touched her ass, he started to move in and out of her. The sensation was driving her crazy as her Lekku quivered in pleasure and orgasms. She could hear him grunting as he fucked her and a wet slapping sound. She was slightly grateful that he was going slow, it hurt but it also felt so good.

"Trooper, faster and harder." Pryce ordered as she gave a small laugh seeing Hera's eyes widen and hearing the small inaudible "No."

The Trooper immediately began to do her harder and faster and Hera could not stop the moans and groans as he punished her small slit. His hips slapped against her ass as he thrust into her. She did not want to enjoy it, but her body kept having orgasms as the rock-hard member went in and out of her. Each time she gasped as she felt the orgasms flood through her. Then when she thought that she could not take anymore, she heard him grunt and her insides felt the warm liquid burst into her. Causing a monstrous orgasm to fly through her and her Lekku. Moaning loudly, she slumped more on the desk. Tears ran from her eyes as she tried to move as he pulled out of her.

"I take it that you enjoyed that." Pryce said in a gloating voice. She did enjoy what she had seen, her fingers had caused her to have three orgasms that made her shudder with pleasure. "Now you can tell me the location of the Rebel Fleet or K7367 will take his turn and I can tell you he is much larger than N2412."

"You bitch you are pure scum to allow this, to order this to happen." Hera said angrily as her body finally stopped shuddering with pleasure.

"I told you that I was going to degrade you. Now it is your choice tell me what I want to know or K7367 will stretch you to your limits." Pryce replied as she looked back at the Stormtrooper with the huge member. "Alright I gave you a chance. Do it K7367, but first show her your size."

Hera still could not move as the Stormtrooper moved up to the desk and thumped his member onto the desk so she could see it. Her eyes widened with shock, the man was huge. If he tried to put that inside her she would be stretched out so far that it would be extremely painful. "He can't, I cannot take that it is too big." Hera gasped out as the man moved behind her.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Pryce stated smiling at Hera.

Hera did not want to be raped again, especially by a man that had a member that big. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. She did not want to see it happen. She could not keep her eyes closed as the man pushed himself into her. Her Lekku quivered as she felt herself stretch beyond the limits that she felt she had. Grunting with pain, she could feel every agonizing bit of the huge member as he pushed more and more of himself inside her. Screaming out a loud groan, she still could not believe that there was more of him to be put in. When his hips finally touched her ass, she shuddered experiencing an orgasm unlike any she had felt before. As he pulled slightly out and pushed back in, she felt another orgasm. She could do nothing but scream loudly "No please stop!" as he fucked her. Then with a signal from Pryce, the man started to pump into her harder and faster. Hera was groaning and grunting loudly as she had orgasm after orgasm. At the same time, she was begging for him to stop, pleading for him to stop. It hurt so badly that she knew he had split her wide open. She did not know if she wanted it to end or for him to do her. Her body was loving it, even though it hurt. When he came inside her, she could feel the warm liquid almost pour out of her as he removed himself out of her. She was panting and gasping for breath. Her insides felt grated, hot and in pain from being forcefully stretched so far. She felt used and degraded as she heard Pryce laughing hysterically at what Hera had endured.

Moving behind Hera, Pryce smiled. "My my. I better have Medical come up and do something about your bleeding slit. It looks like K7367 tore you up pretty badly." Having the two Stormtroopers return Hera to the restraints, waving for them to dress and leave. "Now after Medical, I will ask you again. If you do not tell me what I want to know. I will send in another two men, then another two. Right to the point that you will be so used that you will beg me to ask for it to stop."

"Do whatever you have to, I will never tell you." Hera stated but her words were etched with fear. Silently pleading for Kanan and the others to rescue her before she had to endure another session of being used. At the same time not wanting any of them to learn that she had gone through what had occurred. The embarrassment of the situation made her wish for death.

"Oh, I should tell you. I am going to broadcast this little encounter on the Holonet. I would surmise that a great number of the citizens of Lothal will really enjoy it." Pryce laughed as she signaled Medical to come up and see to Hera.

Later instead of having anyone rape Hera again, Pryce went back to torture. After several more electrical charges. "Medical has advised me that you may not survive another sexual encounter until you heal a bit. So, we will return to this method and in a few days to the other." Pryce stated as she pushed the button repeatedly. Causing Hera to scream. Relishing in the physical pain.

Soon after Kanan Rescued Hera with Ezra's and Sabine's help. Hera was almost thankful that Kanan had not seen or heard what had happened to her. Even though he had died saving her, she felt guilty that she could not divulge what had happened to her and beg his forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Asoka's Plan for Ezra and Sabine:

 **After Ezra had saved her** , Asoka Tano had joined them on Lothal and after several hours of the others being extremely happy to see her again. She decided that she owed Ezra a lot. That night after everyone went to bed in their respected tents, she snuck into Ezra's tent. Looking at his sleeping form, she smiled. She had a plan and part of it involved her and him. Removing her clothes, she dropped them on the floor which caused him to awaken. Standing in the limited light she saw his shocked expression.

"Asoka?" He stammered as he looked at her naked body. He was confused as she smiled and slipped beside him on his bed.

"Shhh." She whispered. "I am going to teach you another lesson that you need to know as a Jedi." Reaching down inside his shorts she clasped her hand around his slowly hardening member. Her eyes widened as she felt the size. "My you are a big one." Kissing him as she took his right hand and moved his hand down to her moistening area. Moaning as he started to rub her and she felt her first orgasm when he put one of his fingers inside her. He started to grunt as she stroked him. "I need you inside me." She purred as she maneuvered to straddle him, aiming his now exposed member inside her. As she began to move up and down on him, she pulled his hands up to squeeze and caress her small perky breasts and nipples. Moaning as she felt another orgasm course through her, arching her back she closed her eyes and rode him steadily. Moaning and groaning, forgetting about being quiet. "Yes, yes you feel so good." She said as she continued, feeling her insides squeeze and tighten around him. When he finally came up inside her she felt an orgasm that shook her body. Slumping down on him she smiled. "Your turn on top." She gasped.

 **The next tent over** , Sabine awoke when she heard the strange noises coming from Ezra's Tent. At first, she did not know what the noises were, then she realized what was going on. Especially when she heard Asoka's voice. "Oh, ah, yes Ezra don't stop, please don't stop that feels so good. I'm cumming."

Sabine felt jealous as she sat up and glared at the wall of her tent. She did not like it, Ezra had always shown interest in her and here he was with someone else. Frowning she tried not to listen as she continued to hear Ezra doing Asoka Tano. "Do me harder, faster" She heard Asoka state as the moaning continued. Rolling her eyes, she laid back down and covered her ears with her pillow. Upset that someone else was with Ezra. Trying to block it out but failing she began to wonder if she was too late and cursing herself for not telling Ezra that she had feelings for him.

Several hours later, just before dawn Sabine heard Asoka sneak by her tent. Closing her eyes, Sabine knew she should not feel jealous but she did. After all Ezra was not hers, but she still felt betrayed, jealous and angry. Then she felt fear, what if Ezra and Asoka decided to be a couple. She doubted that she could handle that.

 **Ezra arose and got dressed** , the four times that he had sex with Asoka still fresh in his mind. Mainly the sight of her sexy glorious body. Stepping out of his tent he went to drain his lightsaber. As he pissed, he had a hard time controlling the direction of his stream. After he went inside the cave and saw Asoka. She exhaled and stepped closer to him.

"Ezra, last night was wonderful, but it was a one-time encounter. I think it upset Sabine." Asoka whispered as she thought that it was her plan. The truth was Asoka only planned to do him once but she had been so sex deprived for several years and even though he was new to having sex he was exceptional.

"There is nothing between me and Sabine, just friendship. She insisted that there is nothing." Ezra whispered back sadly. It had been devastating to him when she told him that they could be friends and allies; nothing more.

"I believe that there is a possibility there could be." Asoka smiled and walked away. Leaving Ezra confused. She had seen it, Sabine may protest there being anything between her and Ezra, but anyone who paid attention could see that Sabine had deep feelings for Ezra. She just denied them. It was Asoka's hope that hearing and seeing him with someone else would force Sabine to acknowledge them. Standing off to one side she saw Sabine, and knew that the young Mandalorian looked upset.

Sabine saw Ezra standing near the supplies, picking up a ration bar and a canteen of water. He began to eat and drink. As she approached she tried to project a brave and passive front. "Good Morning Ezra."

"Morning." Ezra replied as he drank giving her a wry smile.

"So, you and Asoka are a couple now." Sabine asked feeling heartbroken.

"No, I suppose you heard us last night. She told me it was just a one-time thing." Ezra stated frowning as he exhaled.

"Oh, I am sorry." Sabine said but inside she was cheering. "Why did she say that?"

"She believes that it upset you. Don't worry I told her that you have insisted that there can be nothing between us besides friendship." Ezra replied feeling abandoned.

"I was wrong, so wrong." Sabine said barely audible.

"No, you made your feelings for me perfectly clear. There can be nothing between us, that we have no future together and I should stop assuming there could be." Ezra stated sadly as he turned away from her, so she could not see the small tears running down his face.

"Ezra, I was afraid of my feelings towards you." Sabine said taking his hand and holding it as he turned and looked at her. "I am not anymore, I was wrong and I want you to know how wrong I was. It devastated me that you were with Asoka." Moving in front of him she stared into his eyes. Grabbing his shirt front she leaned in and kissed him. At first it was tender and filled with wonder. Then she released his shirt and hand and put her arms around him pulling him closer. She felt his arms encircle her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth twirling it around his. She made small moaning sounds as her body pressed up against his. Parting slightly, she put her forehead against his seeing his broad smile. Reaching down she took his hand and led him back towards her tent.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she went to her tent and opened the flap, pulling him inside.

"I hope Asoka did not tire you out, because we are going to have sex." Sabine smirked then closed the flap.

Asoka saw the young couple kiss then Sabine taking Ezra to her tent. First, she felt a bit jealous that she had been replaced so quickly. She had enjoyed the sex with Ezra, but it was her plan to get Sabine to realize that she and Ezra belonged together. Almost wishing that they didn't.

 **Inside the tent** , Sabine slowly took off her armor and clothes. "Strip, I secretly wanted to do this for quite a while." Naked she saw Ezra look over her tanned body wide-eyed. She in turn looked over his body. She had never seen a man's body before and especially a man's penis. She was slightly worried, he was bigger than she expected. From what she read, sex was going to hurt at first but later it felt good. Stepping forward she kissed him and reached down to touch his manhood. She was surprised as it swelled in her hand. As she moved her hand up and down his shaft, Ezra reached down to touch her moistened folds and clit. When he slipped a finger inside her she moaned in his mouth. She felt her insides tighten on his digit as she experienced her first orgasm. Maneuvering over to the bed, Sabine pulled him down with her. "Please be gentle and slow, this is my first time." She stated as she felt him move on top of her. Rubbing his tip of his manhood up and down across her slit. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sensations that it caused. After feeling herself become extremely wet, he put the tip against her entrance. With some shock, she felt his tip enter her. Feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. As he pushed more and more inside her she gasped and felt another orgasm. When he was all the way inside her. Her insides tightened around him, squeezing him tightly. He waited for her to be ready, then he slowly pulled out of her. She immediately wrapped her legs around him not wanting him to pull out of her. Then he slowly thrust back into her. She moaned loudly as he continued. Feeling another orgasm rock her body. "That feels so good, you can go faster." Ezra immediately increased speed and soon she was moaning and groaning in ecstasy as he moved in and out of her. Before she was ready she felt his member expand then a warm liquid flood up into her. At the same time, she felt a huge orgasm, causing her body to shudder. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and moaned loudly, loving the feelings that the orgasm had caused. Gasping out of breath she felt Ezra flop down on her. Kissing her passionately.

When they both could breathe again, he rolled off her and she cuddled up to him. "That was incredible." Ezra stammered out. "I love you, Sabine." Then his eyes widened, he could not believe he had said that out loud.

"Yes, it was and I love you too. Now when can you go again?" Sabine asked as she moved closer and kissed him. "I want more."

 **Hera had seen Sabine kiss Ezra** then take him to her tent. Hera wanted to at first stop the two teenagers from doing what she knew they probably were going to do. But decided that they fought like adults so they should be treated like adults. Legally they were adults, Ezra was only a month or so away from being 18 and Sabine had just turned 19. If they wanted to have sex then what right did Hera have; to stop them. The only thing Hera worried about was what would happen when Sabine's parents found out. They might demand that Ezra and Sabine take the Vows, after all if they were going to fool around there is a price to be paid.

"Hello Hera." Asoka said as the Togruta female Jedi approached looking at the Sabine's tent.

"Hi Asoka, how come I get the feeling that you are responsible for them getting together finally." Hera stated as she turned towards Asoka.

"Who knows what the future may hold for them, I figured to let them discover that they belonged together." Asoka replied as she smiled.

"You are right, they have the right to be happy." Hera walked away, deciding that she did not need to hear the two teenagers having sex repeatedly. Wishing that she had time to do the same with Kanan before he died, but she waited and it was now too late. She had regrets and that was the major one.

Asoka stood for a few moments, she felt initially jealous that Ezra was with Sabine. But she knew it would never work out between her and Ezra, for one there was the age difference and the second was that a mixed-race relationship had no future. Genetically they were incompatible. Turning she left, somewhat satisfied that her plan had worked, and for a bonus it relieved her own sex deprived feelings that she had. So it was a win-win situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ursa's and Alrich's Ultimate Plan:

Two days after the supposed destruction of the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Sabine has been contacted from her parents to expect an important life changing transmission.

 **Sabine stood inside an isolated cave** , she had moved a small Holo-projector inside and waited for the communication to be transmitted. She was amazed that her Mother had somehow arranged for the contact, but she secretly worried that it was something dire. With the communications block-out caused by the Empire made it almost impossible for this type of contact. As the system came on line, she stepped closer. In seconds she saw her mother sitting regally on her throne, next to her was her father.

"Sabine, it is wonderful to see you." Ursa Wren her mother said happily. "We do not have a lot of time so I will be quick. We have wonderful news; your father and I have received two offers from the Clan Harks and Clan Wolf."

"Offers for what?" Sabine asked somewhat concerned.

"Your hand, my dearest. Your hand in Marriage of course." Ursa stated excitingly, then she saw Sabine's expression. "What is the matter, both Clans have offered excellent dowries."

"Mother, I do not want either of them." Sabine said as she shifted and bit her bottom lip.

"It is an old custom that I think might be appropriate now." Her father Alrich stated with a subtle smile.

"I want to choose who I decide to marry." Sabine said barely audible.

Ursa smirked and looked intently at Sabine. "It is that young man, the Jedi. Durza Bidder!"

"Ezra Bridger." Sabine corrected her mother as she kicked the dirt in front of her foot. "No, well I do not know. He is a true friend and I do like him, but I have not thought about anything else from him." In truth she didn't, she really did care and like Ezra and knew him longer than any other man her own age.

"He is nothing, he has no family, no dowry to bestow on you. What could he offer you?" Ursa declared.

Sabine became angry, everything her mother said was true. Ezra had nothing, but he was a good person that cared for her. "He could offer me love." She said as her eyes widened, not believing she just said that.

"That is not enough for an heir to the Wren Clan. I am sorry Sabine but I forbid you to even consider him. I personally like the boy, but he is not worthy of you." Ursa threw her hand in the air with a frustrated grunt. "It would be best that you forget him."

"No mother, I may not be worthy of him." Sabine stated, then in a sudden understanding. She did care and love Ezra, she had not felt it before but with her mother pushing her and insulting him showed her that she did have those feelings. "I must thank you mother."

"For what?" Ursa asked as she smirked and looked at Sabine with interest.

"Making me realize Ezra's worth and that I do love him." Sabine answered as she smiled broadly, expecting a verbal assault from her mother. Telling her that she would never accept such a piece of shit to marry her daughter. Instead Ursa threw her hands in the air.

"Hallelujah, I cannot believe that it worked." Ursa said to Alrich as he chuckled.

"I told you, to get a Wren woman to do something you have to make them angry and defensive." Alrich her father replied.

"What is going on?" Sabine asked as she glared at the two images.

"My dear, yes we are receiving offers. But we have no intention on forcing or making you accept them. They are only after you because of your status and your physical appearance." Ursa declared. "I never liked arranged marriages."

"Sabine, we do like and respect that young man Ezra Bridger. Mainly because he helped bring you home and he personally saved my life. For that we owe him a debt, and if you are willing I suppose you could be a way to pay that debt. If you want him then we accept and approve of your decision." Alrich said as they both saw Sabine stare at them with confusion.

"I do not understand. Why this charade?" Sabine shook her head.

"My dearest Sabine, we wanted you to admit that you have feelings for Ezra Bridger and to realize that you need him. I have known from the beginning that you cared for this Ezra. Do you think I did not see the way you always looked at him, how he looked at you?" Ursa replied. "You are at the age where other Clans and those within our own will want to offer for your hand, we cannot tell them that you are just unavailable. It would cause discontent. This way because you have chosen Ezra, who is well respected by the other Clans and our own. We are not under any pressure to select for you."

"So, you are telling me that he is nothing but scum and not worthy of me. You planned on making me so upset that I would naturally defend him." Sabine believed she should be angry but instead she was extremely pleased.

"I know that it was devious, Sabine. I for one would prefer that you eventually come to the realization yourself. But as I have said before, some Wren women can be exceptionally stubborn." Alrich smiled over at Ursa who just shrugged.

"Now that we have guided you to the right man, when can we expect to soon hear that you are wedded. Or should we get involved?" Ursa smirked and Sabine knew what that meant, Ursa would send Clan warriors to capture and kidnap Ezra and drag him to Mandalore and force him to marry Sabine. Under drawn blasters.

"I would prefer to broach the subject and do it myself." Sabine replied as she thought about it. She was slowly formulating her own plan.

"Of course, but do not take too much time or I will do as our customs dictate. Also, I expect you to dominate him. You are after all a Mandalorian and he is not." Ursa stated firmly. "We must end this transmission or it might be traced. Once you have made him yours bring him home so that we can induct him into our Clan."

"As soon as I can, Mother Father farewell." Sabine watched as they smiled and the transmission ended. Sitting down she continued to consider her plan. She could not take a lot of time or her mother would grow impatient and send the wolves to capture Ezra. It would be easier but not as fun, Sabine thought as she finished considering her plan.

 **Kneeling at the outskirts of the Lothalian Rebel hideout** , Ezra was attempting to meditate. He needed clarity on something that was bothering him. He had a feeling that a drastic turning point was approaching and he did not know what it was. Gazing out onto the plains, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He knew that the White Loth-Wolf was out on the plains watching him. He could feel it. Hearing a foot-fall behind him, he smiled. "Is something wrong, Sabine?" He asked not turning or looking behind him.

"You know I hate when you do that." Sabine replied as she knelt next to him. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, I heard that you contacted your parents on Mandalore. Is everything alright?" Ezra asked as he continued to not look at her. When he did, a lot of his confusing emotions would surface and he had a hard time concentrating.

"Yes, they actually contacted me with some good news. They are receiving offers from the other Clans for my hand in marriage." Sabine looked at Ezra to gauge his reaction. She could not believe that she was nervous. Then she saw the reaction that she expected from him, his eyes opened then closed, his breathing increased and he frowned.

"Oh, and are you going to accept?" Ezra asked tight lipped as his eyes moistened. His heart beating faster and harder.

Sabine could almost hear the frustration and sadness in his voice. "I do not know, I am at the age where it is something that I need to consider." Sabine smirked as she saw him bite his bottom lip and turn his head slightly from her. She almost laughed as he seemed to lose his outward calm appearance. She could tell that he was on the verge of crying as his bottom lip began to quiver. "It all depends on what type of dowries that they offer."

Ezra felt devastated, he did not like that Sabine was considering getting married. He believed that if he was persistent that he could win her somehow. "That is, I am sorry Sabine I do not know what to say." He stammered as he turned his head away from her, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"You could congratulate me and be happy for me. Just think this will firm relations between my Clan and another." Sabine was enjoying teasing him. He had become emotional and she believed that he was about to break down or say what she wanted to hear.

"Happy, how can I be happy!" Ezra blurted out with anger etched in his voice.

"That I will be married, I would think that you would be supportive and believe that I know what I am doing." Sabine smirked as she waited, he was almost to the point of losing control. That is what she wanted. Him to lose control.

"I can't Sabine, I am sorry. How can I be happy that the woman I love is going to marry someone else!" Ezra said angrily as he stood and looked out into the field. He did not expect Sabine to do what she did. As he almost flew into the high grass of the field.

Sabine tackled Ezra and drove him into the field of soft grass, laying on top of him she kissed him roughly. Feeling his slight reluctance and confusion as she latched her lips onto his and forced her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments she pulled back and looked down at him. "Finally, I thought I would have to keep probing to get you to tell me that you loved me." She smugly said smiling at him.

"I do not understand." Ezra said shaking his head. "You asked me years ago to stop hitting on you, to stop portraying my boyhood crush on you."

"You are such an idiot; I just wanted you to stop trying so hard to impress me. I figured if I told you to stop then it will come naturally and it did." She straddled him holding him down as he just shook his head like he was to bewiled to understand. Kissing him again, she decided. As she kissed him she started to remove her chest armor and body suit shirt. Sitting up on him, topless she saw him stare at her naked chest. Reaching down she pulled his shirt off as well and tossed it away.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sabine." He asked as she then leaned down and kissed him again. Sliding her hand down to his trousers and opened his fly.

"Yes, I definitely want to do this." She glanced down and saw his pole sticking straight out of his pants. Smiling seductively, she stood briefly and pulled her own body suit pants off and then returned to straddle him. Running her hand down to rub him as she kissed him. Aiming him towards her wet entrance, he was her first but she had to be the dominate one. Pushing him inside her she began to feel herself tighten and squeeze his pole. She moaned. Closing her eyes, she began to move up and down on him, feeling several orgasms flood her senses. She had dreamed of doing this with him and now she was. As she put her hands on his chest to steady the shuddering that the orgasms were causing she moaned his name. He moved his hands to her waist and helped to guide her up and down on him. Before she was ready he exploded deep inside her and she experienced an orgasm that roared through her. Flopping down on him, she kissed him. "I love you Ezra." She stammered as she felt his arms enclose around her.

"I love you too, Sabine." He said in a near daze as he held Sabine.

"Now let us do that again." Sabine ordered as she saw him smile at her.

Two hours and four times later, Sabine stretched, standing as she started to remove grass stalks off her body and hair. Looking down at Ezra as he looked at his chest. "You look like you were mauled by a wild animal." She said as smirk and gave a short laugh.

"Funny, it felt like I was. What was that all about?" He asked as he pointed to some of the toothmarks and scratches that ran over his chest and back.

"Just me marking my property. I thought you liked it." She stated as she went to retrieve her clothes and armor. Tossing his to him, as she found them.

"I did.?" He asked as stood and pulled his trousers on and looked for his boots. "So, what now?"

"That is simple, we get married of course." Sabine answered as she pulled her own boots on. Glancing at him seeing him stare at her. "What you do not want to marry me?"

"I would do anything to marry you. I am just confused, usually a couple waits to have sex until after the wedding." Ezra stated as he returned searching for his boots.

"Good. I would hate to tell my parents that you do not want to marry me after you despoiled me. They would be rather upset, they would have to send warriors to capture you and force you under threat of death to marry me." Sabine smirked at him as he again stared at her in shock. "As for waiting, I wanted to claim you in a more physical way."

"Wait a minute you attacked me, so would that not be that you despoiled me?" He asked chuckling as he shook his head, totally confused.

"True, but who would my parents believe. Me or you. But since you agree and I do not have to tell them that you do not want me. It makes it easier, I would hate not having a willing husband. After all you are mine now Ezra Bridger, now and forever." Sabine tossed him his boots. "Now get dressed we have to contact my parents and tell them that you are now the property of Sabine Wren."

In the tall grass the White Loth-Wolf wiggled his ears contently. Giving a low gruff it turned and stalked off, disappearing as it wagged its tail happily.

 **Walking through the camp** , Sabine proudly held Ezra's hand. She did not care if anyone or everyone knew that she and Ezra were a couple. Striding to her tent, she pushed him inside. She wanted more, perhaps this time without worrying about being caught or rocks that seemed to make it uncomfortable. Moving up to him she kissed him, putting her arms around him. He immediately ran his hands down to caress her ass. She smiled and moaned as he squeezed her cheeks. "Oh, I like that." She moaned in his ear. Not wanting to wait any longer, she pulled away and removed her armor and unzipped her body suit. Standing in front of him naked as he stared at her while he removed his shirt and pants. Sabine moved over to the sleeping pad pulling him with her. Reaching down she wrapped her hand around his pole and started to stroke him, he immediately moved his hand down to her area and began to rub her in time with her movements. She moaned as she felt her first orgasm. It shuddered through her and she wanted more. Pulling his member towards her. "Ezra, I cannot wait any longer. I need you inside me."

Smiling Ezra leaned over and kissed her while he slowly entered her. She could feel him slide right in. It felt wonderful as he pushed more and more of himself inside. As she tightened around him she felt another orgasm. Thrusting her head back she moaned. Begging him to fuck her. Pushing in and out of her he began to grunt, while she moaned loudly. She could feel him all of him as he moved. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled at him. She wanted it harder and faster. "Harder." She moaned as he obeyed and began to pump into her with vigor, she could feel his hips slamming against hers and it drove her crazy. As she felt another orgasm, she bit him on his chest. Drawing blood, her nails scratched his back as she felt orgasm after orgasm rock her body. Neither was in a rush or wanted the sensations to end as he pounded into her. She could not stop from moaning "Yes, Yes. That feels so good. Don't stop." When he finally exploded into her. She felt herself thrash as she had a shuddering orgasm.

Collapsing onto her she held him, as he tried to catch his breath. "That was awesome." He stammered as he panted. Then he rolled off her, flopping besides her.

"If you keep doing it that good, I have to wonder why we never got together before." She said gasping for breath, holding him tightly to her.

"Hey, you are the one that told me to stop trying." He stated feeling her trace the new bite mark.

"So, I was wrong." She replied. "I made a mistake. I will admit it. Happy now.

"Yes, it lets me know that even you can be wrong." He started to laugh as she wrinkled her nose and gave him a light punch.

As they lay together they slowly fell asleep. That night over a connection through the Holo-Transmitter they contacted her parents. Sabine then led Ezra through the marriage vows in Mandalorian.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal

 **Sabine stood off to one side and grimaced** , not able to do anything as Gar Saxon pummeled Ezra repeatedly with his fists. She hated Saxon as he punished Ezra for what he considered a failure by Sabine. For the past three weeks it had been this way. Each beating was the worse, especially for her as she was forced to watch. The Electrocution Collar prevented Ezra from retaliating. At any time, Saxon wanted he could kill Ezra with a touch of a button. As the Saxon finished his two cronies dropped Ezra to the floor. Then with a final bit of sadism, Gar stomped onto Ezra's left hand crushing the bones. But Ezra did not feel it, he had passed out from the beating.

"Now are there going to be any more delays on the Ion Disrupters?" Gar Saxon asked Sabine as she shook her head negatively. Leaving the Lab and Workshop with his two men, Gar Saxon wiped his hands on a towel removing Ezra's blood off them. "Get back to work, perhaps later I will permit him to be healed."

Sabine rushed to Ezra's side and dragged him towards the only bed in the Lab. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend. She hated that Gar Saxton used Ezra to control her, make her create weapons for him. She also hated Fenn Rau for abandoning them on Concorde Dawn to be captured. She could hear Chopper in the corner mournfully asking about Ezra. "This is my fault, I should not have tried to sabotage the Ion Disrupters." Sabine stated as she held Ezra's unbroken hand. She silently begged any deity that would listen for Ezra to be alright. Hearing him moan she looked at his battered and bruised face. He coughed and blood splattered out.

"Sabine." He weakly said as he tried to see her with almost closed eyes. "Sabine are you alright?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

Placing her hand on an uninjured spot on his chest she lightly pushed him back onto the bed. "Yes, now lie still. Ezra, I am so sorry it is my fault."

"No, as long as he keeps his filthy hands off you then it is fine." Ezra wheezed as he coughed again.

"It is not fine, Ezra. He beat you because I was trying to retaliate and not do as he ordered. I will not endanger you again. I can't watch you be harmed again." She stated, as he reached up and touched her face with his hand, she closed her eyes. Wishing somehow the others would find them, rescue them from this hell. But the Complex was in a secret location on Mandalore and she did not even know where it was.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Ezra said as he slowly passed out. What Sabine did not know was that Ezra was gathering all his remaining strength. He had one chance and soon he would take it. All he had to do his hope he had enough strength left to do as he had promised. He was ready to take the chance even if it meant his death. If he could get Sabine free of here. It did not matter if he fell.

 **Fenn Rau flew the Stolen Shuttle** down towards the remote location, it had taken him two weeks to find the secret complex and now he was going to ease his conscience. He had abandoned the two teenagers to their fate on Concord Dawn and after he regretted that action. He had to make it right. Using every contact and favor he had, Rau located Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren at Saxon's secret weapons complex. Now with two of his Protectors he flew down to rescue them or die trying. He owed them that.

 **Ezra felt two of the Saxon Guards** haul him towards medical, feigning unconsciousness he looked ahead to see Gar Saxon leading the way. Ezra's lightsaber hung on Saxon's belt as some type of trophy. Trying not to smile, Ezra was roughly dragged down the hallway. As they entered Medical Gar Saxon sneered.

"Doctor Taklas get over here, you need to see to Bridger now." Saxon ordered as the old Mandalorian doctor approached.

"Milord, if you would let him heal from one beating to another he would not need to as much Medical attention as he probably needs right now." Taklas stated as Gar Saxon grabbed him.

"Just do as I tell you, now fix him enough where he will not die." Saxton ordered as he glared at the older man.

"Yes, Milord." Taking out a Medical Scanner he began to Scan Ezra. "Hmm, broken and crushed left hand, three cracked ribs, internal injuries and broken left kneecap. Bacta Immersion should heal most of it." Taklas inhaled as he pointed to the Bacta Tank in the corner. "Three Days is recommended."

"No, he gets four hours that is all." Gar Saxton stated as he looked at Ezra and smiled. Then like the last four times he reached up and deactivated and removed the Electro-Collar. As he turned to set it down he felt something pull from his belt.

Ezra held his breath as Gar Saxton reached up and removed the collar, as Saxton did. Ezra used the force to call his Lightsaber to his right hand. Activating it he cut down the man holding him on his right then spun and cut down the other. Then with satisfaction he stabbed Gar Saxton in the stomach. Hearing the scum exhale in pain as he dropped to his knees. "That is for hitting Sabine, asshole. I hope it hurts." Then before Saxton could scream, Ezra spun and decapitated his head from his shoulders.

"That was a bit to gruesome." Taklas stated as he watched the carnage with horror.

"Normally I would agree Doctor, but not now." Ezra leaned against a wall and exhaled painfully. "Do you have it ready?"

"Yes, this injector has pain medication and this one has a stimulant. I still recommend that you not do this. It could harm you internally worse than you are now." Taklas replied, a week ago he had agreed to help the two teenagers escape if he could as well. "Now remember they will only work for about an hour."

"Hopefully that will be long enough. Do not leave for a few minutes after I go out the door. After that the other guards will be preoccupied with me to worry about you." Ezra said as he injected both into himself. Closing his left hand into a fist he heard the bones crack but did not feel them. Stepping out into the hall, he started to cut down any Saxton that got in his way.

Taklas waited and he could hear the blaster fire and screaming as Ezra Bridger cut through them like an avenging Angel of Death. Putting his hands over his ears he tried to block out the screams of the dying. After all he had taken an oath to cause no harm. Ezra was right though, the scum deserved what they got. They had kidnapped Taklas from his home and he wanted to see his wife and children again.

 **Sabine could hear the blaster fire** and screaming as she looked towards the only door. A Saxton guard had come in and he looked afraid. Pointing his blaster at her he growled. "Whoever is here, is too late bitch to keep me from killing you." The Guard gloated as he raised his blaster.

Sabine was ready to die, she had sabotaged the Ion Disrupters as soon as she heard the commotion. Hoping that Ezra was somehow responsible she waited standing proud in her armor for the Blaster shot to end her from doing any more damage to Mandalore and its people.

As the Guard slowly squeezed the trigger he stopped. His eyes bulged as a green Lightsaber blade stabbed him through his chest. Dropping the Blaster, he looked down to see the bright green blade sticking out where his heart was. He could feel the pain and agony as the energy cauterized him. Dropping to his knees he gargled something then everything went dark.

Sabine stared at the sudden execution of the Guard and smiled. Then she looked at the man behind the Guard. "Ezra." She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Easy, Sabine." He grimaced as he felt some minor pain. "I am being held together with Pain Meds and Stimulates. Can you travel and more importantly can you fight?"

"Yes. Chopper do it." Sabine ordered as the Droid went to one of the power regulators and set it. "We have thirty minutes then this place goes up in a huge explosion."

"I knew you would have something like that set up. That is about how long I have where I can do anything." Ezra winced as he pulled out the pain injector and injected himself with the final amount.

"Before anything else, I have been wanting to do this and if we do not make it I need to do this." Leaning towards him, Sabine kissed him roughly. She could taste his blood in her mouth, but she did not care. Parting. "Now let's get out of here."

In the corridors, Sabine could not move quickly. Not without leaving Ezra behind. Chopper brought up the rear and seemed to beep and wheeze his own concern about Ezra. Laying down fire at any Saxon Guards that came into view they soon made their way to the wall. Three cuts with the Lightsaber and they had their escape route. Outside Ezra moved even slower. "Leave me Sabine, save yourself." He pleaded to her as he limped, the pain meds were wearing off.

"No, I will never leave you. Now shut up and keep moving." She ordered, putting his arm over her shoulders and helped him move faster. They were not going to make it; several Saxon's were coming from behind them.

 **Landing the shuttle, a hundred yards outside the Complex Walls**. Fenn Rau prepared to attack the Fortress and free the two teenagers. Pulling on his helmet he turned to his two other Protectors. "Get ready, we probably will not survive this. There is about fifty Saxon Warriors inside."

"I do not know Commander Rau. Look they are shooting at someone outside the walls." One of his Protectors said as he pointed to the two-people moving away from the Complex. A green Lightsaber could be seen deflecting the bolts away from them.

"It is them, let's get out there and cover them." Rau ordered moving out of the shuttle to fire on the Saxon pursuers.

 **Doctor Taklas saw Ezra and Sabine hobbling away from the wall**. Running to join them, he put Ezra's arm over his shoulder and with Sabine they bolted faster towards the woods. When someone began shooting at the pursuers they angled towards them. Not noticing that Ezra had passed out.

"Get on the shuttle we will cover you." Rau ordered them as the trio plus a droid passed the Mandalorian Protectors. Sabine glared at Rau with hate. "We can settle later for what I did."

Inside the shuttle Sabine and Taklas put Ezra down on the cabin floor. Reaching into his bag that he had brought he began to scan and inject Ezra with different medications. Soon the three Protectors joined them and the Shuttle began to lift off. Streaking high into the air.

"Wait on minute." Sabine ordered. Looking out the main cabin window. Rau circled the Complex trying to stay out of the line of the ground fire.

"We can't they are getting the range." Rau protested as he flipped around an incoming blast from the surface. Then without warning the Complex exploded. Rau headed for space. "Where to?"

"The closest Medical Facility. Young Bridger here needs immediate attention." Taklas stated as Sabine sat down on the cabin floor and took his hand.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked with concern. Still glaring at Rau. "If he dies, Rau you die."

"He is not going to die if we can get him into a Bacta-tank in the next three hours." Taklas informed them, using a several more medical devices to keep Ezra stable.

As the Shuttle entered Hyperspace, Rau turned the pilot seat to look back at the three passengers and the angry young woman that just glared at him. "I was wrong, Sabine Wren and I came to make amends."

"You need to make them to him; Gar Saxton beat him every day. Saxton broke bones and tortured him relentlessly! Do you think he or I should forgive you for that!" Sabine said angrily.

"No, neither of you should." Rau replied barely audible. Not being able to take his eyes off the Teenage Man that was bleeding on the deck. With a ping they arrived at a Mining Outpost near the Mandalorian border. "This place has a very good Medical Center; the Director owes me a favor so we should be able to use the facilities."

 **Inside the Medical Facilities** , Ezra was immediately put inside a Bacta-Tank. Both Doctor Taklas and the Medical Droid stated that he would need at least five days inside the tank to properly heal. Sabine took a bed that oversaw the tank. Watching Ezra with concern. Refusing to talk to Rau until Ezra was healed. Seeing Ezra float inside the tank she marveled that he somehow survived the ordeal. During that time, she contacted Hera and Kanan. On the fifth day they took him out and laid him on a bed next to hers. They told her that he needed rest and she sat near him holding his hand.

"Ezra please be alright, I cannot go on without you. You are my best friend and I need you to be alright." Sabine whispered to him as she squeezed his hand. Causing him to stir. As he opened his eyes he groaned in pain.

"Sabine, we made it?" He asked as he focused on her. Seeing her smile at him and then throw her arms around him.

"Yes, we made it. We are safe." She leaned over and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and twirling it around his. As they parted she put her forehead against his. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered. When she heard Doctor Taklas enter the Med Room, she sat back.

"I have arranged a private recovery room, he needs to rest for at least another two days before he can move about." Taklas checked his handheld scanner. "The left knee and hand will be sensitive for several more weeks. Otherwise he should be fine." With Sabine's help they took Ezra to the nearby private room. After Taklas left, Sabine shut the door and locked it.

"Take off your clothes." Sabine ordered as she started to take her armor and body suit off.

"What?" Ezra asked in shock as he watched her strip in front of him.

"Take off your clothes, we are going to have sex." She stated smiling at him determined. "I promised myself if we got out of that hell, I would claim you physically as mine." Stepping closer with her usual gait, she leaned down and kissed him.

His attention was almost totally on her naked body. He had dreamed about seeing her, feeling her and loving her. He tried to think of a reason why they should not do this, but instead he relished in the physical contact. When she slipped into bed with him, she reached down to touch his hardening member. It spasmed as she wrapped her hand around it and began to move up and down the shaft. He could feel it grow.

"Ezra, touch me too." She whispered, taking his hand and moving it down to her now soaked area. Letting him move his fingers along her entrance. "Oh, that feels so good." She purred. Then when she believed that she was aroused enough she maneuvered on top of him. Straddling his hips. Closing her eyes, she slowly lowered herself on him. She could feel him sliding in, stretching her. She noticed that it hurt, but it was bearable and felt good. When her hips touched down, her insides could feel all of him. She exhaled, then when she started to move upward and then slowly downward she moaned. She felt his hands move to first caress her now pert breasts then down to her waist to help guide her. Increasing the momentum and tempo Sabine thrust her hips up and down on him. When her first orgasm occurred, her eyes widened at the experience, it felt wonderful. It shook her body and she decided she wanted more. Continuing she moved up and down until she felt another orgasm, then another. "Yes, Yes, Yes." She groaned. As she slammed back down she felt him expand inside her and his warm liquid explode into her. Moaning loudly, she had a shuddering orgasm as well. Flopping down on him she kissed him.

As they both inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch their breaths. They both said at the same time. "I love you." Then they both laughed.

"Jinx, you owe me a drink." Sabine smirked and gave him a gentle tap on the arm. Cuddling up to him, placing her head on his chest and pulling him tightly to her. "You are mine now, Ezra Bridger. Mind, body and soul." Kissing him again. "Now go to sleep, I need you rested for the next time." She ordered him as she attentively avoided touching where she still saw some bruises.


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal: Part 2 Better Days.

 **During the three weeks;** that Sabine and Ezra were being held captive by Gar Saxton. To elicit Sabine's cooperation, Gar Saxton would beat Ezra relentlessly. Eventually with the help of a sympathetic Doctor the two escaped, doing so caused considerable harm to Ezra that made it necessary that he be placed in a Bacta Tank for several days. Both Sabine and Ezra later realized that the betrayal did not end with just Rau.

 **On Chopper Base: Two Days after Sabine and Ezra were captured.**

"I am sorry and I sympathize but we do not have the resources or personnel to mount a rescue attempt on Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger." Sato stated as he oversaw the packing of Material and Supplies at Chopper Base.

"Commander they are not just anyone, they are part of my crew and my family." Hera protested as she tried to convince Sato to at least commit something to the search. "We know they are on Mandalore."

"Yes, but where? It would take a full-scale assault. We do not have the resources or ability to mount such an attack." Sato returned to pointing out what supplies to take. "I also forbid you from making such an attempt." Making sure she heard him, Sato believed the matter closed.

Hera returned to the Ghost to find Kanan and Zeb waiting. "Commander Sato said no." She said to them as the two others shook their heads.

"It does make sense, we have no idea where they are being held on Mandalore. We may not like Commander Sato's decision but he is in overall Command." Kanan said listlessly. "Before you ask no I cannot sense Ezra, I may be able to tell that he would be on Mandalore but that is all."

"So, what are you two saying, that we are not going to rescue them. Leave them in the hands of the Imperials." Zeb was angered at hearing that they were not going to attempt to find them and rescue them.

"We do not have a choice and they knew the risks." Hera stated as she sought comfort from Kanan. It was not right but Commander Sato was right. To rescue Sabine and Ezra would take a full assault on Mandalore, something that the Rebels gathered at Chopper Base could not accomplish.

 **The Medical Center at the Mining Outpost:**

Fenn Rau sat in his guest quarters staring at the wall. He had not slept or eaten since the day before. He felt guilty and ashamed; especially after learning what Ezra Bridger had endured from that prig Gar Saxton. Countless beatings, repeated beatings all to control Sabine. To make the young Mandalorian girl behave herself and make weapons to be used against Mandalore and its people. It was his fault, he had abandoned them to the tender mercies of Gar Saxton. He stood, now was the time to make amends, make what he did to them right. His honor demanded it. Walking to the shared room for Sabine and Ezra he knocked and waited. When the door opened he was not surprised to see that Sabine only wore a robe, tied shut. On the bed Ezra lay covered by a simple blanket.

"What do you want, Rau!" Sabine asked with the distinct anger in her voice. She glared at the older Mandalorian. She hated him, despised him for leaving them on Concord Dawn, every beating Ezra took was Rau's fault. The utter torment that Ezra had endured, to protect Sabine from being physically harmed. But emotionally it devastated her, she had to watch as Gar Saxton struck Ezra repeatedly, with fists and other items. She had to watch as Gar Saxton harmed the one that she loved and cared about. Now the reason for the abuse that Ezra suffered stood before her.

"I have come to beg Ezra Bridger's and your forgiveness." Rau said not being able to look at Sabine or even Ezra. The young man looked haggard, the bruises still could be seen on his face and chest. Rau could see that the broken left hand and knee still bothered Ezra as he sat and stared at him. "I believed that you Sabine were a traitor and that Ezra was not worthy, I was wrong. When I left you behind, I dishonored myself?"

"True, you did!" Sabine shook her head and maintained her anger. "I can forgive you for what you did to me, but what you let Gar Saxton do to Ezra I can never forgive or forget. I had to watch as Saxton beat Ezra, every day Saxton beat him. Beat him so badly that I did not know if he would live or die. Do you realize what that feels like? Well do you?" She asked in frustration and pain.

"I can only imagine. If I had known, if I could change what had happened. I would." Rau replied as he tried not to anger her any further.

"It killed me, seeing Ezra beaten sometimes tortured in front of me! Hearing Ezra scream in pain and agony. Watching as Ezra bled on the floor, worried that perhaps this time Saxton had gone too far and Ezra would finally die." Sabine told him, tears flowing down her face. "Then do you want to know the worst part, the absolute worst part of this!"

"I believe I do." Rau said as he waited, expecting that they had endured something worse and suspecting that it was his fault.

"Our so-called friends and family, the ones we have counted on! That counted on us, numerous time! Never came, never rescued us! They left us to die there!" Sabine was enraged and Rau believed he understood. Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarus and the Lasat that he could not remember his name. Never searched for them, never found them and recued them. Left them in Imperial and Gar Saxton's hands. He knew that could be devastating to learn. "Your betrayal is nothing compared to theirs!" She raged and cried at the same time.

Ezra said nothing, he was still in shock to learn that his so-called friends and adoptive family had deserted them. Made no attempt to locate and rescue them. Leaving both he and Sabine in the hands of a psychopath that relished in physically harming another. Taking a robe and putting it on, he gingerly joined Sabine. Putting his arms around her, she immediately pressed her face into his shoulder and cried. "It will be alright, Sabine." Ezra said softly as Sabine held tightly to him pouring out her anguish. "We just found out." He said to Rau. "It was quite a shock to learn that we were abandoned, basically forgotten by those that we both trusted."

"I am sorry, I will make amends I swear it. No matter what it is." Rau shook his head and left, leaving them to mourn what they had just discovered. That their adoptive family had deserted them. That had to be the worst feeling in the Galaxy.

Sabine continued to grieve, she had trusted all of them with her life several times. She had risked her life for each of them and to find out that they left her and Ezra to their fate as captives of the Empire and Gar Saxton. It devastated her. Feeling Ezra stroke her hair she turned her tear soaked face towards him. Thankful that at least she was not alone, she had Ezra. "I think we should contact them, perhaps there is a reason why they left us to die." She barely audibly said as she turned from the open door and allowed it to shut.

"That is a good idea." Ezra limped over to the terminal, with some assistance from Sabine sat and she transmitted on the Comm-Frequency. After several secure relays and secondary security measures they connected with the Ghost. Hera's image appeared.

"Thank the Force, you are alive and free from capture." Hera stated as she looked at the two teenagers.

"No thanks to you!" Sabine said angrily. Glaring at the Twil'ek.

Lowering her gaze, so that she did not make eye contact. "I am sorry Sabine, Ezra. We had no idea where you were on Mandalore. Commander Sato would not commit any forces to locate and rescue you. Where are you, I will come and get you?" Hera asked as she tried not to look ashamed.

"Personally Hera, I do not think I want you to know!" Sabine informed Hera. "You left us in Imperial hands! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I can tell you are a little upset, but we did not abandon you. Eventually we would have found you and would have mounted a rescue." Hera was sounding desperate as she looked at the very upset Sabine.

"Did you know that Gar Saxton beat and tortured Ezra every day for three weeks? Relentless beatings that I had to watch! Hearing Ezra scream as he was tortured! You expect us to just merrily return, Ha!" Sabine waved her hand towards the screen and was tempted to give Hera a Mandalorian gesture that indicated what Hera could do with herself.

"Sabine, I know you two had a hard time, but we do care about you. It was devastating to us to not know where you were, or what was happening to you. We just did not know what to do?" Hera tried to explain but she knew that Sabine was too upset to hear that she and Kanan did not abandon them. "We will come and get you, try to explain face to face."

"Personally, I do not know what to believe. Perhaps in a while we will come back, right now I do not want to see any of you. I will send Chopper back to you." Sabine closed the link. She could not speak to Hera without being upset.

 **Staring at the blank screen, Hera blinked**. She sympathized with Sabine, to learn that no one attempted to locate and rescue them could make someone believe that they had been betrayed. She would have liked to blame Commander Sato; but it was her fault. She should have insisted then mounted a rescue anyhow. Being in this Rebellion was not what she expected. Kanan had been right, they should have departed and continued the way they were. Standing she went to inform Kanan and Zeb that Sabine, Ezra and Chopper had escaped.

 **Lying back down, Ezra exhaled**. "Are you sure, I mean it did sound like that they did not have really a chance or choice to locate us?" He asked as she laid down, then snuggled up with him. Putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am sure, they did not even try to find us." She said as she thought back to when Ketsu had left her behind and she almost died because of that. She did not want to go through that again.

"So, what are we going to do? We do not have that many places that we can go, unfortunately we are wanted by the Empire so going back to Lothal is not an option." Ezra knew that there were several wanted dockets for their capture. On Lothal they were too well known by the Imperials and the locals.

"I have an idea about that, I go home and take you with me." She frowned and pulled him closer and tighter to her. "Rau is the key, he believes he owes us. With his help I may be able to make amends with my family."

"Sounds good, I am not too keen on returning to Mandalore though. In truth I may not be that welcome." Ezra told her as he tried not to think about his stay recently on Mandalore.

"It might be the same for me, I may not be too welcome either." Sabine knew that he would not press to far, that she liked to keep her past a secret. So, she told him. Afterwards he understood and she felt relieved that he did understand. "There is a way, Gar Saxton is the enemy of every true Mandalorian. Once we convince my Mother of that, it should provide an opening for me to return."

"There is a problem with that isn't there?" Ezra saw that he was right. "It is me isn't it. There is no way your family will except me. Especially being with you." Then his voice became low and upset. "I have a solution, I leave afterwards. I go back and rejoin the others."

"No! I will not allow it! I finally allowed myself to be with you, I am not about to lose you now." Sabine closed her eyes again and held him tighter. No, if she can return she was not going to, unless Ezra was with her.

 **With Fenn Rau's support** , Sabine was granted an audience with Ursa Wren Countess of the Clan. It required a lot of convincing but Sabine could remain while Ursa made her decision. In Sabine's old bedroom she and Ezra waited. Near midnight Ezra slipped out of bed and silently made his out of the room. He needed to think, to consider what he would do if Sabine's mother refused to allow him to remain. Taking a walk, Ezra slightly limped his knee even though had been regrown with Bacta it still hurt. As he stepped out onto the balcony he spotted Ursa Wren gazing out across the lake.

"Ah, join me young Bridger." Ursa ordered as Ezra limped over to her. "You are limping, you were not earlier." She said with some minor concern.

"Once in a while my left knee hurts. Doctor Talkis and the Medical Droid said it would." Ezra informed Ursa as he stepped up next to her. "It is manageable."

"I do not quite believe that Gar Saxton would do what Sabine has stated he did to you." Ursa told him as she shook his head. "That would be monstrous, without honor to beat and torture a prisoner."

Pulling his shirt up, so she could see his chest. "This is what Saxton did to me the first week." Showing the scars that lined his chest. "He sliced me with a knife, making Sabine watch to make sure that she understood that he was in control." He remembered screaming with agony, seeing the desperation and pain on Sabine's face as Saxton sliced him.

Ursa stared at his bare chest, she could see over a dozen long scars that ran downward. She could not understand how Saxton could do that.

Turning he showed his back. "These are from the second week, when he used a razor tipped lash. He gave me twenty lashes to force Sabine to work on some other heinous idea he had, involving Disrupters." Spinning around he lowered his shirt. "He also beat me with his fists and with a metal bar. On more than one occasion he broke bones."

"What did he do to Sabine?" She asked in a barely audible voice, mostly in shock.

"Made her watch, every torture and every beating. Promising her that if she tried to intervene or not obey his orders, Gar Saxton would kill me." Ezra informed her as he then pulled up his sleeves of his shirt. Showing red marks. "These are from spikes that he stabbed into my arms on the third week. Just to remind Sabine that he could torture me whenever he wanted to."

"You endured all of it? No one would go through that for someone else. Not as long as you did." Ursa shook her head staring at the remarkable young man that had been tortured and beaten for her daughter, not for himself.

"Gar Saxton asked me when we first arrived. He told me to get Sabine to obey him, he would beat, rape and injure Sabine or he could do it to me. I told him to spare Sabine and to do what he wants to me. To his pleasure he found that he could control Sabine better by inflicting all his sadism on me." Ezra told her as he looked back across the lake. Wincing slightly when he put too much pressure on his left leg. The cold was really affecting him.

"Sabine told me he tortured you four times." Ursa somewhat reluctantly asked as she heard him take a sharp inhale of breath.

"Yes." He said barely audible. "The fourth time was the worse." Closing his eyes, he tried not to remember the pain and agony that he had endured. Wincing he barely spoke. "Saxton heated the metal rod and heated the end until it was red hot." Swallowing he exhaled again. Forcing out the details. "He burned me all over my legs, chest and feet." Shuddering he looked away.

"That is horrible." Ursa almost whispered. Imagining the torment that he endured.

"He screamed almost non-stop." Sabine added as she walked out on the balcony, putting her arm around Ezra. "Screams that will haunt me the rest of my life." She had tears in her eyes as she squeezed him tightly to her side. Feeling him shudder at the mere thought of what had happened to him.

Ursa could not look at the young man without feeling sympathy and guilt. She was going to announce that Sabine could return but only if Bridger left and not come back. Now she was convinced that he was made of sterner stuff then what she knew about Jedi. He would be a welcome addition to the family. "Sabine when you decide to marry him, you have my blessing." Ursa smirked when she saw Ezra stare at her wide eyed, in shock. Striding past them she went inside, the next subject she needed to broach with them was to rescue her own husband. Deciding that could wait until Ezra could make coherent sentences. Other than coughing and trying to breath.

"Marriage." Ezra coughed and wheezed as he heard Sabine chuckle. Trying to breath.

"Yes Marriage, I figure to make you once you regain your strength. Because afterwards you will need it." Sabine leaned in and kissed him, feeling him put his arms around her. Holding her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Star wars Rebels: Trickery Part One

 **Yavin 4:** The Ghost

"Ezra could you show Princess Leia Organa's aide around our base? Her name is Winter Retrac and she is putting together a report for Bail Organa on our current status here." Hera inquired as she smirked slightly. Indicating to the young White-Haired woman standing in the Galley of the Ghost.

"Sure I guess, I am Ezra Bridger." He said to the woman, extending his hand. "You can call me Ezra if you like." Winter took it and shook it.

"I am Winter Retrac. Winter." The young woman said after shaking his hand, she moved gracefully around and put her right hand on his inside right forearm. "I would be pleased if you would escort me." She smiled.

Ezra exhaled and bit his bottom lip, then led Winter off the Ghost. Leaving Hera and Kanan alone. "What was that?" Kanan asked as he blindly watched as Ezra left the Ghost.

"Nothing, I just thought Ezra would be good at showing Winter around. Now if Sabine sees them, what is the harm?" Hera replied then smirked.

"You are being sneaky and hoping that perhaps Sabine might finally admit that she has feelings for Ezra. An attempt to make her jealous." Kanan explained as he shook his head.

"We both know Sabine and Ezra belong together and we both know Sabine is extremely stubborn and will not admit that she does want Ezra. So a little competition might make a certain Mandalorian finally do something other then discourage Ezra one minute and encourage him the next." Hera was tired of watching the two teenagers. It was affecting them both, Sabine was protective of Ezra. But would not admit that she secretly wanted him. At the same time Ezra went out of his way to impress Sabine and doing so a lot of times put himself into dangerous situations. That had to end before he got himself hurt or killed

Outside Sabine was carefully putting explosives into a crate. Glancing up she spotted Ezra with a Stranger. Staring she noticed that the Woman had her hand on his arm and was smiling contently as he guided her around the area. Scowling, Sabine was not happy. Exhaling sharply she continued to watch them and as they approached she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"This is Sabine Wren. Sabine this is Winter Retrac aide to Bail Organa. I have been asked to show her around." Ezra explained as he introduced the visitor to Sabine.

"Oh, so it is an assignment." Sabine said relieved as she looked at the white-haired woman closely.

"Yes, but I have asked Ezra to join me for dinner." Winter answered as she looked at Ezra fondly. This bothered Sabine, as she tried not to show how jealous she felt. Walking away, she watched them and decided to observe them more closely at the Dinning Hall. Rushing inside she picked a place in the corner where she could watch everyone and not be seen. When Ezra and Winter sat, Sabine noticed that Winter sat with her back towards where Sabine was seated. She could not hear them, but when Winter leaned forward. It appeared that Winter was kissing Ezra. Standing with a growl, Sabine flung back the chair and stomped over to the table. Grabbing Winter's shoulder she pulled her back. **"GET AWAY FROM MY EZRA!"** Sabine bellowed loudly in anger and jealousy. Suddenly noticing that Winter had a plate in her outstretched hand and Ezra was staring up at Sabine with shock. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Sabine glanced around the large Dinning Room and saw several people looking at her with curiosity. Feeling embarrassed Sabine released Winter's shoulder and stormed out.

"Um, I better go see if Sabine is alright." Ezra stood and could not stop smiling.

"Of course." Winter smirked as she glanced over at Hera sitting nearby. Winking at the Twil'ek.

Ezra found Sabine sitting on a stone block with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. She did not look up as Ezra sat down pointed away from her. "Are you alright?" He asked as she continued to look away.

"Oh fine, I just made a complete and utter idiot of myself." She replied feeling her cheeks become warm. Wanting to actually run to her room on the Ghost and lock the door. Hoping that eventually everyone would forget what she just did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked leaning back and nudging her slightly. Using all of his Jedi Calming techniques to keep himself from saying or doing something stupid.

"That I became jealous and told Winter to get away from you. I would prefer that you forget about that, it was just a momentary emotional outburst. Nothing more. Of course you are not mine." Sabine stated trying to diffuse the situation and let Ezra know that it was not like what it sounded.

"I would like to be." He said as he looked back at Sabine.

"No, we cannot. It would not work and because of the Rebellion it is not a good idea. At anytime either one of us could be captured or killed by the Empire." She said as she could see the hurt and frustration of her words have their effect on Ezra.

"Okay, if that is how you feel. I guess I will go back and finish my dinner with Winter." He felt hurt and in pain as he started to stand. Deciding to give up on Sabine, he had finally had enough of trying to have a relationship with her.

"I would prefer that you do not." She said as she put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Why not! You tell me that we cannot but at the same time I cannot with someone else! You cannot have the Sweet-Fruit and not share it too!" He said angrily, feeling frustrated that she was not being logical.

"Ezra, I just cannot see you with someone else. I know this is confusing but I thought you would understand." In truth she did not understand, he was right of course. She was using excuses to keep him away and at the same time did not want him to be with anyone else.

"Well I don't and I am done trying to have something with you that you obviously do not want from me!" Ezra reached over to remove her hand. She held his arm tighter. As he stood and pulled away from her. She immediately stood and grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. He rolled as he hit and knelt, he had enough of this, all of this. He was frustrated, angry and if she wanted to fight then he was going to fight. She swung a kick at him and he blocked it, then pushed her leg to the side, which unbalanced her briefly. Standing he threw a punch at her and she blocked it. Grabbing his arm and pivoted sending him once again to the ground. As he hit, she jumped on top of him pinning his hands to the ground with hers. Growling at him, she stared down into his clear blue eyes and she smiled. Leaning down she kissed him roughly. In the kiss she felt all of her uncertainty and confusion flow out of her. At first he was shocked as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around inside. She released his hands and she moved one of her hands down to grasp his hardening member through his pants. Breathing through her nose she felt him move his own hands down her back and caress and squeeze her ass. Moaning in his mouth she closed her eyes. After a few more moments of groping, caressing and squeezing she parted from the kiss and glared down at him. Breathing hard he just stared at her. "Please do not tell me that you have changed your mind again." He begged and pleaded as she smirked.

"No, this is what I want." She whispered as she kissed him again. It was not all she wanted and she was going to have it all. Finishing she rolled off him and reached down to take his hand. "Come with me." She ordered as she led him towards the Ghost.

"Where are we going?" He whispered barely audible as she almost ran up the ramp.

She was done, done with it all. In the confrontation she no longer wanted to allow her stubborn pride to stop her from doing what she had wanted to do for almost a year. Claim Ezra as hers. Striding into her room, she turned and locked the door. "Take off your clothes, we are going to have sex." She declared reaching down to remove her knee boots. Glancing up at him as he stared at her in confusion. "What you do not want to?" She smirked as his eyes widened as he obeyed her. Removing his own boots, then his shirt and finally his pants. Standing before her wearing only his underwear. She had done the same, approaching him and putting her arms around him. "No more games, no more denying what we both want." She hissed as she leaned forward and kissed him and pulling him tightly to her. She could feel his penis pressing against her and she liked it. Moving over towards her rack, she pushed him onto the bed then joined him. Kissing him, she ran her right hand down inside his shorts and grasped him. Somewhat amazed how large he was as she squeezed and rubbed the member. Taking his right hand with her left she forced his hand down inside her panties. Moaning as he slide his fingers against her moistened area. They both did not have the slightest idea about sex, but she knew she wanted it. Her mother had told her when she was twelve about sex, at first she was told it will be painful. But later it is quiet enjoyable. Breathing in rasping breaths, she had him rub her with one of his fingers. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It felt so good. Stroking him as he slipped his finger up and down her folds, near her entrance. He began to kiss her neck, up to her ears and back to her lips. Moaning loudly she felt herself getting really wet and hot down between her legs. When he accidentally slipped his finger inside her, she groaned with pleasure. "Oh, I like that." She said between moans as he put his finger all the way inside. She could feel her insides tighten around his finger and she bit her bottom lip. Squeezing his throbbing penis with her hand she knew she wanted to have him. "Ezra, put it in, I am ready, just take it slow." She begged as he pulled his finger out of her and slowly pushed her panties down and removed them. At the same time, she reached down and removed his. Then her bra. Getting on top of her, she reached down with her right hand again and grasped him. Moving him over towards her. She began to rub the tip of his manhood against her entrance and she began to moan. Feeling ready she pushed his tip towards her entrance and found it difficult to actually put it in. As he pushed, she angled it and with sudden delight the tip slowly entered her. Her eyes flew open wide as she felt the tip. Her inside stretched to accommodate his tip. Grunting, she held the shaft and began to push more of him inside her. She wanted it all. Slowly she felt more and more of him inside her and with a painful tearing sensation she knew her hymen had accepted him. Releasing the shaft she put her arms around his ass and pulled at him. She wanted more, and as his hips touched hers she moaned loudly. "Oh, that feels so good." She groaned as he waited for her to let him know when to continue. Then without warning she experienced an orgasm, it flowed through her and she bite into his shoulder and moaned. When it began to subside she smiled. "Wow." She gasped, glancing down to see him all the way inside her. The mere sight of his member inside her sent another orgasm flooding into her and she wanted to watch as he pushed in and out of her. To experience the whole sensation of finally having sex.

"Is it okay if I continue?" He asked concerned, he had seen the small traces of blood. She nodded and he began to move back, she immediately pulled at him not wanting him to remove himself. It felt too good having him inside her, now watching his member slip in and then pull slightly out. He then just as slowly thrust back inward. He grunted as he pushed in, feeling his member bend slightly. "By the Force you are tight." He exclaimed as he continued to push inward. She moaned as he finally touched her hips. Repeating the maneuver, she moaned and groaned. "Yes, oh gods yes." She hissed out as he pumped in and out of her tightness. In moments he had a steady rhythm and to her it was pure ecstasy. Pleasure emanated throughout her and she could not stop moaning and groaning, feeling a strange tingling and wet sensation. Pleading with him to continue as orgasm after orgasm flooded her senses. Pulling at him to move faster and harder she felt him increase the tempo, thrusting deep within her. She could not believe how good he felt and berated herself for not succumbing and doing this sooner. He grunted and groaned as he thrust into her and she felt all of it. Small and loud moans escaped her lips as he pushed in and pulled out of her, in a glorious rhythm. Too soon in her mind he grunted a loudly and she felt him expand and a warm fluid flowed into her. At the same time she had an explosive, body thrashing orgasm that pulsed through her. Near screaming she exhaled with a huge moan as he stopped but she could feel him pulsing inside her as she road out the orgasm that he had given her. Gasping for breath she stared at him with wonder. "I love you Sabine." He whispered, gasping for breath.

She heard him say those words and she smiled. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear, then as he moved and she kissed him passionately. As she felt him begin to soften he pulled out of her and she slightly regretted it. She wanted more. When he flopped next to her, she moved to lay on his chest, cuddling up to him. Pillowing her head on his chest as it heaved up and down. She could hear his heart beating and she knew hers was beating just as hard. She felt content and happy, she was where she belonged. Within his arms and with him. After a few moments she looked up at him seductively. "Can you do that again?" Seeing him staring at her with everything she wanted, love and commitment.

"I guess I can, but will not the others wonder where we wandered off to." Ezra said as he smiled at Sabine.

"I do not care, let them wonder." She stated, she wanted more and she was going to finally have what she had wanted for almost a year. He was hers now and she was not going to release him or let him leave her. sliding upward she gazed into his eyes, leaned down and kissed him. Reaching down to grasp him, feeling him twitch within her hand. "Oh, something is ready to go." She commented as she ran her hand up and down him. Sliding on top of him and slowly pushed him once again inside her. Meanwhile he moved his hands up and started to caress and tickle her nipples. She went slow at first, enjoying the sensation of him deep inside her. Thrusting her hips she leaned her head back and moaned loudly, she no longer cared if someone heard them. Too many times she heard Hera and Kanan in the midst of having sex so what was good for the Bantha was good for the Womp-rat. Continuing to move up and down him, she reached down to put her hands on his chest to steady her. Each orgasm she had, made it hard for her to keep to a nice steady rhythm. As they flowed through her, she convulsed and withered from the sensations. Increasing the tempo and movements she began to thrust harder and faster, causing more orgasms to flow through her. Then with one final downward motion she felt him blast into her once again and she had another huge orgasm that rocked her body. Slumping down into his awaiting arms she kissed him and snuggled up onto his chest. Breathing hard as she rode out the diminishing edges of the last orgasm. To her satisfaction she wanted more. But sleep overtook both of them as they lay together thoroughly exhausted but emotionally and physically satisfied.

Awaking several hours later, Sabine nudged him for another round. Afterwards Ezra huffed and puffed. "I am dying." He stated as he tried to swallow the dryness in his throat. "I so thirsty and hungry I could eat Zeb's mystery stew."

"Wow you must be starving if you are willing to eat that. To tell the truth so am I. Let's get dressed and go to the Dinning Hall." Getting off of Ezra, she watched him redress and soon they were walking holding hands, across the Landing Field towards the Temple. Inside Sabine sat as Ezra collected some various leftovers from the earlier meal and two large pitchers of water and fruit juice. They both ate and drank greedily. Not noticing when Hera approached and smiled down at them.

"Where have you two been hiding? I have not seen either of you for almost ten hours." Hera said with amusement in her voice. Full well knowing what they had been doing. Anyone walking near the Ghost knew what they were doing, they had not been exactly quiet.

Sabine just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Ezra copied Sabine.

"Oh by the way, Winter is wondering if you are free to continue her tour." Hera stated looking first at Ezra then at Sabine.

"Are you free to escort Winter around?" Sabine asked giving Ezra a certain look that told him that he better find an excuse not to be free.

"I believe that it might be too dangerous for me to escort Winter anymore." Ezra replied as he gazed sheepishly at Sabine seeing her smile wickedly at him.

"Okay, well I guess I could see if Tycho can do it." Hera nodded to them and departed.

"Wise decision, now if you are done eating and drinking I think we should go for a little stroll and have a little talk. There is a lot you need to know about being in a relationship with a Mandalorian." Sabine smirked then stood, taking his hand once again and led him outside into the cool clean night air.

(I removed the other story; too many complaints about Ezra cheating on Sabine. Even though he did not have a choice.)


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Trickery Part 2

The plan was slowly coming together; it involved a lot of deceit and cunning and which Ezra relied on Sabine for. Sitting in her room aboard the Ghost, Sabine laid out the plan up to that point. They still needed a catalyst; a focal point where it would be possible for the plan to be put into motion. Laying back against the wall, she outlined what they had. Then she had to ask. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we could always find another way."

"No Sabine. We both know exactly what will happen if and when the Rebellion succeeds. I am not going to allow myself to be used that way." Ezra stated as he thought over what they both had heard from the Secret Meeting between Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. It had been a pure accident, they were fooling around in the Leadership Chambers and when Mon Mothma and Bail Organa entered they quickly and stealthily hid in one of the closets. There they heard it all and Ezra found that he no longer wanted to be a part of the Rebellion. Especially if that was what they expected from him and Kanan. He considered telling Kanan but decided that he would after Sabine and he were long gone. Sending a secure transmission to Kanan from wherever he and Sabine had gone. She was leaning towards Knownest, but that would be the first place that Mon Mothma's agents would look. "Their agenda does not include you, if nothing else you could stay." He said to Sabine sadly.

"Not a chance, I finally let myself love you and I am not letting you go that easily." She stated firmly holding his hand and squeezing it tightly. "We are in this together." She had been initially angry at what she had heard, especially about the part where Mon Mothma had decided that she was going to have Medical inject Sabine with a serum that ensured pregnancy by Ezra. That bothered her, sure she and Ezra were in a sexual relationship and were in love. But she was not ready to get pregnant. Mon Mothma had decided that instead of Sabine getting an injection that prevent conception she would get one that would get her pregnant. At the time she was tempted to burst into the room and slug the older woman for even considering doing that to her. Ezra had to almost restrain her from doing just that. Sabine wondered if Mon Mothma had the same idea for Hera and Kanan. "The question is when are we going to do this?"

"Well, right now we are prepping to return to Lothal. I think that sometime during that time, we just have to wait for the perfect opportunity." Ezra replied, then with casual ease laid down next to her. Putting his right arm around her. She immediately leaned against him, pillowing her head onto the side of his chest. The complexity of the plan depended on a situation where Ezra made a supreme sacrifice and either pretended to die or do something extremely heroic.

"Just remember not to do anything too heroic or dangerous, I do not want a lover that will martyr himself!" Sabine stated crossly as she peered up into his cool blue eyes and felt a rush of attraction and hormones course through her. She could not believe that the mere sight of him naked could make her feel ready for sex. It was nice but also annoying. It had taken almost a week to come up with the plan, because every time they started to discuss it. They ended up delaying the formation of the plan because they instead had sex and not just once or twice. Usually three or four times, then they were so exhausted they would fall asleep afterwards. Not a great idea when you are planning something this devious. "Kalabash!"

"What is wrong?" Ezra asked as he looked at her concerned that perhaps they forgot something about the plan that still needed to be worked out.

"Oh, it is just we are about to have another couple of delays on finalizing it." Sabine moved up and kissed him passionately, feeling him respond as she slipped her other hand around him and pulled him towards her. Maneuvering him down onto the bed. In seconds they were having sex again. Sabine loved to watch as Ezra's manhood slipped in and out of her, it caused her to have multiple orgasms that shook her body. Each time convulsed within her and she allowed them to course throughout her. As he pumped and thrust she moaned loudly, telling him to either go faster or harder depending upon her mood. Tonight it was both, she wanted it rougher and more intense. hearing his hips slap against hers, she bellowed out demanding him to do her. Moaning and groaning loudly as he pounded into her. Unfortunately when he was this way, he usually did not last long. Fifteen or twenty minutes and he would explode into her, she did not mind because when he did she always had a monstrous orgasm that shook her to the core. As he grunted and she felt him blow up inside her she had one that caused her to almost scream with ecstasy. Panting and gasping Ezra fell off her and tried valiantly to catch his breath. Sabine swallowed noticing that her throat hurt from moaning so loudly. "Okay." She gasped out. "That was exactly what I needed to feel better." She breathed in and out, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen.

"Happy to oblige." He rasped out, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. "I take it that you enjoyed that."

"Oh, yes! We definitely have to do that again just like that!" Sabine said with excitement and satisfaction. "Not for a while though, as great as it was I do not know if we should do it that rough for a least a week."

"I did not hurt you did I?" He asked concerned, biting his bottom lip as he looked her over.

"No, no of course not. But it was really intense and I rather have our sessions be more intimate and tender. I do not want us to get used to having to do it that way every time just so we enjoy it." She replied not really wanting to tell him how she knew about that. Years ago when she was at the Academy her roommate that was also an upper class-woman. She was promiscuous and had many sexual partners and after so many different men she no longer could get aroused unless it was extremely rough and savage. The woman told Sabine it was one of her greatest regrets and failures. Several time Sabine noticed on the woman welts and bruises that she obtained from a man. Sabine did not want her sex life to be that way ever. She doubted that Ezra would ever hurt her physically or emotionally even if it She demanded him to. Which was why she loved him.

Ezra nodded, agreeing with her. "You are the boss, when you want it more physical and intense just let me know." Sabine liked it that Ezra relented to her as the primary in the relationship, of course it was part of the Mandalorian culture. A non-Mandalorian was always subservient to a Mandalorian, she did not agree with it but it was expected. Especially if she ever presented Ezra to her family as her Mate. Her family would demand that she be the matriarch in their relationship. Though Sabine promised never to be domineering to him, she loved him too much to be like the typical Mandalorian and treat him like property.

Feeling rested Sabine smiled at him seductively. "Ah Sabine we should go over the plan and make sure we have everything covered." Ezra said quickly knowing the glint in Sabine's eyes meant that she was ready for another round of sex.

"We have gone over it several times, all we need is the proper moment for you to do the heroic deed and make your sacrifice. That and where we will meet and then disappear together." She said as she raised her eyebrows upward and smirked. "How about Concorde Dawn?" She stated seeing that he thought about the place. It was perfect, no one was there anymore and it had several buildings that still were functional.

"That is perfect. it is secluded and I could remain there until you arrive." He said, then seeing her expression. "Alright I guess I am rested enough for another round."

"Try not to make it sound like a chore you do not want to do. You know like scrubbing the Manifolds or Hyperdrive Intake Valves." She scowled as he laughed.

"Not at all, it is just that we have not left your room in almost two days and yes we have water, food and time. But at some point we should check on the status of the deployment to Lothal." He replied hastily, soothing her before she became upset.

"Fine, but you owe me another round before we leave for Lothal." Sabine countered as she rose and picked up her clothes. Sniffing herself as she bent down. "Phew, perhaps we better take a refresher shower first."

"Good idea, I believe I am beginning to smell like Zeb." Ezra stood and after checking the corridor he ducked into the Refresher, Sabine joined him soon after and to her delight they had a session under the spray from the sterilizing fluid.

Just as quickly they returned to Sabine's quarters. She now shared it with Ezra secretly, not really wanting the others knowing that they were involved. "I have to say that I really liked the Refresher Shower session. We have to do that more often as well." She stated retrieving fresh panties, bra and body suit from her closet. Remembering the session vividly; Ezra had her bent over as the Sterilizing Fluid struck her back and thrust into her. Normally a Shower was only a couple of minutes, but due to the sex they had been in the Refresher for close to half and hour. Dressing, they left the Ghost to search out Hera and Kanan to find out the status of he upcoming operation on Lothal.

"I still think we should tell them about the what Mon Mothma and Bail Organa are intending to do?" Ezra said as they walked across the Landing Field holding hands.

"Not until we are Lothal. Knowing Hera she might overreact." She replied seeing Ezra chuckle and stare at her.

"This from the person that wanted to come out of hiding and beat Mon Mothma and Bail Organa for even considering using you as a breeder for future Force potential Jedi." Ezra said as he shook his head, he had to almost physically restrain Sabine when they were hiding in the Meeting Room. Because she wanted to burst out and beat them both into submission.

"Hey, what they were proposing was not exactly honest. I love you, but I have no intention of getting pregnant yet. In a couple of years sure, but I am only Nineteen I am not ready to be a mother." She stated feeling frustrated and angry on what the two leaders intended to do.

"I feel the same, my love. Okay we will wait." As they entered the Temple they released each others hands and found Hera and Kanan in the Meeting Room. They were reading over the recent status reports and recon patrols. Looking for an easy approach vector to get past the Imperial Blockade.

As Ezra looked it over he saw there was no possible way to slip the Ghost past all of the defenses of the Blockade. So he came up with an alternate method. Vizago. Two days later the small crew of the Ghost was on Lothal and were settling in at the base camp of the Lothalian Rebels.

 **Shortly after their arrival**...

Sabine found Ezra staring out at the plains of Lothal, deep in thought and nursing the hurt in his heart. They had lost Kanan. She had initially went to him to ask about what they should do. Instead she just wanted to be held by him. To reassure him that it was not his fault. Not saying a word, she put her arms around him from behind and held him tightly. She began to cry. Releasing him, he turned and put his own arms around her as she pushed her face into his chest and continued to cry. He consoled her as he rubbed her back and soon Sabine wanted more than being held. She needed him to comfort her in other ways. Taking his hand she led him back to her tent. Instead of sex they laid down together and held each other tightly.

"Swear to me that you will not leave me." Sabine said sadly as she pulled him closer to her. Realizing that something like that might happen to Ezra at anytime and she could or would not want to face that possibility.

"I wish I could, but you know it could happen to me as well. The Empire is determined to kill all Jedi and I am a Jedi." He told her looking down at Sabine and seeing her fear of losing him.

"Let us just leave, forget the plan! We could go to the Capital, steal a ship and be gone before anyone knows." She knew though that it would not work. The Alliance would search for him and her or the Empire who still wants to destroy or purge all the Jedi from the Galaxy. "I know that it would not work."

 **The Last Day...Time of Destiny...**

Ezra stood on the Deck of the Bridge as the Purgills tentacles swarmed around capturing Thrawn and the other Imperials. He smiled slightly, it was time for the dramatic and heroic departure of Ezra Bridger. The only problem that he and Sabine had with the Plan was the time apart. She could not immediately join him once the Plan was in motion. She would have to play it that she had no idea where Ezra had gone and that eventually she would go and look for him. In truth she would on occasion secretly meet with him so that they could be together. As the Purgills began to ready themselves to jump to Hyperspace, Ezra quickly jumped out the nearby View-port. As the ground rushed towards him, he remembered his previous training. He would use the Force to slow his decent then slip into the shadows and await the Purgills to drag the Chimaera away from Lothal. Landing in a crouch, Ezra straightened and watched as the Purgills took the Star Destroyer away. Quickly removing the Biker Trooper Armor, he ran three blocks to were Sabine had hidden a bag of clothes and other items previously for him. Changing into the Dark Blue Clothes, he ran to where he knew where a speeder bike waited. Climbing on board he glanced up at the Imperial Citadel, hopefully everything else was going as planned. Climbing aboard the Speeder Bike he drove it towards an Imperial Outpost where they both had discovered a Lambda Class Recon Shuttle. In less than an hour he was on board the now stolen Shuttle and driving the Ship towards space. He had seen the explosion of the Citadel and he could feel that Sabine was alright. The first part of the plan was proceeding on schedule, now the hard part. Long periods of time apart from her. In a week Sabine would journey alone with the excuse of returning to Mandalore to visit her family. In truth she was coming to see him. Pulling back the levers the Shuttle burst into Hyperspace. Soon he would be on Concorde Dawn and then after a visit from Sabine he would sneak onto Knownest to await her frequent visits. Sabine had convinced her family to hide Ezra in one of the numerous cottages on Knownest, near their ancestral home. It would take years for everything to work out, but as long as they saw each other occasionally it would work. The last part of the plan was the hardest, Sabine would eventually make a grand show of searching for him. Then after failing no one would even know that she was joining him on Knownest where they could finally live together without the threat of the Alliance ever finding him. As the Shuttle landed on Concorde Dawn, Ezra leaned back and shut down the Shuttle. He would then go out and cover the ship with the Camo-netting and sensor blockers. Now all he had to do was wait for Sabine. Three days and he would be reassured that she was alright, even though he felt it he wanted confirmation. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. The plan was in motion and now all he had to do was wait. Time was on their side now.

 **Three Days Nine Hours later:**

Landing the Y-Wing Bomber, Sabine jumped down and found herself immediately in Ezra's arms. He had seen the ship and somehow knew it was her. As they embraced Sabine melted into his arms. After a few more minutes she parted from him and smiled. "Well, Part one and two are done. Now the really hard part three and four. I would say we have about four hours to fool around and get reacquainted then we have to get you to Knownest without anyone seeing you."

"Is that enough time for us to spend some time together?" Ezra asked as he held Sabine to him. He did not want to let her go, even for a second. Stepping aboard the Shuttle they immediately stripped off their clothes and proceeded to have as much sex as they could in four hours. Afterwards another hard part, Ezra flew the Shuttle while Sabine flew the Y-Wing. Over the Comm they chatted as they flew in tandem toward Knownest.

"I will try to come visit at least once a month, for a couple of days." She confirmed as they flew. Both of them knew that it was not exactly what either of them wanted, they wanted a life together. Not just a couple of days or hours, they wanted a lifetime. But until no one was actively looking for Ezra they needed to stick to the plan. She also had to make sure that she kept up on the anti-pregnancy injections, one slip and all of the careful planning would go up in smoke. Sneaking onto Knownest was easy and after being met by Triston they found a Cottage nearby. It had fertile land and was near one of the rivers that fed the lake near the ancestral home but far enough not to be seen unless they knew he was there.

"So I am to be a hermit." Ezra commented as he looked at the three room cottage, frowning. But he had to admire the plan, it was all falling into place. In time Sabine would put on the show of searching for him and after a short period would officially give up. Heartbroken and with regret she would then return to Knownest and become an active member of her Clan. No one would know that she was actually coming to be with Ezra and they would finally have their life together.

"Just for a short time, My Mother had a thought. Say within a Month or so you become a Mandalorian. You would then wear Armor and no one would know it was really you unless they know you by sight and in that case just keep the helmet on and your lightsaber hidden." Triston advised as he smiled at his sister.

"Brilliant. After the farce of searching for you, I then return home and marry someone in my Clan. No one would question it and I could claim to our friends that I just did not want to face them as I married someone else." Sabine said as she put her arm around Ezra. "That is if you want to Marry me that is?"

"Of course I do, but to wait until you can effectively discourage everyone from searching for me will take years." Ezra said and he was right. It took five years for the final stage of the plan to come about. Sabine had returned to Knownest to be with him at least once a month for a week at a time, but for both of them it was nowhere near enough. When she finally returned acting depressed and resolute that Ezra was nowhere to be found, she soon Married a Man called Zevar Wren. To the Wren Clan the dark-haired blue eyed man had another name, one that was never repeated outside the ancestral home. Ezra Bridger Wren, to Sabine's delight.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Random Tails-Redo of Ezra Bridger Slave of the Twil'ek Girl

On a routine Recon of the Imperial Forces on Ryloth. Ezra is captured after evading a group of Imperial Scout Troopers on Speeder Bikes and sold into Slavery. Unknown to the other Spectors or Sabine he has been sold to an a daughter of an Enemy who plans on using him as a Sex Toy. Now Ezra has to obey a Twil'ek Young Woman and do as she wants or experience painful punishment. Meanwhile Sabine begins to search for the one person that she now admits she has misjudged and loves. Before another can claim what is hers. His heart.

 **Ryloth: Northern Desert**

It was supposed to be a simple Recon Mission of the Imperial Fortress on the Northern Desert of Ryloth. But when did something as easy as a Recon not turn towards disaster. This was on Ezra Bridgers mind as he dodged through the wash canyons away from the pursuing Imperial Scouts that now were hot on his heels. He had drawn them away from Sabine as he moved past a boulder. Not only was he worried about the Imperials behind him he was also worried about the approaching storm that would probably flood this wash with ten to twelve feet of raging waters. He hoped that Sabine was able to get away, he worried about her as much as she worried about him. But for totally different reasons. He was in love with her. She tolerated him. Glancing back he was reassured when he saw the five Scout Speeder Bikes roaring after him. That meant they all were after him and had not discovered Sabine. Jumping high upwards he tried to grab a low hanging rock formation, but missed it by a good two inches. Sliding back down into the Wash. "Shit!" He said loudly as the blaster bolts pinged around him as he moved further down the wash. Then the other boot dropped, rain began to fall and Ezra knew he was in deep shit. Soon the wash would fill and raging waters would either drown him or break every bone in his body as he was caught in the deep flowing waters and bounced down the rapids that would surely form. Running faster he searched the sides for a way up out of this trap. Glancing back he saw the waters coming, the Scout Troopers had already been hit and were scrambling trying to save themselves, but it was hopeless. The Rushing approaching water was easily six or seven feet tall and was coming towards him faster then he could run. "Crap." He said barely audibly over the sound of the approaching waters. "This is not right, I am about to drown on a Desert World." Chuckling he felt the water hit him.

Heading back to the Rendezvous with the others, Sabine swore in every language she knew. On her hip was Ezra's Lightsaber. The idiot had tossed it to her and then fired on the Scout Troopers drawing them away from her. All to impress her again. She hated when he did that, she liked him regardless. This constant attempt to impress her made her think he will never understand her. Glancing back at the Northern Desert she frowned. "You better be alright you fucking idiot!" She said as she roared the speeder bike towards the small cave that her friends were waiting in.

 **Capture:**

"Hey Boss Fordando look what we have here?" Ezra heard a voice say loudly as he puked up water from his lungs. He had nearly drowned twice as he was forced down the long Wash towards wherever he was. "What is it, Geesut? Another body?" Trying to look up he felt a sudden surge of electricity surge through him, paralyzing him. "This one is alive and he ain't bad looking. Might fetch a good price, Boss." Then he felt another jab and Ezra passed out.

A few hours later, Ezra stirred slightly. His body tingled from the shock stick that had jabbed him twice. Trying to sit up a hand soon touched his back and assisted him in sitting up. "Take it easy there fellow. I know that Shock Stick plays havoc with your system." A voice said as Ezra blinked and finally was able to see in the dimly lite room. Another Human Male knelt by him.

"Where am I?" Ezra asked as he reached up to touch his forehead and try to clear the fuzziness out of his brain. "And who are you?" The other laughed.

"Well where you are at is Boss Fordando's slave cell and I am like you. Someone that Fordando kidnapped to sell to some very unscrupulous Women." The other continued to laugh as Ezra sat up and looked about him. There were four other Human Men about his age. Two of them were large Muscular Men that had the appearance of Farmers. The other thing he noticed is that all of them wore only Loin Clothes that covered them. Glancing down he saw he was similarly dressed. "Soon comrade we will be taken out and displayed for some Bitches to buy us for playthings. Let me tell you it is not a fate anyone wants because most of the Buyers are so ugly they could not get a man otherwise." Ezra swallowed and exhaled. As the door to the Cell Opened and Two large Twil'eks entered holding Shock Sticks.

Being led out wearing a collar had to be the most degrading thing Ezra had ever experienced in his whole life. Well that was what he thought until he was put on a raised plate form and had numerous Females poke and prod him. A fat Human Woman about Sixty with gray hair and yellow teeth, looked up at him like he was exactly what she was looking for and he tried not to show his disgust. If he did the Shock Collar around his neck would give him a little reminder to be civil. "My you are a pretty one." The old woman said as she breathed at Ezra and he swore she had been eating something extremely disgusting for her breath could peel paint of a hull. "But I prefer ones with a little muscles. Broad and dumb looking. Ah well." She walked away and Ezra felt his knees shake.

The next one to look at him was an Imperial. He swallowed the dryness in his mouth as he looked down at the Black Haired young woman who for some reason was here seeking a paid companion. From what he could see she did not need to actually pay for a slave. Her violet eyes sparkled and he suddenly knew why. She ebbed Malice. He could feel it through the force, the woman or girl by the looks of her. Had an evil look to her, as she toyed with a quirt, then she tapped his inner thigh and gave him a seductive smile. 'What do you think Admiral Tavira?" A Bothan Woman asked as she lumbered over and looked up at Ezra. Tavira scowled.

"I do not know Isab'roda he does not seem that intelligent. You know I think I might bid on this one, or the big Blonde Lummox over there. I am not sure yet. It seems that they are about the same size in the genitalia area. I was hoping to find one that was a little more endowed." Tavira said as she smirked up at Ezra. He felt his face begin to redden as the Bothan gazed up at him. "What do you think?"

"No I am not into Humans. Give me a good Twil'ek or Togruta. They are quite good in the bedroom. This one, no. I guess you can have him if you want." Isab'roda said with disgust. As the two moved along and suddenly Two Red Skinned Twil'eks were in front of him. One young about his age and the other from what he could tell was the younger ones mother. The younger one reached out and grabbed Ezra's chin and he had to fight the urge to grab her wrist and move it way.

"What do you think Mother? He is handsome enough." The one asked her mother and she shrugged.

"He will be your plaything, you tell me Daughter? Do you want him?" The older one asked as she smirked at Ezra. The younger who by Ezra's estimates and from being around Hera. Was extremely attractive. Her Lekku was decorated with gold and silver and she had dark Green eyes as she peered up at him smiling. "Could you see yourself in bed with this one? After all that is what you will be using him for."

"Hmm I like him mother he has a certain look that I want." Then she reached out and pushed up his Loin cloth and her eyes widened. "Oh yes, he is big enough to give me hours of enjoyment." Her mother laughed. Then exhaled.

"Good, then you won't be bothering me or your Father with your talks of being bored. Fordando!" The older Twile'k raised her hand and a dark Blue Twil'ek walked over and bowed.

"Yes Mistress Guyva?" Fordando said as he remained bowing. Guyva glanced at Ezra and nodded.

"We will take this one. How much?" Guyva asked as Fordando smiled broadly.

"Two thousand Five hundred Credits." Fordando answered and Guyva nodded again and started counting the Credits out, handing them to Fordando. "He is yours Mistress, I would suggest you keep the Collar on, or you might lose him. No refunds if he escapes you."

"Oh he won't escape. Not from my Husbands Home. After all he is the Adjutant Governor and with all of the Imperial Stormtroopers at our home, I doubt he would get far. But yes we will keep the Collar on. Miesa take his lead and let us go home. Perhaps tonight you can try him out see if he pleases you." Guyva ordered as her Daughter Miesa grabbed the Leash that was attached to Ezra's Shock Collar and then led him off the Platform.

Three Hours later, Ezra was inside one of the Places that the Rebels had tried to Recon but never had the opportunity. Mainly because there were over a Legion of Stormtroopers guarding the large Building within one of the Caves to the South. Walking behind Miesa, feeling more like a pet than a person. Ezra was led deep within the Fortress that housed not only the Governor but her father. Both enemies of the Rebel Twil'ek's Resistance. Several floors upward and he was in the private rooms of the Fortress and he knew that he was in trouble. The Twil'ek girl that now seemed to owe him, paraded him up the stairs and straight to her rooms. Inside she let go of his leash and turned towards him. "What is your name?" She asked as Ezra who decided that he had enough of this.

"Jabba the Hutt." He replied with sarcasm. Then felt the jolt of the Shock Collar send him a painful reminder that he was now hers and had to be polite. Making him drop to his knees as the sparks of the collar caused him pain.

"Now now do not be insulting. What is your name and remember I can give you other reminders that you belong to me now." Miesa asked again holding the small remote in her hand. It also worked if she said "Shock". So if he somehow smashed the remote she could still punish him. Exhaling and through gritted teeth, he replied.

"Ezra. My name is Ezra." Miesa smiled and nodded approvingly. Like he was a pet that just obeyed a simple sit command.

"Ezra, I like it. You will call me Mistress or Milady. You will from now on say either after you respond. Understand." Miesa said sternly as she held her finger over the remote to shock him if he decided to disobey her.

"Yes Mistress." Ezra said as he bit back calling her something else. Like Fucking Bitch came to mind.

"Very good Ezra, very good. Now you do know why you are here right?" Miesa asked and Ezra shook his head, he suspected but he wanted to make sure that his imagination was not playing tricks on him. Perhaps all she wanted was someone to clean or wait on her hand and foot. To his dismay he was partially right.

"No Mistress I do not know my full duties." He said as she chuckled lightly. Then reached out and gently stroked his right cheek.

"Ah my handsome Ezra, you are to indulge me in all things. Wait on me and do everything I tell you." Then she smiled seductively. "You will also lay with me at night, do you know what I mean by Lay with me?" He hoped it was just to lie there and be like maybe something for her to put her arms around and hold at night. Shaking his head negatively. "Ah you are not as bright as I thought. You are to pleasure me at night, in other words my plaything you are to have sex with me whenever I want it." Then she smiled broadly. "And I do want it. Now I believe that I want it now. So remove that thing and follow me to my bed." She ordered as Ezra reluctantly followed Miesa into her bedroom. Pulling off the Loin Cloth and feeling his face Redden.

Inside the large Bedroom was a bed big enough for a speeder to land on. She removed her own clothes and looked Ezra up and down. "Not bad I must say. How do I look to you. You may be honest, this one time." She said as she stood before Ezra naked. He looked her up and down and he had to admit to himself her body was spectacular. Perfect small breasts and other then the fact she was a bright red, a typical attractive Twil'ek Girl.

"Breathtaking Mistress." He said as he inhaled and continued to look her up and down. She reached out and touched Ezra's face and smiled.

"Oh in here you can call me Miesa. When we are alone in here I want you to feel comfortable and not fear me. I may own you Ezra but here in my Bedroom, I want you to find pleasure in having sex with me." She moved forward and lightly kissed him, putting her hands at his waist. Her alien tongue slipped into his mouth and began to twirl around his. He immediately responded, putting his arms around her. Touching her Lekku and they shuddered. "Oh you taste good, Ezra." She hissed as she kissed him again. Even in this situation it was hard for Ezra not to become aroused. He felt himself begin to grow and harden. Miesa was attractive and he could easily see himself having sex with her. As she kissed him she reached down and touched his Member, gently squeezing it. "I am touching you Ezra, do you wish to touch me." She rasped out as Ezra nodded and moved his hand in between her legs, running his finger across her folds. Her Lekku quivered and she moaned as he continued to move his finger along her now moistening folds. His other hand he moved to her breasts and began to fondle her nipples. "Oh Ezra that feels remarkable, I am glad I wanted you." She gasped out as he continued to touch her and she began to stroke him. Purely by accident, Ezra slipped his finger inside her and she moaned louder as he felt her squeeze his rod. "Oh, I like that, keep doing that. You are making me so wet." She stated Wrapping her other arm around him and her body and Lekku shuddered and quivered. "Ahh I am cumming!" She said loudly closing her eyes as she continued to shutter and quiver. After a few minutes she reopened her eyes at Ezra and smiled. Then kissed him. "Lay with me, put yourself inside me. I want to feel you, all of you." She said as she pulled him down on top of her as she laid down. Keeping her hand on his member she pointed it to her now extremely wet slit. As his tip touched her entrance she convulsed and began to push him in. "Do you like the feel of me, Ezra? Do you like how tight I am?" She asked gasping as she pushed more and more of him inside her. Soon he was all the way in and she moaned having another Lekku shaking orgasm. "Answer me Please Ezra. Do you like the feel of my pussy on your human dick?" She asked moaning as she waited for her insides to adjust and for him to answer.

"Yes you feel so good, Mistres... Miesa." He said correcting himself as he felt her insides squeeze him tightly. He had an urge to pull out of her. But he liked the feeling of her pussy around his cock. So he remained waiting for her to tell him to start.

"Excellent, please fuck me Ezra. Fuck me as long as you can." She pleaded as Ezra nodded and began to thrust with his hips. Moving in and out of her and she moaned louder and louder. Having orgasms after orgasms as he pushed deep within her and then pulled slightly back out of her. Her eyes were locked on his eyes as he continued. "Harder and faster, fuck me harder and faster." She groaned and Ezra was happy to obey. Increasing the tempo, he began to slam into her and she really started moaning. He felt his balls slapping against her red skin and he could not believe how good it felt. He had always wanted to do this with Sabine and now he wondered if it would be the this. Grunting he felt the wet sensation on his dick as it was coated with her lubrication and orgasm release onto him. She continued to have orgasms one right after another and soon he felt his own approaching and she must have sensed it or felt it. "Inside me, inside me. Cum in side me." She moaned out as he felt his tip expand and then his warm fluid exploded into her and she convulsed her body and Lekku shaking and quivering wildly as she too had an orgasm but this one larger and longer lasting then the others. "By the Desert Winds that was outstanding." Miesa said in a labored breath, as Ezra flopped down besides her. Also gasping for breath. "I have never been pleasured that good before." She said between inhales and exhales. As she peered over at him, taking his right arm and putting it around her. Placing her head on his chest and exhaled. "You do not mind holding me do you?" She asked in a pleasing voice.

"No not at all. I actually like it." Ezra responded as she cuddled up closer to him. Placing her left leg over his right leg.

"Good, like I said before. In here we are to be cordial to each other. But I hope that you will come to care about me." She moved up slightly and kissed him once more and stared into his eyes. "You can care about me, can't you Ezra." With a nod he smiled. She returned to laying on his chest and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, perhaps in an hour or two I would not mind another time. But only if you want to." Ezra knew he would definitely want to. Who wouldn't. He thought as he looked down at Miesa. She was extremely attractive and in truth he could easily care about her. Regardless if she owned him or not. In a normal situation where he met her and they were similarly interested in each other he could see himself with her. especially since her Twil'ek pussy was outstanding and it felt so good inside her. It seemed to mold itself around his cock and was so warm, wet and inviting. He almost could not wait to fuck her again. But at the moment he was tired and he did need to sleep. So closing his eyes and giving Miesa a gentle squeeze towards him, which caused her to cuddle more into him. He drifted off to sleep.

To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Random Tails-Redo of Ezra Bridger Slave of the Twil'ek Girl Part 2

 **Panic at the Rebel Base:**

Sitting up with a groan, Sabine realized she had fallen asleep with her head on a table, sitting in a chair. She had hoped that Ezra would have returned by now and after glancing at a Chrono she began to panic. He had not come back yet and it has been almost eighteen hours. Now she was really concerned. One of the problems she faced was Hera, Kanan and Zeb were off doing a Supply Run and would not be back for two more days. Another problem was that most of the Twil'eks in this Rebel Cell could care less if a Human was in trouble or not. Even if that Human was helping them with the Imperials on Ryloth. There was one that she could ask and he might know. Hera's father Cham Syndulla. Entering his command tent she found the older Twil'ek studying recent reports. "Sir we have a problem." She stated as Cham looked up at her.

"What is it?" Cham asked, as he put down the latest report on Imperial locations. Sabine told him everything she knew and hoped he had heard something. Perhaps even have his spies attempt to find Ezra or any word about him. Shaking his head he exhaled. "I am sorry Sabine Wren. He knew the risks and I cannot waste our resources looking for one person. No matter his supposed importance." That frustrated and angered Sabine.

"Listen he is important." Sabine said angrily as one of the tent Guards glared at her menacingly. As did one of Cham's aides. "He is important to this resistance, you cannot just abandon him without even looking for him." She said in desperation as Cham shook his head. "Okay consider this then, you would not have had that victory with the Cruiser if it was not for him. You owe him and me." The Aide stepped forward.

"Do not listen to her, Sir. He is not worth the effort. After all he is just a human not a Twil'ek and in this war only our people must come first." The Aide said as she scowled at Sabine. "I personally do not believe he had provided that much assistance on the Carrier and with the Cruiser. That was your victory not some human's." Cham stared at his Aide and frowned, his headtails quivered with anger.

"No Suabac you are wrong and I believe Sabine Wren is right. We do owe Ezra Bridger and not because he aided us with destroying the Cruiser. We owe him because he is here aiding us in our fight against the Empire. Send word to our spies, to inquire if he has been seen or captured." Cham ordered as his Aide Suabac reluctantly obeyed. "Now in the meantime, let's see about sending out some search parties. Perhaps he is just lost out in the Badlands of the North." Stepping outside with Sabine in tow, they went towards the Speeder Bikes, rallying a few Warriors to conduct a search.

 **Second Day as a Slave:**

Awakening with Miesa cuddled up to him Ezra wondered if he was supposed to get up and do some type of service for her. Like get her breakfast or start to clean the room. As he began to move, she tightened her grip on him. "No Ezra, stay and hold me." She muttered softly as she pulled him closer to her.

"Am I supposed to do anything other than this?" He asked not wanting to be punished for not being a dutiful slave. She smiled, opened her eyes and chuckled.

"No nothing but attend my every desire and right now my desire is to remain in bed. Perhaps in an hour or so, have a repeat of what we have done several times last night." Miesa said as she closed her eyes. Ezra did as he was commanded and held her tighter to him and she snuggled into him. Falling back to sleep. He was later awakened again, as she straddled his waist and looked down at him. Her red skin seemed to be highlighted by the sunlight from the window. "I am aroused, Ezra and I desire sex again." She stated as she leaned down to kiss him, he felt her alien Twil'ek tongue twirl around inside his mouth and he moved his hands up to both sides of her ass. In a hissing moan she closed her eyes and kissed him harder. Then she glanced down at his now hardening cock and smiled. "Well look at that it rises to the occasion." She purred, reaching down and moving her hips. Placing him at her bald slit. With a slight movement he was once more inside her and saw her Lekku and body quiver. "All ready you give me an orgasm." She moaned out as she moved her hips around on him. Relishing on the feeling of him inside her. After several seconds she began thrust her hips, sliding him in and out of her. Gasping as she shook with another orgasm. "You feel so good inside me Ezra, I could spend the whole day being serviced by you." She stated as she moaned and groaned with pleasure. Several more thrusts later she laid down and kissed him, then whispered into his ear. "Fuck me Ezra, I want you to fuck me harder and faster." She pleaded and Ezra understood. This was good but she wanted him on top, doing the fucking. With some maneuvering he moved her so that he was on top and as soon as he was he started to thrust into her. Increasing speed and force as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. All the while she moaned and groaned. "Yes Ezra Fuck me, Fuck me. Oh by the Desert I am cumming." She rasped out as her body shook and her Lekku curled and then straightened out shaking. He proceeded to pound into her and soon he felt himself ready and with an audible grunt exploded inside her. She also came, climaxing as she moaned loudly. Thrusting inward a little more to fully finish, Ezra then pulled out of her and flopped besides her. As she moved closer and kissed him appreciatively. "That was excellent." She gasped out, breathing hard. "If I had known a human could pleasure me so I would have had my mother bought me one sooner." Then she saw his expression. "What is it, Ezra?"

Ezra exhaled and closed his eyes deciding that perhaps he should trust her not to punish him for insolence. "It is really nothing Miesa, but it seems you constantly remind me that I am your slave nothing more. I thought you wanted me to care for you. A slave cannot, he is just something that has to obey you." He braced himself ready for her to shock him. Instead she smiled.

"You are right and I am sorry. If I want you to care about me. I need to stop reminding you that you are my property or my Slave that is here to provide me with pleasure. Do you want to know the real reason you are here Ezra?" She asked him as he looked at her with curiosity. "It is to keep me from asking about why our own people hate my Family so much. That and to keep me occupied. Did you know that my mother and father do not care that I am in here being fucked by a human. As long as I do not come out and bother them, we could spend a week in here having nothing but sex and they would not even care." She said in aggravation. Ezra thought a moment then smiled at her.

"Why don't you just leave? It has to be better somewhere else than here." He suggested and she chuckled.

"I am trapped here just like you my darling Ezra. Actually at some point my Mother will decide that I need a new Plaything and sell you to someone else. Then buy me a new one. Not that I want a new one. But she will in case I become overly attached to you and want you as more than just something to play with." Then she exhaled biting her lip. "Or worse decide to take you as one of hers. She will not treat you as well as I do." She said that with deep concern as she moved closer and looked at him sadly.

"I suspect that I would not like being one of her playthings." Ezra said as he saw her concern.

"She enjoys rougher ideals of pleasure, ones that involve whips and other items of torture." She told him shuddering with fear, not for herself but him. Then a thought occurred to him, out in the main part of her rooms she had punished him and treated him badly.

"She monitors your other rooms, doesn't she?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. "But not in here, I suspect that she does not want to see or hear you having sex."

"Yes, that is why I told you that in here you do not have to call me Mistress or actually be so servile. If she heard us talking or being like this, you would be gone within an hour." A plan started to form in his mind as he smirked.

"If I can get us out of here, will you go?" He asked her and she nodded quickly and vigorously. "Then I think I have a plan but it will take time. It will also be required that you really treat me like shit out in the other rooms. As much as possible." He winced slightly remembering the pain from the Collar. He would have to that pain and frequently if his plan was to work. "Which also means you will have to punish me a lot. Make it look like you have no feelings for me at all. That way she will not believe you are becoming attached to me at all." She stared at him and started to protest.

"You cannot ask me to inflict pain on you." She said sadly not wanting to harm him, she now cared about him and did not want to actually hurt him. He frowned at her.

"You must, as much as possible. I can handle it. I am about to tell you a secret that you cannot tell anyone. Do not mention out of this room, ever." She stared at him and nodded agreement. "My name is Ezra Bridger and I am a Jedi." He stated and her eyes widened as she shook her head in denial. With a smile he pointed at a glass and levitated it over to her and she smiled again. Pulling him closer and kissed him. After a few minutes.

"Alright so what is your plan?" She asked as Ezra exhaled and told her some of the details, then picked up a Data Pad and started to punch in for different items that he would need.

"Can you get these things for me?" He asked as he handed it to her and she looked it over. All of the items were normal pieces of equipment that she could easily get her hands on. She looked at him puzzled. "Trust me after I have them you will understand." She shrugged and now feeling a little aroused put the pad down and pulled him closer, kissing him. As they parted slightly he smirked. "I guess the items will have to wait." He stated as she kissed him again and pulled him down on top of her. After all he was supposed to be her plaything.

 **Discovery:**

Standing on the Twil'eks headtail with her boot, she held her Blaster Pistol at the base of Slave Boss Fordando's Skull. It had taken only five hours for Cham Syndulla's spies to find out what happened to Ezra Bridger and then another hour to locate Boss Fordando's whereabouts. "Okay one chance, Asshole. Where is Ezra Bridger?" She stated angrily at the piece of crap that was now crying under her Blaster and foot.

"I know no Ezra Bridger." Fordando whimpered as Cham snarled, dropping the Twil'ek Slaver Guard as he removed he dagger that he had plunged into the Slaver. Then holding the bloody dagger in his right hand advanced on Fordando.

"He is a human, with Black Hair and Blue Eyes. Was last seen at the Water Washes of the Northern Desert Region." Cham knelt and let the dagger dance before Fordando's tear streaked eyes.

"Oh him, I sold him to Mistress Guyva and her Daughter Meisa. Wife and Daughter of the Adjacent Governor." Fordando blubbered out as Sabine growled in anger.

"What will they do to him?" She asked as she pushed down with her foot on Fordando's headtail. Causing him to scream. He immediately spoke in a whining voice.

"He is to be Mistress Meisa's plaything. Do not worry she is quite attractive, I am sure he will not completely mind being used for sex." Fordando suddenly felt that the Human Woman was no longer standing on his headtail as she spun and swore in languages that he did not know, but some he did and he was shocked.

Cham put the edge of the dagger against Fordando's neck. "That might have been a deadly mistake, Fordando. For you see that Human Young man belongs to her and I believe that it will be her decision on what happens to you." Cham said. "I almost pity you." Causing the Slave Boss to shudder.

"I did not know, I swear it. If I had known he belonged to a Mandalorian, he had no markings indicating that he belonged to anyone. I would never have sold him. I would have pulled him out of the water and sent him on his way. Please Mistress do not kill me." Fordando begged. Sabine whirled towards him and scowled at him.

"General Syndulla he is of your people, you decide his fate. Now that we know where Ezra is.." She began and Cham cut her off, gesturing for two of his men to take Fordando away.

"We can do nothing. The Governor's Fortress is heavily guarded and is impregnable. It would take more than we have available to mount a rescue. No I am sorry Sabine Wren we must hope he can somehow escape." Cham advised as he put his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her. But her thoughts were on that probably by now the Daughter was having sex with her Ezra and for Sabine that was crossing a dangerous line. Ezra Bridger was Sabine's and no one was going to take him away from her. With a growl she followed Cham out of the Slave Pits.

 **Start of the Plan: Day Four**

Ezra withered in pain and Miesa flinched but held the button down anyhow. As he flopped on the floor before her. Her Heart was breaking as she forced herself to scowl at him. "I told you several time Slave. You must bow when you speak to me and you must call me Mistress. Understand." After several seconds she felt like dropping down and begging him to forgive her for causing him pain again. But he had been right, if she showed any outward tenderness in her common rooms her mother would take him away and he needed time to complete whatever he was building in the bedroom. She still did not know what it was or how it would help to free them.

"Yes Mistress." Ezra gasped out as he shook from the electrical pain that had just finished arcing through him. He looked up at her and saw the tenderness in her expression and shook his head slightly and she understood. Returning her expression to stone cold reassurance.

"Now get up and get me a drink." She ordered as Ezra shakily stood and went to obey. At that moment the door opened and an older Twil'ek entered. "Ah Mother, I did not expect you to visit today." Meisa said as her Mother Guyva strode into the room and briefly hugged her Daughter.

"I have come to check to see if you are enjoying your Plaything." Guyva said as she sneered at Ezra. Both Meisa and Ezra knew that she had probably just watched Meisa punishing Ezra for basically nothing. "He seems a little shaken, has he been misbehaving?"

"No not really, I just like to make sure he understands his place. Something for me to play with at night in my bed and out here as a servant that waits on my every need." Meisa replied and as Ezra brought her the drink, he accidentally spilled some on the floor. Which he did on purpose. Bracing himself, he felt the shock of the collar throughout him. "Clumsy fool. Get me another." She ordered and smiled over at her mother who nodded approvingly. "Oh and bring one for my Mother. Be quick about it." Ezra carefully brought the two drinks and handed them to Meisa and her Mother.

"Here I was worried that you might become attached to him. I guess I am worried for nothing. Remember to treat him at least cordially in bed or he may not perform and satisfy you. When you get bored of him let me know? I believe he might provide me with some entertainment." Guyva said as she finished her drink and stood. "I suspect you want to either continue to educate him or to have him take you to bed. So I will depart." With a flamboyant turn Guyva left the room.

"Yes I think a time in bed will be entertaining. Attend me Slave." Meisa stood and her knees shook as she led Ezra into the bedroom and shut the door. She immediately spun and put her arms around Ezra and started to cry. "Oh by the Desert Winds, please forgive me." She cried as she hugged Ezra tightly. He stroked her Lekku and they shuddered under his touch.

"It is alright, remember we have to keep up the charade or your mother might suspect something." Ezra reassured her as he held the crying Meisa in his arms. She was shaking as he held her and it took several minutes to calm her enough for her to finally stop crying. Then she was so upset and aroused that Ezra had to comfort her another way. Which he was definitely coming to enjoy. Afterwards he sat on the edge of the bed, putting together what he hoped would be a functional Lightsaber. Glancing back he saw Meisa sleeping contently and soundly. He had not just done her twice in a span of an hour and forty five minutes and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. As did he. Finishing another step with only a few more to go, he rejoined her and as soon as he laid down next to her. Putting his arm under her shoulders, she moved over on him and placed her head on his chest. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ezra I think I love you." She whispered in shock as he smiled down at her.

"I think I am with you as well." He whispered back and as she cuddled closer and closed her eyes. He felt both happy and guilty. He always believed that somehow he would be with Sabine, but she never even hinted that there could be nothing but friendship and being comrades in arms. But with Meisa he actually could see himself having a future with her. He would have to think about this, all of this and decide if he wanted to be with Meisa or hope that someday Sabine would change and want to be with him. A sure thing that could grow into something special with Meisa or a deluded fantasy with Sabine. "Why can't decisions of the heart ever be easy?" He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and held tightly to Meisa.

To be concluded.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars Rebels: Random Tales-Redo of Ezra Bridger Slave of the Twil'ek Girl Part 3

 **The Watchers:**

Looking through the Visual Enhancer of her helmet, Sabine frowned. Cham Syndulla had been right, the Governor's Fortress had at a Legion of Stormtroopers, Four AT-AT Walkers, Eight AT-ST Walkers and a Squadron of TIE Fighters. Protecting the Fortress from attack. It would take a massed attack to even penetrate the Defenses and there was no way it would succeed. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought of Ezra inside doing who knows what with those that bought him. He had been sold as a Sex Slave and the word alone told her what that meant. The Four others with her, all one time Slaves themselves knelt behind a boulder behind her. After rescuing them from the Slave Boss, they had joined the Rebels in gratitude. Though she did not like how the large Blonde Man named Hersey looked at her. She knew the type, he was basically a moron that believed because he was handsome. That females fell over themselves to have sex with him. "Not me asshole. Do not even try, or you might end up castrated." She whispered returning her attention to the Fortress.

"Sabine what do you think." Hersey asked as he moved up next to her, accidentally brushing his shoulder next to hers. She moved away from him so that they were not touching.

"Well if we had a thousand combat troops we might actually survive attacking it." Sabine said as she exhaled.

"Then I guess that is that, I do not think five of us stands much of a chance." Hersey stated, then he smiled at her. "Talk about chances, how about my chances of you having dinner with me later?" He asked moving his hand over and putting it on her ass. She flipped the enhancer up and kept her composure.

"Move the hand or lose it, your choice." Sabine said angrily, taking Ezra's Lightsaber off her belt and holding the handle so that if she turned it on. He would lose his forearm down to his hand. He swallowed and removed his hand from groping her ass. She turned towards him. "Touch me again and I will kill you! Understand! Oh. Also I catch you staring at my ass, tits or thighs again and I will cut out your eyes." Hersey grumbled something and slipped back to the others. She returned her attention back to the Fortress.

 **The Escape:**

Inside Miesa's bedroom, Ezra had just finished with the Lightsaber. He had made a simple design, one that if it actually worked might hold up for about twelve hours and then fuse the circuits and burn out. Laying it down he looked back at Miesa. She was watching him intently. "So is that it?" She asked her voice etched with concern and worry.

"Yes. It should work enough to get us out of here." Ezra replied as he exhaled. Given more time he could have built a better one. But the constant threat that Miesa's sadistic Mother discovering their little deception where Miesa punished Ezra in the main rooms would not last forever. No slave is that stupid, unless they really like pain. She lay behind him naked and he had a hard time not looking at her attractive body. She saw that and her Lekku quivered with desire. Reaching towards him, she took his hand.

"Fuck me one more time Ezra, in case we do not have a chance later." Miesa said as she pulled him towards her and on top of her. Kissing her he ran his hands over her Lekku and she moaned. "That feels so good." She moaned out as he continued to caress her sensitive Lekku and they quivered under his hands. She reached down herself and began to stroke him as well and as he moved slightly more on top of her she plugged him into her. Her body shivered as he took over and pushed himself all the way inside her, not moving afterwards. She immediately wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. Crossing her ankles. Pulling him towards her. "Don't tease me Ezra, Fuck me." Still not moving she thrashed slightly as she had her first orgasm. She groaned feeling it pulse through her. Then as her orgasm began to reseed he began to move in and out of her. She moaned louder as another orgasm climax, then another. "Oh, oh that feels so good. Faster harder." She gasped as he obeyed and pushed harder into her then out then with a thrust into her. Increasing speed and thrust every second. It did not take long for her to have multiple orgasms to flow through her as she moaned louder and louder. When he exploded into her she convulsed and shook. Having her own massive orgasm that made her Lekku curl and straighten with pleasure. Quivering and shivering as she felt the sensation throughout her body. "By the Deserts you are good at that." She gasped out breathing hard. He kissed her and she kept him held there with her legs around him. Not wanting him out of her. It felt to good. "Can you go again now, or do you have to rest. I want it again." She stated as he moved his hips around and she gasped as she felt his manhood move around inside her. "I am taking it you can." She moaned as he continued to rotate his hips causing his manhood to move around, her slit tightened on to him and he grunted. Without warning she climaxed again and bit her lip as a moan escaped her lips. "No more of that you are driving me crazy." She pleaded gasping as he smiled and continued to move around inside her. She began to pull at him with her legs wanting him to push in and out of her. Moaning loudly. Believing that he had teased her enough he proceeded to thrust into her. Forty minutes later she moaned loudly squeezing him tightly to her. Thrashing and shivering.

With that done, Ezra stood and began to dress. She had found a pair of pants, shirt and boots that fit him. He was glad, he really did not want to face what was out there wearing only a Loin Cloth. She reached up and removed the Pain Collar and as she tossed it behind her kissed him one more time. "Now remember stay right behind me. Are you sure you know where the Shuttle Bay is?" She nodded nervously.

"Yes it is three floors down. There is a Maintenance Elevator at the end of the Corridor and it is not normally guarded." Miesa leaned against his chest, putting her arms around him and holding him tightly. Then with a determined expression. "I am ready." She stated. Stepping back. With a exhale Ezra strode out of the room. Walking directly to the door and activated the Lightsaber. It did not fully function at first. The white blade sputtered and then became firm. Slicing through the doors and the two Stormtroopers at the door. Ezra burst through. Levitating a Blastech Rifle to his other hand and the other to Miesa. They were past the point of no return. Running down the corridor they ran into the Elevator and Miesa pushed for the Shuttle Bay. They were on their way. As the Sirens became to sound.

Down in the Shuttle Bay, Ezra laid down Blaster Fire at the Stormtroopers and Bay Crews. Who all fired back, but Ezra's position was better than theirs and Miesa joined in firing at them. A Lambda Shuttle sat ten feet from them. "Get on there and get the Engines started I will keep them back." Miesa ordered Ezra as he scowled at her. "Go I can't do it, I do not know how." Reluctantly Ezra nodded and ran up the ramp onto the Shuttle. Getting into the Cockpit and began the start-up routines. Turning on the Weapons System.

Kneeling behind the crates that kept the Imperials from hitting her, she grimaced. Then smiled when the Shuttle's weapons began to blast the Imperials. "Run!" She heard Ezra's voice over the Ships External Speakers. "Get on this Ship Miesa! Now!" Standing she ran towards the ramp and joined him in the Cockpit. Seconds later they were out of the Bay and Ezra pushed the Engines to Maximum. Not caring if he blew out the Thrusters. Only caring to get some distance before the Imperials sent Fighters after them.

 **The Covered Position:**

Sabine watched as a Lambda Class Shuttle streak away from the Fortress and she smirked. The way it flew she knew exactly who was flying it. Ezra. The Fortresses Defense Turbo Lasers could not get a bead on the Shuttle as it roared away. "What the fuck? Whoever is flying that thing is going to burn out the Engines." Hersey said from below.

"Sometimes desperate situations calls for desperate Measures. That would be Ezra up there." Sabine said as she moved down to them and hopped on a Speeder Bike. "We have to get to him before the Imperials do." She ordered driving the Speeder Bike in the direction of the Shuttles flight away. She knew that it would have to land within the next five miles or it would overheat and explode. That is where Ezra would be.

 **Departure and Loss: Finding the right One**

Landing the Shuttle Ezra spun in the seat and smiled. "Okay I noticed that there are two Speeder Bikes in the Cargo Hold. We get them and get the hell out of here. At best guess we are about a day from the Rebel Camp." He said excitingly as Miesa followed him to the Cargo Hold and unloaded the Shuttle. She did not speak as he turned one on and looked over at her. "Ready?" He asked and she frowned, tears in her eyes.

"I am not coming with you Ezra." Miesa said barely audible as he stared at her in confusion. "I am going to the West Provenience, I have an Uncle there that will take me in." She saw his utter shock.

"No, I thought we would be together. We love each other." Ezra stammered out and Miesa exhaled and smiled weakly. She took his hand and held it.

"You know we that is not true. What we loved about each other was what we did together. The sex, you giving me orgasms. Not once did we actually say we loved each other afterwards or during. It was all physical nothing really emotional." Miesa said as she that he was not really upset it was just he would miss the intimacy and being able to have satisfying sex with her. '"Think Ezra we do not really love each other. We love the sex and how we made each other feel good. We cannot base love on sex and that is all we both loved about each other."

"That is why you wanted that last time of us having sex." Ezra stated. "To make sure that the feelings were just that you loved me pleasuring you."

"Yes and I you know that you must have felt it too. You do not really love me, you love my body and you love fucking me. Both of us were just seeking pleasure from each other and we cannot let that be a basis of a relationship. We would not be happy." Miesa smiled and stepped closer. Kissing him and he felt aroused and nothing more. He could tell that she also was aroused but arousal and sex was not love. It was hormones. "I will miss the orgasms you gave me and I will miss you. Perhaps someday we can get together again. Goodbye Ezra." Getting on the Speeder Bike she shrugged and drove away. Ezra stood there several minutes and concentrated on his feelings. He did not really miss her or feel her lose. All he felt was that he would miss having sex with her at night and she was right that was not love. It was lust. Exhaling he walked over to his own Speeder Bike and mounted it. Then he heard the approaching Speeder Bikes, more than one.

"Shit! Just my luck. I land where an Imperial Patrol is nearby." Getting ready to hightail as they speed closer and he quickly notices that the lead Speeder Bike driver is wearing Mandalorian Armor and is a Female. Smiling. "That has to be Sabine." He announced as he gets off the Bike to await her arrival.

When Sabine sees Ezra leaning against a Speeder Bike she smiles, under her Helmet no one can see her expression. Stopping within five feet of him, she gets off her Speeder Bike, takes off her helmet and steps up to him. As he shrugs and smiles at her. She grabs his shirt front and decks him across his right cheek with her small fist. Dropping him to the ground. Standing over him, while he holds the bruised part of his face she glares at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead or worse! You ever do something that stupid again and I will kick your ass so bad that you will need a Bacta Tank for a week!" She says down at him sternly. He flinches as she reaches down to help him up.

"Sorry Sabine, it was not really my fault." Ezra says as she continues to glare at him, angrily. Then her expression softens she grabs his shirt front again and pulls him towards her. Kissing him roughly. His eyes widen in shock as she kisses him, her tongue automatically slips into his mouth and he slowly wraps his arms around her. They continue for several minutes until she slowly parts and places her forehead against his. "Wait I thought that you did not like me that way?" He asks as she smirks at him.

"Oh shut up!" Sabine commands and kisses him again. Only stopping when she hears the approaching TIE Fighters and Speeder Bikes. "Alright lets get out of here." As he starts to turn to get on his Bike, she stops him. "Oh no you don't there is no way I am letting you out of my sight. Get on behind me on mine." Turning to the others. "Lets get going. No point in letting the Imperials see and catch us." With that they streaked away using small canyons to block them from view as they head back to the Rebel Base. On the way Sabine whispers to Ezra. "I hope that you know that you are mine now. So do not get any funny ideas about thinking that you have a choice anymore." Then she smiled when she saw Ezra's expression and she laughed.

Back at the Twil'ek Rebel Camp. Sabine parked the Speeder Bike, took his hand and marched him to her tent. Shutting the flaps she turned towards him and smirked. "Take your clothes off." She commanded as she put down her helmet and started to remove her Armor. Ezra hesitates a moment and she sees his confusion. "Take your clothes off, Ezra we are going to have sex." Taking everything off she stands before him wearing a small bra and panties. She notices that he also left a pair of underwear on. Stepping closer she kisses him and then maneuvers him to wards her cot. Having him sit down. She straddles his lap and looks down at him. Kissing him again, running her hands up and down his back. She feels nervous and anxious. She had never had sex before. But she knew she wants it. He is slow and steady as he moves his right hand up and puts it inside her bra, touching her nipples. She gasps at the sensation, it feels good and she closes her eyes as he touches her. "Ah that feels nice." She says as he caress her breasts, then pulls off her bra and leans forward and kisses and sucks on her nipples and breasts. The touch felt good, what he did now felt outstanding. Putting her arms around his head she pulls at him to keep doing that and soon she starts to moan softly. Moving his left hand up to help with his kissing and sucking, he runs his right down and begins to caress her ass cheeks. She immediately thrusts her hips towards him. "Whatever happened to him inside the Fortress had made him really good at this." She thinks as he slips his hand inside her panties and caresses her ass, squeezing her right then left cheek. All of this was driving Sabine crazy, she felt her pussy become wetter and wetter. When he moves his hand along the front of her and begins to rub her now wet folds. She throws her head back and moans. "Oh Gods that feels good." She gasps out as he rubs up and down her folds with his fingers. Keeping her eyes closed she concentrates on the sensation and as he slips a finger inside her slit she moans loudly. "AHHHH!" His finger begins to move in and out of her and she feels herself tighten around his finger. She begins to want to know if his manhood would feel this good and before she can ask. Her body convulses and she feels a flow of pleasure spark through her. Her first orgasm caused by someone else and it was easily more intense then any she had given herself. She begins to pant as he continues to finger fuck her and she craves more. "I cannot wait any longer, I want you inside me. I want this inside me." She begs in a rasping voice, reaching down inside his underwear and putting her hand around his hardened Manhood. Trying to free it from his underwear and putting it in herself. He smiles and removes his finger and she regrets it. Using his right hand he rips her panties off with a tearing sound and then his own. Both did not want to waste the time removing them. Maneuvering her down his legs a few inches, he reaches over to his manhood and aims it at her now quivering and wet slit. Running it up and down her folds she moans. "Yes, put it in me. Please Ezra put it in me." With a small movement, he puts the tip inside her and she shudders with another pent up orgasm. As she feels it flow and moisten her entrance, he slowly slips the rest of the way inside her. She feels some slight pain but also intense pleasure as he slides her towards him and when her hips touch his, she feels all of him deep within her. He waits as her insides squeeze and tighten around his cock and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him tightly towards her as she adjusts to him. "Oh my Gods." She gasps. Then as she begins to loosen he starts to thrust and she is in the throes of ecstasy. Moaning. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Oh gods do not stop that feels so amazing." After a few minutes of his slow steady pace her breathing coming in gasps as she feels orgasm after orgasm rack threw her. "Ezra please faster. Harder." He then begins to increase his thrusts and really slaps into her harder. Holding him even tighter she moans louder and louder. "More, Oh Gods more." With that he stops stands up and lays her down. Still inside her he begins to thrust harder and faster and she is moaning and groaning for him to do her harder and faster. With his hands on both sides of her face he smirks and begins to thrust as hard and as fast as he can. "Oh Godsss, Oh Godsss. Yes, Yes. Yes Ezra fuck me, fuck me." She states then almost squeals as another orgasm floods her senses and she is no longer saying words, just moaning out long. "AAAAAAAAAAs" As he suddenly explodes into her and she convulses and thrashes as she has an orgasm like none she ever had before. The climax rushes through her and she feels him pump a couple more times and then pulls out of her. She is gasping and rasping as he flops down besides her, kissing her passionately. Both are panting and gasping for breath as she smiles over at him. "Please tell me you can do that again real soon." She states as he smiles and then in between his own gasping for air.

"No problem, I am good for all night." Ezra says and Sabine gives a breathing chuckle.

"Good, because that is what I want. I want you all night and after that for the rest of of your life." Sabine declares as Ezra stares at her, smiling.

"Rest of my life. Does that mean that you love me? Because I am in love with you." Ezra asks as Sabine smirks at him.

"Of course I love you. You idiot. Why else would I worry about you so much, care about you so much. Now hurry up and rest up, we have a long night and I plan on spending most of it having sex." Sabine retorted as she pulled him closer and kissed him. At that moment Ezra wondered if it was actually healthy to be in love with a Mandalorian.

The end.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars Rebels: Hera's Secret (Short Story)

 **The Present:**

Flying her ship the Ghost, Hera Glanced over at Jacen and smiled. Then frowned. Everyone believed that Jacen was Kanan's son. But the truth was she and Kanan had never had sex. He had died before they had the chance. Thinking back she felt somewhat guilty and ashamed. What had happened was a mistake, something that should never have happened. It did and Jacen was the result. Focusing on flying she decided to not tell anyone, let everyone believe what they want. Even though it was not the truth.

 **The Truth:**

After the Destruction of the Temple on Lothal. Hera sat in the Cockpit of the Ghost, it was well into the night and she had cried for hours already. Kanan was gone and she missed him so much that it physically hurt. She was plagued with "What Ifs?". What if she told him how much she loved him? What if she had the chance to spend one more night with him? and other What Ifs. She felt so alone and so tired. Standing she stumbled slightly and made her way towards her room. Noticing that Ezra was also awake and sitting in his favorite spot. The upper Gun Turret. He looked down at her and looked as sad as she did. Stumbling again and she collided into the wall. Hoping down he immediately helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern and she closed her eyes and nodded. Her lekku drooped as she leaned against him. "Here let me help you to your room." He suggested.

"I am just tired." She informed him as he nodded with understanding. None of the crew were sleeping much since Kanan had died. Allowing Ezra to guide and support her to her room. "I feel so alone and in such turmoil." Throwing her arms around his neck she began to cry again. "I miss him so much, Ezra." She said as he held her, stroking her back reassuringly.

"I know. I miss him too." He admitted as Hera looked at him. Not seeing the young teenager that he was when they first met. But a young man in as much pain as she was in. She could not stop herself, leaning forward she kissed Ezra. Touching her lips against his, at first it was gentle and then with built up anguish. She pulled him tightly to her, kissing him harder. Moaning slightly as he also tightened his hold upon her. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she twirled it around his. Separating partially she looked into his blue eyes and swallowed. "I am sorry that should not have happened." He stammered out. She shook her head.

"Ezra, I need you." Hera admitted as she took his hand and led him into her room. Inside he looked ashamed and in shock as she reached up and unzipped her flight suit. Letting it fall to the floor. Standing before him wearing only her bra and panties. He stared at her admiring her body. Moving forward she kissed him again, moving her hand up to his shirt unbuttoning it and helping him remove it. Then reached down to his zipper on his pants and knelt pulling his pants down. Staring at the bulging Manhood straining his underwear. Hera licked her lips. Standing back up, he was shivering and she understood. Taking his hand again, she pulled him over to the bed. Lying down with him besides her. As they kissed she took his hand and moved it down to her panties. Pushing his hand inside her panties and when his fingers brushed her wet folds she moaned. "Yes touch me Ezra." She gasped as his finger ran along her folds and her now extremely wet slit. Gripping his wrist, her Lekku shuddered with pleasure. Feeling a small orgasm flow through her. When he slipped his finger inside her she moaned. "Oh gods! Don't take it out that feels so good." He smiled slightly keeping his finger inside her. She moved her hand off his wrist and reached inside his underwear to grip him. Wrapping her small hand around his Manhood. When he began to move his finger in and out of her. She started to stroke him in time with the movements of his finger. Feeling a more impressive orgasm flood her senses. "Ezra I need you inside me." She gasped as he did not fully understand. Reaching down with her other hand she pulled his underwear down, exposing him. At the same time she grabbed her panties and ripped them off her. Tearing the blue fabric away. She did not want to wait any longer. Sliding on top of him, straddling him. She kept hold of his manhood with her right hand and with her left moved his hand away from inside her. Running the tip of his Manhood along her now soaked slit. Moaning at the sensation. Closing her eyes she slowly put his tip inside her. Then even slower lowered herself until he was completely inside her. He gasped at the feeling of her insides tightening around him. She had another orgasm climax through her Lekku and body. Biting her bottom lip she began to move upwards slightly then back down. She relished in the sensation as his Manhood penetrated deep within her. Driving deeper and deeper inside her as she moved. "Do you like this? Does it feel good?" She asked him and he nodded. She began to moan louder as she went faster and harder. But she wanted more, she wanted him to fuck her. He seemed to sense this and with deft certainty lifted her and laid her down. Still with him inside her. With him on top, he began to thrust into her. Driving deep inside her. She felt herself tighten around him. Moaning, groaning and grunting. "Harder, Faster Ezra do me harder and faster." She pleaded as he kissed her and began to really thrust into her. It felt so good she could not stop having orgasms. They seemed to come over and over again. Repeatedly plunging her body to convulse and shake. After several moments she felt him explode deep within her causing her to also have another orgasm. After a couple of minor thrusts he closed his eyes and tried not to look at her. "Ezra it is alright, I wanted this. I want more." She whispered, kissing him. Feeling him expand once more inside her, becoming aroused again. He immediately began to thrust once again inside her and she moaned again.

This continued until late into the morning. Awaking with her arms around him, she grimaced. "What have I done?" She whispered. In moments of grief and despair she had done something that she would never have done. Had sex with Ezra. She knew that Sabine secretly had designs on Ezra. "What have I done?" She repeated closing her eyes, but did not feel actually guilty or ashamed. She needed what they had done and if there were consequences then she would face them. As he stirred, his eyes opened. She could see on his expression that he also was concerned from what they had done.

"Oh no what have we done? This should never have happened." He gasped out as she shook her head and she could see his guilty expression as he looked at her. Putting her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"It did happen and you are not to feel guilty. I am the one to blame for this happening." She informed him. "And do not fret, at most we will not tell anyone." He understood, this was not something that should be told to anyone. Getting off her bed he began to pick up his clothes and put them on. He needed to either sneak back to his room or return to his favorite spot. She especially did not want Sabine to find out, knowing that the young Mandalorian Girl would not take it well.

After he slipped out of her room, she did have a minor concern. She was not on any anti-pregnancy medication. Though she did not worry too much about that, it was almost impossible for a human to impregnate a Twil'ek. Less then one percent was the known estimates. Closing her eyes she did feel better, he had relieved a lot of her feelings of loneliness and despair. Though she hoped that there was not any consequences for what had occurred.

Nine Months and four days later she gave birth to the consequences of being with Ezra. Thankfully to keep up the ruse that Jacen was Kanan's child, a Twil'ek usually took almost ten Months from conception to birth. So the timing worked and since no one but she and Ezra knew. She let everyone assume that she had sex with Kanan before he died.

 **Present:**

Hera returned her thoughts to the present and glanced over at Jacen once again. A few moments later a Red Ship lifted off from Lothal heading for space and she knew who it was. Sabine and Ashoka Tano were heading out to look for Ezra. Hera was undecided if she would tell Ezra that Jacen was his son or not. She did not want to but knew it might be right that the young man knew he was a father. She decided to wait until Sabine actually found him. Then depending if Sabine and Ezra finally get together. If they do not then she would tell him. Watching the ship depart, she returned to flying the Ghost.

The End.

 _Authors Note: The Series did not indicate that Hera and Kanan did anything more then kiss. Unless that is how Twil'ek's get pregnant then I doubt there could be any other way other than Ezra spending a night with her._


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars Rebels: Death of an Era Part 1 (Short Story)

 **The Beginning:**

During a turning point Ezra was now alone. Kanan had fallen. Hera, Sabine and Zeb were safe as was Lothal. Standing on the Bridge of the Chimaera with the Purgills about to enter Hyperspace. Ezra knew that he had come full circle, he had followed what he knew was his path. His trial to be a true Jedi. His arm throbbed painfully as he waited for the inedible to occur. Soon the Purgill would release Thrawn and then Ezra would die. If not by Thrawn's hand then by the hundreds of Stormtroopers that were probably massing towards the Bridge. It did not matter, not to Ezra. For Lothal was now free of the Empire. He had freed it from Imperial Domination. Closing his eyes he let the Force flow through him so that he could fully experience what was about to happen. His thoughts centered onto Sabine, wishing that he could have had some type of future with the young Mandalorian Woman. He had always had feelings for her and though he did not keep it a secret from her. He wanted to be with her. Still waiting for the end he opened his eyes to see that the Purgills had dragged the Chimaera into Hyperspace. Thrawn was straining to reach his Blaster. Ezra chuckled lightly knowing what Thrawn was thinking. "If he kills me then the Purgills will release his Star Ship. That is not going to happen. The Purgills will take your fleet so far away that you will never be a threat to Lothal or anyone else again." Ezra said to Thrawn ignoring the Grand Admiral's retort or threat. As he stared straight ahead watching the Stars before him. Finally the Purgills released the Ship and Thrawn. Who reached down and picked up his Blaster, aiming it at Ezra. With a shrug Ezra dropped the Blastech Rifle he was holding, closed his eyes again. Knowing it was pointless to even try to fight back. Thrawn smiled evilly as he began to pull the trigger and Ezra heard the Blaster go off. Expecting to feel the burning sensation as the Blaster Bolt burned through vital organs ending his life. Ezra exhaled and waited for death and release to the Force. His only regret was he would never see Sabine again. "I love you Sabine." He whispered.

 **Lothal: Five years later**

"I have an idea Ashoka, I know how we can save Ezra." Sabine said to her as they sat on Ashoka's Ship. "You and The Loth-Wolves gave me the idea. That and what Ezra told me about the Jedi Temple that was here on Lothal and how he saved you." Ashoka knew exactly what Sabine was talking about.

"That will not work, the Temple is gone and I doubt it will ever come back. Even if it did, Temples are tricky and it may not let us enter Pathway Time Portals." Ashoka said taking her hand and shaking her head. "Say we are able to then what? He will be the same age as he was and I doubt that we could send him back when the danger has passed. So he will have to remain and come back with us." Sabine closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"I do not care, I can't go on without him." Sabine said in desperation. "I think of him every day and I dream about him every night. So he will be the same age as when he left. I do not think that matters to him or me." Ashoka could tell that Sabine would do anything to have Ezra back. Shrugging Ashoka raised the Ship and headed to where the Temple was once located. Deciding that it might be worth a chance. Landing at the location, Ashoka considered what Sabine was suggesting and hoping for. The only chance of this working relied upon either the Great Loth-Wolf Dunn or that the Temple would arise and allow them entry. Either options was almost impossible. Walking behind Sabine towards where the Temple once stood.

"See it is gone and I do not feel anything within the Force." Ashoka admitted as Sabine searched about hoping for any sign of the once great and mysterious Temple. Ashoka could tell that Sabine was desperate and she felt sorry for the younger woman. Without warning Ashoka felt a disturbance in the Force and spun around to see a mountain sized Loth-Wolf standing before them. "I take it that is Dunn." Ashoka said as she touched Sabine's shoulder. Having Sabine turn to see the Huge Loth-Wolf.

"WHAT DO YOU SEEK?" Dunn rumbled and Sabine only heard growling. But Ashoka heard words and those words were loud and clear.

"A way to bring Ezra home." Ashoka said to Dunn. "He sacrificed himself to save Lothal. We want him back." The Great Loth-Wolf laid down and looked towards where the Temple once was. Ashoka did not expect much and as she looked over at Sabine. The younger woman was looking at Ashoka with burning eyes. "I think he is considering it over." She said to Sabine.

"WHAT YOU ASK IS POSSIBLE. ONLY YOU MAY GO AND ONLY EZRA MAY RETURN WITH YOU. NO OTHER." Dunn announced as it growled. Ashoka wondered what Dunn was thinking, of course she would only bring Ezra back. Unless there was something it suspected that Ashoka would see within the Temple that would tempt her. She remembered that Ezra had been tempted to save Kanan from the fire. Inside the Time Pathway there were many portals and each one let someone see times where it would be tempting to stop certain occurrences from becoming events. She thought about that; what would have happened if with a simple action she could save Master Kenobi, or any of the other Jedi Masters from death. Or she could plunge her Lightsaber through the Portal and strike down Palpatine at the crucial point of him becoming the Emperor. It would change the whole Galaxy into something better. "CHANGES HAVE CONSEQUENCES THAT MAY RESULT IN CHAOS." Dunn grumbled and Ashoka understood.

"I understand and promise that I will only return with Ezra." Ashoka said to Dunn. The Loth-Wolf stared at a Rock Boulder and closed it's eyes. Furrowing it's brow and Ashoka watched as it began to glow both in the Force and visibly. Drawings of Loth-Wolves appeared from the ground and began to run towards the Boulder.

"Hey those are the Renditions of Loth-Wolves from the Temple." Sabine stated watching the Loth-Wolves begin to run in a circle on the Boulder. Opening a Portal entrance. Sabine started towards the Boulder and Ashoka stopped her.

"No, I have to go alone. You must remain. Do not worry I will bring Ezra back." Ashoka stepped towards the shimmering Rock and walked into the entrance. Disappearing and leaving Sabine alone. For she was alone, turning she noticed that the Great Loth-Wolf was also gone.

 **The Nexus: The Pathway**

Ashoka stepped through the entrance and found herself in familiar surroundings. Portals could be seen everywhere and nowhere. Glancing about she wondered which one was the one that she needed. There were just so many to choose from and she suspected that time was running out. "This could take forever and I doubt that I have that much time." Walking to the first one she peered inside and watched the Scene unfold before her. She recognized it immediately. Master Plo Koon being shot down by Clone Troopers. Temptation flowed through her as she watched as his fighter was hit and it rammed into a building bursting into flames. Swallowing she walked to the next one and a similar scene appeared. Clone Troopers shooting down a Twil'ek Jedi that Ashoka did not know by name. Moving on she saw others, friends and colleagues being butchered before her. Some she knew and others she did not. Reaching another she felt sad and depressed, gazing into the Portal she witnessed the most devastating scene she never hoped to witness. Darth Vadar alias Anakin Skywalker striking down Obi Wan Kenobi. Not being able to watch she continued on. Time was running out and she had not found the one she sought. Then she heard a familiar sound. Glancing upwards she smiled. It was Morai. "Now how did you get back in here my old friend." She said up at the Convor. It chirped in response then flew off heading for one of the Portals and landing on it. "That one huh. Well why not?" Walking over to it she peered inside and saw what she was seeking. Ezra Bridger standing confidently before Grand Admiral Thrawn. Ezra dropped the Blaster Rifle as Thrawn lined up his hand held Blaster Pistol aiming at Ezra. Thrawn's face twisted into rage, anger and hatred as he pulled the trigger. Reacting instantly Ashoka reached through the Portal and grabbed Ezra's shoulders. Dragging him backwards through the Portal. The Blaster Bolt a millisecond away from hitting Ezra struck the Blast Door but not Ezra.

 **The Past: The Chimaera's Bridge**

Thrawn growled evilly as he pulled the Trigger and with some grim satisfaction watched as the deadly bolt streaked towards Ezra Bridger. Straight for his chest and his heart. "Die!" Thrawn said angrily as he smiled waiting to watch the young man die in front of him. Then in a flash of light Ezra Bridger was gone. Screaming in rage Thrawn threw the Blaster onto the floor, smashing the weapon into small parts. Slapping the intercomm. "There is an intruder on the Ship! All Stormtroopers locate and kill him!" Then Thrawn strode over to the Command Chair and flopped into it, suspecting that Ezra Bridger somehow escaped and was not even on the Chimaera.

 **The Pathway:**

Looking up, Ezra saw Ashoka Tano staring down at him. "Are you alright Ezra?" She asked in concern as he glanced about. "Yes we are in the Temple Pathway to Time." Helping him up, then they hugged and he grimaced slightly from the wound in his arm. She looked at the burned fabric and the wound. "That is not too bad, I have a Medkit on my ship." Ezra held his arm up and looked at it. Thrawn had shot him. Then after the Prugills released the Chimaera he was about to shoot him again. That realization made Ezra turn to look at the Portal. Sitting confidently was Thrawn. "No you cannot go back, I doubt that you would survive another encounter with Thrawn. Do not worry after the Fall of the Second Death Star the threat from the Empire was diminished. After all it has been Five Years." Ashoka took his good hand and led him away from the Portal. Knowing that Ezra might believe that if he returned that he could somehow survive the next encounter with the Grand Admiral.

"Thank you Ashoka, but what happens now? If cannot go back and if I leave with you. I will be the same age as when I was there. Five years younger and out of date with everyone." Ezra aked as he looked about the vast chamber seeing the other Portal entrances. Then more closely at Ashoka.

"You are coming back with me now. Sabine has missed you and wants you back." Ashoka stated, leading him towards the Portal that had Loth-Wolves running in a big circle around it. They stepped through and when they touched the outside the Portal Closed and the Loth-Wolves Drawings were gone. Before Ezra could adjust he felt someone tackle him in a hug that knocked the air out of him. Looking down he saw a Dark Short Haired woman in Mandalorian Armor pressed against him. He could hear her crying as he put his own arms around the woman.

Sabine was wailing with joy, sadness and relief as she held Ezra tightly to her. She could not let him go, it felt so wonderful to be inside his arms and to be holding him. "Shh it is alright, I am here." Ezra said in a soothing voice, stroking her back with his hands and he felt her shiver against him. Then he decided to lighten the moment. "I really do not like the hair." He whispered to her and she stiffened and pulled back. She winkled her nose and stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You do not like it?" Sabine stated in shock as he smiled at her. "Oh I am going to get you for that." She smirked then became serious. He looked the same as when he left, but she was five years older. To her it did not matter, but he might not feel the same. She was 22 Mandalorian years old and he was three months from being 18 Lothalian years old. He saw her dismay and reached up to touch her face gently with his right hand.

"You could be bald and I would think you are beautiful." He whispered to her and she smiled, clasping his hand in hers. Leaning forward she placed her lips onto his and at first his eyes widened in shock that Sabine was kissing him. Continuing to kiss she slipped her tongue into his mouth and she pulled him tightly to her. Neither noticed that Ashoka had turned away not wanting to disturb them as they kissed and held each other. Parting he felt her place her forehead against his. "Wow!" He gasped out. "Maybe I should go and come back if I get that when I come back." She stared into his blue eyes and tears formed into her eyes.

"Never leave me again Ezra. Please never leave me." Sabine said in a pleading voice. Kissing him again. Then moved her mouth over to his right ear. "If you liked that. Wait until later you will really like what I am going to do with you." She whispered and then kissed her way back to his lips. Seeing his confusion she smiled at him. Parting she took his hand tightly in hers. She suspected that Ezra needed Medical attention and they would have to tell him everything that has happened since he was on the Chimaera.

Landing at the Capital, Ezra frowned at the sling on his arm. Sabine had put it there to limit his left arm from moving around until they could get the wound properly seen to by a Medical Droid. Walking down the Ramp Sabine intertwined her fingers with Ezra's. Refusing to let him go for a minute. Even inside the Medical Center she angrily argued with the Medical Droid that she would not leave Ezra alone. Fearing that something would take him away from her again. Ashoka had gone to inform the others that Ezra Bridger was back, safe and sound. The result was Sabine had to sneak Ezra out. "Why are we sneaking out of the back of the Medical Center?" Ezra asked as Sabine led him down an alley to where she had stashed a Speeder Bike.

"Because I do not want to share you with the others yet." Sabine stated finding her Speeder Bike and mounting it. "Climb on, we are leaving the Capital." She ordered as Ezra obeyed and slipped behind her. Putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She could feel his manhood pressed against her ass and it was making her really aroused. Flooring the Speeder Bike she headed towards Jhothal and Ezra's Tower.

"Whoa Sabine, are we in this much of a hurry." Ezra commented as he watched the ground zip by at high speeds. Sabine roared the Speeder to a stop right in front of the Tower, climbed off and took his hand. Leading him to the ladder. Reaching the top, she guided him inside and he looked about. "Everything exactly as I left it, though it seems a little cleaner. Hey who's stuff is that over there?" Ezra pointed towards the opposite corner and a cot.

"Mine, I moved in here the day after you left. I wanted to keep it maintained for when you returned." Sabine replied sheepishly, looking downward towards the floor feeling like an interloper. Ezra chuckled and moved over to her and used his good hand to gently push her face to look at him.

"It is okay. I do not mind at all." He stated and she could not wait any longer, throwing her arms over his shoulders she pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly. Locking her lips onto his. Breathing hard through her nose as they embraced. Moving her arms downward under his to pull him tighter to her.

"I have missed you so much, Ezra." She gasped out, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Take off your clothes." She ordered in a husky voice. "I need to satisfy some of the regrets I have had towards you." Ezra stared at her in shock as she moved back and pulled off her armor. Tossing them onto the table, reaching up to unzip her body suit. Seeing him watching her. She smiled. When her body suit dropped to the floor she stood before him wearing only her Blue Colored Bra and Panties. Stepping closer, she reached up to help him. Unzipping the Black Body Suit that he had worn since he returned. Revealing his own Underwear.

"Sabine I do not know about this, I mean I want to. But are you sure?" He stammered out as he felt his own Body Suit drop to the floor. Sabine smiled and took his hands in hers.

"If I had known I would not see you for five years. I would have taken you to bed way before you left." Leaning forward she kissed him. "We will take it really slow, I have not been with anyone before either." Sabine admitted. She had decided at the moment he left that he was going to be the only one. Guiding him towards the bed, she started to lay down. Pulling him on top of her. Kissing him as they laid down together. Taking his right hand she moved it down to her panties. Gasping as she felt his touch. Pushing his hand inside her panties and as his fingers touched her moist folds. Closing her eyes she felt her first orgasm shiver through her. Soaking his fingers and her panties in her juices. "Oh Gods!" She moaned out. Moving her own hand inside his Underwear to wrap her hand around his Manhood. Stroking him slightly as he continued to move his fingers along her folds, then accidentally one of his fingers touched her slit and she moaned loudly feeling another orgasm. "Yes. Touch me there Ezra, that feels so good." She rasped out kissing him as she felt another orgasm. After another she could not wait any longer. "Ezra make love to me, please make love to me." She begged as he did not fully understand. "I want you inside me." She declared and she moved her other hand over to his Underwear and pulled them down, releasing him. Then over to her panties and she pulled them down and off. Taking her hand off his now throbbing Manhood and put them on the side of his hips. Maneuvering him fully on top of her and between her legs. Reaching down she took hold of him again and aimed him towards her awaiting and quivering slit. The tip touched her slit and she gasped out, experiencing another orgasm. She thought it would be difficult to get him inside her but to her surprise his Manhood slid right in. As his hips touched her she felt some minor pain from him taking her virginity but she also felt extreme pleasure from him penetrating her. His eyes widened as he also felt the pleasure of her insides squeezing tightly around his Manhood. With some help she had him move his hips upwards slightly then thrust back inside her. Within seconds he was going at a good rhythm and she was moaning and groaning. Feeling Orgasm after Orgasm flow through her. "Yes, Ezra. Keep doing that. It feels so wonderful." She moaned, kissing him and groaning inside his mouth. "Can you go faster and harder." She pleaded and he began to move faster and harder. Soon they both could hear his hips slapping against hers and her moans and groans of pleasure. When his Manhood suddenly expanded, she felt his warm fluid explode inside her giving her the biggest orgasm she ever had. "I love you Ezra." She groaned out as he stared at her and smiled. Kissing her passionately. Then moved his mouth over to her right ear.

"I love you Sabine." He whispered and she put her arms around him and held him tightly to her. Not willing to let him go ever again. To her delight the first time was not the last time as they made love again and again. After the fifth time they passed out with her on top of him with his arms around her. She had her own wrapped around him. Sleeping soundly until morning. Awakening to Sabine wanting to make love again. At noon, they laid together with Sabine's head on his right side chest. He had his arms lovely around her and she felt happy once more. "What happens now Sabine?" He asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"That is easy Ezra, we can either say the Mandalorian Marriage Vows after you are 18 or just continue like this. I do not really care as long as I have you." Sabine stated and Ezra smiled at her when she pulled him more tightly towards her. Ezra smiled broadly.

"Oh you are in trouble legally. I am not legal age to have sex with an older woman." He commented teasing her slightly as she wrinkled her nose and pinched him. "I may have to report you to the authorities." He laughed as she grumbled at him.

"That is not funny Ezra." She stated firmly. "As I remember last night you never said NO. So are you really upset that I am four years older then you?" Sabine asked as she sat up to look at him. Suddenly feeling ashamed that she was so much older then him. Four years difference was a large number. He was not quite 18 and soon after she would be 23. The difference in ages was vast in those terms.

"Hell no, I love you Sabine. I have always loved you. I would not care if you were 30, as long as I can be with you. Age does not make a difference to me." Ezra said and she snuggled back down smiling contently.

"Good because I love you too. So after you are officially legal, do you want to take the Vows with me?" She asked and he reached down to touch her face, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"Yes Sabine I would take the Vows with you." He declared and he kissed her again. In moments they were making love again. With her on top of him, driving hard up and down. Her excitement making her want him drastically.

Two Months Later Ezra took the Vows with Sabine and soon after left Lothal on Sabine's Sorosuub Luxury Yacht 2200. Wanting to be fully alone for an extended amount of time.

The End?


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars Rebels: Ashoka Tano and Sabine Wren: Confessions (Short Story)

Sitting on her ship, Ashoka Tano looked over at Sabine. They had just left Lothal to search for Ezra Bridger. To pass the time they both decided to tell each other about the past. Relaying the horrific events that both endured before joining the Rebellion. Ashoka started.

 **The Present:**

"It was 18 years ago and I had just left the Jedi Temple on Corsecaunt. I had no idea where I was going and because I was no longer a Jedi I really did not know about the outside Worlds." Ashoka began as she rechecked the Navigation Computer flight Path. "I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I found transport off Corsecaunt and for a couple of months I moved about the Galaxy. Not really staying anywhere for too long. I was young and naive. Taking any job that I could find to provide me with food, shelter and eventually buy a Ticket to a Transport to somewhere else." Ashoka decided to tell it all. "On Ord Mantrell I did something that I have regretted for a long time. There was not too many jobs for a Togruta on Ord Mantrell, so I took one as an Exotic Dancer at one of those places." Ashoka could see Sabine staring at her in shock and Ashoka shrugged. "Yes I danced naked for a bunch of gawking idiots and scum that would throw Credits onto the stage to watch me shake my ass and tits." She chuckled lightly. "In one week I usually made about Three to Four Hundred Credits. Perverted Humans like to see different Races naked and they tipped really well to see me naked and dancing before them." Ashoka admitted. Then became sullen as she closed her eyes. "I did that for several months and was close to making enough to buy my own Ship. Then the Empire happened and I was desperate, I needed at least another two thousand Credits." Ashoka became quit as she exhaled roughly.

"What did you do? I mean two thousand Credits is a lot of Money." Sabine asked wondering if she really wanted to know. But Ashoka had decided to talk about it. If nothing else to relieve the stresses and embarrassments of the past.

"While I danced, Human Men would proposition me for Sex. Offering great amount of Credits to have one night with me." Ashoka swallowed and looked at the streaking stars that raced by the cockpit. "When the Empire arrived two days later I could not take the chance any longer. So I went to one of the richest of the Perverts that propositioned me. Offering to have sex with him for One Thousand Credits." Sabine stared at Ashoka in shock.

"He actually paid you that much." Sabine whispered then felt herself become slightly disgusted. But not at Ashoka. Knowing that Ashoka was desperate and needed to get away she did not have really any other option.

"Yes and yes I had sex with him. Several times to be exact. Along with some others." Ashoka admitted, actually feeling better disclosing her sorted past. Thinking back to that night.

 **The Night:**

Walking quickly to the "Pleasure House", Ashoka sought out Endar Reins. She was desperate and after several times of him propositioning her. She knew he was her only hope of getting the Credits she needed to leave Ord Mantrell before she was discovered. The Empire was searching and killing Jedi, no matter if she no longer was a Jedi her life was in danger. Stepping inside she spotted Endar. She had decided upon him, since he was only ten years older then she was and was not exactly bad looking. Not like the others that offered Credits to have her for a night. He was 29 Human Years old and was extremely rich. She had no idea why he frequented the Pleasure House. As she approached he looked up at her from the Table. "Hello Tassha Nano. I hope you are working tonight. I like to see you up there." Endar said as he smiled at her.

"Can I join you Endar?" Ashoka asked and he smiled widely, standing to pull out a chair for her. As she sat he helped push it in towards the table.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Endar asked as she shook her head negatively. He stared at her happily. Normally only the Dancers that fraternized with the customers either wanted to date the customer or do some type of deal. Seeing her expression. "What is it Tassha?" Ashoka swallowed and hoped she could ask without feeling sick.

"Were you serious about paying me Credits to sleep with you?" Ashoka said keeping her eyes down onto the table, then looking up at him. He was smiling broadly.

"Oh yes, definitely. How much?" He asked as she frowned slightly.

"One Thousand Credits for one night. No abuse or anything kinky." Ashoka stated and he continued to smile widely. Nodding his head.

"A real bargain for you." Endar said excitingly. Imagining having sex with Ashoka for the night. He had wanted to ever since he saw her dance on the podium. Her orange and white body moving about. Endar stood. She took his hand and they left the Pleasure House heading for his Speeder. He seemed to race the Extravagant Speeder towards the outskirts of the City. Turning down one street towards a Twenty Story Apartment Building. Going inside they went to the top floor Suite and once inside, he handed her a Pouch with Credits inside. Moving over to the couch he sat as she counted the Credits. "Dance for me Tassha and remove your clothes like you do at the Pleasure House." He ordered as she exhaled and nodded. He touched a terminal and Music began to play within the room as she moved about. Dancing and slowly removing her clothes. She felt some anxiety over what she was about to do. Pulling off her shirt, she heard him inhale sharply at seeing her small pert breasts. "Come closer." He said as she did so, he reached out and caressed her now bare breasts. "Gods I have been wanting to touch those since I saw you." He gasped out and she felt him touch her nipples. "Continue take it all off." He ordered and within moments she was completely naked. So far that was fine, he had seen her like that numerous times. "I cannot wait any longer, lay down and spread your legs." He said excitingly as she obeyed and she watched him remove his own clothes. Grabbing from his pocket a protective cover, he moved between her legs. She could feel his Human Cock touching her entrance and she closed her eyes. He thrust deep inside her and she gasped at the sensation. Grunting he began to pump hard in and out of her and she moaned. Feeling an orgasm. "You are so tight Tassha." He grunted as she felt him thrusting himself into her. She did not want to enjoy it, but she did. It felt good as her body continued to have orgasms. It had been so long since she had sex and now that she was having sex she wanted it. "Do you like this Tassha, tell me you like this." He gasped and grunted and before she was ready he cursed and she felt him cum inside the protection. "Shit you are too tight. I wanted to fuck you for a lot longer." Pulling out of her, he sat back and waited to regain his vigor. "I am going to do you again in a few minutes." He said panting as she waited for him to be able to go again. She was here for all night and she expected him to have sex with her as many times as he physically could. In moments he had her turn face down on the Couch and he positioned himself behind her. "Gods you have a glorious ass." He muttered as he began to push himself once again inside her. Soon she could feel and hear his hips slapping against her ass, he reached down and put his hands on both sides of her ass and began to pump harder and faster into her. Once again she felt orgasms rock her body as he grunted with pleasure. She tried to stifle the moans and groans caused by him pounding and penetrating her over and over. Her slit was sliding along his shaft and within ten minutes she felt him again cum inside the protection. He rested and did her again in the same position. Finally after the fourth time he was too worn out to continue and cursed himself repeatedly. "Oh I wanted to do you all night but your pussy is too tight, it felt too good." Standing she dressed.

"Are you sure you are done?" She asked as she pulled on her clothes and he frowned up at her.

"Yes, I can't get it up again. Maybe the day after tomorrow, I will pay you 1500 Credits for another night." Endar suggested and she shrugged. Deciding if she could not make more from someone else then she would return and do this again with him. She did not mind it that much, it actually felt pretty good and she did enjoy it.

Returning to the Pleasure House; her next customer was someone that she did not even know his name. But he paid her 500 Credits to do her in his Speeder Van. She groaned as he laid on top of her, pumping into her. It did not take him long, five or six minutes and he came inside his protection. After he slumped on her and she felt him slid out of her, he rolled on to his side. Standing she pulled back on her tight pants and he thanked her. Standing outside the Pleasure House she closed her eyes. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she watched the Man drive his Speeder Van away. "Two different men in one day." Then she looked up and saw the Imperial Star Ship orbiting above the City. At that moment she hoped that she had enough. Finding the owner of the Small Shuttle that she wanted to buy.

"I am sorry Tassha but I need at least five hundred more." The owner remarked as he looked at her.

"Perhaps Ewan we might come to some other arrangement for the rest." Ashoka said giving him her most seductive look. His eyes widened. She touched his chest and smiled at him. He licked his lips and nodded. She took his hand and stepped into the shuttle. She hated doing this but if she was going to leave it was the only way. Taking her clothes off, he watched her. His eyes gazing up and down her body. Then with a grunt, he pulled his cock out of his pants and pushed her down onto the deck. He did not have any protection and she really did not care. A simple anti-pregnancy injection would ensure that nothing drastic happened. Pushing himself into her. She felt his Cock penetrate her and his shaft begin to slid in and out of her slit. She groaned and moaned as he continued to fuck her. He was grunting loudly as he thrust with his hips. She was surprised when she found herself actually enjoying it. Feeling an orgasm grow within her. Closing her eyes she felt one pulse through her as he began to move faster and harder into her. With a final thrust he came inside her and she groaned in response. Pulling out of her, he got to his knees. Putting himself away. Taking the Data Pad out of his pocket he quickly transferred ownership to her. Then handed her the ownership Data Chip. "Thank you Ewan." She said taking the Chip and stood, putting her clothes back on. He left without a word and she sealed the door. Going to the Cockpit she activated the Ship and soon she was leaving Ord Mantrell. Promising herself never to sink so low as to do anything like that again. Though she did enjoy it. It felt good to have some type of intimate contact with someone. Even if it was as a Paid Slut.

 **The Present:**

As Ashoka finished telling Sabine about the past, she did feel better. She had kept that a secret and to herself for years. They did not speak for several minutes and Ashoka suspected that Sabine was trying to think of something to say that did not make her sound petty or judgmental. "I know that for someone that wants to wait until you are married to have sex it can seem disgusting. But at the time I did not really have any options." Ashoka said and Sabine shook her head.

"No it is not that and since we are divulging secrets, I might as well tell you mine. Yes I want to find Ezra, more then anyone else. The reason for that is we are lovers and a bit more than that. Had been for almost two years before he left with Thrawn and the Purgills." Sabine confessed as Ashoka stared at her in shock. No one suspected, no one knew. Sabine and Ezra had kept it a secret ever since the first night that they had sex.

"How did you two keep it such a secret?" Ashoka asked as she forced herself to look at the streaking stars that raced by them. "But that does explain why you both were so protective and concerned about each others safety." She said in understanding.

"That was the whole point. Actually it started by accident. Right after he saved my life when we went to that old Medical Satellite and he saved me from the Inquisitors." Sabine said then smiled. Then she told Ashoka the tale.

 **Night: The Ghost in the Past**

Standing inside her room, Sabine stared at the artwork on her wall. Wearing only a long T-Shirt that hovered just below her upper thigh, she could not concentrate on the art that she was trying to create. Her thoughts were centered on that she had almost died today, the big Male Inquisitor held a Lightsaber to her throat and threatened to behead her. That had been the closest that she ever came to dying in all her life and if it was not for Ezra she would have died. He had saved her life. She heard him walking outside her room, probably heading for his shared room with Zeb. Going to her door, she opened it and he was there. He turned to see her and his eyes widened, then became normal. "Are you alright Sabine?" He asked in concern and she smiled and nodded. Then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room.

"I want to thank you for saving my life today, Ezra." Sabine said as he smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing. You would do the same for me." Ezra related and she chuckled with agreement. Leaning forward she decided to give him a small peck on the cheek in gratitude. Kissing his right cheek, she felt him shudder. "Wow. If I get that every time I save your life. I may have to do that more often." He stammered out, his face growing red. She smiled and gazed into his eyes. Seeing the cool blue hue that made the painted color seem less impressive. Pursing her lips, she again leaned forward and as her lips touched his. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Moving closer she put her arms around him and he did the same. With their lips and bodies touching she could not stop herself. She had allowed herself not to even consider being involved with him. But as they kissed all those thoughts disappeared. Slipping her tongue inside his mouth, she began to twist and twirl it around his. Breathing hard through each others noses. Her hips began to push themselves against him in anticipation and wanting more. As they parted slightly he stared at her with wonder and she could see his excitement. "Sabine." He gasped out and she smiled slightly. Reaching down to take his hands. Leading him over to her bed. "Are you sure?" He asked in a hushed voice and she smiled wider.

Laying down on her bed with him on top of her she began to run her hands up and down his torso. They kissed passionately and she knew she could not stop. She did not want to stop. She could feel his Manhood pressed against her and her body craved him. Wrapping her legs around him she began to pulse and maneuver her hips against him. "I need you Ezra, I want you." She whispered into his ear. Licking it and as she moved along his jaw line, kissing her way back to his lips. Reaching down she found his zipper and released him. Clasping her right hand around his shaft and aimed it towards her pantie covered area. She gasped as she felt his tip slid up and down her area covered panties. Having a small orgasm that flooded her senses and moistened her panties. She could not wait any longer, her insides craved penetration and release. Using her left hand she moved her wet panties aside and pointed his tip against her slit. Closing her eyes she began to push him inside her and she felt herself instantly adjust to him. Pushing more and more of him inside her. She moaned feeling both pain and another orgasm flow through her. This orgasm was extremely better as she felt something tear as she felt him all the way inside her. "Take it slowly." She rasped out in a husky voice. He nodded with understanding and as she felt him begin to pull out of her, she tightened her legs around his waist.

Ezra was in bliss as he felt Sabine's tight, warm and wet pussy and insides gripping his Cock. It felt so marvelous inside her as he thrust slowly in and out of her. Never wanting it to end. He looked at her as she moaned with pleasure. Her mouth only slightly opened as she stared at him. Making small noises that sounded like long drawn out "Ah's and Oh's." It felt so good. They both had not yet bothered to remove any clothing as he continued to pump inside her. Feeling her insides tighten around him and she would shudder and shiver. Which he later discovered that she was experiencing orgasm after orgasm. With a grunt he felt himself expand and heard her moan loudly as she convulsed. As he released deep inside her. With a final groan she smiled at him. Inhaling and exhaling roughly. "Can you do that again?" She asked him, peering into his eyes. He smiled and she pulled him down to her lips. They kissed while trying to catch their breaths.

The next time they had both removed their clothes. Then immediately returned to having sex. Sabine was no longer worried or let the thought that they should not do this bother her. It did not matter to her as they had sex three more times. Near Midnight they rested, holding each other tightly. She gazed at him. "Ezra we need to keep this and any time after this a secret. I do not think the others would understand." She stated to him and he exhaled.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked her and she chuckled touching his face gently.

"No not at all. I do not think Hera or Kanan will like it that we are doing this. Neither of us are actually Legal Adults yet and I do not want to hear any lectures about us being to young to be lovers." She told him as he nodded with understanding. Kanan would throw a fit about the two teenagers having sex. Hera would probably lecture them for hours about them being irresponsible and too young to do anything like this. "So for now we will keep it secret. Now are you rested enough for another time?" She asked him and he smiled, leaned over and kissed her. Within seconds they were having sex again.

 **The Present:**

Ashoka listened and waited for Sabine to finish her tale. "So from that night on, for almost two years we would spend time together and have sex. No one knew that we were lovers. We kept it secret and whenever we were alone together we would indulge." Sabine gazed over at Ashoka. "That is why it is so important to me to find him. Two days before he left we had taken the Marriage Vows. Ezra is actually my Husband and I am his Wife. No one else knows that, Ashoka. Not even my Family. Please do not tell anyone." Sabine said gazing out the View Port sadly, reaching up to wipe some tears that had formed in her eyes and Ashoka now knew why Sabine was so desperate to find Ezra. More then anyone else. What she knew about Mandalorians they took the Marriage Vows for life.

"We will find him, I promise." Ashoka said as she adjusted the Navigational Direction. Trusting in the Force to guide them to Ezra.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

Star Wars Rebels: The Hunted (Short Story) Part 1

The initial Plan was for Sabine to present herself to her Clan and her Family in hopes that they would follow her and the Dark Saber. That Plan had now become virtually impossible. Upon approach the Ship containing her, Ezra, Kanan, Fenn Rau and Chopper had been shot down. Not by her Clan as she had hoped when they crashed landed, but by those of the Gar Saxton Clan. Splitting up in hopes that she could reach her Clan and attempt to speak with her Mother and her Clan. She and Ezra headed away from the Wren Clan. Hoping to circle around and make their way to the Fortress Wren Clan House Vizla. Meanwhile Kanan and Fenn Rau would attempt to lead away their pursuers by going the other way. Trudging forward through the deep snow, she glanced back to see Ezra slowly following her. "Come on Ezra keep up." She ordered as she ducked under a low hanging branch of a tree.

Nodding Ezra gestured for her to go on and after she looked back towards the trail he winced. Removing his right hand from inside his jacket, seeing it coated with Blood. Upon the Crash Landing he had slammed against the console in front of him and had impaled himself on a sharp part of the Panel. Hiding it from everyone, he now followed Sabine deeper into the Forest. The four inch wound in his side slowing him down visibly. Swallowing back the pain, he glanced ahead to see Sabine twenty yards in front of him. "Do not wait for me." He grunted out as he ducked under the same branch that she had a few minutes earlier. Turning slightly to make sure no one was behind them yet. With a wave, he used the Force to cover their tracks. Then inhaled sharply and continued on. When they crested a rise he leaned weakly against a tree. Breathing in gasping breaths.

"Another ten miles and we can make our way back towards the Fortress." Sabine said then stared at Ezra, noticing his waxy complexion and his deep breathing. "Are you alright?" She asked him with some concern. Ezra nodded and gestured with his left hand for her to go on. Standing he exhaled and began to step then stumbled slightly, removing his right hand from inside his Jacket and placing it on the tree to steady himself. Sabine instantly noticed the red stain on his hand. Her eyes widened as she took his hand and looked at it. Then knelt, moving his jacket aside to see the bleeding wound. "Your Wounded! Why didn't you say something!" She barked angrily glaring at the wound, frowning. It was bad, a good four inch cut that was oozing blood. Removing a Bacta Bandage she applied it, shaking her head. "We need to find shelter and get you fixed up." Sabine muttered as Ezra closed his eyes.

Swallowing. "No, leave me here." Ezra said weakly as he began to slump. "You can go faster without me slowing you down. Finally sitting down into the snow, under the tree. Breathing hard he smiled at her. "Go, I will be fine and I will cover your tracks once you are out of sight." He began to shiver slightly. Standing she looked about and saw an opening further down the trail. A Cave with some light steam flowing out of it. Reaching down, she helped him up. "No Sabine! Leave me!" He gasped out, his head bobbing slightly. With a determined glare she put his arm over her shoulder.

"Do not ask me to do that." Sabine stated. "I can't, I won't leave you. Now come on, there is a Cave over there and I need you to cover our tracks once we get inside." With reluctance Ezra allowed Sabine to halfway carry him to the cave. All the way she complained about how stupid and foolish he was not to inform her that he was hurt. Inside the Cave, she turned on a small Light. Thankfully the Cave was too small for any of the Predators that inhabited Knownest. Stopping at the Entrance, she turned and Ezra weakly concentrated and waved his right hand. At first the snow barely moved and Sabine knew that Ezra was close to being to exhausted to summon the Force to cover their tracks. After waving again the snow covered their footprints and Sabine smiled. Then basically carried him deeper into the Cave. Inside she found a suitable place to first lean Ezra against a wall, then she pulled out an emergency blanket and laid it down on a Rock Ledge. The Cave was warm, but she noticed that Ezra was still shivering. Having him lay down, Sabine parted his Jacket to check the wound. "We need to close this." She announced and he gave her a slight nod of understanding handing her his Lightsaber. She exhaled and grimaced. "This is going to hurt." Sabine told him, picking up a stick to put in his mouth for him to bite on. Igniting the Lightsaber, Ezra closed his eyes and she adjusted the Length of the Lightsaber to five inches. Then with a determined look, she placed her left hand on his shoulder and slowly moved the Green Lightsaber Blade to the Wound. Wincing as she heard the sizzle of his skin being cauterized and his muffled scream in pain. Smelling something like burnt meat, she watched as he passed out. Reapplying another Bacta Bandage she switched off the Lightsaber and put it down. Then checked his vital signs and felt relieved when she found a steady pulse. Noticing that he was still shivering. Exhaling sharply with some relief and determination. Sabine slipped her left arm under his neck, laying down next to him with his right arm she put it around her. Placing her head on his right shoulder and reached up to touch his face gently. "Please be alright Ezra, you idiot." She whispered, biting her bottom lip. Removing her hand, she grabbed for the Thermal Blanket and pulled it over them. Exhaling, she closed her eyes feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She liked this immensely, it felt good to have her arms finally around him. Silently cursing herself for always pushing him away when secretly she wanted him closer. With a light inhale she felt herself slowly fall asleep.

Several hours later, Sabine awoke to hear him snoring. Staring up at him, she slid upwards, gently and lightly kissed him. Barely touching her lips to his. She had wanted to do that for so long. Longer then she wanted to admit. Exhaling she stared at him for several minutes, then slipped back down to lay her head once again onto his chest. Putting her arm back around him. She swallowed wondering what was wrong with her, why she could not just let herself be with him. She knew he wanted to be with her, it had been apparent from the day that they met that he was attracted to her. That he had feelings for her. Instead of admitting even to herself that she wanted to be with him right from the beginning. Hearing his snoring abruptly stop, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was first stunned and then he smiled awkwardly at her. "Do not move yet. Let me check your wound and make sure you are not bleeding." She ordered him as she sat up and pulled up the bandage and looked at his cauterized wound. "Hmm, it seems to be healing." Glancing at him, Sabine could see him wince slightly. It was still tender and painful. Though he was looking at her strangely. "Get no funny ideas, you were in the stages of hypothermia and it was the only way to keep you warm." She declared and he closed his eyes and nodded.

"I understand." Ezra remarked as Sabine checked his vital signs again. Ezra stared at her as she touched his wrist. "So am I fit enough for us to get going?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Rest for now. I will go check to make sure that no one has found us yet." Sabine stood and walked towards the entrance of the Cave. Glancing back once her features softened as she stared into his eyes. Swallowing she went to make sure that none of the Saxton's had located them. To her surprise and slight relief the Cave entrance was covered with snow. She could hear Voices outside, angry and frustrated voices that told her that those hunting them had no idea where she and Ezra were. Smirking she returned. "Those following us are right outside the Cave. I doubt that they know where we are, while we were in here a storm has covered the Cave entrance." She said knowing that Ezra could easily cut an escape hole in the snow with his Lightsaber. She returned to sit next to him. "We'll give it a couple of hours just to make sure that it is safe to leave." He was sitting up and he moved the Blanket around her. Sabine frowned.

"I am not trying anything, I promise. It is still cold in here." Ezra commented and her expression relaxed. Nodding with acceptance, knowing that they needed to share body heat to keep warm. Though she did not actually mind it, as she moved closer to him. She could not stop her heart from beating in her chest as she made subtle glances at him. "So how long do you think we should wait?" He asked and she chuckled.

"At least four hours. Give the Saxton's time to move along." Sabine replied, hearing him exhale. She knew he was blaming himself for the situation they had found themselves in. "This actually worked out, hiding here in the Cave. By now the Saxton's would have located us if we continued on." She advised him, thinking that the Saxton's were most likely tired and would soon set up camp for the night. Hopefully not right outside the Cave. After an hour she stood. "I better go check to make sure that they are gone." Walking back to the entrance she exhaled. To her dismay the Saxton's had indeed chosen to set up camp outside. So they were effectively stuck until morning. Turning she returned to see Ezra leaning weakly against the Cave wall. "Sit back down!" She ordered, glaring at him angrily. "If you open that wound up and start bleeding again, I will kick your ass!" Stomping back to him and helped him sit back down. Exhaling she sat next to him once again.

"So, are they gone?" Ezra asked as she chuckled again.

"The good news is that they have no idea we are here. The bad news is that they set up camp right outside." Sabine stated as she pulled the blanket back around her, sitting closer to Ezra to share the warmth of the blanket and him. He shrugged and slowly laid back down, deciding that perhaps it would be best if he rested and healed. She sat there watching him as he drifted once again back to sleep. Rolling her eyes, she laid back down as well. Taking his arm and putting it around her as she Slipped her own arm once again under his head. He stirred, opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep. Do not think that this is anything else but us just conserving and sharing warmth." She ordered him as she placed her head once again on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest as she moved her right arm across him.

Ezra swallowed back his excitement as he felt Sabine hold him. He had wanted her since he met her and to have her this close was wonderful. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate on the Force, trying to place himself into a Jedi Trance so that he could rest. But failing immensely to calm himself. Sabine watched him and smiled to herself. Knowing that he was using the force to rest and heal. She also knew in a Jedi Trance she could do anything and he would not even respond. Biting her bottom lip, she moved to look down at him. Leaning downward she once again touched her lips to his, this time not as gently as before. To her delight she liked it. Deepening the kiss she heard him inhale sharply through his nose. With shock she moved back, her face reddening. Realizing that he had not placed himself into a Jedi Trance and that he was fully aware of what she had just done. Opening her eyes she looked down at him, feeling ashamed and guilty. He was staring at her, smiling broadly. "Ezra, I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss you. Nothing more." Sabine said sternly as she pulled her arm out from under him and sat up. Wanting to yell at him for tricking her into believing that he was in an unaware Jedi Trance. Though she knew that it was actually not the most reasonable excuse to use.

"So did you like it?" Ezra asked and Sabine closed her eyes and nodded. He reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. "I think I understand. You never kissed anyone before and wanted to try it. Since usually when I am in a Jedi Trance I am essentially unaware of anything happening around me. So I would be the perfect test subject, right." Ezra actually did not really believe that, but he wanted to soothe any embarrassment that Sabine may now be experiencing. "So basically it did not mean anything." His heart was beating hard in his chest as she turned back to not look at him.

"No. It did mean something." Sabine whispered turning completely around and glaring down at him. "I am done lying to you Ezra, I am done lying to myself. I wanted to kiss you and I was too much a coward to do it when you might want to kiss me back." Leaning back down, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and touched her lips once again onto his. The mere touch of his lips on hers sent a jolt through her. As he circled his arms around her back. Without knowing the reason, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to twirl it around his. Moving her own arms around his neck. They both began to breath harshly through their noses as they continued to kiss. Her heart was thumping widely in her chest and she laid down on top of him. Parting slightly she stared into his blue eyes and smiled. "That was what I needed and wanted." She hissed out, then kissed him again feeling his bulging manhood pressed against her pelvis and it felt glorious. She closed her eyes as she kissed him, feeling her insides craving him desperately.

Ezra knew that his Manhood was hard and pressed against her and he did not want Sabine to be upset about what was poking her pelvis. "Sabine, I am sorry about that." He whispered as she smiled at him and looked downward at her hips pressed against his and the feeling of his manhood straining against his pants.

"Why, I like that." Sabine admitted, leaning back down to kiss him. Removing her right hand from around him and clasping his left hand and moved it down. Placing his hand upon her ass. "It is alright Ezra." Sabine hissed out as she felt him begin to fondle her ass. She kissed him again, sliding her tongue back into his mouth. Moving her freed hand between their pressed areas. Slowly caressing his straining manhood.

 **000000000000**

Outside of the Cave, the Saxton hunters huddled around the Fire. Shivering. The temperature had dropped drastically and none of the Hunters had thought to bring any survival gear. Moving closer to the blazing fire, the five Saxton's knew that it would be a long cold night. Every couple of minutes one of them would place another log on the fire in hopes to keep them warm enough for the night. "This is foolish. We should have sought out shelter." One of the Hunters stated, pulling his cloak more firmly around him. "Now we will be lucky to survive the night."

 **0000000000000**

Moving along the trees, Kanan glanced over at Fenn Rau. "We better find somewhere to hold up for the night. It gets any colder and we will be in real trouble." Fenn Rau stated as he glanced behind them, seeing no one. "I think that the Saxton Hunters have stopped for the night." Kanan nodded. A few more steps and Rau pointed ahead then realized that it was foolish to do that. Since Kanan could not see the movement. "There is a cottage ahead, it looks deserted." He said as he moved towards it. Nearing it, Rau noticed that there was no sign of life around or in it.

"I do not sense anyone within." Kanan stated and with some reluctance they both went to the door. Snow had piled up against it and after brushing it away with their feet they entered. Inside was four sleeping pallets and a solar powered heating unit. Rau stepped over to it and turned it on and it began to blow heated air into the small room. Closing the door, they both sat and waited for the heat to warm them. "I hope Sabine and Ezra are alright. I never realized how cold it gets here." Kanan said as he looked blindly over at Rau.

"They should be fine, remember Sabine grew up here. My concern is that the Saxton's have found them." Rau replied as he rubbed his cold hands together. "I would hamper a guess that most of the Hunters are following us though. So I am more worried about us right now. Hopefully we can get the Hunters to continue to come after us and keep them from finding Ezra and Sabine." Neither really wanted to say it, but they both knew that in the morning they would have to find a good place to make their stand against the Hunters. Then after a long and hopefully drawn out fight, he and Kanan would be captured or killed. Though he suspected that Gar Saxton would want them both alive. After all it was hard to torture dead prisoners.

"See anything to eat in here." Kanan asked as he glanced around the small confines of the Cottage. Rau shook his head and smiled, then found some emergency rations on one of the shelves. Handing one of the flat tasteless ration bars to Kanan. They ate in silence as they listened to the winds and the Storm that suddenly blew down onto the Cottage. Laying down after a few minutes to rest and sleep, so that they would have the energy to continue leading the Hunters away from Sabine and Ezra. It did not take Kanan long to fall asleep and to dream. In his dream he found himself sitting on a log, he could hear animals all around him and it was raining. Before him sat Master Yoda. "Master?" Kanan said as he leaned forward and smiled. "It has been a long time." The short Green Jedi Master laughed.

"It has, it has indeed." Yoda said. "Soon you will be saddened, proud as well." The Jedi Master stated and Kanan became concerned.

"Is this about Ezra? Does something happen to Ezra and Sabine?" Kanan asked in panic, then seeing Yoda smile and shake his head.

"No and Yes. Ready you must be. Leave without them, necessary it will be for Mandalore it is." Yoda said then before Kanan could ask what that meant, he found himself once again inside the Cottage. Kanan sat up and pondered over what Yoda had just told him. Wishing just once the old Jedi Master would give a straight answer to any questions. Laying back down he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

To be continued.

(Authors Note: Anticipation will make the story more appealing.)


	15. Chapter 15

Star Wars Rebels: The Hunted (Short Story) Part 2

Inside the Cave it began to warm slightly. The light steam from the underground hotsprings bringing it to a comfortable level. Sabine held tightly to Ezra as she continued to kiss him, thoroughly enjoying caressing his pants covered Manhood. While he in turn caressed and squeezed her ass, as she convulsed her hips against him. Suddenly he grunted and she felt him wince slightly. "Ow." He hissed out in pain and Sabine realized that she had accidentally rubbed his wound. "Your Armor." He stated and she understood it had pressed against his wound and it had caused him discomfort. Nodding slightly she sat up and removed her armor. Tossing it down besides them. Then returned to kissing him, slipping her tongue back inside his mouth. With his other hand he ran it through her hair. She closed her eyes and as they parted slightly be began to kiss down her neck and back to her ear. Licking it, then kissed it. She groaned lightly, enjoying the experience as she shuddered slightly. Unzipping the top of her body suit, she reached down and took his hand off her ass and maneuvered his hand inside her suit. Allowing him to caress and fondle her breasts. Feeling his fingers touch her nipples she moaned, locking her lips once more on his. Moving her own hand back down to squeeze and caress his pants covered Manhood. After a few more moments of touching she knew that she wanted more. Her insides demanded more. With a determined look, she reached up and fully unzipped her body suit and then realized she would have to get off him to remove it. Sitting up she shucked it off herself and smiled seeing him stare at her now naked body. Pleased that he found it so appealing to stare and gawk at. Reaching down to his pants, she unzipped his pants and pulled them off. "Sabine are you sure?" He gasped out as his Manhood sprang upwards.

"Yes, I want this." Sabine said as she moved back on top of him. Licking then kissing his lips. Reaching downward, she put her hand around his manhood and heard him groan. Lifting her hips slightly, she aimed his tip towards her now quivering entrance. She felt nervous as she touched the tip of his Manhood at her entrance. Closing her eyes as she felt her insides shiver. Moaning as she felt a warm wet sensation flood her slit. Exhaling nervously, she began to push the tip inside and as it entered she felt another warm and satisfying shiver run through her. She knew what it was, it was an orgasm and she liked it. It felt so marvelous that she wanted more. Biting her bottom lip, she pushed more of him inside her and felt her insides squeeze his shaft and tip. He groaned in pleasure as she waited for her insides to adjust to the penetration of his Member. As she felt it loosen slightly, she began to lower her hips until finally all of him was thrust deep within her. She felt something painfully tear, but she also felt another orgasm shudder through her. "We are going to take this slow and easy." She gasped out, then kissed him forcefully as she moaned with pleasure. Exhaling and inhaling sharply, she began to move her hips upwards and then just as slowly downwards. Each inward movement sent ripples of pleasure and ecstasy pulsing through her body. Moaning inside his mouth, she continued to kiss him as he moved his hands and arms around her. Allowing her to set the tempo and movements. After several slow movements, Sabine began to move her hips up and down at a greater pace. Moaning and groaning as she felt shivers and shudders of orgasms flood her senses. "Gods! You feel so good." She gasped out, wondering why she had never seduced Ezra before this. She could feel her insides molding to his manhood as it slid more easily inside her. Her warm and wet juices were now completely lubricating his shaft. Moving her hands to his sides and careful not to touch his wound, she thrust her hips upwards and downwards. Feeling his shaft sliding along her tight slit. With a final plunge downward she felt his tip expand as something warm explode up inside her. With a gasping moan, Sabine shuddered and thrashed as she felt a huge orgasm flood through her. With a final shiver she looked down at Ezra, he was breathing just as hard as she was. He smiled at her.

"I love you Sabine." Ezra stated and she continued to stare at him, then she smiled back at him. Leaning downward and kissed him, then moved her mouth over to his right ear.

"Good, because I love you too." Sabine whispered into his ear. Hearing him inhale sharply, then relax. Kissing him once more, then adjusted herself so that she was more besides him with her head on his chest. Reaching over she pulled the thermal blanket over them. "Get some rest, I will want a repeat as soon as we both are able." She commanded as he moved his arm tightly around her and she snuggled against his warm body.

"What does this mean for us?" Ezra asked as he looked down at her beautiful face. She smiled up at him and her copper colored eyes shone in the dim light.

"That is easy, you are mine now." Sabine stated and saw his shocked expression. "That is what happens when you have sex with a Mandalorian, afterwards you belong to them." Smiling she continued. "After this you have a choice, take the Marriage Vows or I can kill you for dishonoring me." She said chuckling lightly as he suddenly realized that he was now hers.

"Do I have any other choices? Besides Marrying the most beautiful and wonderful woman that I have ever met or you kill me. That is really a hard choice." Ezra laughed and smiled broadly. "I think I will take the best choice available." Sabine moved up and smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed him. In moments they were having sex again. Not caring if the Hunters were outside or not. It did not matter to either of them, for now they were both happy and content.

 **0000000000000**

Kanan had trouble sleeping the rest of the night. What Master Yoda had said was bothering him. Kanan began to think about what he was taught about visions and what it meant. Thought usually force visions did not include Master Yoda. Instead the visions would be difficult to understand fully. Events were always in motion and would change from what those that had them would suspect. He repeated silently what Yoda had said. _"Ready you must be. Leave without them, necessary it will be for Mandalore it is."_ Trying to determine what that could mean. Did it mean that soon, Sabine and Ezra were not returning with them or did it mean something else. Exhaling he wondered what changed that would cause them to remain on Knownest? Nothing came to mind and he finally decided that he would have to wait until whatever it was came to pass. Otherwise he would never be able to fully rest and he needed sleep if he and Rau were to lead the Hunters further away from the two teenagers.

 **00000000000000**

Near dawn, Sabine stood and stretched. She smiled down at Ezra, he was still fast asleep. She had worn him out from the five times that they had indulged and had sex. Though the last time was right after they spoke the Marriage Vows, so that counted as Martial. Retrieving her body suit she put it back on, then knelt and leaned over to kiss Ezra. "Wake up husband." She said and marveled at the word, husband. Ezra was now her husband. "We have to get going." Ezra stirred, looked up at her and smiled. "We have miles to go, so you might want to get up." She informed him as he slowly rose and retrieved his own clothes. Putting them on, then reached into his pockets and pulled out two Ration Bars. Handing one to his wife. She took it and began to eat. "How many more of those things do you have tucked away?" She asked him.

"Four more. How far are we away from your Families home?" Ezra asked as he yawned then ate his own Ration Bar. After eating Sabine rechecked his wound and nodded. It was still good, no excess bleeding and it was healing fine.

"About seven to eight hours so take it easy today, we do not want you to start bleeding again." Sabine ordered him as he chuckled.

"It cannot be any more strenuous today then what we did last night and earlier this morning." Ezra stated as she smiled and chuckled at him. Taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh when we reach the Fortress, do not tell anyone that we took the Marriage Vows. If I am able to be reestablished and return, it would be best to tell my Family after." Sabine informed him as they walked towards the Snow Covered Cave entrance. "You want me to cut it with the Dark Saber or do you want to use your Lightsaber?" Ezra pulled his Lightsaber and ignited it.

"I will do it." Ezra informed her and began to cut a large enough hole for them to leave the cave. Outside they found a gruesome sight, five Mandalorians with Saxton Clan markings sat, not moving or responding to their presence. Kneeling by one of them, Ezra stared at the waxen frozen man. "They froze to death." He said barely audible.

"Knownest is not for those that are ill prepared for the weather." Sabine stated as she checked the other three men and one woman. All were dead. Then she pointed at the long gone out fire. "The fools, they let the fire die out and did not keep it going. Probably they fell asleep and when the fire died they did as well." Pulling out a beacon marker, she tossed it in the middle of the five Mandalorians. Noticing Ezra's confused expression. "So that we can inform their Clan, so that they can come out and give them a proper burial." She informed him as she walked over and took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. An hour later they spotted a small cottage on the horizon. "It is one of the outlying Cottages that my Clan uses when they are on patrol or out hunting." She informed him as she led him towards it. "I think we should take a break, warm up and rest a bit." Ezra glanced over at her.

"Wait we have only been walking for about an hour." Ezra said and Sabine turned towards him, with a mischievous smile on her face and shook her head.

"You are so innocent and naive. I am hoping to have some Martial relations with my husband inside, where we are not lying on rock." Sabine informed him, seeing that he finally understood. Leading him towards the Cottage and entered. Immediately embracing and both began to remove their clothes. Soon laying on one of the Bed Pallets. Sabine stared up at her husband, her mouth slightly open as small intense moans of pleasure echoed inside the small room. Ezra was on top of her, his manhood deep within her. His thrusts in and out of her were causing her to have shuddering and convulsing orgasms. Running her fingernails across his bare back, she soon bit into his shoulder feeling a dazzling orgasm to flood her senses and her body. "Don't stop, oh gods don't stop!" She moaned out in a pleading voice as she neared another climax, feeling herself shiver as her juices flowed up his shaft. With a shuddering gasp, he expanded and blew his own load deep inside her causing her to experience another orgasm just as powerful as the times before. Exhaling sharply he slumped onto her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Gods you are getting better every time." She rasped out, then kissed him passionately. That had been the second time within the small confines of the Cottage and Sabine wondered if they could go again. Moving besides her, he smiled at her.

"Should we get going or do you want to continue taking a break from the journey?" Ezra asked her with a wry smile. Sabine laughed and exhaled, nodding as she reached past him for her body suit.

"I guess we should get going. Though at this rate it will take us two days instead of just seven hours." Sabine commented. Ezra shook his head and picked up his own clothes.

"How many more Cottages are between us and your home and are we going to take a break at each one before we get there?" Ezra asked as Sabine pulled on her boots, then glanced over her shoulder towards him.

"Three or four and why not. I have never been married before and are you going to complain that your wife wants to stop and have Martial Relations at each one?" Sabine asked as he shook his head negatively.

"Hell no." Ezra declared standing and stomping his feet to get his boots fully on. Then took her hand and they left the Cottage. It was near noon on Knownest and as they crested another hill, they saw the River.

"If we follow the River, it will flow right into the Lake at the Fortress of my home. That would be the best approach." Sabine told him as she held his hand tightly in hers. Turning North they began to walk besides the raging waters of the river. After two hours Sabine noticed the Cottage and with some regret decided that they could resist the urge to take another two to three hour break. They needed to reach the Fortress so that she could present the Dark Saber before her Clan and having any type of distractions would delay them. Deciding that she could wait until later to be with her husband again. As they neared the edge of the Lake she pointed to the Fortress. "There it is." She announced and with some regret released his hand. They would need to continue without holding hands, so that no one suspected that they were married or anything else. Stepping carefully across the frozen Lake, they approached the back deck. Several Mandalorian's saw them and soon Sabine noticed her Mother striding out onto the deck.

"You are not welcome here." Ursa Wren announced as she glared down at Sabine. With that Sabine pulled out the Dark Saber and ignited it. Waving it about her head. With reluctance Ursa granted Sabine an audience inside the Fortress. After handing his Lightsaber to Triston, Ezra joined them. Saying nothing as Sabine had advised. "So you have the Dark Saber. It does not change anything." Then she looked over at Ezra and smirked. "Though it could, after we turn that Boy over to Gar Saxton and the Empire, I may be able to barter a pardon for you Sabine." Silently hoping that it would work, she wanted her daughter back and if it meant turning over a wanted Jedi then it would be worth it.

"Gar Saxton and the Empire are our enemies. How can you think about doing that?" Sabine asked as Ursa scowled down at her. Then a new voice could be heard.

"Because the Empire is the only way that Mandalore can have peace and Security." Gar Saxton announced as he stepped into the room, Ursa handed him the Dark Saber and Gar smiled evilly. Then glanced over at Ezra and Sabine. "Though right now it seems that the Wren Clan is conspiring with Rebels. For that I believe that as punishment you all should be executed." With a gesture the other Saxton's began to fire upon the Wren Clan Mandalorians. A battle erupted as Gar ignited the Dark Saber and strode towards Ursa Wren. Triston had tossed Ezra his Lightsaber and with a bounding leap he landed in between Saxton and Ursa Wren Blocking the blow intended to stab the older woman from behind as she fired upon the attackers, Ezra swung his Lightsaber around and drove Gar Saxton back and away from Ursa Wren. "I have always wanted to fight a Jedi." Saxton declared as he swung the Dark Saber around and Ezra easily blocked it. Kanan and Rau entered and within seconds the battle turned against the Saxton's and only Gar Saxton was still alive and fighting.

"Stop!" Sabine ordered Ezra and Gar. As she stepped up next to Ezra. "This fight is mine and mine alone." She told Ezra and he handed her his Lightsaber. She smiled at him, knowing he understood. With a sweeping blow, Sabine advanced upon Gar Saxton and they fought across the Room. Soon it reached outside and Sabine was easily deflecting the blows and cuts from Gar Saxton. Within seconds of being outside she defeated him and as she picked up the Dark Saber. Gar Saxton stood and then fell as Ursa shot him down. Back inside the Fortress, Ursa allowed Sabine to return as a full member of the Family.

"Now we must discuss what to do with this boy. He did save my life so we owe him and the older Jedi at least safe passage off Knownest." Ursa declared as she sat seeing Sabine shaking her head negatively.

"That will not work Mother. Since I have chosen him." Sabine stated moving over and putting her right arm around him, as he put his arm around her. She smiled over at him. "We have taken the Marriage Vows and he is now mine." Ursa exhaled sharply as Kanan stepped forward.

"Wait you two are too young to be Married." Kanan said as he glared blindly at the two teenagers.

"Not in our culture Jedi, as soon as one is considered a Warrior they may take a Mate. If they have taken the Vows then they are legally Married and there is nothing that can be done. Mandalorians do not have divorce and any union is forever." Ursa said as she stepped down from the Double throne and looked from Sabine to Ezra. Giving a grim smile. "So be it then, your Husband may remain." Turning towards Kanan. "You though must leave Jedi, I will have your ship repaired and your Droid released." Ursa commanded and Kanan nodded. Three Mandalorians left to obey the Countess's orders. Taking Sabine's wrist in one hand and Ezra's in another, Ursa took the young couple into a private room. "There is much I need to discuss with you two." She said leading them past the Throne towards one of the private rooms.

Inside Ursa gestured for them to sit. "Mother I swear that we did take the Vows. Ezra Bridger is my Husband and I am his Wife." Sabine disclosed as she sat nervously holding onto his hand. "You also know there is a way for us to be separated and not considered valid." Ezra looked over at Sabine with a bit of concern.

"I would never consider that, for one I doubt that there is anyone that would challenge him for your hand and if they did I would not accept it." Ursa could see Ezra's confusion. "Young man, I could have the Marriage nullified if I wanted. All it would take is to find someone to fight you to the death and Sabine would be released from her Vows upon your death. Though I suspect that Sabine would not care for that." Ursa looked over at Sabine who nodded with approval. "She has made her choice and I will honor it." Then Ursa chuckled lightly. "No I brought you in here to discuss something vastly important."

"What would that be Mother, rescuing Father from the Empire or attempting to get other Clans to join us in this Rebellion?" Sabine asked as Ursa shook her head slowly.

"Yes those all are important, but no. What I want to discuss is when are you planning on providing heirs to the Clan?" Ursa inquired. Sabine shrugged and smiled over at Ezra.

"We will as soon as possible. After all that is one of the benefits of being Married is it not?" Sabine chuckled as she heard Ezra begin to cough and watched him turn pale.

"Wait, what do you mean as soon as possible?" Ezra stammered out in shock and disbelief as he looked from Sabine to Ursa.

"Did Sabine not tell you, it is part of the Marriage Vows. "We will Raise our Children as Warrior." That means you must have children to raise as warriors and to be Heirs of the Wren Clan." Ursa informed him as he suddenly felt light headed. "But I believe that you can wait until you free my Husband, Sabine's Father from the Empire first. Then we all expect the two of you to provide Heirs." Moving towards the door. "Sabine take your Husband to your old room, later we will then begin planning on how to rescue your Father." She ordered as Sabine smiled over at Ezra, chuckling lightly as he stared at Sabine. She reached up and touched his face with her hand.

"Are you really surprised or shocked Ezra. After all you married me without protest and without knowing the consequences of doing that." Sabine said as he finally smiled over at her. Leaning closer he pressed his lips against hers and soon she was breathing hard.

"I can handle any consequences as long as I am with you. I love you Sabine and nothing is going to change that." Ezra said as she stood, taking his hand and leading him towards her room. If nothing else they could have some private time and perhaps work towards providing Heirs to the Clan.

"Good because I love you too Ezra. Now take your clothes off, I want some Marital Relations." Sabine declared, pushing him inside her room. What would now be their room. Striding in, starting to remove her armor.

Three days later, the two with the help of other Clan Members successfully rescued Alrich Wren from the Empire and soon after with the support of Duchess Bo Katan destroyed the Empire's new Weapon. With that accomplished Sabine and Ezra joined the Mandalorian Resistance and fought to help free Mandalore from the Empire.

The End.


	16. Chapter 16

Star Wars Rebels: Dreams (Short Story)

One Day after The Ghost Crew returned to Lothal to their dismay they found that they had plenty of free time. So to pass the time; Sabine and Ezra found something to occupy their time. Sabine would teach Ezra hand to hand fighting techniques and Ezra would continue Lightsaber training with Sabine. Now one Week later they stood in the usual secluded place, a half mile from the Lothalian Rebel Camp.

 **Training Time: The Past**

Standing in a loose Combat stance, Ezra lunged forward and with a grunt found himself thrown to the ground. Sabine stood over him, shaking her head. "Concentrate Ezra. You over extended your grasp, keep your balance and then make the moves." She helped him up and he readied himself for another round. Starting with a Spin Kick, that Sabine blocked. He then tried a left right combination. She ducked under the left, and blocked the right. Sweeping her right leg around, Ezra avoided the kick and returned with a knee thrust. She blocked it with both of her hands then swung both of them upwards, then downwards catching him behind the neck and drew his head towards her own knee. He slipped out of the maneuver and did a right side kick. Sabine avoided the kick and swung her own around catching him across the left side of his face. Knocking him to the ground.

"Shit!" Ezra stated as he hit and rolled to a kneeling position. Blocking a lunge kick from Sabine. Standing just in time for her to kick out his feet and he landed hard on the ground. Grunting in pain. Laying prone, Sabine knelt by him and shook her head.

"Much better. Well that is three times. Now it is my turn to be humiliated." Sabine said as she helped him up again. Walking over and picking up the two Meter Long Sticks that they used as practice Lightsabers. Throwing one to Ezra. She exhaled, everyday for the last week she mopped the floor with Ezra in hand to hand fighting and after when they fought this way. Ezra would do the same with her. Placing both her hands on the hilt of the stick she waited. Deciding this time not to let him goad her into striking first. Watching him carefully, he jumped forward and Sabine was ready. Blocking his first strike, she spun the stick around and before she could hit him he had swung his own around and blocked it. Sliding back she swung again and again. They fought across the area and soon Sabine was feeling proud of herself. Smiling as she swung up and blocked another blow and countering with her own. Then to her disgust Ezra jumped back several feet and lowered his Stick. "Oh, you think that I am going to fall for that again, do you?" Sabine stated, remembering yesterday when he pulled the same stunt. She immediately attacked and he dodged each of her slashes easily. Just like Kanan had done back at Chopper Base. Now she had a plan that she believed would throw Ezra off and allow her to win the engagement. Moving over to the left she pivoted as he stood there waiting for her to make her move. Crossing over further to the left she lunged towards him, making sure that she kept her balance. She did not want him to remind her of that. As the point of the Stick was about to touch Ezra, he slipped to the side and as she rushed forward to get behind him and as she was about to pass him. Hoping to then sweep around and cut at him from behind. He quickly jutted in and kissed her on the right cheek, with a loud smack. Then jumped away, smiling as she tried to hit him. Sabine was not smiling, anger rose in her as she glared at him. With a growl, she swung at him with a low long cut and he dodged it again and then kissed her on the left cheek. Darting away before she could hit him. Snarling and feeling her cheeks begin to redden, she began to swing the stick back and forth at him. Each time he dodged it easily, then as she felt herself loose balance. He slipped forward, blocked her stick with his and kissed her quickly on the lips. With a howl of anger and rage she swung the stick down at him. He slipped around the attack and moved closer to her. With a reverse cut of his own, knocked her feet from under her. She hit the ground and glared up at him. Then with a smirk, she kicked sweeping his feet from under him and as he fell she threw the stick aside. Jumping on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground.

"Cheater. That was cheating." Ezra grunted as he felt Sabine's weight hold him down. She glared down at him and smiled.

"No such thing in a fight." Sabine stated as she leaned down and placed her lips against his. Kissing him first gently and then roughly. Just like all the other times, they ended up first practicing and then rolling in the tall grass. The first time was actually an accident. They had first practiced with the mock Lightsabers stopping when he tapped her on the back. After that Sabine began to instruct him in hand to hand combat. Though that time Sabine was in the same position as Ezra was in right now. Pinning her to the ground, on top of her attempting to get her to surrender. To get out of the hold, Sabine did the only thing she could think of to distract Ezra enough to get out of being pinned. So she kissed him. It shocked him to the point that she could get loose. Grab his wrist and twist him so that she was on top and she was pinning him. Then before either knew exactly what happened they began to roll around in the grass and clothes were being torn away. With them having sex for the first time.

Now was the same, They kissed long and hard. Running their hands up and down each other. Rolling back and forth, with him on top or her. Sabine was breathing hard through her nose and heard him breathing just as hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest. With her on top, she sat up staring down at him and pulled her armor and her top of her body suit. While he stared up at her, thoroughly entranced as she took off her bra. Sabine smirked and leaned down to kiss him again. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest. Pulling his arms out of his shirt and leaving it under him. Still kissing him, she reached down and unzipped his trousers, releasing him and quickly clasped her hand around the shaft. He grunted as she moved her hand up and down the shaft, jerking him off. Meanwhile he moved his own hands down and griped her ass cheeks, pulling and squeezing them. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly into his mouth. "Take my pants off." Sabine rasped out, as he kissed her again. Moving his hands around and pulled her pants downward. With them down at her lower thighs, he slipped his right hand inside her panties and touched her moistening folds. Slipping his fingers along her slit, causing her once again to moan feeling an orgasm flood her senses and her body. Stroking him harder, she gasped as he slipped one of his fingers inside her and she instantly came again. Soaking his fingers and her panties. Breathing out with hard short breaths. "Ezra I cannot wait, put it in me. I need it now." She groaned as he rubbed his thumb upon her folds. Causing another orgasm to convulse and pulse through her. With a nod, he removed his hand and she quickly stood and pulled her pants and panties off, then as he stood and removed his pants and underwear she laid down on his shirt. Spreading her legs, so when he laid down between her thighs he had easy access. She grabbed his shaft again and aimed his tip towards her wet and moist entrance. Thrusting her hips and arching her back, wanting no more delays. She felt the tip touch her entrance of her slit and she gasped. Thrusting her head back, moaning with relief and pleasure. Pulling at his member, she pushed the tip and about two inches inside her and she felt herself tighten around him. Removing her hand from his shaft, she put both hands along his waist and pulled at him. Wanting to fully feel all of him. With a small movement he fully penetrated her and she gasped and moaned. "Yes, Ezra! Do me, do me now!" She commanded as he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Moving her legs she crossed her ankles behind his ass and pulled at him. With a grunt of pleasure at feeling her warm and wet clitoris tighten around his hard shaft. Moving back slightly he then thrust hard into her and she moaned. "Yes! Oh Gods yes! Harder! Faster!" She stammered out. Repeating those sentiments in every language she knew in a commanding pleading voice. Grunting, groaning and moaning in those languages, thoroughly enraptured in the ecstasy of the moment. She could hear his hips slapping against her and it was driving her crazy as she had orgasm after orgasm. When he released into her, she convulsed and shuddered feeling a monstrous satisfying orgasm rack through her. Causing her mouth to say exactly what she wanted to say for a long time. "I love you Ezra." She blurted out. He stared down at her with shock, then he smiled broadly.

"I love you too Sabine." Ezra said as he kissed her. Sabine melted into the kiss and knew that she meant it, she did love him and she actually wanted him to know that she did. Holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Remember I said it first." Sabine whispered into his ear, tightening her hold upon him and feeling him hold her back just as tightly.

 **The Present: Ezra's Tower**

Awakening with a start, Sabine gazed at the soft object that she was holding extra tightly to her. Identifying that it was not who she wanted it to be she threw the Pillow away from her In anguish. Sitting up, she placed her hands over her eyes and thought about the Dream that she had just had. The one that she first told Ezra that she loved him. It was not actually a dream, but a memory. In heartbreak she put her arms around her knees and felt the tears run down her cheeks. Desperately wanting him back, it has been five years and every night it was the same. Her dreams centered around the intimate times that they had. Even awake she thought about him constantly How he made her feel, how she depended upon him and how much she loved him. They had kept their relationship a secret and she regretted that. Knowing that she was the reason that they didn't. Standing she went to the Balcony of the Tower and gazed outward. With her mind in such turmoil she knew it was impossible to sleep. Fears racked her mind as she stared up at the Stars. Silently pleading for him to return to her, even if it was just long enough for her to take the Marriage Vows with him. She could live the rest of her life with no hope of seeing him again, if she just could have those few moments. So he would know beyond the doubt that she did love him. Then she smiled slightly, thinking perhaps a little longer then that so that they could have sex at least once more. Give her another intimate time to think and dream about. "That would be nice." Sabine whispered into the wind. Leaning upon the railing. "Please come home to me, Ezra. I need you so much." She whispered. Exhaling she checked the Chrono. In five hours Ashoka Tano was going to arrive and then the two would finally have the opportunity to search for him. Neither had the time or opportunity to actually look for him. With the Empire suppressing any Resistance prior with the threat of the Second Death Star. Sabine could not in good conscience leave with Ashoka yet. But with the Fall of the Emperor and the Empire now in retreat, it was time to finally find him. "The first thing I am going to do when I see him is punch him in the nose for deserting me." Sabine said loudly, then smirked. "The second make him take the Marriage Vows." Thinking about it she reconsidered those first two things. "Okay first I kiss him and hold him, then I punch him in the nose and finally take the vows." Sabine chuckled at that. Turning she went back inside and stared at the Bed. "Oh and I need to add in there somewhere that I have sex as many times as possible." Laying back down, she stared at the ceiling and exhaled. "Gods I miss you Ezra." She stated as she closed her eyes and after she fell asleep. She dreamed of another time that they had sex.

In the morning, she rose with the Sun rising and cast the blankets off her. Picking up the Pillow that she had thrown last night across the room and held it tightly to her. Inhaling the fragrance that was still easy to smell. It smelled of Ezra. Though she actually knew that was impossible, it had been years since he used the pillow and it was all subconscious. Inhaling deeply she imagined his scent. Lothalian Wild Grass and Coolant from the Ghost. He seemed to always smell of that combination and Sabine revealed in it. Closing her eyes she thought of him. Not only hearing " **I know I can always count on you**." But she also remembered him saying. " **I love you Sabine.** " Those words were far more important to her then the others. Getting off the bed, she dropped his pillow and headed for the Refresher. Staring at herself in the Mirror she frowned. She hoped that when they found him that he liked her hair style. She had changed it to a short black version recently and now she somewhat regretted that. He had last seen her with her hair dyed a purplish white. Though she had changed it several times before that, so she would wait to hear his opinion of it now. Taking off the Short White T-Shirt that she usually slept in, she tossed it back onto the bed. Then stepped into the Shower and began to wash. With a smile she moved her hands down her body and first touched her breasts. They had grown since the last time that she had been with Ezra and they were at least one size bigger. Rubbing them, she felt her nipples harden and she found the touch pleasurable. While lightly touching her right nipple with her left hand. She moved her right downwards to her trimmed pussy. Sliding a finger along her now extremely sensitive folds. Closing her eyes, she moaned lightly as she caressed her right breast and inserted two of her fingers inside herself. Exhaling sharply as she felt a minor orgasm flow through her. "Ezra." She moaned as she began to move her two fingers in and out of her. Imagining that it was actually Ezra that was touching her. Swallowing she moved her fingers faster in and out of herself and soon she was moaning louder. Wanting to experience a really good orgasm that would satisfy her yearnings for Ezra to fulfill her. Biting her bottom lip, she groaned and reached her peak. Moaning Ezra's name loudly as she came. Slumping in the shower as the water ran over her she breathed hard in and out. Standing she finished showering and grimaced. "Masturbating is fine, but it is not the same as having Ezra fuck me." She determined as she toweled herself off and put her tight body suit and armor on. Picking up her Helmet and then his Lightsaber. She stared at the latter and grimaced, with frustration she open the bottom of the weapon and palmed the small disk sized device that she had placed within it. Sabine had decided once to make sure that she knew exactly where Ezra was at all times. So two weeks after they became intimate, she had placed a tracking device inside his Lightsaber. Frowning she wished that she somehow placed one inside him as well. If she had then, she would have located him way before now. Smirking she chuckled. "I will after I find you, so there would be no chance of this happening again." She stated as she put the device back inside the hilt and reattached the bottom again. Hooking the Lightsaber on her belt she went to balcony to await Ahoka Tano's arrival.

Seeing the Weird and Strange Red in color Ship fly overhead Sabine rolled her eyes. "That has to be Ashoka's Ship." She said loudly, walking down the ramps until she was at ground level and mounting her Speeder Bike. The Loth-Wolves joined her as she rode towards the Space Port. "Yes I am going to find Ezra." She muttered to the Loth-Wolves as she rode. The Loth-Wolves seemed to sense that she was connected emotionally to Ezra and had decided to be there for her and protecting her. No one, not even Hera could approach the Tower without Sabine knowing. The Wolves would encircle the visitor and unless Sabine told them that it was alright, they would not let the visitor anywhere near her or the Tower. Before actually going to the Space Port, Sabine stopped to look at the Muriel first. It had become a routine, she would stop and gaze at it for hours. Mostly at the image of Ezra. Reaching out she caressed the cheek of the image of Ezra and closed her eyes. Wanting to touch the real thing, not what she once painted upon the wall. Stepping back she glanced over and saw the cloaked Ashoka Tano waiting. With determination, Sabine put her Helmet on and walked towards Ashoka. "I am ready, lets go find Ezra." Sabine announced as she joined Ashoka and stepped aboard the Red Ship. Removing a Data Chip that held all the information where Ezra could possibly be. It had taken 3 years for Sabine to collect all the Rumors, Facts and All Sensor Data together. Finally coordinating them into something useful. Now she knew of Ten Possible Locations that Ezra could be at and if it took a year or more, Sabine decided she would find him and make him finally hers even if it meant kicking his ass first. No one would prevent that not even him.

The End? Or there could be another Short Story later. Depending upon Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities (Short Story) Part one of three

Late that night, Sabine attempted to sleep in her room on the Ghost. She suspected that tomorrow would go one way or another. She hoped that it went the way that Ezra was saying that it would go, but she had her doubts. He was believing that with so small numbers that they would be victorious. Tossing to the other side she tried valiantly to sleep and still could not bring herself to actually fall asleep. Standing, she adjusted her nightshirt and left her room. As she passed the Upper Gun Well she saw Ezra gazing at the image of his parents. "You should be sleeping." Ezra said barely audible as he did not look at her, but kept his attention on the images of his parents. Sabine shrugged and leaned against the wall.

'Well you should be as well." Sabine commented as she exhaled. He chuckled and slipped down from the Gun Well and stood before her. "I can't get myself to stop thinking about tomorrow. Are you sure your plan will work?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, though it will require a great personal sacrifice from all of us." Ezra stopped smiling and knew Sabine wanted details. He had decided not to tell her or anyone that the sacrifice would be entirely his.

"What do you mean by a great personal Sacrifice?" Sabine asked in concern, then saw Ezra's expression and she suspected that he would not tell her. That after tonight she might not see Ezra again. Either he would fall or she would. Either option meant that she only had tonight and if that was true then she would make the most of it. As he was about to leave not answering her, she reached down and took his hand. "Never mind I do not want to know." Ezra gazed down seeing her holding his hand tightly in hers and he could also see that she was extremely nervous. "Ezra, before whatever happens I want something from you." She almost whispered and he stared at her in confusion. Before he could react she moved closer, tilted her head and gently touched his lips with hers. Their first kiss. It started gentle at first and as she moved her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her, the Kiss turned more passionate. He had automatically encircled his own arms around her. As they kissed, Sabine relaxed into it. Coming to a final decision. Parting slightly she stared at him. "If nothing else I want tonight to be special and memorable." With that she retook his right hand in hers and led him towards her quarters. Ezra walked in a daze as she opened the door.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked in near shock and amazement as she pulled him inside and locked the door. She immediately turned and kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly to her. Parting, she stared into his eyes and smiled. Stepping back, she pulled off her nightshirt revealing her standing their only wearing a multi-colored tight bra and thong panties. Ezra swallowed as he stared at the vision of beauty before him. He did not know what to do or say as she retook his hand and led him over to the bed. Stopping she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Ezra I need this tonight, only so that I can face the future with or without you." Sabine stated and he nodded. "Good take your clothes off." She ordered him nervously and anxiously. He did so and he stood before her wearing only his bright orange underwear. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him. Gently maneuvering him onto the bed and on top of her. Spreading her legs so that his hips touched hers. With her hands shaking she moved them down to his waist and pulled at him as they kissed. He did not know what to do with his hands so, he moved his right down to touch her face. She grunted as she felt his manhood pressed against his underwear and her. To her amazement it actually felt good, as if her body was desiring him to enter her. Reaching along his underwear, she slipped her hand inside his underwear and released him. Putting her hand around his Manhood, he gasped at her touch and she felt him throb. With her other hand she reached down and moved her panties aside. "I want you inside me." She breathed out in a low rasp, aiming his tip while pulling her panties aside. To her amazement she thought that it would be difficult to put him in. But with a simple pull, he slipped right inside her. She closed her eyes and moaned, noticing that it did hurt somewhat. But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt as her insides tightened around his shaft. He exhaled harshly. Biting her bottom lip, she began to shift her hips until he was fully inside her. Feeling something tear, she groaned. "Okay, take it really slow." She rasped out, barely audible. Putting her hands on his hips and pulled and pushed so that he was slowly thrusting into her. Without warning she felt a rush of pleasure emanate from her pussy throughout her body. With a moan she exhaled, reached both hands up to both sides of his head and kissed him, moaning louder into his mouth. "Oh my Gods." She gasped out. "Yes Ezra keep doing that it feels so good." She declared as he started to thrust on his own and soon she was moaning louder and louder. Feeling multiple rushes of pleasure flooding through her. She could not stop herself from moaning, it just came out as he continued to thrust. Slowly picking up speed and force as he pushed and pulled in and out of her. With a grunt she felt his tip expand and then a warm fluid exploded inside her and she moaned. Her body convulsing and shivering from the experience. With a final gasping moan she felt him slump onto her. With her mouth near his ear, she whispered what she wanted to say to him for almost two years. "I love you, Ezra." She could see his eyes widen and then he smiled.

"I love you too, Sabine." Ezra whispered into her ear. Moving besides her. She leaned towards him kissing him. Then as they parted, she smiled triumphantly at him.

"Can you do that again?" Sabine asked and Ezra nodded. Within seconds they were having sex again.

 **The Attack and the Sacrifice:**

Sabine watched as the Purgills dragged the Empire's Star Destroyer Fleet away. In anguish she also watched as the Purgills took Ezra away. She had pleaded with Ezra to get off the Chimaera before the Purgills jumped into Hyperspace. Later on the Ghost she stared at the Image of Ezra and heard those words of goodbye and after she sought out Chopper, suspecting that Ezra may have left something more personal to her. She had been right. In the privacy of her room, Chopper played the personal message to her.

 _" **Sabine, since I know that you probably do not want anyone to know about us. I have made this message just for you and have instructed Chopper to save it just for you. I have always loved you Sabine and that will never change. That night we spent together was extremely special to me and I hope it was for you. If it takes a lifetime I will return to you. Or I suspect that you will find me. Probably want to kick my ass for doing what I did.** "_ Ezra chuckled and Sabine nodded with agreement that she would the first or actually the second thing she would do when she saw him. The first thing was kiss him until they both passed out. _" **So Sabine please take my other words for their meaning and trust in the force that we will see each other again. Remember I love you."**_ With that the message ended and Sabine put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Then asked Chopper to save the Message in a personal restricted file.

 **The Secret:**

Four years later, Sabine stood anxiously outside Ezra's Tower. Hera had contacted Sabine, stating that she had a surprise for Sabine and would be bringing it to Lothal. Sabine chuckled and shook her head. She also had a surprise for Hera. When the Ghost landed, Hera stepped down the ramp holding the hand of a three year old surprise for Sabine and as the Twil'ek approached she smiled at Sabine. "This is the surprise. His name is Jacen." Sabine smiled and looked at the small boy. "Jacen this is your Aunt Sabine." Hera said to him as he peered up at Sabine and smiled broadly.

"Ant Sbine." Jacen repeated, then looked at his mother. "She pretty." Hera and Sabine laughed together.

"Thank you Jacen." Sabine shook her head and continued to laugh and Hera stared at her with confusion. Slightly concerned about why Sabine was laughing so hard and for so long. "I have a surprise for you too." Gesturing over towards the Tower. "Come see my surprise." Walking around the Tower, Hera saw a the familiar sight of a White Loth-Wolf lying down facing away from them. It turned its muzzle towards them and gave a soft growl. "It is alright Wolfie. Hera and Jacen are family." The Wolf returned to looking downward facing away from them. Hera followed Sabine around the big animal and she stared down to where the Loth-Wolf had it's full attention. There in the dirt was a little Girl, playing with two dolls and other assorted toys. Hera stared and her mouth gaped wide open.

"Sabine! This is some surprise as well!" Hera gasped out staring at the little girl. Then saw that the little girl was strangely familiar. "Oh by the Desert." Hera gasped out as she gazed over at Sabine.

"This is my daughter, her name is Sira. Sira Bridger Wren. Say hello to Aunt Hera, Sira." Sabine said to her daughter and the dark haired blue eyed girl looked up at her mother then over at Hera.

"Hello Ant Hara." Sira stood and walked up to Hera. The Loth-Wolf watched Sira intently as she walked. "Are we goin to look for Daddy now?" Sira asked as she looked from Hera to her mother, anxiously. Sabine shook her head.

"No sweetie, not yet. But soon. This is Jacen. Can you play with Jacen while Aunt Hera and I go talk?" Sabine asked Sira, who looked at the Green Haired boy, nodded and smiled. Jacen moved over and sat and Sira pointed towards her toys. "Let us go back to the Ghost and perhaps have a drink. I think we both could use one." Sabine suggested as Hera reluctantly looked from Jacen to Sabine. "Oh don't worry Wolfie will watch them. Keep them out of trouble. Won't you Wolfie?" Sabine asked the Loth-Wolf and it whined, then stared at the two children. Hera walked with Sabine back to the Ghost.

"That is some babysitter you got there." Hera said as they walked up the ramp of the Ghost passing Chopper. Sabine touched the droid's dome and made her way to the Galley. Chuckling as she sat. Hera handed Sabine a mug of Twil'ek Mountain Ale and they both drank.

"I am still trying to figure out how he gets into the Tower at night. Every night for the past three years after I put Sira to bed, he somehow sneaks into the Tower and sleeps next to her crib. He is not there when I put her to bed and when I check on her late at night, there he is. I have given up on why or how he does it. I suspect that he knows that Sira is Ezra's Daughter." Sabine said as Hera laughed lightly at that. "To answer your burning question. Yes I and Ezra had sex. It was just before he..." Sabine chocked up slightly, clearly upset. "Left with the Purgills." Hera placed her hand onto Sabine's hand.

"I know. I never suspected that you two...I mean why didn't you tell me?" Hera asked as she stared at the younger woman. Sabine shrugged.

"Probably the same reason you did not tell me about Jacen. I wanted to tell you face to face not over the Holonet." Sabine swallowed back the anguish she felt as she tried to smile. Hera did smile. "She asks constantly about him, she wants to go find him and so do I. But with the Empire still being a threat, I cannot risk going to search for him yet." Sabine told Hera and noticed the slight concern on the Twil'ek features.

"That is why I am actually here and now I am reluctant to ask." Hera said as she exhaled and stared at Sabine.

"Ask me what?" Sabine inquired as Hera's Lekku began to shudder. She swallowed and her hands began to flex.

"Soon the Alliance is going to conduct a major offensive against the Empire. Within three months from now. I do not know how it will go and I do not want Jacen there just in case it goes badly. I was hoping that you might take care of him until I come back." Hera explained. "I know it is a lot to ask, but I really do not trust anyone else." Sabine could understand. Hera could not take her son to Ryloth to be with her Father. Some Twil'ek's did not like when one of their people has a hybrid child. She had heard that in the past, Twil'ek's would cast the Hybrid Child out in the Desert to die. Even though Jacen was Cham Syndulla's Grandson, it did not matter to the Purists that still resided on Ryloth. Nodding Sabine smiled.

"Of course Hera. What is one more child?" Sabine answered as she stared at Hera seeing some concern about her son. "Do not worry Hera, I bet Wolfie knows that Jacen is Kanan's son and probably will protect him just like he does Sira" Hera finally smiled and chuckled. Then a thought came to her.

"Does your family know about Sira?" Hera asked as Sabine smiled and nodded. "That must have been some conversation when your Mother Ursa met her Granddaughter and found out who the Father was." She added as Sabine laughed out loud.

"Oh it was quite an experience. After she officially called me an embarrassment to the Clan and an unmarried Harlot. She had no choice but to once again publicly banish me from the Clan." Sabine saw Hera's shocked expression. "Privately she is thrilled at having a Grandchild, she and my Father visit occasionally." Hera could not fully understand why Sabine's mother banished her from the Wren Clan or why Sabine was taking it so calmly. "She had to banish me Hera, I am exactly what she stated I am. An Unmarried Harlot that has a child out of wedlock." Sabine shrugged and smiled. "I really do not care Hera. Sira is everything to me and if it means I am an Outcast then so be it." Hera never understood Mandalorians and she doubted she ever would. "Let us go check on the kids, shall we?" Sabine stood and Hera followed her outside. Stepping down the ramp, they heard both Jacen and Sira laughing and squealing. Sabine exhaled and pointed over at the Loth-Wolves as the White one carried Sira on its back. Walking slowly around in a big circle. Hera gasped as she saw Jacen riding another Loth-Wolf following the White one. "Typical. Wolfie and Greyback have decided to give the kids a ride." Sabine pointed at the Brown Loth-Wolf that had a grey streak along its back and tail.

"Is that safe?" Hera asked with concern as she wanted to run over and take Jacen off the back of the Loth-Wolf. Fearing that he may fall off and get hurt. Sabine placed a restraining hand on her arm and shook her head.

"It is perfectly safe. Like I said the Loth-wolves know who their fathers are and would protect them no matter the risk. Hell Sira told me once that they talk to her, I cannot hear or understand them. But she can. I bet Jacen can too." Sabine said as she whistled and the Wolves carefully walked over to them. Stopping so that Sabine and Hera could pick the two now protesting children off their backs.

"Mommy! Greyie is fun." Jacen protested as Hera set him down. "I like her. She really nice." He said as the Wolf lowered her muzzle and he petted her. It whined and then laid down.

"Be careful Hera, that is how it started with Wolfie. Greyback may decide that she needs to protect Jacen and you might find yourself with a Loth-Wolf sneaking into his room at night." Sabine warned Her, who frowned and wondered if that would be as bad as it sounded. They spent another four hours together and Sabine took Sira up into the Tower to take a nap. While Hera did the same, putting Jacen in his room. When Hera stepped off the Ghost she was shocked to see that the two Loth-Wolves were gone. Seeing Sabine return, walking from the Tower ramp.

"Where did they go?" Hera asked, wondering how such a large Animal could disappear so quickly. Sabine laughed and she gestured towards the Tower.

"Knowing Wolfie, he is probably lying down next to Sira's crib. Like I said, he is sneaky. I gave up three years ago trying to get him not to do that. Especially since I do not know how he does it." Sabine said as Hera wondered if Greyback had slipped aboard the Ghost and now was in Jacen's room. Watching over him. She preferred to wait and find out later. "So when are you leaving?" Sabine asked and Hera exhaled and looked towards the ground. Her Lekku shuddering with anguish and despair.

"In two days I have to report back to the Fleet." Hera replied sadly as she felt moisture sting her eyes. "Hopefully I will be back by the end of the Month." Sabine stepped forward and hugged Hera. "When I come back, I think we should go and find Ezra. Let him see his Daughter she probably needs him " Sabine nodded with agreement.

"She is not the only one that wants him back Hera. I need him back too, I miss him so much. I sometimes blame myself that I never realized how much I loved and needed him." Sabine stated as she also felt tears come to her eyes as Hera hugged her, comforting her.

"Hey, you both were so young then. I doubted either of you knew how you both felt until it was too late." Hera said as she glanced upwards. "I blew it from the start, I loved Kanan but kept pushing him away far longer then you did with Ezra. There is still a chance that you two can be together and be a family." Sabine felt better.

"Let's go see about Dinner. I bet those two are going to be hungry when they wake up." Sabine released Hera and the two mothers made their way into the Tower to start getting the evening meal prepared. As they passed Sira's small room, Hera noticed the White Loth-Wolf contently laying on the floor watching over Sira. "Told you. Somehow he gets in here." Sabine said as she ignored the large animal, heading to the small Kitchenette. Hera decided to contact Chopper to check on Jacen and after a couple of seconds heard the Droid complaining loudly.

'Let me guess Chopper there is a Brown and Gray Loth-Wolf in his room, right." Hera stated and the Droid affirmed it protesting. "Don't worry about it, Chopper." Hera closed the channel and looked over at Sabine. "Don't say it. I do not want to hear "I TOLD YOU SO" right now. I just hope next month I do not end up with a stow-away Loth-Wolf when I come back for Jacen." Sabine smiled and chuckled.

"Well you then might have to move here, just so that Jacen does not have to leave her behind." Sabine suggested and Hera considered it.

The End? Or I might add another Chapter later.


	18. Chapter 18

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities (Short Story) Part two of three

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

Awakening in the middle of the night, Sabine went to check on Sira and of course Wolfie was laying on the floor sleeping and watching over Sira. "One of these days Wolfie, I am going to figure out how you get in here." She mumbled as she then went to check on their guest, Jacen. Not to her surprise Greyback was on the floor of his small room. "You two do realize that the living areas in the Tower are not big enough for you to be in here." She complained to the sleeping Loth-Wolf in the small room that Jacen was staying in. Turning she wondered why she did not originally remodel the Rooms in the Tower to be larger, especially if she had known that the large Loth-Wolves were going to spend the night. Though it did give her a sense of security to know that the Loth-Wolves were there. No one in their right mind would try to harm or kidnap Sira or Jacen. She had watched the Loth-Wolves thoroughly decimate Stormtroopers within a few minutes. She suspected that they would do the same to any intruder that tried to get to Sira and now Jacen. Returning to her room, she looked at the double sized bed. She wanted Ezra on the one side of the bed desperately. Laying down again, she exhaled and thought of the one night that they had spent together. The night she admitted that she loved him and that he said that he loved her. Proof of that love now slept in the other room an extremely wonderful accident that she would not have traded for anything. Next week her parents, Ursa and Alrich were coming for a visit. Under the guise of diplomatic contact with Governor Ryder Azadi. They would instead spend two or three days to see her and Sira. Officially to the Clan, Sabine was an unmarried slut. Unofficially her parents still loved her and extremely adored Sira. Being a slut had it's advantages, none of the Suitors that were pestering her Mother before, now were no longer interested. That left Sabine from having to dissuade any of the Suitors that wanted her hand for no other reason than her inherited title. Unable to fully relax, Sabine reached into her nightstand and removed a device that helped her settle down when she really missed Ezra.

Pulling down her panties, Sabine turned on the Device. It was close to Ezra's size and as it pulsed and throbbed, she moved it down to her inner thigh. Feeling the vibrations emanate through her. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sensations of it just touching her sensitive area begin to moisten. "Oh Ezra." She moaned. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly inserted the Device several inches. Gasping out Ezra's name in a moan, when the vibrations and pulsing gave her an orgasm. Convulsing slightly she allowed it to flow through her. Keeping her eyes closed, she imagined that the Device was Ezra and began to move it in and out of her. Having another orgasm, feeling her juices coat the device and her hand. Increasing the movements, she moaned louder and the device gave her multiple orgasms. Thrusting her hips upwards, she touched a switch and it throbbed and released the warm water into her. Simulating that it had cum. This caused her to have a body shaking orgasm that made her whole body stiffen and as she removed it she slumped. Breathing hard, she turned it off and dropped it. After several minutes she opened her eyes and exhaled sharply. "It is not the same as the real thing." She commented as she wished that Ezra was there to satisfy her urges instead of using manual methods. The first year, she used her fingers and even though she gave herself orgasms. Later she bought the device. It kept her sane and it kept her from cheating on him. She had been tempted several times, mainly due to that she was lonely and wanted someone to lie with her. But as soon as she considered it, she dismissed it just as quickly. It was Ezra or no one. Thankfully a reminder of her love for him, was sleeping in the next room and that kept her loyal. Standing she went into the Refresher, cleaned the Device and refilled the water inside it. Then finally washing herself. Returning the Device into her nightstand and laid down. Closing her eyes she drifted off and dreamed about when the night that she and Ezra was together.

 **The Jungle World of Dagobah: Two Weeks Later**

Limping into towards his camp, Ezra draped the four dark colored Fish over a branch and sat under the hatch of the Escape Pod. Getting out of the Rain. With a stick he poked at the fire, getting it to flame into existence. Adding more dried wood into the flames. Removing a sharpened piece of Metal he used the Force to levitate one of the foot long Fish to him. Usually he did not use the Force to do something he could do manually. But his leg was bothering him tonight. Gutting the Fish, he laid the Fish over the fire on a metal grate from the Escape Pod. While it cooked he thought of the past and the predicament that had left him marooned on Dagobah. While the Pugills held Thrawn and the Chimaera, he was able to get aboard the Escape Pod that he now used as a Shelter and when the Purgills stopped briefly he escaped. Unfortunately it was not where he expected to go. Instead he ended up here on Dagobah, he actually wanted to land on Dantooine. To make matters worse the power supply on the Escape Pod that could be recharge by Solar Panels had burned out two days after he arrived. So he could not even use the emergency broadcast system. Stretching out his sore leg, he grimaced. Moving the torn material aside he looked at the scars. A large submerged Predator had bit him two years ago and even though Ezra escaped it had messed up his leg. Reaching over he flipped the Fish over and felt the gloom of the night press down on him. Depression set upon him almost immediately. Closing his eyes his thoughts centered on Sabine. He missed her so much it was killing him, he had wanted to return to her within a few weeks of his departure and now it had been almost four and a half years of living on Dagobah. There was no technology and no hope of escaping. Not unless some other idiot happened to come here for some unknown reason. Not even the Smugglers came to Dagobah. Feeling his mood turn darker he ripped off a piece of Fish and slowly ate. Then he felt a presence.

"Ah depressed you are, not good it is." Ezra grimaced and looked over the fire to see Master Yoda sitting on a log before him. Yoda had a ghostly glow surrounding him as he poked at the fire with his intangible walking stick.

"Why would I be depressed Master? I am only stuck on a World that I have no hope of escaping! Ezra said sternly then his voice softened and tears began to fall from his eyes. "All I want Master is to go home, to be with the woman that I love. Is that so much to ask?" He asked the vision of Yoda. Putting his hands over his eyes. "All I want is to go home." Ezra whispered and Yoda seemed to move towards him, placing his ghostly hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Trust in the Force, Ezra." Ezra removed his hands and Master Yoda had been replaced with Kanan. Kanan was kneeling before him. "I know you have been through a lot Ezra, but I promise you that it will get better. That you will be found and you will find that there is a reason why you were tested like this." Kanan said trying to comfort his Pattawan. When Ezra began to cry again, this time with a lifted spirit instead of despair and sadness. Kanan looked over at Yoda. "Master is there nothing we can do? I do not think he can last much longer in this isolation." He asked his fellow Force Spirit and Yoda smiled and chuckled.

"Said you have for him to trust in the Force. The Force he must trust in." Yoda told Kanan as he began to fade. Kanan remained a few more minutes, standing and looking down at Ezra. Feeling the pain and agony flow from Ezra. Not physical pain, but emotional. Fading away he wished he could do something to really help Ezra, not just be there to remind the young man to trust in the Force. "Enough that is, trust the Force he should." Kanan heard Yoda say from the beyond.

 **Two Days from Lothal:**

Kneeling in Meditation, Ashoka Tano let the Force flow through her. She did this when she needed clarity and to decide where else to search for Ezra. She had spent the last three years attempting to locate the young man. Going from one system to another that perhaps the Purgills had taken him. Now she was at her wits end. Exhaling she felt she was letting Ezra and Sabine down. Without warning she felt a presence and before she was able to prepare herself a voice echoed through her mind loudly. **"DAGOBAH!"** The voice yelled inside her head, causing her to put her hands over her ears and wince. It had been so loud it deafened her. Shaking her head she tried to stop the ringing in her ears as she opened her eyes. Ashoka inhaled and exhaled, the voice so much was not verbally loud. But it seemed to bellow through the Force at her, demanding her full attention. Rising she stumbled over to the Pilot's seat and sat down. Trying to get her vision to focus. As she began to think clearly again, she smiled. "Ezra was on Dagobah." She muttered, setting the Hyperspace Coordinates for Lothal. If Ezra was on Dagobah, Sabine and Sira would want to be there when he was found.

 **Lothal: Days of Victory**

Sabine thought it funny that when Hera had arrived to retrieve Jacen, that somehow Greyback had slipped aboard the Ghost and was waiting. "Dam Loth-Wolf!" Hera protested as she stomped down the ramp. "She somehow slipped aboard and I keep telling her that she cannot do that!" She complained as Sabine chuckled. "It is not funny, Sabine. What if I had decided to leave Lothal and go somewhere else?" Glancing back to see Jacen walking off the Ghost with a Loth-Wolf right behind him.

"Told you that this would happen. She has looked over Jacen the whole time you were gone." Sabine informed her as Hera slumped with defeat. "I guess that means that you are going have to move here to Lothal, otherwise Jacen won't have his friend." Hera exhaled in defeat and nodded. Both looked down and saw Sira ambling towards them with Wolfie right behind her.

"What is it sweetie, I thought you were sleeping?" Sabine asked her daughter as the four year old smiled up at her.

'"Aunt Asoka is coming, mommy." Sira said as she turned and pointed towards the skyline. Causing Sabine to put her hand over her eyes and looking in that direction. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she began to breath hard. Every time Ashoka returned, Sabine hoped that the Togruta had found Ezra and was bringing him home. "Feel her, she is excited." Sira stated then began to chuckle. Feeling impatient Sabine rushed towards the Tower to get her communicator. Inside she snarled when she picked up the transmitter and finding it was out of power. Running back she headed for the Ghost, stopping when she noticed that Ashoka was about to land. When the Red Ship's ramp descended Sabine, Hera, Sira and Jacen were waiting. The Loth-Wolves were lurking behind the Tower watching as Ashoka stepped down the ramp. Sabine was staring past Ashoka, hoping that Ezra was on the ship and was going to come down the ramp. Looking back at Ashoka.

"No he is not there, but I think I know where he is." Ashoka said excitingly. Trying to calm herself, then continued. "I think he might be on Dagobah, do you and Sira want to come check with me?" She asked Sabine and was not shocked when Sabine took Sira's hand and walked up the ramp. Hera started towards the Ghost, ready to follow them to Dagobah. Sabine stopped and turned towards her.

"Hera could you remain, in case it is another wild Bantha Chase? I would prefer that someone be here, I do not like leaving this place without someone to watch over it." Sabine asked Hera from the ramp. Hera nodded reluctantly and walked away from the Ghost. Then waved as the Red Ship lifted and departed. Sabine had told Hera that on several occasions, Scavengers had attempted to steal items from the Ezra's Tower and sell them to others. With the Statement that they once belonged to the War Hero Ezra Bridger. So Sabine did not like not having someone around to watch over the Tower. Hera returned to find Jacen watching the Red Ship fly away.

 **Dagobah: Day**

The Sun rose, but for anyone that had stayed on this hell hole of a planet for an extended amount of time could see that it still was gloomy. When the Sun rose all it did was make a wet and damp Jungle of Dagobah uncomfortably hot. Awakening with sweat running down his face and beard, Ezra sat up. Standing he winced as his right leg throbbed with stiffness. Limping over to the Water collector, he pulled a cup out and drank the sterile water. Exhaling he reached over and picked up his Spear slash walking stick. It would take an hour or so before his leg would actually move without feeling stiff and sore. Walking towards the shore of the pools, he checked his fish traps. Removing one or two of the Fish and leaving the rest for later. Limping back to camp, he noticed the bubbles to his right in one of the deeper parts of the swamp. "Do not even think about it asshole. You almost got me once but I know better now." Ezra said towards the water and moved to the right to make sure he was far enough away that the Predator could not reach him. It was a large creature and used ambush to attack it's prey. But it also was dependent on being in the Water to breath. Since it had gills. That was the only reason Ezra got away from it the first time, he had been able to use the Force to levitate the Behemoth above the water until it let him go. But that almost did not work, the pain from it's bit on his leg as the large saber like teeth stabbed into his leg almost overwhelmed him and if the creature held on for another minute. Ezra would have lost. Stepping into his camp, he flopped the two fish over the smoke of the fire. High enough to smoke the fish instead of just cooking it.

 **Ashoka's Ship: One Day from Dagobah**

Sabine prayed that Ashoka was right, that Ezra was on Dagobah. With her knee bouncing nervously, she watched the stars zip by. Feeling a hand on her leg she looked down to see Sira staring up at her. "We find daddy?" Sira asked and Sabine felt like crying as she looked down into her daughters face.

"I hope so sweetie." Sabine replied as she reached down and put Sira on her lap. Normally the Four year old protested about sitting on her mother's lap, but today she just stared out at the streaking stars and become sullen. "What is it Sweetie?" Sabine asked as she saw her daughter's bottom trembling lip. Sira looked back at her mother sideways.

"Will daddy like me?" Sira asked as Sabine smiled and gave her a hug. Then tickled her sides causing Sira to giggle slightly.

"Of course Sira, he will adore you and he will love you." Sabine told her, though she knew that it would be a shocking surprise to him to learn that he has a four year old daughter that he had never met before. Seeing that Sira was now satisfied, Sabine gazed nervously at the streaking stars. She was just as anxious as Sira is to see Ezra again. Swallowing Sabine hoped that he still loved her as much as she loved him. It would be really disastrous if he no longer Loved her and she had his child. That would be a permanent reminder to both of them that the night they spent together was a mistake. Then Sabine shook her head and smiled. "No of course he still loved her, I can feel it." She said to herself as she gave a slight chuckle, then noticed that Sira had fallen asleep. It had been a long day and Sira had awoken early from her nap.

"You might want to get some rest as well, Sabine. We are at least twelve hours from Dagobah and I suspect that none of us will get much sleep if we do find him." Ashoka advised as she leaned back and closed her own eyes. Sabine smiled.

"Count on that. There is a lot that I want to do after we do find him." Sabine stated. Deciding the first thing was she was going to hug and kiss him, then introduce him to his daughter and after that punch him in the nose for deserting her. Later after the excitement ebbed, she would take him to bed and remind him about how much she missed him. That thought sent a thrill through her as she drifted off to sleep. It had been so long that she hoped she remembered how good sex was with him.

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

"Great now both of you are trying to sleep in his room." Hera said in frustration as she peered into Jacen's room to see the White and Grey Brown Loth-Wolves sleeping on the floor. Basically making impossible for her to go in and check on Jacen. Shaking her head, Hera waved her hand in the air and went back to the galley. Trying to figure out how the hell the Two large Animals sneaked onto the Ghost, right past Chopper. She suspected that Wolfie was missing Sira and that was the reason it had decided to sneak on with Greyback to watch over Jacen. Returning to the Computer Monitor, she began to look for places nearby that she could purchase. Finding two nice small farm like houses not less then a mile away. After Sabine and Sira returned hopefully with Ezra. Hera would go and look at them. It would be nice to set down roots and have a home. Especially here on Lothal. Where Jacen could be instructed by Ezra when he was ready. Leaning back she drooped her hand and felt fur. "Kalabast!" Hera said loudly, startled and glanced downward. Wolfie was laying besides her and she shook her head. "How the hell did you sneak in here without me seeing you?" She heard the White Loth-Wolf whine and Hera laughed, deciding perhaps it was best not to know. Gently petting Wolfie she smiled as it closed it's eyes and went to sleep. Hera closed her eyes and did something she had done since she was little. She prayed that Sabine and Ashoka found Ezra.

To be concluded


	19. Chapter 19

Star Wars Rebels: Possibilities (Short Story) Part three of three

 **Dagobah: Late Afternoon**

Shutting himself inside the Escape pod, Ezra scowled at the approaching storm. At least once a week the heavy Storm struck the medium sized island that he resided upon and normally it lasted only about an hour. It rained so hard during the storm, that it felt like he had to swim to get around. So it made sense to seal himself in. Closing his eyes he watched out the side port as the rain splashed down hard onto the ground. Large drops of rain about the size of his foot struck the Pod, Ground and the Trees. After Forty Seven Minutes the Storm ended. Opening the Hatch he peered out, seeing the water quickly draining away. Walking over to a nearby tree, he looked upwards. Above him between two branches was a large Plastech Curved Panel. Tossing a Soap tablet into it, he reached up and pulled on an attached metal rod. Soapy Water began to pour downward from the center. Standing under the flow, Ezra began to scrub. After a minute, he pushed the rod upwards ending the flow and removed his now soaked clothes. Laying them down on a nearby branch. He pulled the rod again and stood under the Flow once more. Scrubbing again, removing all the dirt and sweat from his body. Washing his beard and hair, the water stopped. Retrieving his clothes he walked naked back to the Pod and hung his clothes. Once a week he had been able to at least take a soapy shower and it helped his mood immensely. Sitting he used his fingers to brush out his hair and beard. Being clean would not last, within a day he would be just as dirty and just as sweaty as he was ten minutes ago. Using a piece of Steel, he sparked it on a dry rock and soon had a small fire going. Glancing up at his drying clothes he decided to just stay naked until he decided to put them on or not. It did not really matter. Walking over to his wood pile that was covered by a piece of plastic, he pulled out several dried pieces and fed the fire. Walking back he suddenly heard something. Glancing upwards he saw it. "A Ship!" He gasped out loudly, seeing it heading downwards directly towards the flat and clear area two hundred Meters away. Halfway running and limping he head towards where the Ship was landing. Totally forgetting that he was naked.

 **Dagobah: Orbit**

Entering the orbit of Dagobah, Sabine directed the sensors down at the planet. She was trying to detect anything Metallic. the Life Signs Sensors had indicated that there was massive amounts of life forms on Dagobah and those sensors were essentially worthless. Sira was staring at Dagobah and in somewhat a daze she pointed towards the northern area before them. "There Mommy, right there." Sira said with her eyes halfway closed. Ashoka looked over at the four year old and shrugged.

"I think we should go there." Ashoka advised directing her ship towards the Northern pole of Dagobah.

"Sure why not. The Scanners are not picking anything up." Sabine agreed as Ashoka flew towards a medium sized island in the middle of a huge swamp. "When we land Sira, you stay put. I mean it, that place is not safe and I do not want you taking one step off this ship. Understand." She said to Sira and her daughter scowled, then nodded.

"Okay Mommy." Sira said and looked like she was going to argue, but she knew if Mommy said her name instead of sweetie it meant that she better obey. As the Ship landed, Sabine's eyes widened when she saw someone limping towards them. Standing she rushed to the ramp and lowered it. Stepping down to the end of the ramp and stared.

"Ezra." Sabine whispered then she smiled, running towards him. As she got closer she noticed that he was completely naked. But she could tell it was him. Bushy beard and hair. It was him. Meeting him halfway her arms encircled him in a huge hug. Not caring that he was naked, or smelled or looked almost like a Wookie. She began to cry.

When Ezra saw the Mandalorian Armor and that it was Sabine at the end of the ramp. He limped forward as fast as he could. Reaching her in minutes, his arms wide he felt her slam into him and his arms wrapped around her. He felt tears flowing down his face as he held Sabine tightly to him. After several minutes, to lighten the mood Sabine pushed some of his hair away from his ear. "I am not kissing you, not until you shave and take a Shower." She whispered into his ear as they both started to laugh. Parting he stared at her and shook his head.

"Well if we are talking about hair. I do not like how short yours is and the color is kind of plain." Ezra commented as she chuckled and ran her hands through her short black hair.

"This is because I do not have time to be really stylish or flamboyant anymore. Come on, let's get you inside. After you cut that mess off, take a shower and put some clothes on. There is something I need to show you." Reaching down, Sabine took his hand and started to walk towards the Ship. Then stopped. "Wait there is something I wanted to do first." Turning she faced him, closed her fist and punched him in the nose. Not hard, but hard enough for him to put his hand onto his nose and stare at her with shock. "I promised myself that I would punch you in the nose for leaving and deserting me." Sabine watched him as he started to laugh.

"I expected a lot worse." Ezra stated as she laughed as well, then retook his hand and led him to the Ship. Stepping in front of him as she saw Ashoka coming down the ramp.

"Ashoka please get back in the Cockpit. Ezra is not exactly clothed at the moment and I suspect that you do not want to see him naked." Sabine said as Ashoka's eyes widened and she quickly went back inside the ship. Leading Ezra up the ramp she directed him towards the Refresher and as he entered she shut the door. Going into one of the Bedrooms to the Wardrobe she looked for something for him to wear. Returning holding a Large Sized Jedi Cloak. There was nothing else that would fit him. Well nothing that he could actually be comfortable wearing. She doubted he would like to wear a skirt and skin tight pants. After thirty minutes Ezra emerged and Sabine smiled approvingly at him, handing him the cloak. As he put it on, Sabine stepped closer. "Now there is something else I want to do before anything else." Ezra smirked and exhaled. As she looked at him. He had shaved, and cut his hair down to what it looked like before he had left.

"You are not going to hit me again are you?" Ezra asked with some slight concern, as she leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. Pulling him towards her.

"No. I am going to do this." Sabine moved her head to the right and kissed him. What started out just a gentle kiss soon turned passionate as they both melted into the embrace and after several minutes, they parted. Breathing hard. "There is something I need to show you." She said as he stared at her. "But I need to know something Ezra." Before she could ask he smiled.

"I love you Sabine. I have missed you so much that I could not stop thinking about you every second I was stuck here." Ezra said and Sabine smiled happily, leaned forward again and kissed him. Stepping back, Sabine closed her eyes and had to stop herself before she dragged him into the Bedroom. Stepping back she smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you too Ezra and I would love to take you into that Bedroom to prove that. But there is something very important that I need to show you first." Sabine said flustered as she took his hand and he looked at her confused. She led him into the Cockpit and as she entered with Ezra he stared down at the Dark Haired little girl almost unable to contain herself from getting closer. Before Sabine could say anything Sira looked up at Ezra.

"Mommy is this my Daddy?" Sira asked Sabine excitingly. Glancing over at Ezra, Sabine saw his shocked expression as he stared down at Sira.

"Yes Sira. This is your Daddy. Ezra this is Sira, your daughter." Sabine stated, as Ezra looked from Sira to Sabine and then back to Sira. His eyes widened and then his eyes rolled back into his head. He began to pitch backwards as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Ashoka chuckled as she and Sabine knelt next to him and Sira stared at him confused.

"Well he took it well." Ashoka said smiling as she checked his vital signs.

"What happened to Daddy?" Sira asked as Sabine put her arm around her and laughed.

"He is alright Sira. He sort of fell asleep from the shock of seeing and meeting you." Sabine explained as she watched as Ashoka closed her eyes and placed her hand on his forehead. Seconds later his eyes fluttered and he sat up. Sabine stared at him sternly. "Do not faint again." She ordered. "Now Ezra this is our daughter, Sira." Sabine stated as Ezra slowly smiled wider and wider. He reached his hand towards Sira and pulled her to him for a hug. Sira began to laugh as she hugged her father.

"Our Daughter. Our Daughter." Ezra kept repeating as he began to laugh happily. Then he smirked up at Sabine. "I guess this means we have to take the Marriage Vows as soon as possible right." He said as Sabine nodded then was pleased when he reached over and added her to the family hug. Ashoka went back to the Pilot Seat and began to fly the Ship off Dagobah. Once in space she set course for Lothal. Three hours later in the Galley, Ezra looked down with pride at his sleeping Daughter as she used his left thigh as a pillow. Sabine saw him wince when he moved his right leg and then began to rub his thigh.

"What happened to your leg?" Sabine asked in concern as he exhaled and kept rubbing his leg until it no longer felt stiff.

"It happened about two years after I landed. I walked to close to a Predator and it decided to try to eat me. Stuck two of his big teeth into my leg and since I did not have access to a Medical Droid, I ended up cauterizing the Wound." Ezra shrugged and noticed Sabine's expression. "I guess it never healed right." Sabine reached over and touched his face gently with her hand. She wanted to take him to bed so badly, but she suspected that only a couple of hours would not be enough and once they started she would want all night.

"I am sure the Medical Droids can fix that." Sabine said as she glanced down at Sira. "I wanted to talk to you about Sira. I know it is a shock and I do not want you to think that when we had sex back then that I was trying to get pregnant. I wasn't. It just happened and I would not change that for anything. She is the best thing to ever happen to me." Sabine said and Ezra nodded.

"For me too, Sabine. Though I am concerned. I bet that your Mother did not take it well that you had a child out of wedlock?" Ezra asked in concern, it had taken a lot of courage for Sabine to have Sira. Especially since it was a serious taboo for a Mandalorian.

"She publicly called me a Harlot and banished me from the Clan again. Privately she adores and loves Sira, so does my father." Sabine could see Ezra getting a little angry and she smiled and shook her head. "It is alright Ezra, all that mattered at the time was Sira and finding you. I did not care that my Clan or the other Clans believing and calling me a Slut. It kept them from attempting to seek my hand. After all I did not want anyone else but you. So it worked out." She explained and Ezra put his hand on hers and held it.

"I will take the Vows whenever you want me too." Ezra said as Sabine smiled and reached behind his head and pulled him towards her. Kissing him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and soon was relishing in the embrace. Then leaned back.

"Now works for me." Sabine stated and then guided him through the Mandalorian Marriage Vows. Finishing, she kissed him again and smiled. "That is it, but we will have to wait to consummate our union until we get home." Reaching down and held his hand. As she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her and held her tightly to him.

 **Lothal: Night**

Five hours after landing on Lothal, spending an hour being Medically Checked over and spending four hours of seeing everyone. Ezra was now at his Tower and after being amazed at what Sabine had down, turning it into a real home for him, Sira and Sabine. He was home. Sabine laid in their bed naked, covered by a sheet nervously waiting for him to come in. He wanted to check on Sira before coming to bed. As he entered he gestured towards Sira's room. "How the hell does the White Loth-Wolf even get in there?" He asked and Sabine chuckled.

"I have no idea. Wolfie just does and I have given up on how he does it." Sabine said as he smiled at her. Removing his clothes slowly with nervous fingers. Dropping them onto the floor. He then joined her still wearing his underwear. He stared at her and she could see his anxiety. Leaning towards him, she kissed him long and hard. Making small noises in the back of her throat. "Ezra." She whispered as she placed her forehead onto his. "It has been so long that we have done this that I am a bit nervous." She admitted as he smiled.

"It has been a long time for both of us. If you want we can wait until we both are ready." Ezra said and Sabine shook her head, moving closer.

"No, I need this. I do not want to wait." Sabine said sternly as she moved on top of him straddling his waist. He stared at her naked body, his eyes widening as he smiled. She leaned down and kissed him, reaching down to take his hands and placed them on her hips. Closing her eyes as she felt his calloused hands move up and down her thighs. She moaned in his mouth as she slipped her tongue inside twirling it around his. Moving her hands down to his underwear and moving her hips slightly she pulled his underwear down enough to release him. She did not want to wait any longer. Using her right hand she clasped his member by the shaft and aimed him towards her quivering entrance. "I am going to put it in." She gasped as she touched his tip against her slit. Suddenly moaning as she climaxed, relishing in that it was not being caused by her Device. Rubbing it back and forth at her slit, she felt another orgasm flow through her. As the ebbs of it began to recede she slowly put his Member into her. Feeling her insides and her slit tighten around his shaft. "Oh Gods!" She gasped out. "I have missed this so much, I have missed you so much." Moving her hips downward fully engulfing his Manhood into her. He was staring into her eyes as she began to breath in and out slowly, rasping with guttural noises as she rotated her hips so her insides could adjust to him. "Okay, okay. I am about to start." She said as she moaned lightly feeling another orgasm ebb through her. Putting her hands on his chest, as he moved his to her hips. She began to slide up and down his shaft. "Oh gods, oh gods. That feels so good." She moaned as she started to move faster and harder. Feeling her slit slid along his shaft and her insides tighten and moisten around his manhood. Soaking his pelvis in her juices. Thumping down on him she felt a massive orgasm cause her to closer her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She thought instantly that he was so much better then the device that she would throw away. She would no longer need it now that she had the real Ezra. Leaning down she kissed him and moaned while still moving her hips up and down. Then with a shuddering gasp she felt his release and she arched her back and shivered feeling the best orgasm she ever had in the past four years rock through her. Moaning loudly she kissed him hard. After a couple of minutes she flopped down besides him and stared at him with wonder, love and contentment. Gazing at him she was panting for breath. "I love you Ezra, please never leave me again." She pleaded as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too Sabine and I promise I will never leave you again." Ezra stated and then kissed her. With their arms around each other and Sabine's head on his chest she stared up at him and smiled.

"Can we do that again? Unless you are too tired." Sabine asked as she ran her fingers along his chest, dismayed at seeing and feeling the old scar that looked like a old Blaster Wound.

"Nope. If I have to, I will use the Force to refresh myself so that I can do this as many times as you need." Ezra said and Sabine laughed, leaning upwards to kiss him. Which led to them having sex again and four more times after that. In the morning Sabine sat in front of a Communications Terminal. She wore a soft white robe and she had an hour before Sira woke up. Ezra was watching her as she dialed in to contact her mother. He had encouraged her to do this immediately so that her Clan would not still consider her a Harlot or Slut. That bothered him immensely as he waited. When Ursa's Image came onto the screen, Sabine smiled wickedly.

"Hello Mother. I have some good news. You can say my name now without spitting onto the ground afterwards." Sabine stated as Ursa exhaled and shook her head.

"I never did that Sabine." Ursa said and she did not spit. "It was all to save the Honor of the Clan that I banished you. So what is the good news?" She asked as Sabine gestured behind her.

"We found Ezra and we took the Marriage Vows. Sira has her father back." Sabine replied and Ursa smiled broadly then scowled.

"That is wonderful Sabine, though I would like to have words with him about degrading you and then deserting you. Leaving you to bare his child out of wedlock." Ursa said with a bit of malice in her voice. "I will contact the hunters to stop searching for him then." She said and Sabine stared at her in shock. "What, I sent out Hunters to find him after you told me that he was the Father of Sira. I wanted to find him, force him to atone for his actions." She said with a wry smile.

"Mother I told you that he sacrificed himself to save Lothal and me." Sabine said and Ursa smiled. "He did not stay away because he wanted to, he was marooned on Dagobah for the last five years." Sabine told her mother and Ursa nodded with understanding.

"Well I guess that is a valid excuse. Sabine Wren daughter of Ursa and Alrich Wren, you are no longer considered a Harlot that dishonored herself. Please come home so that we can see our Granddaughter officially." Ursa dictated, then her expression softened. "Speaking of Sira, can I speak with her." She asked as Sabine nodded and went to get Sira so that she could talk to her Grandmother and her Grandfather. Leaving Ezra to be alone with the image of Ursa Wren. "I see that you did not approve that I labeled Sabine as a Harlot and banished her from the Clan." Ezra scowled and moved closer.

"If anyone is to blame for that, it should be me. If I had known I would never have left her. I cannot believe that you would allow others to call her a Slut." Ezra stated as he glared at Ursa. The older woman winced, then her face became stern.

"No one called Sabine a Slut in my presence or spit after saying her name!" Ursa declared as she glared at Ezra. "I had no choice. She was an unwed mother that had an affair with you and the result was Sira. You must also consider that it left Sabine with the ability to not have to be forced into Marrying one of the Suitors that plagued me for her hand." She explained as she smiled. "Sabine had her heart set upon you and no other. But eventually in that five years you were gone, she would have to select one of them. Being banished because of her indiscretion involving you and Sira. It gave her the freedom to wait and take you as her Husband. She knew exactly what she was doing." Ezra smiled as he thought about it.

"I guess I did not realize that fully, I am sorry that I thought that you did it because she wanted me and not someone that was Mandalorian." Ezra bowed slightly as Sabine returned with Sira and their daughter started talking to her Grandmother earnestly. Ezra and Sabine left so that Sira could talk to her Grandparents. Promising Sira that she can now come for a visit. Though Ezra suspected that Ursa and Alrich would eventually want them to move to Knownest. Standing in the living area, he pulled Sabine close to him. "You know I really do love you Sabine." She smiled and nodded.

"I know. Now either you get Sira ready or you start making breakfast. Now that you are here dear Husband, you get to be a parent and that involves taking care of our daughter." Sabine said as she leaned forward and kissed him. He decided to make breakfast, having no idea how to motivate a four year old to get dressed and prepared for the day. Sabine watched as Ezra cooked, it was easier to get Sira going then it was to actually cook. Since most of the time Sira was hungry in the morning and that made it easy to get her to obey in the morning. Later Sabine would make Ezra try to get Sira to take a nap, deciding that would teach him for not being around. Stepping into the Kitchen, Sira looked fondly up at her father. That was when Sabine felt that with him here they were finally a family. A real family.

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

Star Wars Rebels: Debt of Honor (Short Story) Part One

 **Knownest: One Month Before the Battle of Lothal**

"The Mandalorian **Code of Honor** is the most important aspect of ours lives." Triston announced as he stood before his Mother and his Father. "Ever since The Great Cadden Blackthorne created the Mandalorian Code of Honor we have all followed those mandates fully." He glanced around him and saw that he not only had his parents attention, but all the Clan Members within the Great Hall.

"Yes Triston we all agree with this, So what is the purpose of this history lesson?" Alrich his Father asked as Triston smiled and inhaled.

"I believe that we have not repaid a Dept of Honor to one that is not Mandalorian." Triston said as he waited for his statement to sink in. Ever since the attack on Saxton's Star Destroyer and the destruction of the Duchess, he had been plagued with the knowledge that he and the Wren Clan owed a Debt. One that has not been fully repaid.

"What Debt do you speak of My Son?" Ursa his Mother asked as she focused upon him. All eyes within the Hall were also focused upon him and they all wanted to know. For Triston this was perfect, he had spoken rightly and now none of those within could argue against what he had decided to ask or actually demand.

"There have been three times that this non-Mandalorian has assisted us. First he was critical in returning my Sister Sabine Wren to be once more no longer banished from our Clan. Second he rescued Alrich Wren from Imperial hands, and in doing so it almost cost him his life. Finally he aided us in the destruction of the Immoral Weapon the Duchess and saved us all from a dishonorable death." Triston stated counting off just the three most crucial aspects. Ursa smirked and blinked her eyes slowly.

"You speak of the Jedi Ezra Bridger, do you not?" Ursa said as she glanced over at Alrich who nodded his approval. "Yes we do owe him a Debt, though I believe that it was repaid when we sent Warriors to aid them when they were blockaded at their Base." She added and Triston shook his head.

"True Mother, but we still owe him more. We owe Ezra Bridger personally more." Triston replied and he knew that all within, even his Mother and Father believed that as well. They owed him a Debt that would require something drastic to repay it.

"What repayment do you suggest?" Alrich asked as he leaned forward somewhat knowing what Triston had in mind. Alrich silently agreed, but had to wait for Triston to suggest it.

"What would be appropriate and ensure that he is compensated for the Debt that we owe him. That being Sabine, My Sister. Your Daughter." Triston announced and all within the Hall nodded with their approval. "Now I believe that he may be reluctant to accept this payment or compensation, so I would ask that we not give him the option to accept or decline." He smirked and then continued. "In the past Clans would send Hunters to capture and then force one that is reluctant to accept an arranged Marriage. I believe it would be the best approach this time as well." He was pleased when his Mother began to laugh.

"Yes I agree, let it be done. Triston you will take five of our best Warriors and Capture Ezra Bridger. Bring him here. Oh and make sure that Sabine knows that you have taken him. I would prefer her not to know the reasons until she comes after him." Ursa commanded as several of the others in the Hall chuckled. She knew that Sabine had a connection with Ezra and if Triston captures him, brings him here. Sabine would follow. Bowing Triston put his Helmet on and stomped out of the Hall. Five Warriors fell in behind him as he departed. "Now let us prepare for the Union of Sabine Wren to this Ezra Bridger." She commanded as she turned towards her own Husband. "I love these old traditional Weddings." She whispered to Alrich as he smiled and nodded.

 **Lothal: The Tower**

Leaning against the Handrail, Ezra peered towards the Plains. Sabine stood next to him and he would take short glances at her. He could not help himself, she was just so beautiful to him that he could not resist once in awhile looking at her. "Well I do not see any more Imperial Patrols." Sabine announced as she replaced her Data Pad into her pouch. She did not let him know that she had spotted his subtle glances at her. In truth she liked that he did that, she had fallen for him ever since Concord Dawn and only waited until the right time to take him as hers. Though she was hesitant because she doubted that Her Family would approve, after all in their eyes Ezra was not worthy. In her eyes, she adored him and in her heart she wanted him. "I better take this to Ryder so that he can have the Recon Scouts avoid any Imperial Patrols." She stated as she began to head for the stairs.

"I will stay here and make sure that they do not add any more." Ezra said as he fought the urge to watch her leave, though he liked watching her from behind. It gave him a chance to check out her spectacular body without being caught. As he turned back to pick up the Micro Binoculars he thought he had seen a Small Ship land behind one of the Pointed Rock formations off to the East, not more then a Hundred Yards away. Deciding it was just a figment of his imagination he peered through the Binoculars and rechecked the Stormtrooper Patrols. Making sure that no others joined them. Sabine at the bottom of the Tower, glanced upwards. Placing her Helmet over her head and smirked.

"Soon. Soon I am going to claim you Ezra Bridger." Sabine whispered as she mounted her Speeder Bike and raced towards the Rebel Camp. Back at the Tower, Ezra focused the Binoculars on Sabine as she raced away. Exhaling he returned his attention on the Imperials. When he heard a noise behind him, he spun around and his hand reached for his Lightsaber. There behind him was Triston, at first he was shocked then he began to relax his guard.

"Geez! Where did you come from?" Ezra stammered out excitingly, feeling his adrenaline begin to reduce from being startled by the sudden appearance of Sabine's Brother. "If you are looking for Sabine, she just left." He felt somewhat embarrassed that Triston had somehow approached him without him really noticing. To his relief Triston moved besides him and leaned against the Guardrail.

"No I am not here to see my Sister. I am actually here to repay a debt. One that my Clan owes you Ezra and that we intend to repay soon." Triston said as he first looked at Ezra then out onto the Plains. Ezra looked at him confused, then seemed to fully relax.

"How are you going to do that? Are you going to join us in the upcoming battle?" Ezra asked as he swallowed back the dryness in his throat, he could feel something was wrong. But he could not quite understand what it was. Then with a brief movement Triston spun towards him and drew his Blaster. Pointing it at Ezra and before he could draw his Lightsaber a blue aura engulfed him. It did not fully stun him and as Ezra slumped to his knees he stared up at Triston with disbelief.

"Sorry about this, but I doubt that you would come willingly and capturing a Jedi is not easy." Triston stated, then before Ezra could respond. Triston shot him again. This time knocking Ezra unconscious. Triston glanced around and noticed the three other Clan Members coming out of concealment with their blasters also drawn. "Take him to the Ship, if he begins to awaken stun him again. Orsarak make sure you inject him with the sedative once he is on the ship." Triston ordered them as two holstered their blasters and picked Ezra up by the arms. Dragging him away. Holstering his own Blaster, Triston pulled a dagger and the note that he had written. Slamming the Blade into the note and attaching it to the Door to the inside of the Tower. It was addressed to Sabine in Mandalorian. Then with a broad smile, Triston followed the trio of Warriors and Ezra towards their ship. Departing for Knownest soon after with their captive.

Thinking it odd that Ezra had not contacted her, Sabine returned to the Tower. Usually Ezra would contact her and tell her if he was going to stay at the Tower for the night and tonight he had not. So with some minor concern she decided to check to make sure he had not gotten into any trouble that would require her and the others to get him out of it. Stepping onto the balcony. "Hey Ezra did you forget to call me if you are going to stay here tonight?" Sabine said as she turned the corner and for a second felt her concern mount. He was not there. Glancing about she saw the knife instantly, stepping closer she pulled it out of the door and then held the note in the dim light. Turning her Helmet light on she began to read. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the note. Her hand unconsciously moving upwards to remove her Helmet to reread the Note again. "Oh Gods of my Ancestors." She gasped as she shook her head. Swallowing Sabine moved towards the stairs and ran down them. The Message repeating in her mind. _**"Sabine, by order of our Mother and the the will of our Clan. We have captured Ezra Bridger and by now are in route to Knownest. Ezra Bridger must answer for actions against our clan and if found guilty of these charges will face execution. Triston."** _Jumping on her speeder, Sabine headed for the Imperial Ship Yards. Knowing it was the only place she could find a Ship and pursue her Brother and reach Knownest in time to save Ezra from her family.

Getting a Lambda Class Shuttle was easy, just like the other times that Sabine had done before. As she flew the Armored Ship away she glanced out the side Viewport and watched as the TIE Fighters and Other Ships exploded. She had to laugh, this had been the third time that she had attacked the small Landing Field and just like the other times the Imperials had been caught flatfooted. Removing her Helmet and setting the Course, Sabine entered Hyperspace. Her thoughts on what charges that her Family had concocted against Ezra to merit them coming and capturing him to face their judgement.

 **Knownest:**

With a groan, Ezra sat up and place a shaking hand onto his head. Trying to open his eyes without seeing spots and flashes before his vision. "Thirsty?" Ezra heard Triston's voice ask him as the other handed him a cup. Taking it, Ezra drank down the water greedily. "I am sorry I had to stun you, Ezra. But capturing a Jedi is not easy if you try not to do it without surprise." Triston said as he helped Ezra rise off the Ship's deck.

"What is going on?" Ezra croaked out as he unsteadily rose from the cold floor and with assistance he sat on a nearby chair. Triston sat across from him and then handed him another cup of water.

"Like I said we owe you a Debt and Clan Wren of the House Vizsla is going to repay that Debt." Triston informed him as Ezra gulped down the second cup of water. "Do not worry you will like this repayment, trust me." Ezra chuckled as he set the second cup down.

"This from someone I trusted, that just recently stunned me." Ezra said as Triston handed him a third cup, this one Ezra could tell held Caff. Taking the hot beverage he sipped it and felt the Caffeine clear the fuzziness from his mind. Standing Triston exhaled and pointed down the ramp.

"If you are ready, my Mother and Father want to greet you." Triston waited a moment as Ezra stood and then proceeded to follow Triston down the Ramp. Ezra was surprised to find that he was on Knownest once again and that he was standing in front of the Large House of the Wren Clan. Stepping inside, Ursa and Alrich waited on their large throne above the great Hall. "Mother, Father I have succeeded. Here is Ezra Bridger as ordered. I suspect Sabine should be along shortly." Triston stated as he gave a short bow and Ursa smiled broadly.

"Welcome Ezra Bridger. If you do not mind we will wait for Sabine to arrive before we state why we have brought you here." Ursa said as she gestured for Ezra to sit at one of the two chairs before the podium. Shrugging Ezra sat and glanced about nervously. The first time he had been in this Hall, Ursa had tried to turn him and Kanan over to Gar Saxton and the Imperials. Now he was in the same Water Skimmer, Triston had his Lightsaber and he was once again unsure what Sabine's family had in mind for him. Thankfully he did not have to wait long, with a flourish of slamming door. Sabine stomped into the Great Hall. Her hands resting on her blasters as she stepped besides him. Her face softened as she looked down at him seated on a chair.

"Are you alright?" Sabine whispered as her expression showed relief that he had not been harmed yet. Nodding Ezra smiled at her and she seemed to be extremely pleased that he was. Then her attention turned towards her Parents. "Why have you brought him here? Triston's note stated that he must answer for his actions against our Clan. What actions could there be that if he is found guilty that he faces execution?" Sabine asked with displeasure and confusion. She knew that nothing else Ezra had assisted the Wren Clan and in truth the Clan owed him. Then realization came as she peered around the Hall and her eyes widened.

"I believe that she has discovered the truth of our summons." Alrich her Father said as he smiled down at his Daughter.

"Our Clan owes Ezra Bridger a Debt, my Daughter and as per our customs and our honor. We intend to repay that debt." Ursa announced as she also smiled at Sabine then over at Ezra. "That is if you are willing to be that repayment. You can decline and we will find another within the Clan that would readily accept. Actually there are four others within the Clan that have stepped forward and volunteered." That statement made Sabine wince slightly and she glanced over to see the four volunteers. She knew them all. Each one was in her estimations were young and beautiful. All more then willing to take Ezra as theirs.

"No." Sabine said her voice low and thready. "I will be the one." She added as Ezra raised his hand.

"Can I ask what is going on? Am I in trouble of being executed or imprisoned?" Ezra asked as he began to feel really confused and tired of everyone talking about him as if he was not here. Everyone in the Hall except Sabine laughed loudly. Ursa stepped down and Alrich followed his wife. She moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ezra Bridger, we the Clan Wren of the House Vizsla owe you a Debt of Honor and Triston has pointed out that we must repay that Debt." Ursa said as she glanced over at Sabine then smiled back at Ezra. "Those maids over there have volunteered to be that payment if Sabine declined, which she hasn't." She could tell that Ezra still did not fully understand. "You see young Bridger, we have decided that for your actions in the benefit of aiding our Clan. That you are to be repaid. That payment being the hand of our Daughter Sabine." Ezra started to stand then fell back onto his chair, he tried to speak but all that came out was a coughing sound.

"What?" Ezra rasped out finally able to make a sound that did not sound like he was choking. This time Sabine chuckled and she turned towards him.

"It is simple Ezra, My Clan and My Parents have decided that I am to Marry you as payment for that Debt. If not me then one of those four volunteers over there." Sabine said then leaned closer. "You better choice me though or I am going to kick your ass." She whispered threateningly as she smiled evilly. Ezra did not know how to respond to that he looked from Sabine and then at Ursa and then back at Sabine. His mouth gaped open and he felt lightheaded.

"I, I, I...Guess Sabine would be my choice." Ezra stammered out as he felt a fist slam into his arm hard. Sabine had hit him.

"You Guess! So is it me or not!" Sabine snarled angrily as she glared down at him as he stood rubbing his arm. Wincing at the pain from the blow.

"Yes it is Sabine. I will take Sabine." Ezra said more reassuringly as he continued to rub his arm. Knowing that if he had decided on one of the others, Sabine would have beat the living Bantha Shit out of him. Ursa clapped him on the shoulder and then turned towards Sabine.

"Good. It is done. Sabine escort your fiance' to a guest room and I will have Triston bring him adequate clothing while you go to yours to dress appropriately for the ceremony. It will take place in one hour." Ursa commanded as Sabine reached over and took Ezra's hand leading him down the corridor. Passing the Four Volunteers that seemed a little displeased. Once in the corridor Sabine turned towards Ezra. Who seemed to stunned to speak.

"I believe that I should tell you that I had planned to do this eventually." Sabine admitted to him as he stared at her with shock and confusion. Smiling she leaned forwards and placed her other hand onto his face.

"I am dreaming, this is a force vision and I am in meditation." Ezra stammered out as Sabine chuckled. Then leaned even closer her mouth centimeters from his.

"Is this a dream or a Force Vision?" Sabine asked as she pressed her mouth against his for their first kiss. Her lips touched his and she noticed first the shock and then he seemed to relish in the contact. They continued for several moments and Sabine found that she really enjoyed kissing him. It felt wonderful and she cursed herself for not doing it before now. As they parted she smiled, placing her forehead against his. "If you liked that, wait until after the ceremony there is something I have wanted to do with you since Concord Dawn." Letting him wonder what she meant, she took him to the Guest Room. Where Triston waited with almost gleaming white clothes. "Inside take a shower, get dressed and Triston will escort you back to the Hall." Sabine ordered as she entered her own room. Inside was a White and Silver Set of Mandalorian Armor. Her Wedding Armor.

Inside the Guest Room, Ezra turned and stared at Triston. "Why are you doing this, I mean you are the one that seems to want me to be with Sabine?" Ezra demanded as he tried not to keep thinking about the kiss that Sabine had finally given him. It had been something that he had wanted from her for so long and to finally have one, made him giddy and extremely lightheaded. Triston set down the white Clothes and laughed.

"I have known that Sabine has wanted you ever since I met you. I could see it in the way she looked at you and as her Brother I want her to be happy. I think you will make her extremely happy and the truth is I believe that you are the best choice for her." Triston sat and gestured for him to sit as well. "In time other Clans would soon send Suitors for her hand and I know she would not accept any of them. Since all of them only would want her because it would combine our Clans." He grimaced. "Sabine wants you, any other would not make her happy. So I found a way since our Clan owes you a Debt. The other Volunteers were a way to force her to realize that she not want you to be with any other. Now you better take a Shower and get dressed." Triston said as he pointed towards the Refresher.

Being escorted towards the Main Hall, Ezra found that he was nervous and still confused. Sabine could have anyone, and he wondered why she would ever agree and want him. Hell, Fenn Rau had confided to Ezra that he wanted to inquire about being her suitor. Rau had more going for him then Ezra ever could have. Ezra had no family, no inheritance and basically was scum compared to anyone else. Walking into the Hall, Triston handed him a slip of Paper. "Read this when Sabine starts." Triston said as Ezra took the paper and looked at it. He knew it was Mandalorian and he could only understand a couple of the words. Swallowing he nodded and then he glanced over his shoulder to see Sabine walking towards him, she was wearing armor that seemed to shine in the light. Silver and white trim. Stepping besides him, she handed the Helmet over to Triston.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Ezra gasped out as he stared at her. Sabine smiled and took his right hand interlacing her fingers into his.

"Read the Paper." Sabine ordered and then she spoke and Ezra fumbled through the words. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" She then translated them for him and they said the words in basic, so Ezra could understand them and what they meant. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors."

"That is it." Ursa said loudly from her throne. "Ezra Bridger Wren you are now Married to Sabine Wren. Daughter take him to your room and consummate your union." She ordered, waving for Sabine to take her Husband away. "Now let the rest of us celebrate, bring on the Ale and the Food." As Sabine led Ezra back down the Corridor. She smiled contently as he followed her. Ezra was now hers and no one could take him away from her.

"Do not worry Husband. This will be my first time too." Sabine said as she noticed that Ezra had sweat pouring down his face and he seemed to be somewhat afraid of what Consummate meant. She knew but she suspected that he only had a vague idea. "But we have a lifetime to discover it together. There is no divorce for Mandalorians or those they take as their Mates, it is forever." Ezra exhaled roughly realizing that not only was he Married to Sabine but now it was forever. That made him finally relax and smile broadly.

"I can handle forever. Especially if it is with you." Ezra stated as she gave his hand a tight squeeze, then pulled him into her room. Closing and locking the door.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Star Wars Rebels: Debt of Honor (Short Story) Part 2

 **Knownest: The Challenge**

Spending the Hour within the Library, Anneen Wren now rushed towards the main Hall. Anneen was one of the Volunteers and had decided instead of being upset or frustrated spent the time searching for a way within the chronicles to find a way in which she could have Ezra Bridger and she had found it. Running into the Main Hall she quickly approached the raised Platform where Ursa Wren and Alrich were now about to toast the Union between Sabine and Ezra. "STOP! I have just discovered that I can Challenge Sabine for Ezra Bridger's hand if they have not consummated the Union yet." Anneen announced as she bowed before Ursa Wren. The Countess stared at the young woman and frowned.

"True, but usually it is done before the Wedding Vows are conducted." Ursa said as she waved for Triston to retrieve Sabine and Ezra. Silently hoping that Triston would be too late. If they were in the Midst of the first time then it was too late.

"I still wish to tender the Challenge and when I win I want Ezra Bridger." Anneen stated and Ursa had to agree. Sitting back on her Throne she waited for Triston to bring Sabine back into the Hall. Triston ran down the Corridor and saw that Sabine had just shut her door. Rushing forward he began to pound on the door.

Inside the room, Ezra and Sabine looked at each other nervously. Both knew the mechanics of what they were suppose to do, but were essentially afraid of how to do it. Ezra had seen or watched Holo Pornography on the Holonet once. Though he suspected that he was not suppose to do what he had seen on that one. Especially since in that the Male Character threw down the Female Character and slammed into her savagely. Clumsily sitting on a chair he decided to let Sabine decide how to proceed. Sabine also had watched Holo Pornography for the same reason Ezra had. Curiosity. She had heard Kanan and Hera having Sex one night and wondered what it looked like. Though she doubted that sex was so spontaneous as it appeared on the four different ones she had seen. Biting her lip she was about to suggest that they undress and allow each other to see each other naked. Then suddenly they both heard Triston pounding on the door. Turning she unlocked it and Triston spoke into the room. "Mother wants to see both of you, it is important." Triston said as he turned and departed.

"Come Ezra, let us go see what she wants." Sabine said as she noticed that Ezra looked somewhat relieved. "Do not think that this is a reprieve, we still have to consummate our marriage." She informed him as she took his hand and they headed for the Main Hall. Stepping into the Hall, Sabine noticed that her Mother looked somewhat disturbed. "What is the matter mother? We were about to Consummate our Union. As per our custom." Sabine asked as Ursa frowned down at her.

"Unfortunately, Anneen has submitted a Challenge. She wants to fight you for Ezra Bridger's hand and since you have not Consummated the Union. I am afraid that you must accept the Challenge or allow Anneen to take the Vows and Consummate. Thereby dissolving your Union." Ursa declared. "It is your choice of course. Fight or relent?" She asked and Sabine looked over at her third Cousin Anneen.

"I will fight. Ezra is mine and if I have to fight for him then so be it." Sabine stated as she waited for what type of combat that her Mother would decide upon. Anneen stepped forward and stood on the other side of Ezra and waited as well. Ursa pointed towards Ezra.

"Triston take Ezra to the Suite for distinguished visitors. There you will wait Ezra for the victor. Then you will Consummate with Sabine since you already took the Vows or you will take the Vows and Consummate with Anneen." Ursa ordered and Ezra looked over at Sabine. He swallowed and as he stepped past her.

"Good luck, Sabine." Ezra whispered as he passed her then decided to add something that he had wanted to say to her for years. "I love you." He whispered barely audible but Sabine heard it. She watched him depart and her heart thumped into her chest. Ezra had said it and it delighted her. Turning towards Anneen she smirked. She would kick Anneen's ass without mercy now. Ezra loved her and that made her feel like nothing could defeat her. After Ezra was out of the room and Triston returned and nodded to his Mother.

"The combat will be hand to hand. It will end when either one of you is down and cannot continue or when I decide upon the victor. Prepare yourselves." Ursa ordered and the Two young women moved towards the opposite side of the clear area before the Throne. Sabine quickly removed the Silver Armor Chest Plate and Gauntlets. She wanted the Combat to be fair so that none could protest. Handing them over to Triston. Keeping her eyes on Anneen.

"This is foolish Anneen, Ezra does not want you." Sabine said to her third Cousin, and Anneen shrugged.

"It does not matter, I want him. He is everything I have searched for in a Mate. He is a perfect warrior and he is handsome." Anneen stated as she began to stretch her arms and legs. Preparing herself. "You have had almost four years to make him yours and you delayed. I will not." She smiled as she waited for Ursa to tell them to start. Shaking her head Sabine smiled. She knew Anneen was a skilled fighter, but she also knew that she was far superior then Anneen was in hand to hand combat. Nodding up to her Mother Ursa chopped the air.

"Begin. Let no one interfere." Ursa declared. Both Sabine and Anneen went into a fighting stance. Inside he Guest Suite Ezra paced back and forth, wishing he knew what was happening. Now extremely nervous and terrified. If Sabine lost, he would be forced to take Anneen as a Wife and he did not even know her. Though she was really attractive, he did not love her. Not like Sabine, he loved her and could not see himself joined with anyone else. Glancing at the door, he considered opening it so that he could at least hear what was going on. As he touched the open panel, he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Triston had locked the door. He was now trapped and had to wait for the Victor to claim her prize. Him.

In the Main Hall, Sabine and Anneen circled each other wearily. Neither made any serious moves towards each other, measuring and testing each other. Suddenly without warning Anneen lunged forward and aimed a side kick at Sabine. With a simple movement with her left arm, Sabine blocked the kick and then swept Anneen's other leg out from under her. Anneen fell to the floor, rolled and came up into a fighting stance. "Not bad Cousin." Anneen said as she readied herself for another attack. Sabine shrugged and moved her right hand out in front of her, gesturing for Anneen to come to her. This angered Anneen as she jumped forward, first attempt a side kick and then following up with a backhand chop with her right hand. Sabine stepped around the kick and then blocked the backhand chop with her own right hand. Then with a side chop with her left, she struck Anneen in the sternum. Knocking the air out of her. Doubling the other young woman over. Sabine followed up by grabbing both sides of Anneen's head and then thrust her right knee towards Anneen's face. Hoping to end this quickly. But Anneen brought her hands up and softened the blow to her face. Still Sabine's knew broke Anneen's nose. Blood poured out of the other woman's face. That did not slow Anneen down, she slammed forward with her legs and caught Sabine in a tackling push. Slamming her shoulder into Sabine's stomach. The blow was not devastating but it knocked Sabine backwards. Standing up, Anneen glared at Sabine through her puffy eyes. Breathing hard through her mouth. "Nyu should just give up. Esra iz miyne." Anneen said angrily, lunging forward with her right arm bent back in an effort to strike Sabine with as much power as Anneen could muster. Sabine shook her head and as her Cousin neared she lashed out with a furious spin kick. Connecting hard.

When the door unlocked, Ezra rose off the bed that he had been nervously sitting on. He was so much on edge that he could not focus on the Force to discover who had come to claim him as her prize. He smiled broadly as Sabine entered the room. "It is over, you are now mine and I am not waiting any longer to claim you officially. Go into the Refresher and take your clothes off. I will meet you in the bed." Sabine ordered Ezra as he nodded and walked into the Refresher. Stripping off her Bodysuit, Sabine slipped into bed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Her hands were shaking as she rolled over to face away from the Refresher, but she was tempted to sneak a peak at Ezra when he came out. Wanting to see him naked. She heard the door open and then felt the bed shift as he entered and pulled the sheet up to cover himself as well. Rolling back over she laid besides him. "Okay, I think we should start with just touching each other. Exploring with our hands and take this really slow." Sabine suggested her voice etched with anxiety.

"Okay." Ezra replied his voice cracking slightly. They started actually first kissing each other. Gently touching their lips together. Sabine immediately moved her hand down his chest and felt a stirring within her as her fingers caressed his skin. It felt warm and wonderful as she also felt him touch her. His fingers shaking slightly as he touched her, then reluctantly he touched her breasts. She inhaled as his fingers touched her nipples experimentally. At first he was hesitant but she moved her left hand up and clasped the back of his hand. keeping his hand on her.

"It is alright." Sabine hissed out, liking his touch. Moving her other hand downward. She had glanced down and saw the sheet tenting above his manhood and she had a desire to touch him there. With some of her own hesitation she suddenly felt his manhood's shaft and slipped her hand up to his tip. He gasped at her touch and she knew he liked it. He continued to caress her breasts and she felt her nipples harden. She moaned in a whisper as he moved his hand from one breast to the other. "Ezra I want you to touch me down there as well." She gasped out as he exhaled and moved his hand down her stomach to her now throbbing area. Running his fingers through her short trimmed pubic hair and to her folds. Sliding his fingers among them, causing her to give his shaft a gentle squeeze with her hand. She moaned as she felt herself moisten from his touch. "Oh that feels so good." She groaned as he continued to slip his two fingers along her folds and accidentally caressing her opening. Her back arched slightly as she felt something occur, a strange feeling that pulsed through her sending bright stars to form in front of her now closed eyes. "Kalabast!" She muttered as her body convulsed and she understood what had just happened. She had an orgasm and she liked it, wanting more. Moving his hand across her slit and folds she began to move her own hand up and down his shaft. Pumping him, gently. When he accidentally slipped a finger into her, she gasped and she felt another orgasm rock her body as her insides tightened around his digit. This time she felt herself moisten his fingers and the sheet down at her pelvis. "OH GODS!" She moaned as the sensation flowed through her. He began to pull his finger out and she quickly shook her head. "No keep it in, it feels remarkable!" She stated closing her eyes and concentrating as he moved it back inside her fully. That caused her to have another orgasm and she groaned with pleasure. "Keep moving it in and out slowly." Sabine commanded as he obeyed, moving his finger in and out slowly. She immediately felt another orgasm climax through her causing her to shake slightly. She kissed him roughly as she moaned. Slipping her tongue automatically into his mouth and twirling it around his. This seemed to excite him as well and she felt his Manhood throb within her hand. After another wet orgasm, Sabine decided it was time. "Ezra." She gasped out. "I want this inside me instead of your finger." Sabine said as she gave his manhood a gentle squeeze. She could see his slight reluctance, worrying that it may harm her. His manhood was considerably larger then his finger. Moving both of her hands down to his waist she began to pull at him to get on top of her. Spreading her thighs and legs she guided him on top of her, keeping the sheet on top of both of them and she felt his Manhood against her pelvis pointed up towards her. Moving her right hand over to it, she aimed it towards her entrance. "Let me do this, do not move until I say so. We are going to take this slow and easy." Sabine ordered as she touched his tip against her slit, wondering herself if it would actually fit. Closing her eyes as she felt herself climax again at the mere touch of his tip against her slit. Slightly lubing his tip with her juices. With a rough exhale, she began to pull his shaft against her slit. To her amazement and excitement the tip entered her. She swallowed and felt her insides tighten around the tip and millimeter of his shaft. "Do not move, let myself adjust to it." She gasped as she waited for her insides to loosen enough for her to put more of him in. After a few seconds she felt herself relax and she began to pull more and more of him inside her. Feeling another orgasm flood her body with extreme pleasure. Pulling more in, she gasped and then felt some minor pain as her hymen tore. But it was overshadowed by the pleasure she felt. When he was fully penetrating her, she moaned again experiencing a larger orgasm shake her. She was almost panting as he himself was breathing hard. Opening her eyes she stared into his. "Let me adjust to you." She gasped as her insides slowly began to accept his manhood. Then with delight, she felt him throb slightly and she moaned having another orgasm. "Alright, you can start. But real slow and easy. It hurts a little bit, but it is manageable." Sabine said as he slowly and gently began to move slightly out of her then just as slowly pushed into her. Each movement felt extraordinary as Sabine felt his shaft move along her slit and insides. To her each thrust inward felt like he was plunging deeper into her and she glorified in the sensation. Experiencing orgasm after orgasm climax through her. "Oh yes, Ezra keep doing that! It feels so good." She moaned as he grunted and pulled out slightly then thrust inward. His hips moving and after a couple more thrusts she moved her hands around his neck and across his back. "You can go faster, and harder." She groaned, and he began to increase speed and tempo. Thrusting harder and faster into her. Now she was having multiple orgasms over and over again and she relished in them. Moaning and groaning louder and louder as he pumped. Sabine had lost count of how many orgasms she had up to now, but she knew that she wanted more and soon he was moving into and out of her at a good measure. With an audible grunt she felt his tip expand and he seemed to explode liquid deep within her. She herself then felt an orgasm that exceeded the others and this one caused her body to stiffen and her back to arch towards him. "OH GODSSSS!" She said loudly as her body convulsed and the sensation pounded through her. Without pause she bit into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her body shook and thrashed as she rode the orgasm until it began to recede. Breathing hard she felt him basically flop on top of her and the two concentrated together to slow their breathing and heartbeat. With her mouth near his ear she exhaled sharply. "I love you Ezra." Sabine gasped out.

"I love you too Sabine." Ezra whispered in a gasping breath in her ear. After several moments he pulled out of her and dropped besides her. She clasped his hand within hers and gave it a firm squeeze. Glancing at the Chrono her eyes widened. The whole experience had taken close to an hour and a half.

"Now no one can take you from me, you are now mine." Sabine rasped out smiling broadly as her chest rose and fell sharply. She moved slightly so that her head was on his chest and then she took his left arm and put it around her. Still holding his right in her other hand. She could hear his heart beating and her head moved up and down due to his own heavy breathing. Deciding that it no matter mattered. She used her left to pull the sheet away. Letting both of them see each other naked. He immediately ran his eyes over her entire body and seemed to thoroughly enjoy seeing her this way. Which delighted her to no end. Though she was also looking him over as well and she had to admit she liked it just as much. After they both seemed to be able to breath again she smirked up at him. "Any chance of dong this again, now?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. Moving upwards she kissed him and within moments they were once again making love.

Fourteen hours and Six Times later, Sabine rose and walked quietly to the door. Pulling a light robe on and carefully placing a sheet on her Husband. She had heard a light knock on the door and as she opened it. Sabine saw her mother Ursa standing at the door. "I hope no one else is trying to challenge me for Ezra's hand, because it is too late. We have consummated our union and he is now mine." Sabine whispered and her mother shook her head negatively.

"No my dear Daughter. I thought perhaps you two would like something to eat and drink." Ursa said as she gestured towards a cart and a Tray. On the Tray was two Pitchers of Water and cold Ale. Also on the tray was assorted foods. With deft certainty Ursa moved the cart towards the open door and then allowed Sabine to move it inside the room. "I suspect that you two will want to remain in here for at least another two or three days. I will have a Servant bring other trays daily until you come out. Leave the empties outside your door and no one will disturb you at all." Ursa stated and Sabine smiled at her mother appreciatively.

"Thank you Mother." Sabine said as Ursa nodded then walked back down the corridor. Leaving the newlyweds alone to consummate as many times as they desired. Ursa wanted them to, how else would they provide heirs if they did not consummate as much as possible and Countess Ursa Wren wanted Grandchildren. Sooner then later. Walking back into the Main Hall she saw dozens of Clan Members still celebrating the Union of Sabine to Ezra and to her delight Triston was talking earnestly with Anneen. Comforting her about her lose of the Challenge. Ursa smiled, third Cousins within the Clan could marry and that would double the chances of Grandchildren.

Pouring Water into a cup, Sabine was tempted to toss it on her exhausted Husband. Rousing him from his coma like sleep. Instead she climbed back onto the bed and tapped him lightly. "Husband awaken. You need to eat and drink so that you have the energy to consummate again later." Sabine said as Ezra slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with delight in his eyes.

"Hello my Lovely and Beautiful Wife." Ezra said as Sabine smiled and shook her head.

"I like that say that a lot. There is food and drink. Are you hungry and thirsty?" Sabine asked as he nodded and sat up, eating and drinking earnestly. After they both ate and drank their fill, they laid back down and Sabine returned to with her head comfortably on his chest. Cuddling up to him affectionately. She had decided that they both needed to rest until later before continuing to have Marital Relations.

"Promise never to leave me." Sabine whispered as he smiled down at her.

"I promise." Ezra stated and pulled her tightly to him. Silently thankful that Ursa Wren had demanded to repay a Debt of Honor to him. That payment being what he desired since he had met Sabine. To have her as his and to be hers. Now nothing else really mattered to him and he knew that was selfish, but he finally had what he wanted and nothing was going to take that away from him. To his continued delight, Ursa and Alrich suggested that the two remain on Knownest. So for Sabine and Ezra the Rebellion was over. They were now home and would instead help Mandalore free itself from the Empire. But that is another story.

The End?


	22. Chapter 22

Star Wars Rebels: The Kidnapping of Ezra Bridger (Short Story) Part One

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Standing at the Command Center of the **Stalker** , one of the Fourteen Hand of Thrawn's Modified Star Destroyers. Captain Lara Marcell watched as her diverse crew and officers conducted their duties. She could see outside the View Ports the Two Carrack Cruisers that were part of her Command. When her Second Officer Commander Grrolrrarr slithered towards her, she suppressed the urge to step back or try to draw her sidearm. The Reptile type Officer was menacing looking and if no one knew him or her, (Lara was not entirely sure what Grrolrrarr was) they would think that Grrolrrarr was about to attack and eat them. Standing two meters tall, with orange, red and green 2 to 3 inch scales lining her hims body, large oval purple piercing eyes and long tail with five, half foot spikes. His/her large gaping mouth lined with sharp two inch teeth. Grrolrrarr looked more like a prehistoric Dinosaur then a sentient being. A Sentient being with a weird sense of humor. Lara had come to really like Grrolrrarr, though at first she had been afraid of him/her Second Officer. Especially when he she looked down at her. Talking in that growling voice. "Carrptain, Herrre issss the resssent sssenssorrr rrreadingsss." Grrolrrarr said as he/she handed a Data Pad to Lara gently between his her talons. Lara took the Pad.

"Thank you Commander." Lara said as she stood and headed towards her office, Grrolrrarr followed her and she could feel his/her stalking steps behind her. The small impacts of Grrolrrarr's clawed feet slamming against the deck plates. Stepping into her office, Lara sat and like a couple times before Lara had a hard time concentrating on the information. It was not like she fixated upon her past a lot. But at certain times her thoughts plagued her. Especially since today was exactly one year ago that she lost the one that she loved more than anyone. Believing that the Emperor was still in power, Thrawn had allowed Ezra Bridger to escape and to Lara's frustration the young man did not have to actually leave. She reminisced about the past, how she and Ezra had become close. That if things were different he would be with her instead of that Mandalorian that did not really deserve him.

"You arrre thinking about him, again. GRRRRR" Grrolrrarr said as he/she sat back on his/her haunches. Not able to adequately sit in a chair.

"Yes my friend." Lara replied not knowing if Grrolrrarr actually thought of her as a friend. More like someone that Grrolrrarr could not kill and eat. To Grrolrrarr's people the Alagortors, other races were either prey or those that were not prey. "I am your friend right?" Lara asked as Grrolrrarr looked at her strangely. It had taken Lara almost the whole year to be able to spot Grrolrrarr's different facial expressions. Grrolrrarr hissed then nodded his/her broad head.

"Clossse enough, GRRRR." Grrolrrarr said hissing more and Lara knew it was his/her equivalent of a laugh. "You arrre thinking about him though. GRRRR." He/she said and Lara nodded.

'Can't help it. He was the one that I should be with and because of some trick of fate, he is gone." Lara admitted as Grrolrrarr swished his/her broad tail. "I often wonder what would have happened if I did not let him go and took the chance to be with him. Now I will never know." She said as Grrolrrarr leaned closer.

"Myr People, if wee want a mate wee take them. GRRRR. So capturrrre him and make him yourrrrs. GRRRR." Grrolrrarr said and Lara stared at him, then began to smile broadly. A plan began to form in her mind. She had the means and it involved a group of Local Bounty Hunters that would do her bidding for little compensation.

"I think you are right Grrolrrarr. When you return to the Bridge, contact Vorgao Talunus. Tell him I have a job for him and his men." Lara said as she heard Grrolrrarr growl with approval. Then he/she returned to full standing and stomped out of her office.

 **Knownest: Wren Clan House Vizlsla**

Standing in the middle of the Exercise Gym, Ezra waited patiently as his brother in law approached him wearily. Triston held the fighting staff two handed and swung it around attempting to finally connect a blow. To his dismay and discouragement, Ezra simply avoided it with a minor twist of his body and then tapped Triston on the sternum. "That is three. I win again." Ezra said as Triston scowled, then laughed loudly.

"You know brother, one of these days you could let me actually score a hit." Triston said as walked over to the holder and placed his staff into it. Ezra gave a short chuckle and used the Force to put his own away. Off to the side Sabine leaned against the wall waiting for her husband.

"No he can't do that Brother. If he did I would not reward him for beating you. Come Husband and get your reward." Sabine ordered as Ezra smiled and stepped up to her, she placed her arms around him and pulled him closer. Kissing him, they continued for several minutes and Triston grunted..

"That is not right, though I wonder what reward you would give him if he intentionally lost?" Triston stated waving his arm in the air and hiding his smirk with his other hand. Ezra parted from Sabine and turned his head back towards Triston. They both still held each other.

"You do not want to know, trust me. Though this was not the total reward, that comes later when my beautiful and extremely attractive wife and I are alone." Ezra said and Triston gave a disgusted look.

"Hey that is my Sister. I do not want to know what you two do together." Triston said as he headed for the door, suspecting that Sabine and Ezra were about to do more then kiss and he did not want to be a witness of that. Once alone, Sabine smiled and pulled Ezra closer to her. Kissing him hard and passionately. Then kissed and licked her way towards his right ear.

"Lock the door." Sabine whispered huskily in his ear, then licked and kissed it. With a small subtle flick of Ezra's hand the door locked and using the other to reach up and pulled down the zipper of her Body Suit. She watched him do that and she moved her own hands down to his tucked in shirt pulling it out of his pants. Leaning towards him and kissed him. Then pulled his shirt over his head. Kissing him as she tossed it aside. "I have been thinking about this since this morning." Sabine hissed out as he placed his hand on her left breast and caressed it. She moved her hands down to his pants and with a downward pull, unzipped his pants. Then pulled them down to expose him. He pulled her Body Suit down and she stepped out of it first with her right foot then her left. Sabine hopped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Putting her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. He reached down and clasped his hand on his Manhood Shaft and aimed it towards her. WIth some minor maneuvering he slipped his tip into her warm and wet slit. She gasped as he entered her. "Oh Gods I need this." Sabine moaned feeling a small orgasm climax within her as she moved upwards slightly then down to fully engulf him with her pussy. His cock now firmly inside her, he spun and positioned her against the wall. Thrusting into her. He moved his own hands down to support her thighs and give himself the ability to push harder up into her. Groaning and moaning, Sabine felt another orgasm flood her senses. "Yes, oh godsss yess." She moaned, not caring that her sounds were now echoing in the Room. Pulling him closer and placing her head on his shoulder as he pounded up into her harder and harder. Faster and faster. "Don't stop, I am cumming!" She groaned licking and biting his ear as she shuddered from another orgasm. Squeezing him tightly in her arms as she had another then another. When he exploded into her she grunted and had a body convulsing orgasm. "OH GODSSS." She stammered out loudly, her body shaking as he thrust up into her a couple more times kissing her as he slowly turned, pulling himself out of her and then slid down to sit against the wall. He kept her on his lap, as they rested. She smiled at him lovingly, breathing hard as he returned her smile. Panting for breath. "We need to do it here more often. That was fun, Husband." Sabine said as she leaned closer and kissed him.

"Yes it was, Wife." Ezra replied breathing just as hard and thought of the other interesting places that they also made love in. The most interesting and potentially dangerous to be discovered was Ursa and Alrich's Throne. That had been spontaneous and way too exposed. But it was entertaining and exciting. After a few moments they dressed and left the Gym heading towards their room. Once was never enough for either of them.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Sitting across from Tara Marcell stood the Bounty Hunter Chief Vorgao Talunus and behind him stood Grrolrrarr. "So let me get this straight Captain Marcell. You want me and my boys to capture this Man unharmed?" Tarlunus said as he looked at the image on the Data Pad. As Lara nodded, placing her hands on her thighs under the desk to keep them from shaking, visibly.

"Yes, though I should tell you that it will not be easy." Lara informed him. "It might be harder then you think, he is not just some common person." She added as Tarlunus gave a short chuckling laugh.

"He don't look that tough. Kind of a wimpy sort if you ask me. So what do you want him for?" Tarlunus asked as he thought about why a Hand of Thrawn Star Destroyer Captain would want someone that was not in outskirts of Chiss Space. It was not for information, someone in the known Galaxy had no idea what was out here in the Unknown Regions of Space.

"That is personal and I do not want him harmed at all." Lara said with a bit of venom in her voice. Letting Tarlunus know that he and his men better not hurt Ezra in any way. "But you should know so you can be prepared. He is a Jedi." She saw Tarlunus's sudden shocked expression as he turned slightly white.

"That could be a problem. I want double upon delivery. I also want Ten Blastech Rifles and Three Stun Batons, before we leave." Tarlunus stated and Lara knew why he wanted the Weapons. If they were going up against a Jedi, the Bounty Chief wanted a Blaster that could shoot devastating Stun Blasts in rapid succession. She nodded and Tarlunus stood. "Give me a week and I will bring him here." Turning he left and Lara smiled.

"Therre that wasss eassily." Grrolrrarr growled as he/she stepped closer to the desk. "When he arrrivesss rrrememberrr to jusst take him assss yourrrrs." Lara nodded with agreement as she thought about how much she needed to have Ezra with her again. Planing on just how she would proceed and seduce him as soon as he arrived. Knowing that by now he was bored with that Mandalorian if they actually were together. Generally Mandalorain's did not marry Non-Mandalorians. So she hoped that he was as lonely as she was.

 **Knownest: Wren Clan House Vizlsla**

Knockinglightly on the door, Ursa waited for either Ezra or Sabine to answer. When the door opened she saw Ezra wearing only a short Robe. Inside Sabine was laying on the bed with a sheet pulled up to her chest. "Mother what is wrong?" Sabine asked as she adjusted herself to sit up as Ezra moved back to allow Ursa to enter.

"I have just received a strange request from Bo-Katan's Aide. It seems that the Duchess wants to see Ezra tomorrow, stating that it is vastly important." Ursa informed them as she turned and look over at Ezra.

"If it is that important then I better go." Ezra said anxiously as he looked over at Sabine who nodded. Ursa could see that Sabine was somewhat anxious and impatient about something. Then Ursa realized why. She had disturbed them right at the beginning or during one of the young couples times. With a wry smile Ursa turned back to the door.

"I shall inform Bo-Katan's Aide. Now I will let you go back to bed. Though it is a bit early in the evening to be in bed." With that Ursa opened the door and left. Sabine watched her leave and then threw the sheet off her. Exposing her naked body.

"Alright back to what we were doing Husband." Sabine said as Ezra removed his robe and joined her in bed. In the morning after several times of making Love, Ezra dressed and before he quietly left, he leaned down and kissed Sabine on her forehead.

"On my way." Ezra whispered. "Remember I love you." He said as she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, wearily. Reaching upwards, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Pulling him back down for more then a peck on the forehead. Kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Come back soon. I love you too." Sabine said as he smiled and reached up to touch her face tenderly. Standing fully he left and headed out. Taking a small Shuttle, he and the Pilot headed for the Mandalorian Capital. The Pilot was one from Bo-Katan and Ezra thought it odd that the Man was not wearing the royal insignia. Then noticing that the Ship was not heading for the Capital he decided to ask. "Where are we going the Capital is not this way?" Ezra asked as the Pilot turned slightly. Touching a switch and before Ezra could react Three Men burst into the Cockpit Cabin from the side. Each let loose a Blue Bolt from a Blastech Rifle. In mid standing Ezra felt the bolts strike him and he slumped to the deck. His last visible image of a Larger Man leaning over him.

"Send out the Signal. We got him." The Man said as Ezra's vision turned dark.

With a start, Sabine jumped out of bed. She thought she heard Ezra in her mind and it came and went so suddenly it caused her to panic. "Kalabast! Something happened to Ezra." She muttered as she pulled on her Body Suit and headed for the Communications Room. Dialing in Bo-Katan's Code. Instantly a Man's image came on the Holo-Screen and Sabine recognized the man instantly. "Rau, is Ezra there yet?" She asked him and he stared at her confused.

"Why is he coming here?" Rau asked as Sabine's heart began to pound in her chest. She glared at his image.

"Bo-Katan Aide contacted my mother stating that the Countess wanted to see him for something vastly important. He left at least two hours ago by a Royal Shuttle." Sabine stated and Rau shook his head. She felt fear begin to etch into her as she hoped that it was something innocent. Not devastating as she feared.

"No she did not and all the Royal Shuttles are here. What Aide? She does not have any Aides!" Rau informed her and Sabine dropped to the floor, feeling anguish overwhelm her. Bellowing with rage, grief and despair. She did not hear Rau or her family when they came into the room as she cried loudly.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

With satisfaction, Lara saw the small acknowledgment signal from Talunus that he had succeeded and they were on the way with the prize. Leaning back at her desk she felt the impatience swell inside her. Feeling her left leg begin to bounce as she calculated how long it would be until she saw Ezra again. Four to five hours and he would be delivered to her. Standing she left her office and headed for her quarters, she wanted to be clean and have her best Uniform on when he arrived. Her overall excitement made it hard to be patient. Standing under the flow of the sterilized water, she washed her long blond hair twice. Then after performing other cleansing rituals, she sprayed a light spritz of her perfume on herself. It was the same fragrance that she wore when she and he were together. Putting on the Grey Uniform with white belt and holster, she frowned. "No not the Blaster. I want him to feel threatened by me." She muttered removing the Holster and Blaster from her belt. Pulling on the Black Knee Boots she turned and looked at herself in the Mirror. Deciding to forgo the Cap. Or having her hair held back with a tie. She wanted him to remember as she was, her long blond hair free. As she finished brushing her hair, she looked at the Chrono. An hour to go and he would be here and she wanted to greet him on the Command Hanger Deck herself.

Walking onto the Hanger Deck, Lara was somewhat surprise to find Grrolrrarr and two of his people waiting. "I thought it bessst to have Guarrrdsss herrre." Grrolrrarr said as he and the two others that looked just like him/her. Grrolrrarr stepped besides her and the two others behind. Lara wondered why Grrolrrarr had brought Stormtroopers or Chiss, but she suspected that her Second Officer had his/her reason. Seeing the Bounty Hunter Ship approach Lara bit her bottom lip and felt her stomach churn within her. Trying to will herself not to begin to perspire as the Ship landed and the Ramp lowered. Walking down the ramp Tarlunus and two of his Men stomped down the ramp. The two men carried the unconscious Ezra Bridger between them.

"We had to stun him again on the way. He almost freed himself." Tarlunus stated as his men dropped Ezra down in front of Lara. She immediately knelt to make sure that first it was Ezra and second that he was alright. She smiled and gestured towards Grrolrrarr who stepped forward and handed Tarlunus a Data Chip. "Nice doing business with you." He said as he turned and went back inside his ship followed by his two men. Lara licked her lips as she stared at Ezra and felt her heart beat hard in her chest. Standing she pointed down at Ezra.

"Take him to my Quarters. Post Guards outside my door." Lara ordered and one of the other Alagortors moved closer and with a sweep of his/her arms scooped Ezra off the floor and with the other following, followed her orders. With a grateful smile she passed Grrolrrarr, who growled.

"Rrremberrr take him asss yourrrsss." Grrolrrarr suggested as he/she stomped towards the Turbo Lift heading back to the bridge. Lara walked behind the Alagortorian guards to her room and after directing them to lay Ezra down on her couch she stood besides him and waited for him to regain consciousness. Her insides were fluttering madly as she stared at him. He was just as she remembered him and the desire he caused her made her impatient. When his eyes began to flutter she knelt by him and took his hand. He raised the other to rub his eyes.

"Sabine is that you?" Ezra asked as he gave Lara's hand a gentle squeeze. Lara answered him.

"No it is me Lara." Lara replied and Ezra sat up dizzily, then stared over at Lara as if he was imagining her. "Surprised to see me again?" She asked with a smile as she peered at him. Ezra's eyes widened and he nodded, pulling his hand out of hers.

"Yes. Where am I and why am I here?" Ezra asked as he fully sat up, looked about his surroundings and then back at Lara. Moving to sit besides him, Lara felt a little angered that he pulled his hand away from hers, but she went with that he was just surprised and decided not to take it personal.

"In the Unknown Regions, aboard a Hand of Thrawn Star Destroyer called the Stalker." Lara said leaning back on the couch and crossing her booted legs. "I decided I wanted you here, so I hired a Bounty Hunter I know to bring you." She told him as his eyes widened.

"What? Lara why?" Ezra stammered out as she laughed sharply, leaning closer and gazing into his eyes.

"Because I missed you and since the Emperor is dead and gone. We can be together without worrying about repercussions or the threat of you being discovered and killed." Lara stated seriously as he began coughing and shaking his head.

"Lara I can't be with you, not that way. I am married. I married Sabine." Ezra told her and she closed her eyes. Continuing to smile as she shook her head.

"Oh Ezra that is so funny. Mandalorians do not marry Non-Mandalorians. They are purest and your union is not really legal in their eyes. I suspect that Sabine does not even miss you." Lara said as she turned towards him and her smile vanished. "Now I think that we should reacquaint each other about ourselves over dinner. Begin where you had to leave. I really want it to work out this time." She added as he stared at her in denial.

"No Lara, I love Sabine and she loves me. I am committed and Married to her. You cannot expect me to want to be here, I love my Wife and have no intention of betraying her." Ezra said firmly as he stood, moving away from Lara who stared at him angrily. Then she calmed herself instantly. "I want to leave and return to her." Lara laughed, shaking her head negatively.

"Sorry Ezra not going to happen. You see I have decided to follow my Second Officers advice. I will claim you and take you as mine." Standing Lara walked towards the door. Turning momentarily and pointed at the nearby trunk. "There are clothes in the Trunk that should fit you. Dinner is at 1800, I will return then and we will have a nice intimate Dinner, just like we did before." She smiled seductively. "Remember, we usually ate and then made love. Though you might be too tired for that tonight so perhaps tomorrow night." Walking out before he could rebuke or respond, she headed for the Bridge she had duties to perform.

Sitting with a gasp, Ezra stared at the door and briefly saw two Monsters staring in at him as the door shut. Both looked like scaled down Rancors with Scales and sharp knife like teeth. Unfortunately he did not have his Lightsaber and he doubted that he could outfight one of those Monsters without a weapon. He was in shock and could not fathom why Lara Marcell had brought him here. They had parted as colleagues, friends and now he wondered if she was even sane. "There is no way I am going to cheat on Sabine. I would rather die then even go there." Ezra declared to himself as he began to think of how he could escape and return to his wife and love of his life. Nothing was going to keep him from her, no matter what he would return to her and soon.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Star Wars Rebels: The Kidnapping of Ezra Bridger (Short Story) Part 2

 **Mandalorian Capital:**

With some minor investigations, Rau had discovered the local Trader who used a stolen Communications Code to make the false transmission to Ursa Wren. Stating that the Trader was an Aide to the Duchess Bo-Katan. Instead of interrogating the Man himself, Rau decided to have Sabine do it. She was already frantic and close to homicidal. Leaning back in a chair staring at Taluska Mulanda. Rau waited patiently. "Are you going to ask me any questions?" Taluska asked as he stared wildly towards Rau and then at the one way panel on the wall. Rau chuckled and shook his head.

"Not me. I thought it might be quicker to have the Wife of the Man you tricked into being kidnapped question you." Rau said as he calmly waited. "Though you might want to start talking, because I doubt that Sabine Wren, oh that is the Wife of the man you tricked. Is going to be patient or sympathetic at all." He chuckled again. "More then likely she is going to be so angry that she probably will want to torture you." Taluska eyes widened as he swallowed hard. Glancing at the door and almost jumped when it slammed open and he saw a young woman enter. Her face contorted into pure rage as she glared at Taluska. Snarling venomously.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY EZRA!" Sabine growled in anger, stomping towards Takuska grabbing his shirt front and hauling him up to glare into his eyes. Throwing him onto the chair. She then pulled a dagger and swung it downward, stabbing it an inch from Taluska's crotch. The blade impacted a good inch into the wooden chair. Talusak whimpered as he stared into the face and eyes of the homicidal woman and shook violently.

"I did not take him, Milady." Taluska said in desperation as he looked into Sabine's hard cold eyes and he winced. "I was just hired to make the communication. I did not know they where going to kidnap your Husband." Sabine bared her teeth like an animal and Taluska eyes widened even further. Sweat poured down his face, back and chest. "I think I still have their contact codes, they are logged into my Holonet Communication Terminal back at my shop." He added as she grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of the wood, holding it against his throat. Before replacing it in it's hilt.

"If you are lying, I will kill you!" Sabine stated and Taluska stared at her in fear. Wondering who in their right mind would cross such a psychotic homicidal young Woman and pitying those that had just Kidnapped her Husband. Believing whoever it was, just signed their own death warrant.

Forty Two minutes later, Sabine did not bother opening the door to the Traders Shop. Instead she kicked it down in impotent rage. Inside Taluska's three Employees stared at the sudden entrance of a Mandalorian crashing through the door. A female Bothan screamed as she stalked into the shop. "WHERE IS TALUSKA'S COMMUNICATION TERMINAL!" Sabine yelled and the Two Human Employees pointed over to a corner. "Leave!" She said and the three bolted out of the shop. Sitting she glanced over the terminal to see Triston standing on the other side, he removed his helmet and was shaking his head. His expression one of awe and slight fear. Tapping away she found the information instantly. The name of the Bounty Hunter. She never heard of him but she knew one that might. Using the Communication Terminal she typed in the Code for Kestu Onyo.

To Sabine's relief Ketsu knew someone that was a contact man for Vorgao Talunus and his Bounty Hunters. Though after speaking with Sabine, Ketsu suggested that she not Sabine talk to the contact. Suggesting the way Sabine was acting the Contact might end up dead before he could relay anything useful. Sabine replied that if she did not hear from Ketsu in five hours, to tell the contact that she would hunt the man down and he would wish for death. After terminating the Communication, Sabine headed back to the Capital to await Ketsu's communication. Triston followed her, deciding not to try to calm her down. Not sure anything but finding Ezra would soothe her rage at this point.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

All of his Escape Plans all came to the same conclusion, failure and capture. Ezra had to admire Lara, she had thought of everything. The Reptile Guards were physically stronger and somehow had a resistance to the Mind Altering Aspects of he Force. So he could not put them to sleep or confuse them to believe that he was allowed to depart. He had tried different Altering Methods and all failed. His next idea was to try the air vents, someone changed the designs and the only person that could possibly fit would be someone about the size of Jacen Syndulla, Hera's son. Ezra then searched the room in hopes that Lara had left a weapon that he could use, all he found was two empty Blaster Pistols. No knives or anything that he could use, though he would not even think of taking on the Reptile Guards with just a knife. That left his last idea. Lara wanted a companion. Someone to talk to and unfortunately love. So he decided to do something that she had not anticipated. First he went to the food Synthesizer and selected a high protein meal. Eating, he first dictated a short message on a Data Pad. Then with a sly smirk he stepped into the center of the room and knelt on the floor. Placing his hands on his knees and locking them into position. Inhaling he closed his eyes and went into a deep hibernation trance. One that he could remain in for days without reacting to any type of outside stimuli. Which included Lara Marcell.

Five Hours later, Lara stepped into the room. She was smiling as she walked in past the two Alagortor Guards as the door shut she found it confusing why the interior lights were off. Reaching over she turned on the lights and was surprised to see Ezra kneeling on the floor. Stepping closer she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Ezra." Startled that he did not move or even respond. Kneeling herself she looked into his placid face, his eyes wide open and moved her hand under his nose. After about twenty seconds she felt a warm exhale on the back of her hand. Waving her hand in front of his eyes, she noticed no reaction. "This is not funny Ezra, wake up and talk to me." She ordered him, then slapped him lightly and with no response she slapped his face hard. Still he did not respond and she stood. "Fine! Stay that way! I know what you are doing and I can be as patient as you." Storming into the bedroom, she striped off her uniform and then everything else. Returning naked, she swayed her hips and walked in front of him as seductively as she could. Then stood in front of him, smirking at him. "Remember you liked seeing me this way, when we made love you commented several times about how sexy I am." Kneeling again, she reached forward to take his wrist wanting to place it on her breasts. But she could not even move his arm, it was stubbornly locked on his knee. With a grunt of frustration, she leaned forward and placed her lips onto his and found them cold and non-responsive. With a growl, she stood and stormed back into the bedroom. Pulling on a robe, and returning. "If you think that this little trick will make me let you go, you are sadly mistaken." She picked up the Data Pad, read it and threw it on the floor. "Never, you are mine!" Leaving him to continue his little game.

 **The Mandalorian Capital:**

To say that Sabine was anxious and impatient was an understatement. Triston watched her pace in front of him and every time she turned to continue to pace, she growled or snarled some curse in a different language. Triston knew some of them and was shocked that his sister knew so many bad words in so many languages. An hour ago, Bo-Katan the Duchess of Mandalore and had visited briefly. Promising whatever aid to assist Sabine locate and rescue Ezra Bridger Wren. To include a Brand New War Cruiser that was named the **Bridger** , named after Ezra since he was considered a Hero of Mandalore. That calmed Sabine for about a minute as she thanked Bo-Katan and after the Leader of Mandalore left, Sabine returned to ranting, pacing and her rage. Thankfully one hour later, Ketsu called. She had communicated with the Contact and he relayed where Vorgao Talunus was, right down to the coordinates. Without waiting Sabine headed for the shuttle, with Triston rushing to keep up.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Awakening in the Morning, Lara passed the still kneeling Ezra with a growl. "Still playing are we." She stated, stepping out of her Quarters she made her way towards the Bridge. In the Turbo Lift she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She was tired, she had spent the night dozing every couple of hours. Checking on him periodically, wanting to confront him if he came out of his Trance. Now she was exhausted and frustrated. After getting the daily status reports she stormed into her office and Grrolrrarr followed her. Sitting behind the desk she put her hand over her eyes and leaned back.

"How goesss the Conquessst, GRRRR?" Grrolrrarr asked as he/she stood before the desk. Lara exhaled and took her hand away. Shaking her head, as she turned on the monitor video system for her Quarters. Grrolrrarr looked at the image and she saw a confused expression cross the reptilian features.

"It is called a Jedi Trance. He placed himself into it, just to spite me." Lara stated as she glared at the video on the monitor. Slumping slightly in her chair as she began to consider her options. With him in that state she could not convince him that they belong together. Or even attempt to seduce him.

"SSSo the Warrr beginssss." Grrolrrarr said hissing chuckling as Lara glared up at him/her. Then she also laughed. She had suspected that this would not be as simple as reminding Ezra about what they shared years ago, it would take her time to make him hers once more. "Did you trrry to take what is yourrrs?" She nodded.

"Yes of course, last night I tried to push him prone, take his Manhood out and straddle him. Make him have sex with me. It did not work, he is locked in that position and unless I break his arms and legs it won't work." Lara informed Grrolrrarr as she pointed towards the kneeling Ezra. "I guess I will wait until he comes out of that Trance and confront him. If I remember right, he can only be in that Trance for a day or two before he has to come out of it for food and water. So now it is a waiting game and I can be patient." Grrolrrarr nodded his/her broad head and left her to watch the monitor to wait. But he/she suspected that Lara did not have that much patience, not like that of his/her people. After all Lara was not a true predator, but she was close enough.

At noon, Ezra stirred. With a deep inhale he opened his eyes and slowly stood. Stretching his stiff and sore legs and arms. Normally he could stay in a Trance for a lot longer, but not one like this. Walking stiffly to the Food Sympathizer he picked out another high protein meal and moved towards the table. Eating and drinking as quickly as he could. Wanting to get back into the Trance before Lara could confront him. When the door opened and Ezra saw Lara storm into the room, he knew he had made a mistake. "So that is the flaw in your little ploy. You need calories and water to keep yourself in your trance." Lara said as she moved to the other side of the Table. Ezra simply shrugged.

"What do you expect Lara? I cannot escape and I do not want to be here. Let me go home Lara." Ezra said in a pleading voice and for a minute it touched Lara's heart. She could see the hurt and despair in his eyes and it did effect her, but only for another minute. She could see the love in those eyes and even though it was not for her, she knew that he could given time. Staring into his eyes she shook her head.

"No. Ezra what we had last year was special and I believe that if you had not left we were destined to be together. I want that back, I want you and I need you." Lara reached out tenderly and clasped his hand. Stroking his hand with her fingers. "Is it so much to ask or want you back?" Ezra somewhat felt for her, she was lonely and desperate. She was also just as beautiful as he remembered her, but something had made her different inside and that was the reason that she was so fixated upon him. If he had any hope of leaving he needed to help her. He worried that if he did not approach this correctly, for him it could get a lot worse. There were drugs that Lara could use to seduce him into having sex and even though it was immoral and unethical. He suspected that she would use them. At that point he knew that it would break Sabine's heart to learn that he had been unfaithful. It would break his as well.

"Lara I am sorry. I can see that you are lonely, but I am in love with Sabine and I do not want to do anything to betray her love for me." Ezra said softly and Lara winced, pulling her hand back away from his. Her eyes turning from being soft and pleasant to that of cold and angry.

"No. In time you will love me again, I know you will." Lara smiled sweetly again. "All I have to do is have patience." Standing she adjusted her tunic and walked back towards the door. "You can forget going into those trances, I know the flaw of that now and all I have to do is wait for when you have to come out of your trance." She stated, leaving Ezra alone once more.

 **The Border of the Unknown and Known Regions:**

Officially the Orbiting Platform and Planet did not have a name. For those that inhabited or visited the Platform or Planet they both were called Haldo's Haven. Generally both were populated with those that strayed the lines of what was considered illegal. For Vorgao Tarlunus it was a perfect Base of Operations for him and his Crew of Bounty Hunters. Well up to now that is. Tarlunus stared at the Beautiful and very Angry image of a woman on his Monitor. That image was also on every monitor on the Platform Station. Replaying the message he frowned. " **I AM SABINE WREN, VORGAO TARLUNUS KIDNAPPED MY HUSBAND! IF HE DOES NOT RETURN HIM TO ME IN TEN MINUTES I WILL PERSONALLY COME ABOARD AND ANYONE GETS IN MY WAY DIES!** " One of Tarlunus men shivered visibly as he pointed at the woman on the screen.

"Chief I think she means it." Omibur said as he looked over at his peers and then back at Tarlunus. Outside their rooms Tarlunus could see several of the residents glancing at him and pointing.

"We do not have him, idiot. We delivered him to Captain Lara Marcell in the Unknown Regions. I doubt that if we told this Sabine Wren that, we will just be left to walk away." One of the others said as he could not take his eyes of the image. Long ago he had met one of the Inquisitors and what he remembered the most was the cold rage and anger in the eyes. Sabine Wren's eyes looked exactly like those of that Inquisitor. The only difference was that right now he was more terrified of her then that of the Inquisitor. She looked homicidal. Tarlunus considered his options and decided the best approach was to squeal on Lara Marcell, then hope that this Sabine Wren does not come aboard and slaughter them in some fit of vengeance. With shaking hands he transmitted that information, along with the last known coordinates. To Sabine Wren, then stood from the terminal.

"Okay boys that's get the fuck out of here before she decides to kill us." Tarlunus declared as he and his men almost ran towards their ship. Thankfully they were not the only ones evacuating and fleeing the rage and anger of Sabine Wren. Deciding not to even warn Lara Marcell about the storm that was coming. To afraid to attract that Homicidal Mandalorian's anger.

Aboard the Star Cruiser Bridger, Sabine received the transmission from Tarlunus and scowled angrily. "That psychopathic Bitch! She had that scum kidnap my Husband for gods know what. Well I do not care the reasons, nothing is going to stop me from getting him back!" The Captain and Triston stared at Sabine as she stomped off the Bridge towards the Bulkhead Doors and off the Bridge. Crewmembers and Officers parting to allow her to leave.

"Gods! She reminds me of Darth Vadar." The Captain whispered as he looked over at Triston. Seeing the younger man nod with agreement.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Knowing he was running out of options or plans, Ezra knelt and calmed his mind. He did have one option left, to help Lara realize that she was not thinking clearly. He needed to discover what had occurred in the last year that turned a thoughtful and tender woman into what she was now. In moments he could see and sense the same person that he had spent so much time with during their journey aboard the Chimaera under the Command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. At one time he considered contacting the Grand Admiral. That faltered since Lara took the precaution of blocking the Outside Communications ability in her Quarters. Though Ezra did not know if Thrawn would actually help him. At one time Ezra thought that Thrawn wanted to enlist him for something other then the Empire and from what he had discovered about the Hand of Thrawn on what information he could access, he knew it was that. But at that moment that could be an his only option. At least he might be able to convince Thrawn to let him at least see his Wife again. Maybe even take her with him. That all came down to if he could contact Thrawn. Right now the only person he could contact on the Terminal was Lara. Hours later she walked into the Quarters. "Good evening Ezra." Lara said pleasantly as she slowly walked in and headed for the bedroom. Ezra decided to not respond, which did not seem to bother her at all. She came back out few minutes later wearing a white robe. He suspected that it was all she was wearing as she made her way to the couch and sat down, crossing her long attractive legs. "So were you able to access all the information about the Hand of Thrawn that I allowed you to view?" She asked as she smiled at him, subtly gesturing for him to sit besides her. He remained where he was.

"Yes, very informative." Ezra admitted as he sat across from her on one of the soft padded chairs, refusing to sit next to her. With a chuckle she uncrossed her legs and spread them so that he could see that she was not wearing any panties. With an exhale he focused instead upon her face. "Lara what happened to you? Before you would never do this. You knew at the time back then that it would never work between us." Ezra asked as she shook her head and moved the robe so that her upper thighs were completely exposed and her pelvis was very close to being exposed.

"Nothing too drastic. After I came into the Unknown Regions, the Grand Admiral gave me this Ship to Command. With the orders to prepare to fight a supreme threat to the Chiss and the Galaxy. That is what I and others are doing out here." Lara informed him as she readjusted her robe so that Ezra if he looked could see her impressive cleavage. Doing almost everything she could to visibly arouse Ezra with her body. She desperately wanted sex, to feel him once again inside her and give her the pleasure that he had done before. Seeing that he was not looking at her obvious attempts to let him see her. She removed the robe completely. Sitting now naked on the couch. It took all Ezra's willpower and his love for Sabine to keep from looking. Closing his eyes, he refused to look.

"Please Lara, I can't and won't." Ezra said his voice cracking slightly. With a chuckle Lara stood and stepped closer, standing before him. With her hands she took his and moved them so that she could saddle his lap. Sitting so that his face was mere inches from her breasts. Placing her hands on his face she maneuvered his face upwards and kissed him. At first he responded, then he stopped. Exhaling sharply, his body stiffening. "NO!" He said as he squeezed his eyes firmly shut. She smiled and her mind instantly came up with a possible way to get what she desired and wanted.

"Ezra, I will let you go. If and only if, you take me to bed for one night. Afterwards I will give you a Ship and let you go." Lara said as he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "That is all I want, one night of passion and you can leave. I promise." She said and she could see in his expression and eyes that he was considering it. He swallowed as he thought about her offer. Instantly his mind and thoughts centered on Sabine, he so desperately wanted to return to her and he wondered if this could be a way to escape. He suspected that Lara was lying and if he did relent she would demand more afterwards. But what really made the decision easy was that he knew that if he did he would be betraying Sabine's love. That cinched it.

"I cannot! I will not betray Sabine not for anything. Not if it means that you keep me here forever, I will never cheat or betray Sabine." Ezra stated firmly, then scowled at her. "Now get off me! I do not care if you walk around naked, all I will see is Sabine from now on. So you might as well let me go anyhow, because I will never succumb to your desires." He then stood and she did as well. Walking over to a corner he leaned back against the wall and stared at her defiantly. Lara stared at him with shock and frustration. She had almost succeeded in her ploy to get him to take her. Though she never really was going to let him leave afterwards, she believed that she would rock his world in that one night and he would relent to being with her forever.

"Forever is a long time, Ezra. Eventually you will come down off your moral high ground and see that I am what you desire. Not that Sabine Wren." Lara said as she picked up her robe and walked into the bedroom. Coming back out dressed in a simple pair of pants and a T-shirt. A few minutes later, Crewmembers entered and started to remove the furnishings. The couch, chairs and even the Table. "From now on, you can either sleep with me in my bed or on the floor." She dictated, then smiled, turned and went back into the Bedroom. Believing that due to the cold and hard floor he would have to sleep in the bed with her.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Star Wars Rebels: The Kidnapping of Ezra Bridger (Short Story) Part 3

 **The Battle Cruiser: The Bridger**

Setting Course for the coordinates that Tarlunus had provided. The Bridger entered Hyperspace.

Inside her quest quarters, Sabine threw her helmet and dropped to her knees. Bawling with anguish as she thought of her Husband within the clutches of Lara Marcell. Oh she remembered Lara. Ezra had told her all about Lara Marcell and that he and Lara had on several occasions had sex. But he told her all it was, was sex. Nothing more then a way to comfort each other as nothing more then friends. "Fucking Tramp! Jumping into bed with someone just to pass the time!" Sabine stated angrily as she thought of Lara. She knew that Ezra had told her the truth, mainly because he did not have to tell her at all. Let her believe that it was his first time when they first made love. Now that Imperial Slut had sent Bounty Hunters to kidnap her Ezra and Sabine would hunt for him if it took years. After all she had done that to find him in the first place with Ashoka Tano. If need be Sabine would do it again. What frightened Sabine the most was why Lara had Ezra kidnapped and brought him to the Unknown Regions. She knew it was not to recruit him, Sabine suspected it was for something more seeded. She had been on the receiving end of having sex with Ezra and she could contest that even though she had never been with anyone else. Ezra was an awesome love and she had no problem having multiple orgasms with him. That had to be the reason why Lara had him kidnapped. Lara wanted him back as a lover, to have him fuck her. That did not set well with Sabine and she began to imagine him lying with Lara. Pleasuring her, entering her and taking what belonged to Sabine only. As her anger rose, her mind continued to think about Ezra with Lara and it made her even more angry. The thought of him with her made her want to not only kill Lara as painfully as possible. Then castrate and kill Ezra for betraying her. She loved him and she believed that he loved her. He had said it so many times. "Wait he said he loved me." Sabine whispered mainly to herself. "Ezra loves me, he said he loves me." That calmed her mind and heart almost instantly as she concentrated on the hundreds of times he told her that he loved her. "He would never betray that love, he would resist cheating on me with all of his being." Feeling better, Sabine partially crawled to the nearby bed. Laying down she gazed lovingly at the other side, wanting her Ezra there to hold and to love. "I will find you my love, no matter what. I will find you and if that bitch has despoiled you I will kill her." She said tiredly as she passed out and slept.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Hand of Thrawn Star Destroyer the Vendata**

"Grand Admiral, you may find this interesting." Captain Eli Vanto said as he stepped up to the command chair, that Thrawn was seated upon. Handing the Chiss a Data Pad, Eli gestured towards the sensor station. "It seems that a Mandalorain Battle Cruiser, Beta Dreadnaught Class has just entered the Unknown Regions near Sector 112A." He noticed as Thrawn's eyebrows rose with amusement.

"That is interesting. What is there course?" Thrawn asked as Eli pointed to the Data Pad. Then over at the Star Map that hung off to Port of the Bridge.

"It seems it is in route to 954D by 7455G. Last patrol location of the Stalker. Could Captain Marcell have contacted Ezra Bridger and did not think to inform you about recruiting him?" Eli asked as Thrawn shook his head. His expression turning dire.

"No, I think that Marcell has done something that I did not that she would do. Set course to make contact with that Mandalorian Cruiser and let us verify that I am correct, although I hope that I am mistaken." Thrawn ordered as Eli nodded and stepped down to the Navigator. A Chiss Officer that already heard and set the intercept course.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Ezra had to admit that he still admired Lara, she was brilliant in thinking that if he did not sleep in her comfortable bed then he had to sleep on the floor. The Stalker may be designed and built differently then that of a regular Imperial Star Destroyer, but the floors were definitely the same. Line hard carpet that hardly could be considered carpet lined the floor. Giving a short chuckle he shook his head. Lara knew some things about a Jedi but she did not know everything. She also did not know that Ezra had slept on worse and harder places then what was here. Years of being a Loth-Rat gave him the past experiences of sleeping on stone, metal grating and even out on the Plains. Sitting and leaning against a nearby wall, he closed his eyes. His thoughts immediately went to what he thought about ever since he had been kidnapped and brought here. Sabine. He could envision her easily and he had used that memory to resist even looking at Lara when she was naked earlier. Not that Lara did not have a nice body, but nothing compared to Sabine's perfect body. Ezra focused on remembering every detail of Sabine's small pert breasts, her shapely legs and extraordinary ass. It was easy to remember the recent moments in the Exercise Gym and the noises of pleasure she made as he made love to her. Overall those memories fortified his resolve. Like he had boasted to Lara, she could walk around naked and he had no desire to look. The only one he desired to see naked again, was Sabine. Keeping his thoughts on Sabine, he fell asleep and dreamed of her.

Just after Midnight, Lara rose and went to the door of the Bedroom. To her frustration she spotted Ezra sleeping contently against the far wall. He had a strange smile on his face and Lara suspected that he was not dreaming about her. That bothered her as she stared at him. An idea came to her mind and she smiled. "That could work." She said barely audible. "If Sabine was gone, then he would no longer have her to use as a symbol. To flaunt, to keep telling me how much he loves her. Without her, he would come to realize that I am what he truly desires." Turning she laid back on her bed and considered how she would remove the one obstacle from keeping her and Ezra apart. The Bounty Hunter Chief Vorgao Talunus was not an option. For some reason she had been unable to locate or contact him. There were others within the region that she could contact that would suffice and could probably remove Sabine Wren. But she wondered if she should not do it herself. It would be easy to have the Stalker go to Knownest and blast the Wren Fortress to rubble. Then sending down several assault squads to wipe out all of the Clan, ensuring that no one survived. Especially Sabine Wren. The idea had merit and it would prove to Ezra that she was considerably better then Sabine Wren. In all ways.

Without moving or making it appear that he was aware, Ezra knew that Lara had awakened and saw him. He also suspected that she saw him smiling, well of course he was smiling. He had dreamed about Sabine prior to awakening knowing that Lara was watching him. At first he considered helping Lara, suspecting that perhaps something had happened to change her. Now after she had tried to trick him in betraying Sabine, he had decided that he was done being sympathetic. No, now Ezra would make it clear and unmistakable. He wanted to go home and he only wanted to be with Sabine, no other. If Ezra had to say it from now to the day that Lara decides to have him executed, Ezra would continue to tell her that he loved Sabine. No longer would he give any indications of sympathy for Lara and her loneliness. In essence he would make Lara understand that he did not care in any way about her. Drifting off, he felt himself feel considerably better and more affirmed in his desire to leave. In the morning Lara glared at him as he stood and stretched. "Sleep well?" Lara asked sarcastically as he shrugged and began his plan. First he would no longer speak to her unless absolutely necessary. "Want breakfast, I thought today I might let you come with me to the Officers Mess Hall." Ezra shrugged again and this caused Lara to scowl. "What you are not going to speak to me anymore, that is so juvenile." She stated as she pointed her finger at him. "You do know there are more uncomfortable places on my Ship that you could reside, you know." Lara stated as she saw him smile slightly.

"Good I rather be in the Brig then be here with you." Ezra said as he waited for her to get the idea that he no longer was going to be pleasant and to make it clear that he had no other thought but to go home and be with Sabine. This caught Lara off guard as she stared at him with shock. Normally someone did not volunteer to be taken from a luxurious room to that of a cold cell.

"You cannot be serious. You would rather be in the Brig then here with me?" Lara asked as he nodded. This annoyed her as she thought about doing just that, send him to the Brig for several days and let him suffer. The Cells on the this Model were designed to be inescapable. Once a prisoner was inside, secured to the wall by a tether line to the ankle. The gravity was turned off. The prisoner then would float inside the Cell and because of the tether he or she could not do anything. Even a Jedi would be trapped and unable to escape. Unless the Jedi had a knack of altering weak minded Guards. None of the Alagortor Guards or Crew were assigned to the Detention Brig and she doubted that she could assign any of them. For one that area was repugnant to the Alagortors due to the Refuse Disposal System. The smell of trash seemed to affect them negatively and the Alagortors tended to avoid the area entirely. "No I do not think that would be wise. It might give you the opportunity to escape. I cannot allow that." She stated as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 **The Mandalorian Cruiser: The Bridger**

Stepping back on the Bridge, somewhat not as angry as she was five hours ago. Sabine noticed that most of the Crew and even her Brother shied away from her. "I guess I have been somewhat intimidating." She whispered mostly to herself. But right now she felt hostile and angry. Approaching Triston she stared at the Front Veiwport. "Who is that?" She asked as the Captain overheard and spoke behind her.

"The Commander of that Ship has asked to speak to you, Lady Wren or Ezra Bridger only." The Captain said as he signaled the Communications Officer to patch the Holonet Transmission to the Terminal near Sabine. Immediately an Image arose and Sabine gasped. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Thrawn." Sabine said barely audible as the Chiss Grand Admiral smiled at her.

"Greeting Sabine Wren, I believe I already know what brings you here to the Unknown Regions. Captain Lara Marcell kidnapped Ezra Bridger and you are in pursuit to retake him back. Quite an endeavor for a friend and comrade." Thrawn said evenly as Triston stared at the Chiss with bewilderment.

"I take it that it was your idea and it is more personal then that! Ezra is my Husband and I want him back now Thrawn!" Sabine said accusingly as she pointed a finger at Thrawn, feeling her anger rise and wanting to do nothing more then to march over to the weapons station and blast Thrawn's ship into dust. Thrawn shook his head negatively.

"No. If it was my plan to kidnap Ezra Bridger. If it was my plan you would be as well. Oh I have considered conducting such an action exactly three times in the past year and my plans would not have left such obvious clues to who kidnapped you and him." Thrawn's eyes glowed brighter as he steepled his fingers together and smirked. "No, this is all Captain Lara Marcell. She has used her own authority to send Bounty Hunters to kidnap and bring Bridger to her. I would never use such a Tactic. To easily traced to those Bounty Hunters and then to myself." He told her as she glared at him. Thrawn could see the anger and hostility within the Holographic eyes and knew that at the moment Sabine Wren was close to losing her composure and reason. "I think it might be best that you allow me to rectify this situation personally." He advised as Sabine gripped the chair in front of her with her hands. The chair creaked under her grip and she was close to losing her temper.

"Listen Thrawn, I do not care if this was your idea or not! I do not care what you think is best! All I care about at this exact moment is to get my Husband back!" Sabine stated in a seething voice. "So either let us accompany you or I am coming with you!" That statement made everyone including her brother to stare at her.

"I would welcome your company." Thrawn said then saw Triston begin to bluster and raise his hand. "Oh do not worry Triston Wren, I will personally guarantee Sabine Wren's safety and will have my Second Officer Captain Eli Vanto transfer to your ship until we return with her and Ezra." Sabine turned Triston.

"You stay here." Sabine ordered Triston as she spun and marched off the Bridge. She expected Triston to argue with her but she also knew that he understood. Sabine had to do this herself, it was personal and a matter of honor. It was her Husband that had been taken from her and she had to rescue him herself. Otherwise she did not have the right to claim him as her Husband. Stepping aboard a small Shuttle, Sabine Launched and noticed a Lambda Class Shuttle cruise out of the Hanger Deck of Thrawn's Ship and head towards the Bridger. Landing on the Hanger Deck, Sabine saw Thrawn and three Stormtroopers waiting. Carrying her Helmet she stepped down the ramp. "Alright take me to him!" She ordered as Thrawn smiled and bowed slightly, gesturing for her to accompany him to the Bridge.

 **The Unknown Regions: The Stalker**

Ezra was at the end of his patience, it had taken him an hour after Lara had departed that he decided that he no longer wanted to just stay in her Quarters any longer. It was time to do something drastic and if he knew what Sabine would call it. Stupid. Stepping up to the Door, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel the two Reptile Monsters outside but still could not alter their minds. But he had other abilities with the Force. One of them was telekinesis. Focusing, he raised his right hand and he knew it was having the desired effect. One of the two Reptile Monsters was growling loudly. With a wave of a hand, Ezra opened the door with the Force. Stepping out, he noticed and felt that his efforts were working. Both Monsters were steadily rising off the deck and after a second he pinned them to the ceiling. One of the Reptile's swung its clawed hand at him and Ezra simply ducked. "Hang around for a bit will you." He said to the two snarling Monsters. Walking past them, rushing down the corridor. Ezra knew that once he was twenty or thirty meters down the corridor he would have to release the Reptiles and they would crash to the deck. But hopefully he could be far enough away to avoid capture. That was the plan and he hoped it worked. Running down the Corridor he headed for the Crew Areas of the Ship. Deciding to go back to his old tactics. Steal a uniform and try to blend in long enough to find the Hanger Deck and steal a Hyperdrive Capable Ship.

On the Bridge, Lara sat in her Command Chair and read over the status reports that she had not had time to review in the past two days. When Grrolrrarr approached she could tell that he/she was about to report something unpleasant. "Captain, He hasss essscaped. GRRRR." Grrolrrarr said. Staring up at Grrolrrarr, Lara eyes widened.

"How?" Lara asked somewhat impressed along with being shocked. Grrolrrarr made a subtle flick of his/her tail and growled.

"Ssssomehow he raisssed the Guarrrdsss above the Floorrrrr. GRRRR." Grrolrrarr replied and Lara smiled widely, shaking her head. She had forgotten he could do things like that. Believing that just because she took his Lightsaber away, assigned Alagortor Guards to keep him in her Quarters. That Ezra could not find or plan a way to escape.

"He can do that. Well signal intruder alert. But tell the Crew that I want the intruder alive. Set weapons to heavy stun only." Lara ordered as Grrolrrarr followed her orders and red lights began to flash above the doors, indicating the alarm.

Turning a corner, Ezra basically ran into five Blue Skinned Chiss Guards as they were approaching. To Ezra's continued good fortune, all but one delayed briefly to reach for their weapons. Using the force, he plucked the unknown weapons from their hands and sent them down the corridor. Then force flung all of them back against the Blast Door behind them. Knocking all of them unconscious. Deciding that being subtle and sneaky was over, Ezra bolted down the Corridor. Hoping he was heading for one of the Hanger Decks. But his somewhat good fortune ended when he turned another Corridor and almost ran into a Squad of Stormtroopers. "Halt! Put up your Hands and Surrender!" One of the Stormtroopers ordered as all of them pointed their weapons at Ezra. Rolling his eyes and exhaling, he raised his hands. Escorted to the Bridge, by Six of the White Armored Stormtroopers. On the Bridge Lara waited as he entered she turned and smiled broadly.

"I should have suspected that you would try something foolish." Lara stated as she waved for her Stormtroopers to back away. "That was extremely stupid, Ezra. Pathetic and Stupid. Everyone on this Ship knows each other, if you had hoped to steal a Uniform and blend in. It would not have worked." She informed him and he shrugged.

"Well at least I got some exercise." Ezra said as Lara shook her head, then went over to her command chair and sat.

"What am I going to do with you Ezra?" Lara asked as she pointed to a nearby seat and one of the Stormtroopers jabbed him in the back with his rifle. With a grimace, Ezra stepped over and sat in the indicated seat.

"Let me go, Lara. You have to realize by now that I am not going to do what you want. I am happily married to Sabine and I have no plan to betray or cheat on her." Ezra replied. Lara winced as she closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"No. Take him back to my Quarters and double the Guards, two outside my Door and two more down the Corridor." Lara ordered as the Stormtrooper saluted, gesturing for Ezra to proceed him. Standing Ezra, stepped towards the Bridge Blast Doors.

"I am never going to betray Sabine and I am not going to do what you want, Lara." Ezra stated as he was escorted back to Lara's quarters. She watched Ezra leave and Lara felt anger rise within her. Again he refused her and this time right in front of her crew. She could see several of her Officers and Crew whisper and she knew that they were talking about her behavior and her decision to keep someone that made it apparent that he had no romantic interest in her.

 **The Vendetta's Bridge:**

Thrawn never was one to be intimidated, not even by the Emperor. But as he sat under the watchful and glaring eyes of Sabine Wren, he did feel some slight discomfort. At that moment her rage and anger was even to that of the Emperor and that impressed Thrawn. He actually noticed several of his own officers shift uncomfortably when she turned her attention to them. Thrawn had not seen that since he had observed Darth Vadar have the same effect on Crewmembers. When the Dark Lord of the Sith, stared at a Crewmember or even a High Ranking Officer. That person generally shied back or showed intense fear. Sabine Wren at the moment seemed to have the same intimidating stance and manner. Thrawn could almost see the hostility and rage emanate from the Young Mandalorian. "How long until we get there!" Sabine demanded and a nearby officer forgetting who was in command answered. Or started to, but Thrawn cut him off.

"We will arrive when we arrive. Patience Sabine Wren, we will be within communications range within two hours and then I will order Captain Lara Marcell to release Ezra Bridger upon our arrival." Thrawn said as stared down at the Officer that came close to insubordination. That did not improve Sabine's mood, or her manners.

"Yeah, but what if she is so deluded enough to decide to disobey you? Or what if she decides that no one can have her but her and she tries to kill my Ezra?" Sabine asked as she glared at Thrawn. "If that happens Thrawn and he does die! First I will kill that Bitch and then I am coming after you!" She declared and Thrawn usually dismissed idle threats like hers, but for some reason he believed she would try until either he was dead or she was. Neither options appealed to him.

"No I do not think or actually I should say believe that Captain Lara Marcell will harm Ezra in any way. You see I do not believe she is thinking rationally, after all the last year has been exceptionally hard on her emotionally." Thrawn replied and decided to tell Sabine why she has done this.

Two months after arriving in the Unknown Regions, Lara felt that this was why she joined the Empire. To command her own Ship and to be where she could make a difference. She missed Ezra immensely, but she knew that it would never have worked out between them. Mainly she missed the incredible sex. That and his friendship. Lara knew by now that Ezra had probably married Sabine and they were happy. As the Carrack Cruiser "Highlander" and the Two Escort Corvette Cruisers came out of Hyperspace. She saw something that chilled her to her spine. Before her were Four Spherical Ships that resembled the one that they had encountered before on the Chimaera a few months ago. Before she could order the Shields to be raised or to have the Corvette's lay down covering fire. Both Corvette's erupted into flaming debris. Ordering the Highlander to fire, she frowned as the Four Ships surrounded her Ship. Pummeling the Shields and then the Armor of the Highlander. Within a few moments the Ship was burning and she had no choice but to order the Crew to abandon Ship. Setting the Highlander to ram the Foremost attacker she stumbled into an Escape Pod. Watching with horror as the Attackers slowly and methodically destroyed Escape Pod after Escape Pod. Watching as they killed without mercy her crew. Lara only survived because one of the Escaping Lambda Class Shuttles locked onto her with a tractor beam and jumped out of the System and the slaughter.

When Thrawn finished. "Lara Marcell may be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and perhaps I should have ensured that she was well enough mentally to retake Command before I gave her access to a new Ship. So in essence I am to blame for this situation." He stated as Sabine growled angrily.

"So you think that because she had a traumatic experience, I should forgive Lara Marcell from kidnapping my Husband! Sorry Thrawn not a chance!" Turning the seat Sabine was sitting in to look at the Viewport instead of Thrawn. "I will promise if she has not harmed or forced him to cheat on me, I will not kill her! But if she did or has I will kill her!" Sabine declared as she waited impatiently for them to rendezvous with Lara Marcell's Ship. For Thrawn it was a partial victory. At least he changed her desire to kill Lara outright, that was something.

To be concluded


	25. Chapter 25

Star Wars Rebels: The Kidnapping of Ezra Bridger (Short Story) Part 4

 **The Stalker:**

Being returned back to his gilded Prison, Ezra knelt immediately in the center of the room. "Well that could have gone better. I guess I will have to try something else." He said as he pondered over his options. He still believed that there was something that made Lara become obsessed with him and he just needed to find it to perhaps help her. But he also believed that maybe just ignoring her might work as well. Both options were better then trying to escape again. Closing his eyes he began to Meditate, hoping to feel Sabine through the Force. Sometimes when they were on Knownest he could feel her presence in the Force, just emotions and right now he desperately would not mind that. Even though it had been only Four Days, he missed her with all his heart and would do anything to at least feel her now. But he doubted that he would be able to from here to Knownest. As he concentrated he became instantly surprised that he did feel her and she was close and getting closer. Hope swelled within him as he tried and failed to establish some type of contact, but what he felt was mostly anger and rage. Thankfully underneath those negative emotions was heartbreak, love for him and desperate longing. Focusing all of his strength and all of his will. He sent his own feelings through the Force towards her, wanting to let her know how much he missed and loved her.

 **The Vendetta:**

Sitting on the Bridge, Sabine stared menacingly at the Viewport. Trying to make the Ship go faster with her rage and anger. If she had access to the Force like her Husband, by now not only would this ship be there but Lara Marcell would be writhing in pain for what the Bitch had done. Thankfully she did not have the Force within her, because she knew also that she would have embraced the Dark Side and Ezra would be lost to her. Not looking at anything but the Viewport and the Stars streaking by, she thought about Ezra. How much she loved and needed him. Deciding once they return to Knownest she would not him out of her sight for quite awhile or ever. Trying to keep herself from falling into anguish again, she suddenly felt something amazing inside her mind and heart. She knew it was Ezra and somehow he had sent his emotions, his feelings to her. She could feel his love and it caused her to gasp with happiness. Penetrating her soul with hope that she would soon have him once again within her arms. "Is something amiss Sabine Wren?" Thrawn asked as he looked at her, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. Turning fully towards Thrawn, Sabine gave a subtle smile.

"Ezra. I just felt Ezra within my mind and heart. He is close. Can we go any faster?" Sabine asked in a hushed tone, closing her eyes and trying to focus her own mind onto Ezra's. Wanting more then just to have some type of emotional contact, but to actually speak to him. Reassure him that nothing would keep them apart, not even some psychotic Bitch that had taken him from her.

"Helmsmen increase to three quarters power." Thrawn ordered and the Vendetta increased speed by a quarter. Thrawn knew that the Vendetta could not keep up that speed for more then a couple of hours, but he wanted to rectify his error and perhaps gain the gratitude of Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. He did want to recruit them if that was even possible. Both may not be too receptive after what Lara Marcell had done. Though he could broach the issue later after they had rescued Ezra Bridger from Lara Marcell.

"Contact Sir. Straight ahead." The Sensor Officer said as she pointed to the screen. "It is the Stalker."

"Shall I raise them Sir?" The Communication's Officer asked as he waited for orders and Thrawn nodded. After a brief second the image of Captain Lara Marcell appeared before Thrawn on the Holo-Projector. Before Thrawn could say anything Sabine stepped into view.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH!" Sabine yelled as she glared at the image of Lara. Thrawn stepped forward and placed himself between the enraged Sabine Wren and that of the Image of Lara Marchell.

"Greetings Captain, I believe you know why I am here. I am coming aboard so that we may discuss your reasoning behind kidnapping Ezra Bridger." Thrawn ordered as stared with his red glowing eyes at Lara and she closed her's and gave a small nod.

"Yes Grand Admiral. I will meet you in the Hanger Bay." Lara replied as she was about to close the channel. Then Thrawn held his hand up.

"Bring Ezra Bridger with you, Captain." Thrawn added and again Lara consented with a small nod. Closing the channel, Thrawn turned and looked down at the enraged Sabine Wren. "You may come along only if you promise to behave yourself. Do not physically attack Captain Marcell." He stated sternly and Sabine growled, then in a savage voice agreed. Relaying she would only resort to violence if Lara Marchell or anyone else tried to keep her away from her Ezra. Then she would not be responsible for what should occur.

 **The Stalker: Reunions**

Ezra was pleasantly surprised when another Squad of Stormtroopers and two of the Reptile Monsters escorted him down to the Hanger Deck. Seeing Lara standing off to one side, he found it interesting that she seemed to be upset. As they approached he decided to be civil. "What is going on? Are you finally going to let me leave?" Ezra asked and Lara looked at him sadly.

"In a way. Grand Admiral Thrawn his here. It seems that I did not have his approval in bringing you here." Lara stated softly her voice etched with despair. Watching as an Armored Shuttle slowly set down and the Ramp lowered. Ezra was not prepared for someone to come bursting out of the Shuttle at a full run and collide into him. Locking familiar and welcome lips upon his. Crying with relief and joy, he held her tightly to him. Sinking to their knees they held each other kissing, hard and passionately. When they finally came up for air, Ezra found his voice.

"Hello Honey, Fancy seeing you here." Ezra muttered to Sabine as she scowled at him, then smiled as tears drained from her eyes.

"Not Funny! I am not letting you out of my sight ever again! When I do you always get into trouble." Sabine accused him as he reached up and gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. She clasped his hand and held it against her face, closing her eyes as she held it.

"Not true, this was not my fault this time." Leaning closer Ezra kissed her again and held the kiss for as long as they both possibly could. Moving his mouth over towards her right ear. "I missed you so much, My love." He whispered and it almost made Sabine wail and cry again.

"Not as much as I missed you, My love." Sabine whispered into his ear. Thrawn had walked down the ramp and passed the two, marching purposely towards Lara as she watched Ezra and Sabine in their tender moments. Feeling somewhat jealous and ashamed. Turning her eyes towards Admiral Thrawn she bowed her head.

"I am sorry Grand Admiral." Lara stated as Thrawn stood before her shaking his head negatively.

'We will later speak of this in great detail." Thrawn said as he stared down at Lara, then waved towards the Stormtroopers and the Alagortor Guards. Then motioned for Commander Grrolrrarr to step forward. "Commander I do not understand how you could have allowed this to happen. I placed you upon this ship to ensure that Captain Marcell would not do something as illogical as this?" The Alagortor bowed his/her head slightly.

"Grandsss Admiral, I wasss orrrderrred to obey Captain Marrrssel, what ssshe conducted isss assseptible to my people. Mate Capturrrre. Sssso I did not ssssee any reasssson to contrrrridict herrr actionssss. GRRRR." Grrolrrarr replied as he/she gestured over towards Lara and then at Ezra.

"Well Commander you and I will discuss that further as well." Thrawn stated as he turned his head towards the couple that was still embracing on the Hanger Deck Floor. "If either of you are able, perhaps you would continue upon the Shuttle. I shall be staying for a few hours and I will ensure that you both have adequate privacy until I return." He said to them as Sabine eyes widened and then without acknowledging Thrawn stood and took Ezra's hand basically dragging him inside the Shuttle. Pausing briefly, she turned and pointed her right finger at Lara.

"Later you and I am going to also have a little discussion about kidnapping my Husband and I assume trying to Fuck him!" Sabine stated as she pulled Ezra up the ramp. Seeing the Navigator and Pilot Sabine snarled. "GET THE FUCK OFF THIS SHUTTLE!" She ordered and within seconds the Pilot and the Navigator stumbled down to the Hanger Deck as she closed the Ramp. Ezra had never seen Sabine this intense before or hostile. Going into the Troop Deployment jump seats, Sabine pushed Ezra onto one of the seats and knelt before him. Grabbing and unfastening his belt. Whipping it off, throwing it behind her. Unsnapping his pants and unzipping his trousers. Releasing his Manhood she glanced up at him with a mischievous smile as he stared down at her with shock. She had never been like this and he liked it. Moving closer she placed her lips against the tip of his manhood and kissed it. He gasped as she lowered her lips around his shaft and started to move her head up and down his shaft. Sucking on his shaft as hard as she could. Saliva ran down from her mouth as she sucked on him. Placing her right hand around his shaft and began to slowly jerk him off while sucking. He moaned as she continued and after a few minutes she stopped and glared up at him. Standing she removed her boots, body suit pants and panties in rapid succession. Straddling his lap, she reached down and aimed his tip towards her. He stopped her. "What I want this now!" Sabine demanded as he shook his head and lifted her slightly and laid her down on the Jump Seats. Using his hands he spread her thighs, he had decided that if she was going to do oral. So was he. Moving down between her thighs, he began to lick her folds and slit. Causing her to moan as she closed her eyes and pressed her head back against the uncomfortable seat that she was lying on. But she did not feel any discomfort as he continued to lick her slit. Moving his hands around her thighs to get in a better position. "Oh Gods Ezra do not stop that feels so good." She groaned as she suddenly shuddered having an orgasm that flooded his mouth and chin with her juices. He lapped it up and continued until he felt her thrash again with another. Sabine could not take it any longer she needed penetration, she needed his manhood inside her. Reaching down she grabbed the side of his face and glared down at him. "Fuck me Ezra! I need you to fuck me!" She gasped out in a pleading voice as he smiled and moved upwards towards her. Laying slightly on top of her, he kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips. Turning her on more, reaching down with her right hand she clasped his shaft and aimed it once more towards her pulsating slit. Forcing his tip and most of his shaft inside her. Her insides and slit tightened around his shaft and she shuddered and moaned with another orgasm. "Fuck me Ezra, fuck me hard!" She ordered as he began to thrust into her and she moaned. Not caring if anyone outside the Shuttle heard them. Some of the seat restraints became even more uncomfortable as he pounded into her causing the clasps to push against her back. But at that moment she did not care. All she cared about was her Husband giving her what she wanted and needed. "Oh Gods, I am about to cum again." Sabine gasped as her body climaxed once again, thrashing slightly as he pushed in and pulled out of her. Before she was actually ready she felt him expand and fire within her, causing her to once again climax as well. Groaning with pleasure she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. Noticing that he was still hard and ready. "Again, I need this again." She rasped out, pushing him over to sit on the seat and she straddled his lap. Pushing him once more inside her. Placing her hands on his shoulders she began to move her hips up and down his still erect shaft. He moved his own hands to her ass and squeezed her cheeks. She groaned with pleasure as he groped her ass. Twenty minutes later they finished and she hugged him to her tightly. His arms encircled around her as they held each other as they both gasped for breath.

"Feel better?" Ezra asked between breaths as he held tightly to his Sabine, she nodded breathing just as hard not wanting to let him go. She had almost lost him and now no matter what happens they were back together and she never wanted him to be away from her again.

"Immensely." Sabine replied inhaling sharply, then bit her lip and pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes. She swallowed and tried to smile. "Ezra I love you, I think I want to stop taking the Anti-Pregnancy Medication and have a baby." She stated as he nodded slightly and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked. "I thought we agreed to wait until another two years, not wanting to rush into starting a family." He added as she shook her head and held him tightly to her.

"Not anymore, I want to have your babies and I do not want to wait." Sabine whispered into his ear and he nodded. Then he smiled and knew that she would not take the after Medication to prevent conception, wanting to start trying as soon as possible. After several minutes she exhaled sharply and slowly got off her husband. "Come on get your pants back on, I want to make sure that Thrawn will take us back and does not have some alternative motive." Standing he refastened his pants and interlaced his fingers into hers. He also wanted to get his Lightsaber back from Lara. For some reason he felt naked without it.

In Lara Marcell's Office, she sat and Thrawn talked to her civilly. Lara knew that Thrawn barely lost his temper and would speak evenly as much as possible. Though she knew he was upset and angry. For those that knew Thrawn, the more emotional he became the brighter his red eyes glowed. "I am sorry Admiral, all I wanted was to have it like it was before." She said in a hushed tone as she peered down at the floor. "When I was with Ezra, everything made sense to me." Thrawn closed his eyes and smiled lightly.

"I understand Lara, but your actions may have repercussions and one of those is I doubt that neither Ezra Bridger or Sabine Wren will now consider joining us." Thrawn stated, not telling her that he believed given time. He should be able to convince both of them to join the Hand of Thrawn. "I believe that it would be best to have you Medically Cleared this time before I allow you to retake Command of the Stalker. Once that is completed then you will be reinstated, until then Commander Grrolrrarr will be in temporary and limited Command." Thrawn glanced over his shoulder at the silent Reptile Officer. Standing. "Now I think it might be appropriate that you apologize to both Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger and promise never to attempt such an action again." Lara followed Thrawn out of the private office and headed once again to the Hanger Deck. Lara apologized and Ezra being as he was accepted. Sabine was another matter.

"You ever come near him again and I will Kill you! Understand! I will have no mercy! You kidnapped my Husband and tried to steal his heart from me!" Sabine snarled and growled as she spun away from Lara and dragged Ezra towards the Shuttle. It was still too tempting for Sabine to become violent and end Lara right there and now. So it was best to get away from Lara as soon as she could.

The Journey back to Rendezvous with the Mandalorian Cruiser the Bridger, was uneventful and Thrawn decided not to push his luck by attempting to convince the couple to join him and his Hand. Ezra was somewhat overwhelmed to learn that Bo-Katan had named one of the new Dreadnaught Cruisers after him and Sabine had to remind him that it was not to go to his head or ego. Inside their Guest Quarters and after numerous times of reminding each other physically how much they loved each other, Sabine stared over at her now exhausted Husband. She knew that she could not keep a vigil or keep him from getting into mischief. So instead she decided that once back on Knownest, she was going to place a sub-dermal tracking device within him. Just to make sure that she could track him no matter where or what trouble he got himself into. With a content smile she pulled Ezra closer and held him tightly to her. Watching him sleep Sabine smiled, wondering if he actually needed to sleep. She had an itch that needed scratching and he was the scratcher.

 **The Vendetta:**

Watching the Mandalorian Cruiser depart and begin the journey back to the Known Galaxy, Thrawn listened to Eli Vanto's report. Eli had two assignments when he was sent to the Mandalorian Cruiser. One to be a hostage and assurance that Sabine Wren would be safe with Thrawn and the other was to gather intelligence. Namely intelligence about the new Dreadnaught Cruisers and the Military Build-up that Mandalore had conducted in the last six years. Thrawn could then use that information to deduce the build-up of those that are part of the New Republic. In time he knew he would have to return to bring the New Republic into a more acceptable force, but at that moment his main interest was recruiting those that would benefit the Hand of Thrawn. Two of those was Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. He would have liked to have had the opportunity to recruit them now, but with what Lara Marcell had done it was impossible that either would be willing to fully hear him out. Thankfully Thrawn was a patient being and he knew he had time. Two or three years from now he could broach the subject and perhaps convince both of them to join. Perhaps when he returned and not only reformed the Empire, he could make contact with Sabine and Ezra. Killing more then one Drewback with one Shot. For now he had other matters to consider. Dismissing Eli, Thrawn began to consider those matters.

 **Knownest:**

Protesting verbally, Ezra stood in front of the Medical Droid Diagnostic Sensors and waited for the Medical Droid to finish scanning him. As it finished he glanced over at Sabine and protested again. "I had not been harmed or abused in any fashion, so being Medically examined is not necessary. The only thing that is wrong with me is I am extremely tired." Ezra stated as the Droid inquired the reason for his exhaustion. "Well there is a certain person that wont let me get too much sleep before she wants to do something physical." He commented and Sabine wrinkled her nose.

"I would suggest Sir, that you attempt to rest more then conducting physical activities to such extent." The Droid said as it allowed Ezra to dress. "I understand Mistress that you have not been resting as well. Please remove your Armor and step behind the Scanner." It asked politely as Sabine shook her head.

"No I am fine, I just wanted Ezra examined to make sure that he is alright." Sabine said as she stood to take Ezra back to their room for some more physical activities. But Ezra cleared his throat.

"Hey you had me checked, I think it might be a good idea for you to as well." Ezra stated as Sabine relented and removed her armor, stepping behind the Scanner. As the Medical Droid conducted the Scan, it took twice as long.

"Please remain behind the scanner, this will only take another minute." The Droid scanned her again and then for a third time, which made Ezra concerned.

"What is the matter?" Ezra demanded as he stepped closer to the Droid. It turned its head towards him and then back at the scanner readout.

"Just verifying the reading Sir." Then it moved over to another Terminal and read over the readings once more. "Mistress, it would appear that you are pregnant, congratulations." Ezra and Sabine stared at the Droid in shock and they slowly began to smile broadly. Laughing as Ezra gathered Sabine into his arms and hugged her excitingly.

"Pregnant! Yahoo!." Ezra said loudly as he held Sabine and they both looked down at her stomach. Ezra placed his hand on her stomach and tried to feel the presence within, but could not yet. In time he would be able to. "To think I thought it would take longer." He said as he thought about it, since his rescue he and Sabine had made love almost constantly with only small rest breaks in between. Both wanting to express their love for each other as many times as possible. Even now he suspected that Sabine wanted to make love. The Medical Droid rechecked the readings.

"I need to inform Mistress Ursa Wren, I have been ordered to do so if such an event should occur." Moving over towards the communicator Sabine stepped in front of the Droid and shook her head.

"No. We will tell her thank you." Sabine ordered placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the Droid as it beeped. Then moved back over towards the Terminal and began to tap into the system. Reaching with one set of its arms and hands back into a Medical cabinet. Pulling out assorted Medications.

"These are crucial for the first Trimester. Please take each once a day." The Droid stated handing the Medications to Sabine and she looked at the pills and other Medications. Leaving the Medical Suite, the couple headed for the main hall to announce the good news. Knowing that her Mother would take it extremely well, especially since it is what Ursa Wren had wanted since the two got Married.

The End?


	26. Chapter 26

Star Wars Rebels: The Mission (Short Story) Part 1

 **The Parameters:**

While on Yavin, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa have instituted a Mission to one of the most Luxurious Vacation Locations within the Galaxy. Olympia. This Mission is crucial to the Alliance and the Rebellion since it is to make contact with a possible defector. The Defector is General Crix Madine and he wants to first provide Information that the Alliance and Rebellion needs. So to ensure the Mission is successful, Mon Mothma has chosen Sabine and Ezra to fulfill this assignment. The Problem for the young pair is that they have to assume the identities of a Newly Married Couple from two prestigious Families. The couple are firm and secret supporters of the Alliance and have agreed to allow Sabine and Ezra to take their place.

(Author's Note: This story is going to be mostly romantic fluff. No real action. Well some X-Rated action)

 **Yavin Four: Preparation**

Walking into Logistic and Supply of the Rebel Alliance, Sabine was somewhat nervous and anxious. For the next two weeks while on this assignment she and Ezra needed to appear to be happily married and on their Honeymoon to Olympia. Stepping into the Room, she notice a White Haired young woman standing behind two medium sized bags. "Excellent you two are right on time. I am Winter Retrac and I have everything you will need on this Mission." The Winter said as she looked at the two. "Uh oh. This will not do. You need to dye your hair a light brown with blond highlights." Winter pointed to Sabine, then at Ezra. "And you I am afraid have to dye your hair a dark brown. Make sure you also do your eyebrows." She handed them both the Dye's, along with some civilian attire and pointed towards two refreshers. Before either could do as ordered Winter added one more little detail. "Uhm I do not know how to say this without embarrassing myself." Winter stammered out as she cleared her throat. "You both need to also trim and shave your hedges, the swimming wear for Olympia is a tad skimpy. If you get my meaning." Sabine turned and saw Winter was turning a bright shade of red.

"That is something one does not hear everyday." Ezra mumbled as he stepped into the Refresher. Sabine chuckled and walked into the other. Removing her Armor and body suit. Then her normal serviceable underwear. Taking out the dye she slathered it on her hair and then took the enzyme tablets that would ensure that the Dye would not wash out. Taking the Soup activator, she carefully washed her hair and then added the Blond highlights. Once completed her hair would remain this way until she decided to change it back. Though Sabine liked the coloring so she thought she might keep it. The next step caused her to blush slightly as she took out the trimmers and removed what little hair she had down at her pelvis. She had kept a small strip and kept it trim. Now she removed all that was left. Picking up the Civilian Underwear and she frowned. Green colored Thong Panties and a matching bra. Putting them on she then looked at the light neon green skirt that was thigh high short and a somewhat flimsy green short sleeved blouse. Buttoning up the blouse she was somewhat dismayed to notice that the buttons stopped exactly at her cleavage. Putting on the small tight green overlay jacket and then the Greenish Yellow Sandals that were not really functional, but matched the outfit completely. The last part of the ensemble was a bracelet. It had a jewel in the center and it was actually an Electronic Surveillance detector. The Jewel would glow a light yellow if it detected any Audio or Visual Electronic Monitoring devices within ten meters. It would glow brighter the nearer it was to those devices. So basically Sabine could casually sweep any room for them and they would be forewarned. The best feature the Bracelet had was that it to all intents and purposes it was just a piece of jewelry nothing more. Stepping out she grimaced. This was not her style at all.

"Perfect. You look absolutely perfect." Winter stated as she held up a imager and took a quick image of Sabine and then created the proper Identification to go with the image. Handing the Card to Sabine. She looked at it and noticed the name. Winter noticed her expression. "Syla Ardaria of Correllia. She is the niece of Moff Gies Ortovia. Syla inherited a fortune from her late parents recently." Winter informed Sabine as Ezra stepped out and Sabine snickered as she stared at him.

"That's it, I am not wearing this!" Ezra exclaimed as he was about to step back inside. Winter smiled and before she could stop him from returning to the Refresher, Sabine spoke up first.

"Oh yes you are! If I have to dress like this then so are you!" Sabine stated as she peered at him. He was wearing purple colored pants shorts that stopped at his knees, a short sleeve shirt that was covered with multi colored flowers. His Sandals were a bright colored blue. Ezra looked down at himself and his expression became sour. Winter quickly took his image and made his Identification.

"Okay Ezra you are Tagan Chandrom. Son of the Hozak Chandorm, he owns forty percent of the Corellian Ship Yards on Corellia. But Hozak Chandorm lives on Corsecaunt." Winter informed him as she handed his Identification to him. "Now remember once you two arrive on Ord Mantrell from that point on you are Syla and you are Razin. You just got married on Corsecaunt and are going to Olympia for your honeymoon. I suggest that you get used to showing signs of affection towards each other and do not ever let your guard down. The ISB has intercepted the the last team that we sent. Luckily the other team did not know who was contacting them. Also you will need this." Winter handed Ezra a small black item about one inch long and one centimeter thick. "A Credit Chip. It is a hacked Credit Chip, directly against Moff Octovia's personal accounts. Syla provided it and we were able to hack into it. So spend it as much as possible, it will be charged to Octovia and Syla wants him to feel the pain of losing as many Credits as possible. Just do not go too crazy, like trying to buy a Star Cruiser. It does have an administrative limit of 50,000 Credits." Both Sabine and Ezra looked at the small black item and smiled. "One more essential thing to add." Winter pulled out two small blue gold rings and handed each one of them. They both slipped the ring onto their fingers. "That is it. Good luck." Picking up their luggage, they started to leave. "Hey you two are married, hold hands and look happy. It might also be advisable that you two kiss once or twice before getting to Ord Mantrell." Winter ordered as they exhaled and nodded.

"I just hope no one sees me like this." Ezra said complaining as Sabine took his hand and interlaced her fingers within his. To her delight, she noticed that he began to smile broadly as he held her hand. She knew why, soon they would practice the other aspect that Winter had suggested. They would kiss and for Ezra it was a dream come true.

"At least you are not wearing underwear that is so uncomfortable that it makes it hard to walk." Sabine stated as she had an overwhelming urge to pull the thong out of the crack of her ass. She had never worn thong panties and right now it felt like when her Brother Triston gave her a wedgie back when she was five. Ezra closed his eyes and Sabine noticed his expression.

"This costume did not include underwear." Ezra partially whispered as he grimaced. Sabine paused a second and started chuckling again as she shook her head.

"Do you mean you are going commando?" Sabine said in a laughing tone as she noticed his discomfort and he nodded. His cheeks beginning to redden as he continued on towards the Transport that awaited them. On board they sat in the passenger seats and the Transport rose. She looked over at him and smirked. "Well we might as well practice now." She said as she noticed his hands begin to shake and he stabbed his nails into the hand rests. "Come on Ezra, I know you have wanted to kiss me almost since the day we met." Sabine though would not admit that it was something that she had wanted to do for quite awhile with him. She had decided that he was the one that she wanted and was just waiting for the right opportunity to claim him. Thinking to herself that perhaps this was the perfect time. No one to chaperone them or interfere with anything that they might do. Reaching up with her left hand she manuevered his face towards her. Leaning across the hand rests she turned her head and gently touched her lips against his. Closing her eyes, feeling her own heart begin to thump hard within her chest. Kissing lightly for several minutes, then parted. He did not move, just sat there with his eyes closed and Sabine smiled. Then frowned. "Breath you idiot!" She demanded, realizing that he was holding his breath. With a gasp Ezra began to breath again.

"Wow! Definitely worth the wait." Ezra wheezed out as he smiled over at her and she blushed. Smiling as she retook his hand and interlaced her fingers within his.

"I am glad you liked it, but remember to breath from now on." Sabine advised as she chuckled slightly, not telling him that she enjoyed it thoroughly. She had wanted to kiss him for since the Concord Dawn Incident and to actually do it felt wonderful. Determined that they would have to practice a lot more. Not so that they could be convincing, but because she wanted to. She also wanted to do something else, but she had no idea how to initiate that. In time she would find a way. After all they had two weeks and the opportunity would arise.

The Transport arrived Seven Hours later and they had practiced embracing at least ten times, though Sabine knew that they only needed to do half that number. Now when they kissed it looked natural and Ezra no longer held his breath to the point of passing out. Out on the Landing Field Ezra rented a Luggage Droid to carry their bags and they walked hand in hand towards the Luxury Transport that would take them to Olympia. The Trip would take two Days, even though it was not really a long journey. It was all part of the Vacation Package. A Journey that had scenic views of certain parts of the Galaxy. "This will be wonderful trip, won't it Tagan?" Sabine asked as they started using their aliases.

"Yes it will Syla." Ezra responded, glancing about and subtly indicating several out of place individuals. Suspecting that each one was actually an ISB Agent that was looking for Rebels and Criminals. Sabine nodded slightly, noticing them as well. Any or all of them could be ISB or Imperial Internal Security Agents that sought out those not loyal to the Empire and the Emperor. After clearing customs and the Transport Boarding Desk, they were taken to their Suite. Sabine moved about the Suite, glancing at her Bracelet and noticing that the Jewel did not glow at all.

"We are clear. No detectable listening or visual devices. Whisper anything that you do not want overheard." Sabine advised as they continued to check over the Suite. The main part of the Suite consisted of a Love Seat Couch, a couple of chairs and other furnishings including a small table. Through one door was a Refresher with a Tub and the other door the bedroom. A small type heart shaped double bed sat in the middle of the room. Sabine walked into the Bedroom and gestured over at their luggage. Kneeling she checked and nodded. "Yep both were searched." Pointing to the zippers, each no longer had a small undetectable thread that Winter had installed previously. Thankfully neither had anything inside that could indicate who they were. Neither had any type of weapons with them. Ezra's Lightsaber was back on the Ghost and so was Sabine two Blaster Pistols. Basically they were unarmed. Only possible weapons consisted of a razor and nail clippers. Looking up Sabine saw Ezra staring at the Heart Shaped Bed.

"I think I will sleep on the floor." Ezra said as Sabine chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nope. We have to assume that the Hotel on Olympia will have surveillance. So we will also have to practice sleeping in the same bed." Sabine stated as she rose and tossed his bag to him. He caught it and placed it on the small table by the door to the Refresher. "Just watch your hands! Understand! No accidental Groping will be forgiven." She said, in truth she actually would not mind if he did. But she had to say that to throw him off. Ezra stared at her innocently.

"I would never do that." Ezra replied and felt his face begin to redden as he opened his luggage. Searching for something adequate to wear to sleep in. The assumption was that both were suppose to sleep either in their Underwear or naked. That was not what either intended to do. Finding a pair of Light Blue Shorts that were probably two sizes too small. Ezra headed into the refresher to change for bed. Meanwhile Sabine found some extremely short White shorts and a loose White T-Shirt. Undressing in the Bedroom, she removed the uncomfortable thong panties and tight bra. Pulling on the Shorts and T-Shirt. Slipping under the covers of the bed. The door to the Refresher cracked open. "You decent?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Sabine replied and Ezra almost ran into the room and slipped into bed. Sabine only caught a glance at him in his Shorts and she almost laughed. The Shorts were so tight that they hung to him like a second skin. Laying down next to each other, Ezra reached over and flipped off the lights. "Good night Ezra." She whispered and closed her eyes. Noting that Ezra was as far away from her as possible. Deciding to change that sometime in the night, Sabine smirked and shook her head at how he was going to sleep.

"Good night Sabine." Ezra said as he exhaled and put his hands behind his head to ensure that there was no accidents. It took him some time to calm himself enough to actually relax. He was in bed with Sabine and he had been in love with her for years. Glancing over he saw her lying on her side facing away from him and with some continued reluctance he finally drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, Sabine made her move. Slowly and carefully she rolled over, keeping her eyes closed so if she awoke Ezra it would not appear that it was on purpose. Placing her head on his left side of his chest, she moved her left arm around him and her left leg over his right. The movement did not awaken him, so she pulled herself closer and snuggled up to him. Smiling contently she exhaled and went back to sleep. Part two of her own personal mission accomplished.

When the Alarm Chime began to ring, Ezra awoke and looked down. Sabine was sleeping with her head on his chest and her left arm across him. Noticing were his hand was, on her lower back. He swallowed nervously and removed it. "Turn that stupid thing off. We are suppose to be on our honeymoon and no one gets up at Six Bells." Sabine grumbled her voice barely audible. Pulling herself closer to Ezra and moving her head more comfortably on his chest. Reaching over he turned off the Alarm Chime. His heart pounding in his chest he stared at Sabine and smiled.

"Kalabast, she is so beautiful." Ezra thought as he watched her sleep. Tempted to move the loose strand of hair that had moved across her forehead to her nose. He resisted and instead laid their letting her sleep with her head pillowed on his chest. When Sabine ran her leg up his and then thrust her hips against his thigh. His eyes widened when she gave a soft moan as she pulled herself even tighter against him. Closing his eyes Ezra concentrated on controlling himself, especially keeping a certain part of his body from rising any further then it was. Thankfully the shorts constricted it from poling up the Blankets that covered them both.

Two hours later, Sabine awoke and slowly moved off and let go of Ezra. He was staring at her with confusion. "What? I told you we have to get used to sleeping in the same bed. That means we cuddle at night." Sabine explained as she shrugged. Subtly smiling, she had thoroughly enjoyed holding and being held by him. It had felt so good and restful that she was looking forward to when they arrived in the Hotel and had to do it more convincingly. Sabine hoped within a couple of days that they would be doing something other then just sleeping in the Bed. She had her own mission, not just the one that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa had sent them on and it involved to finally make him hers. Mind, Body and Soul. "Soon Ezra you are going to be mine. All I have to do is pick the right moment and strike." Sabine thought as he rose and headed for the Refresher. She could hear him stuttering as he took a cold Shower. Raising her left hand she fondly admired the Blue Gold Ring on her finger. If everything went according to her plan, she and Ezra would be wearing such an item for real and that was her Mission.

 **Yavin 4: Reaction**

Kanan and Hera were not exactly pleased with the decision to have the two Teenagers off on an independent mission. Especially one that did not have any type of Chaperone. "I still do not think that sending Ezra and Sabine on this mission was actually a good idea." Kanan said as he blindly looked over at Mon Mothma.

"They are perfect for this mission. Both are young enough and innocent looking enough to pass as Newlyweds. Why would you not think that they are not suitable for this?" Mon Mothma asked as she waited for a logical answer. "After all Sabine volunteered both herself and Ezra." That Hera did not know.

"That might be the problem in a Greffa Nut shell." Hera stated as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Mon Mothma and then over to Bail Organa. "Let's just say that Sabine might have her own agenda and it does not include contacting Crix Madine." Not wanting to tell the Leaders that she and Kanan suspected that by the time Sabine and Ezra returned, there might be other complications. A detail that Hera did not want to even think about.

"You suspect that they might get into some type of situation that would blow their cover?" Bail Organa asked as he leaned closer. Hera shook her head and exhaled.

"No, I suspect something else to happen. I do not understand why you did not choose me or Kanan. Or have Kanan play the Newlywed husband." Hera asked as she watched both of the leaders shake their heads.

"We considered that. Unfortunately Olympia is generally visited by Purists. Rich and influential Purists that would not except seeing a human with a Twil'ek." Mon Mothma informed Hera. "It would also not work for Kanan to be the one." She turned and looked at Bail.

"Actually in the beginning I was thinking about sending Winter as Ezra's Newlywed Wife and it came down to. There has to be some type of emotional connection, the two have to know each other and be able to adapt instantly. The last two we sent, blew their cover in the first day. We cannot have another failure if we want Crix Madine to join the Alliance." Bail informed them as he winced. The last couple they sent to make contact had been discovered by the ISB at the Transport Ship within two hours of landing. Fortunately neither of the two knew the details of the Mission or who they were making contact with. Otherwise Madine would have been executed already publicly. Hera exhaled and her Lekku shuddered slightly in frustration. "Then Sabine Volunteered and we knew that the two of them would work better then anyone else."

"I still do not like it." Hera protested as she left the small conference room, with Kanan right behind her. Hera suspected that by the time Sabine and Ezra returned there would be something that she had hoped to dissuade since the two Teenagers came back from Concord Dawn. Oh she knew that Sabine had designs on Ezra and Hera had hoped that Sabine would wait until both of them were much older before doing something foolish. But Mandalorian's were not noted to be patient.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Star Wars Rebels: The Mission (Short Story) Part 2

 **Olympia:**

Strolling with their fingers intertwined, Sabine and Ezra made their way liesurly to the main Observation Dome of the Transport to have with the other guests a first look of Olympia. Sabine noted that everyone was dressed much like she and Ezra. Gaudy and ridiculous clothing that boarded on impractical. Making Ezra put his arm around her affectionately she peered into his eyes. "Stop looking so nervous. Remember we are supposed to be Newlyweds that love each other." Sabine whispered into his ear making it look like she was actually telling him something other. Placing her head on his shoulder and gazing like everyone else at the pristine world of Olympia. The Planet was bright Green and Blue. With long lines of white beaches lining most of the shore lines. All in all the view of Olympia was breathtaking. "Smile." She continued to whisper to him as she smiled not faking it like she told him to. In truth she was feeling thrilled at the prospect that her plan was proceeding. "Now slide slowly around in front of me and put your arms around me." After he did so, with his hands resting on the small of her back. She moved her own around his neck. "Kiss me and make it look as passionate." Tilting her head, they kissed and Sabine slipped her tongue into his mouth. Twirling it around his. With the prior practice they both began to breath huskily through their noses. So they could keep kissing for longer periods of time. Sabine felt her hear pounding hard in her chest as she moved her own hands down his back and pressed her hips against his. To her delight she felt his arousal. That pleased her and she wished that she could rush her plan into action. She wanted to do more, but was worried that if she went to fast. Her whole plan would be in jeopardy. No slow and steady, the opportunity would come and then after she would have him. After ten minutes or so, she parted and smiled. Ezra gasped out as he stared into her eyes. Sabine moved her mouth over to his right ear. "That was perfect, keep doing that and no one will suspect a thing." She whispered.

"I think I am going to like this assignment." Ezra whispered into her ear and when they believed no one was paying attention. Sabine retook his hand and led him from the Observation Dome. Others would suspect that they were heading back to their Suite to do something more physical and for the two it played perfectly for their role of Newlyweds on a Honeymoon. Inside their Suite Ezra exhaled and smiled broadly. Sitting down on the Love Seat Couch and beaming up at Sabine. "This has to be the best assignment I have ever been on."

"I take it you like kissing me Ezra." Sabine asked as she sat down next to him, he nodded enthusiastically. "Good. You are suppose to." She stated, then gestured over to the Luggage. "Signal for a Porter Droid, I am betting we are landing soon and we have to be ready to disembark. Now remember to be affectionate towards me and as soon as we leave start introducing me as your Wife; Syla. Understood my Husband; Tagan." Sabine told him and he nodded.

"Yes Syla. I understand." Ezra said as he went over to the intercom to request a Porter. Two hours later the Transport landed and the two Newlyweds walked hand in hand off the ship. Outside they were greeted by a Customs agent who took their identifications. Scanning the perfect forgeries, the Man smiled at them.

"Ah welcome, Mister and Misses Chandorm and congratulations on your nuptials. We here at Olympia are pleased to host your Honeymoon." The Man stated looking at his Data Pad. "You are staying at "Grand Crystal" in the Bridal Suite." Handing back their Identification and signalling a Land Speeder Transport to take them to their Hotel. "Enjoy your stay." Getting inside, the Speeder it raced to the tall Building that overlooked the Bay. After being taken to their room, Ezra hoisted Sabine up in his arms and carried her into the Suite. Sabine kissed him as he carried her and the Bellman stood off to one side and tried not to seem interested or impatient. Setting her down, Ezra ran the Credit Chip over the Bellman's Data Pad and the man's eyes widened. Twenty Credits was not a normal tip. Usually five was the norm. The Man thanked him and departed. Sabine began to walk around the room, casually moving her Bracelet back and forth. The Jewel brightened in certain locations and she knew that there was Audio and Visual Surveillance in the Main room. Subtly both she and Ezra began to look for the devices and soon found them. Moving into the Bedroom, Sabine saw the Jewel brighten again and the Refresher seemed like the only room that was not bugged.

"You should see the size of the tub in here Husband. I bet we can have some real fun in there." Sabine said with a seductive smile. Ezra joined her and they both entered the Refresher. "Okay, the Bedroom is probably like the Main Room." She whispered. Ezra gestured towards the Main Room.

"What I could tell the Audio and Visual are low spectrum. If we whisper whoever put them in there cannot hear us." Ezra whispered as he then raised his voice. "You want me to fill the tub and we can try it out." He said loud enough so no one suspected that they were having a different conversation.

"No not yet. I want to go to the beach and play in the water." Sabine said just as loud. "The Visual Devices are about the same, if the room is darkened they cannot really see us. Probably Imperial Internal Security not ISB." She whispered back. "Get your swimsuit and put it on." Louder as she stepped out of the Refresher and went over to her luggage. Ezra followed her and began to rifle in his bag. Pulling out a small item and held it up. Then went into the Refresher to change. Sabine spent the time looking for her own and after several moments found it. She grimaced when she looked at it. Covering her mouth so no one could see her expression at the size of the suit.

"Can you join me a minute Honey?" Ezra said from the Refresher and Sabine smiled.

"Having problems with your suit?" Sabine asked as she walked into the Refresher and saw him standing in the middle of the room, holding a towel over his bottom half of his body.

"I am not wearing this outside of this room." Ezra whispered as his face became a crimson. Glancing downward.

"Oh yes you are. If I have to wear this, you are wearing that." Sabine whispered back holding up what was her Suit. His eyes widened as he stared at the minimal Bikini that she was expected to wear. All it contained was two small one inch oval patches and a small two inch triangle that reduced dramatically into a string. "Now drop the towel and let me see." She ordered and he reluctantly dropped the towel. Sabine's eyes widened as she looked. It was much like her Suit's bottom, but it was about five inches of blue material, it reduced to a string that ran into his ass and a string that attached the front to the back. "Cover your eyes, I am going to change in here. Then we are going to get all the uncomfortable gawking out of us. Because once we leave here we have to act natural. Like we have seen each other naked." She whispered as he exhaled and covered his eyes. She quickly undressed and put on the suit. It barely covered her and she felt like she was naked. Reaching up she pulled his hand down and he stared at her.

"Wow." Ezra gasped out as he looked at her incredible body. Sabine noticed instantly that her Suit did effect him, because his suit began to stretch a bit. He could not stop staring at her and she liked that he did find it appealing.

"How long have we been in here?" Sabine asked as he looked at the Chrono inside the Refresher.

"About twenty minutes, why?" Ezra answered. Sabine smiled.

"We need to stay in here for at least another five or ten minutes. Once we leave the Refresher, smile a lot and look at me just as much." Sabine ordered him as they waited and as they finally left the Refresher she kept glancing at him with appreciation. Holding his hand tightly in hers "You know Tagan, next time we have sex we need to find a more comfortable location then on the floor of the Refresher." Sabine said as Ezra instantly understood.

"But it was fun wasn't it Syla?" Ezra asked her as he played along. Knowing why Sabine had said that. They had just spent a good half hour inside the Refresher with the door shut, unaware that there was someone was watching and listening to them. So they needed a good excuse on why they had spent so much time inside the small room.

"Oh yes, maybe later we can try it inside the Tub with actual water in it." Sabine suggested as they headed out of the Suite. All intents and purposes they were heading to the Beach. Ezra could not held but stare at Sabine's ass with the white string running between her cheeks. He had to admit that she looked amazing in the suit and it made her appear beyond attractive. While he felt somewhat ridiculous in the skimpy suit that he wore. Sabine could see his somewhat displeasure and she smiled, pulling him close so if someone was monitoring the Elevator all they would see is them holding each other. "You look amazing in that suit. Nice muscle tone by the way. Why have you been hiding that with that Bulky Flight Suit?" She whispered in his ear. Ezra shrugged as he put his hands around the small of her back and felt her smooth warm skin on his hands.

"I felt a little subconscious. When you were on Knownest with your family, I started wearing a tighter Flight Suit and it drew some of the others attention." Ezra whispered back as they left the hotel and headed towards the beach. They both knew as long as they did not talk loud now, no one could actually overhear them.

"What others?" Sabine asked as she again looked at his now hardened muscles of his arms, chest and legs. Ezra swallowed anxiously, then blinked.

"Uhm, some of the young lady pilots, ground staff and technicians. Well to tell the truth, all the single ones." Ezra admitted as Sabine scowled. She had stayed on Knownest and at the time had considered asking Ezra to stay as well. Now she wished she had, especially now that she found out that others were attempting to sway what was hers away from her. Her hackles rose as she thought about all those pretty young rebels that were infringing onto her property. Oh she definitely was going to make Ezra hers before they left Olympia.

"So you started wearing the Bulky Flight Suits to dissuade them. Why?" Sabine asked wanting to know. Ezra looked sheepish, then exhaled sharply.

"I was not interested in any of them. I only want one person and until I am one hundred percent sure that there is no hope. I am not going to give up on her." Ezra said barely audible and bit his bottom lip. Sabine knew exactly who it was and it made her feel wonderful.

"Well that is what Rebellions are based upon. Hope." Sabine said automatically, but she was focused more on the fact that Ezra had an opportunity to be with someone else and still he only wanted one person and it was her. That played perfectly into her plan. Reluctantly Sabine knew that now it was time to focus back on the reason why they were here. Later she would get him to admit that it was her. Out on the Beach they figured that with so many people around no one could use electronic audio surveillance. So they did not have to whisper. "There is the "Purple Pandora". We are supposed to order two Fizzle Fruits and sit under cabana Fourteen. That is the signal for Madine that we are his contact." She said as Ezra also returned to focusing on the mission at hand.

Glancing about Ezra was somewhat relived to see that everyone was wearing Bikini's and Swim Thongs exactly like the ones that he and Sabine were wearing. Even those that should not be. Averting his eyes away from a very large Woman that the Bikini seemed to disappear within her folds, he looked back at Sabine and marveled on how good she looked. Though Sabine was not as well endowed as others on the Beach, he could not stop himself from glancing at her small perk breasts. That and her nice tight ass. She swayed it nicely as they walked onto the sand and he hoped that the small Suit he was wearing could fully contain him. Picking up the Drinks they made their way to the Cabana. There was only one seat that sat almost onto the sand. The idea behind the seat and how it was designed was for the Man to sit with his legs partially spread, and the woman sat and leaned back against him. Sitting Ezra set the drinks down and Sabine joined him. Leaning back so that his crotch was basically at her lower back. He began to focus on keeping something from rising and drawing Sabine's attention that it would be growing against her. "Put your arms around me and look, well you seem already happy and pleased." She said as he did as ordered. She clasped his hands and moved them onto her stomach. Placing her head onto his right shoulder and smiling contently. Now all they had to do is wait.

 **The Orchard:**

Possibly the cheapest and worst Motel on Olympia, the Orchard was the home base of the Imperial Internal Security Officers that were assigned to the Vacation Resort. Two Rooms that were permanently rented on the top floor were almost filled with monitoring equipment and four Agents sat listening and watching various monitors. With thousands of visitors it was essentially an impossible task. When the Supervisor entered the Cramped room, the four began to make their reports. "Anything from Chandorm Newlyweds?" Issar Vindom asked as he sat and the one monitoring the couple shook his head.

"No Sir. They just had sex in the bathroom and are on the beach. I doubt that they are troublemakers or have any information that could be used by the Empire." The Man said as he keyed up the Honeymoon Suite at the Crystal Hotel. Issar shrugged and made a command decision.

"Put the Computer on standard monitoring and focus your attention on those from the list." Issar ordered. The Five Internal Security Agents knew what that meant. The Computer would now monitor Tagan and Syla and basically only alert the Agent if the couple said any of the flagged words. Rebellious words that were considered traitorous within the Empire. Other then that the Agent would not even bother to monitor the couple any longer. There were thousands that he would have to check and time was a factor. The others in the room made their reports and Issar compiled them on a Data Pad to send to his Supervisor. Sabine and Ezra were unaware that they were no longer Monitored, so they would have to continue with the facade.

 **The Beach:**

Without realizing it Sabine had drifted off to sleep. It was so comfortable lying back against Ezra and the with the gentle breeze from the Ocean. Sabine fell asleep right after Ezra had. She decided not to tell Ezra that she could feel his manhood pressing and growing against her lower back. Not wanting to embarrass him, but also she did want to encourage him. It took her longer to drift off mainly because her thoughts were somewhat seeded. Wondering what his manhood would feel like between her legs. Thankfully the warm and comfortable situation finally made it possible for her to drift off into a nice nap.

Further down the Beach under another Cabana, Crix Madine glanced over at number 14. It had to be his contact, but he was somewhat dismayed that the supposed contact was so young. Both of them. He was taking a huge gamble and he was worried that with youth came inexperience. If the ISB or Imperial Internal Security discovered the real reason he came to Olympia, he was good as dead. Looking down at his paid escort, he grimaced. Tanya Tolassi was a high priced escort that did anything for Credits. A large number of Madine's Imperial Colleagues have slept with the woman and swore by that she was discrete. But Madine did not trust her, knowing that for the ISB it would be a perfect cover for one of their Agents. A beautiful blond harlot that escorted and slept with important Imperial Clients. A perfect way to gather information or make sure those Imperials are loyal. Most idiots would basically spill their guts to Tanya after sex, just some normal pillow talk. Though Madine had to admit Tanya was extremely attractive. The Bikini she wore could barely contain her good sized breasts and the thong part, was basically inadequate to cover her. She had a certain look in those blue eyes that effected a man's hormones and in bed she was incredible. Madine had to keep up the appearances that he was on a simple vacation and had sex with her last night and the night before. Knowing that he would again tonight. To keep her from being suspicious he did tell her things but nothing too important or about him wanting to defect to the Rebellion. Madine was not stupid. Not like Admiral Crackis, the idiot announced to several of his closest friends that he was going to defect. Crackis's body was found in a Recycling Center on Bespin. No Madine would not make that mistake.

After a very satisfying nap, Sabine nudged Ezra. "Let's go swim a bit and then walk along the beach. Play this to the fullest." She said to him as she slowly rose and reached down to take his hand. Stiffly rising he allowed her to take him into the clear waters and they began to wade out. Stopping about chest level in the warm ocean water. "What?" She asked as he looked sheepishly about him.

"I can't swim." Ezra admitted as she giggled lightly. Reaching onto his shoulders and pushing him under the water. When he came up, she laughed as he sputtered out water. Laughing he did the same to her and in moments they were playing in the water. Wrestling with each other. Grabbing him, Sabine moved closer and kissed him, uncaring if they were monitored or not. She just wanted to kiss him. They sunk under the water with their lips attached to each other and she moved her hands tightly around his back as he did the same. Rising out of the water, they continued to kiss and Sabine slipped her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his. Parting slightly he stared into her copper colored eyes and smiled. Then became somewhat serious. "Oh this was for show, in case we are monitored." Ezra said as he peered at her and Sabine shook her head.

"Nope, I doubt anyone is watching or listening to us, while we are here. I just wanted to kiss you." Sabine admitted and Ezra's eyes widened with shock. "What you have to know by now that I like you Ezra and I know you like me." In truth she suspected that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She also knew that neither was ready to say it yet. The time was quickly approaching and Sabine wanted it to be mutual. Leaning forward she moved her hands down to his side and kissed him again and this time Ezra was completely into it. After several minutes she pushed him back underwater and they returned to playing in the water. With a final amount of amusement, they splashed out of the warm water and began to walk with their hands clasped down the beach. Sabine's heart was racing, in the water she had been extremely tempted to jump onto him, pull his manhood out and take him there. Finally being intimate. But she knew she had to wait or it would be too soon and the chances would be that all it would be was a one-time moment. Sabine wanted more then that, she wanted a life-time of intimacy with him. Where the rings they wore were not fake, but real. Smiling at each other, they walked down the warm sandy beach. Not really even thinking about the mission. Just enjoying the moment together.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

Star Wars Rebels: The Mission (Short Story) Part 3

 **Playing the Part:**

Sitting at the prestigious and very expensive Mon Cal Restaurant called the "Sea Mist", Sabine and Ezra ate the delicate prepared meals that a Serving Droid had placed in front of them. "Do you realize that these cost as much as a Speeder Bike." Ezra commented as he used the sharpened end of the eating tongs to maneuver a glazed and spiced piece of Zurgo Fish into his mouth. Sabine chuckled as she too ate the Zurgo and was amazed on how good it was. Never having it before. Since it cost Two Hundred Credits a pound for Zurgo Fish at any Market. Here she and Ezra ate half a pound each with seasoned noodles and bright Indigo colored vegetables. Each meal cost about Five Hundred Credits and both knew that they would never have the opportunity to eat this well again. Not unless somehow either of them made General or Admiral in the Alliances Forces. Then they might be able to afford it once a year or so.

"I am just glad that we are not the ones paying for this whole trip. The Crystal Hotel is Two Thousand Credits a Day and the Transport was Five Thousand. I doubt either of us could earn enough to pay that bill." Sabine commented as Ezra produced the Credit Chip and paid for the Meal. They both stood and Ezra really admired Sabine's formal Gown that she was wearing. Gold colored with silky see threw sleeves that ran up to her Shoulders and then down to just above her cleavage. Highlighting them perfectly. The Gown then flowed down to just above her ankles, where she wore Gold Colored Shoes that had open toes. "You are staring again." She stated as she smiled slyly.

"You look incredible in that Gown. I kinda wish you would wear something like that more often." Ezra said as she moved over and took his arm, admiring him as well. He wore a formal suit, that consisted of a Bright Blue Shirt, buttoned up to his neck. The Jacket and matching pants he wore was a darker blue and the Jacket was open, no buttons. He wore boots with a silver tip on the heals and toes of the boots. Striding out of the Restaurant, they had decided to take a nice stroll down the boardwalk to their Hotel. They still had to play the part of being Newlyweds on a Honeymoon. When they stopped to wait to cross the street, Sabine moved her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Gazing up at him.

"So you like me dressed like this?" Sabine asked as he smiled down at her and nodded. "Well I have to say you look pretty good dressed up, would not mind seeing you do it more often." She stated as he chuckled. Finally able to cross the street, he paused slightly and then continued on. "What?" She asked concerned.

"I have been keeping my senses attuned for anyone that might be suspicious about us. I think someone is watching us, ever since we left Restaurant I have this feeling that we are being observed." Ezra whispered as she stepped in front of him, so it appeared that she wanted to Kiss him. Which she did, but while kissing him she looked around behind him. Not seeing anyone. But from years of trusting him, she knew if he felt they were being watched then they were being watched. Basically that meant that tonight they would have to really be convincing when they went to bed. That made Sabine slightly nervous and anxious at the same time. It meant that they would see each other naked and have to pretend to have long intense passionate sex. Though it did play into her plans, she just hoped that Ezra was ready for the revelation that she was going to disclose upon him.

Not making it obvious, Madine glanced over to see the Two that he was not sure was his contacts or not. The couple seemed more interested in each other then anything else. A normal honeymoon vacation couple and Crix had to admit that they were doing a fantastic job of convincing anyone that may be watching them that they were nothing more then what they seemed. Smirking slightly he knew that soon he could make contact and not worry that before then the couple would blow their cover. To all intents and purposes they were exactly what they appeared to be. A newlywed couple on their honeymoon.

 **The Orchard:**

Leaning over to watch the Monitor, Issar Vindom focused the Video Device at the Sea Mist Restaurant onto Crix Madine. "The General is not doing anything to suspicious Sir. Earlier he really had really vigorous sex with that paid escort after spending about four hours at the Beach." The Agent that had been assigned to monitor Madine while the Imperial was on Olympia. Issar moved his gaze to that of Tanya Tolassi. A well known and popular Escort of the higher upper crust. Basically a hooker or prostitute that was paid large amount of Credits to be there as eye candy and provide sexual release.

"Keep observing him. The High Command believes that he might be dirty and they want proof." Issar ordered as he returned to his seat to oversee his Agents.

 **The Crystal Hotel:**

Leaning close to Ezra in the Elevator, Sabine told him what they would have to do to ensure that they did not blow their cover. He stopped breathing and looked pale as he slumped against the wall. She was certain he was about to faint. Ezra had dreamed improper dreams of seeing and being with Sabine in such a moment and to actually be with her like made him feel light headed. The ability to see her naked was more then he could hope for in his life time. He just hoped he did not make a fool of himself somehow. In their room, Sabine smirked back at him. "Come Husband, I think we need to spend some time in the bed." She said as she slipped off her shoes and reached up to unzip her Gown. Ezra followed her in near shock, pulling off his own shoes and then his jacket. His gaze fully on her as the Gown fell to the floor. She stood before him only wearing the tight Bra and Panties. Sliding into bed, he undress and joined her still wearing his own underwear. Sabine pulled off her panties and bra tossing them onto the floor. Ezra slowly did as well. Flipping over, she kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Noticing that he was shaking, she kissed her way to his ear. "Relax Ezra, this is all for show remember." Sabine whispered into his ear as her breasts pressed against his chest and he stiffened slightly. She was also nervous, but they both knew that they needed to make it look good. They continued to kiss and Sabine began to make small moaning sounds, some to convince anyone watching that they were being intimate. All were for real. She was thoroughly enjoying all of it and it felt glorious. After several minutes, she maneuvered Ezra on top of her, carefully making sure that his shaft and tip were not actually at her extremely wet entrance. Placing it against her pelvis aimed upwards. "Oh yes Tagan that feels so good." Sabine moaned as Ezra began to move slightly, sliding his manhood against her lower abdomen and stomach.

To his dismay Ezra knew he could not fully control his now throbbing rod. It felt marvelous as he slid it against her skin and wanting desperately to instead thrust into her. He could feel her wonderful breasts and nipples touching him and he wished, oh he wished as he moved his hips against her. Then he felt something that he hoped that he would have controlled. With a pulsing and sudden release he came and he grimaced. His face reddened as he looked at Sabine in anguish. "I am so sorry, it just came out." Ezra whispered as he finished ejaculating onto her. Sabine felt the warm fluid all over her stomach between her body and his.

"It is alright Ezra." Sabine whispered back. Ezra could not look at her, he felt so horrified and humiliated that he had cum on her that he could not face her. Sabine moved her hand up to his face and made him look at her. "It is alright Ezra. You became excited and aroused. I admire your self control so far, it has to be tempting to maneuver yourself so that we actually do it, instead of faking it." She whispered as she kissed him, they still had to play the part and if they just laid there not moving or anything. Those that were watching may become suspicious.

"Yes it is so much, I mean you are so sexy that I am fighting the urge to do just that. But I know you do not want to." Ezra whispered back as he touched her face tenderly, she slightly leaned her face against his hand and smiled.

"Oh you are wrong about that, I so tempted that I can almost can't stand it." Sabine admitted, starting to wonder if now was the time. They were naked and putting on the show of having sex, why not go for it and hope that he was ready for the consequences. "Ezra, I do want to. But I have to know if you are aware of what that would mean for both of us." She whispered biting her bottom lip and waiting for him to decide.

"I am aware of what that would mean for us. It would mean that we would be together and that is something that I have wanted since I met you." Ezra whispered into her ear and she smiled with delight.

"Yes! Finally, I have been wanting you to say that since Concord Dawn." Reaching downward Sabine clasped his shaft spreading her legs outward and moving him back slightly. Aiming his tip towards her extremely ready and aroused slit. Pushing his tip into her with a squeal of desire. Sabine found it felt so good to her that she did not have to hold back any longer. "Take me Ezra, I want this so badly!" Sabine whispered as she kissed him roughly. Sliding him slowly into her as she kissed him, moaning inside his mouth as he penetrated her. She could feel all of his shaft as her insides squeezed his manhood tightly. It did not take long to her surprise for her to adjust to him and soon she was ready for him to finally make love to her for real. Wrapping her legs around his ass, she pulled at him to move and thrust. Placing her arms over his shoulders and her hands on his back. As he thrust into her Sabine felt her first glorious orgasm rocket through her body and she knew she wanted more. Both began to grunt, groan and moan with pleasure as they made love. His manhood sliding in and out of her and her insides tightening around him. Built up passion and desire overwhelmed them as they continued, neither caring if they were being watched or not. But they still could not lose their cover, keeping themselves from slipping. Moans and groans echoed into the room as they continued to lose themselves in the passion that they both desired. Worries, problems and concerns flew away as they made love. When Ezra released again this time where Sabine considered it belonged, she groaned even louder feeling her own huge release. Shuddering and convulsing with the sensation she scratched his back with her fingernails and bit into his shoulder. Staring at him she smiled. "I LOVE YOU." They said together and then with a sigh of relief, they kissed hard and passionately. Resting briefly and then with Sabine on top they began again. Then again and again. Until both were both satisfied and exhausted.

Seven hours and three times later they held each other and Sabine knew that her plan had worked. "Are you asleep?" Sabine asked as she hugged him tightly to her. She had her arms around his chest and her head pillowed against his left shoulder. Ezra turned his face towards her and smiled. She kissed him lightly and moved her right hand up to touch the side of his face.

"No. I am afraid if I do fall asleep, I will discover that this was a dream and I do not want to risk it." Ezra responded as she shook her head and sat up.

"That was sappy, but I like it. Now get up and let's go for a walk. There is a lot that we need to discuss." Sabine ordered as he nodded and sat up as well. Putting on a pair of trousers and a shirt. Then finally a pair of Sandals. Sabine dressed as well and soon they were walking outside the Hotel, tightly holding hands. Sure that even now, late at night no one was listening. "Ezra what we did in there has consequences that you should be aware of." Ezra paused and stared at her.

"Such as?" Ezra asked, deciding that he would accept anything if it meant he could be with Sabine.

"You have to understand that you belong to me now. Otherwise I tell my family that you disgraced me and they will hunt you down. Beat the living shit out of you and force you to take the Marriage Vows, if you don't they execute you." Sabine informed him and she chuckled slightly. She knew Ezra was extremely afraid of her Mother, Ursa Wren and the thought of pissing off her mother made him even more afraid. He could almost imagine what Ursa would do to him, if he decided to just run off and not commit to Sabine. But he wanted to commit to her, he loved her and would die to be with her.

"I have no problem belonging to you, I love you Sabine and want to be yours. Hell if you want I would take the Marriage Vows whenever you want. Well after you tell me what they are that is." Ezra stated as Sabine stepped in front of him and put her arms around him.

"Good. So let us go get ourselves some real rings and take the Vows, because I love you too Ezra." Sabine said as she glanced at the fakes. She had no intention of using them, mainly because the rings were not given to each other by each other. Though right now with the Credit Chip they could easily find a local merchant and purchase them. It was easy to find a local shop, Jewelry Merchants Stores were almost on every corner. The hard part was finding Mandalorian. With the excuse to the Merchants that they were looking for Mandalorian Wedding Rings for some friends. They finally found a set in the third Store that they visited. Afterwards they walked towards a secluded place on the Beach and Sabine told him the Vows. "We have to say them together." Sabine took Ezra's hands in hers and they faced each other under the moonlight of Olympia. She then told him the Vows, then began and he spoke them as well.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Then they said them in Basic so Ezra fully understood them and what the Vows meant, so there was no confusion.. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors". With the completion Sabine removed the Fake Ring and put it in her pocket as he did as well. She placed his ring on his finger and then he placed her's on her finger. Leaning forward they kissed and put their arms around each other. Standing in the Moonlight as they embraced.

 **Awaiting Contact:**

Leaning against him in the Tub, Sabine felt Ezra's arms around in front of her. The warm heated water from the hot-tub made both of them feel extremely relaxed and rested. Spending the last four hours in the tub and after five times of Marital Relations, they were essentially feeling good. Though Sabine was deep in thought. She was hoping that Crix Madine would wait to make contact for at least another week. Since once he does, the time was over. She and Ezra would have to depart and return to Yavin. "You are awfully quite, Sabine." Ezra commented as she turned her head and smiled at him. "Something wrong?" He asked with some concern.

"No and yes." Sabine replied then exhaled. "You do know that once we return to Yavin. Hera and Kanan are going to have a fit. I can hear it now. YOU BOTH ARE TOO YOUNG TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU CANNOT BE MARRIED!" She said somewhat in dismay.

"I suspect that both will say that. Personally I do not care if they do think we are too young. Kanan and Hera have been dancing around their own relationship for so long that I bet that they never become more then what they are now." Ezra commented as he reached up and flicked soap bubbles off her nose. "Though I am worried that Kanan will remind me that Jedi did not have emotional connections and that includes being Married". Ezra thought that was extremely stupid. Being unable to have some type of emotional ties made a person jaded and displaced. He had been like that before he met the Ghost Crew and it was not a way to live. He then noticed that Sabine was chuckling and shaking her head negatively.

"That won't work, Ezra. Nothing can separate us now. The Mandalorian Marriage Vows are permanent and forever." Sabine informed him, then she moved within the tub and straddled his lap. Placing her arms around his neck and peering into his blue eyes. "I thought you knew that. Like I said you are mine." Leaning towards him and locking her lips onto his. Then reaching down with her right hand to clasp his shaft. Pleasantly relived to find that it was growing. "Oh something is rising to the occasion." Sabine purred as she glanced downward, then smiled mischievously. Squeezing his tool in her hand, causing him to gasp. Stroking him, she felt him move his own hands to her ass and caress her cheeks. Kissing him, she moved her hips upwards and with her right hand inserted him into her. With a downward movement he was now fully inside her and she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the initial pleasure of him once more filling her. An orgasm climaxed into her as she adjusted her hips and then began to thrust up and down on him. Feeling her slit and insides rise and slid down his shaft. "Oh Godss that feels so good." Sabine moaned as she continued thrusting her hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him tightly to her, having another orgasm flood her senses and body. He caressed and squeezed her ass cheeks as she rode him and soon she had a good rhythm going that was perfect and pleasurable. "OH GODDDSSS! I am about to cum again!" She gasped out shuddering as another wave of Ecstasy pulsed through her. Causing her to squeeze him tightly to her. Not stopping she slid herself up and down his Shaft and felt him going deeper and deeper into her. Then with a gasp and grunt, she felt him expand inside her and his warm juices mixed with hers and she came again. "OH GODDSSS." She rasped out her body thrashing slightly as she rode out the sensation. Slumping onto him, she kissed him appreciatively and passionately. With a final pulse of his manhood, she pulled herself off him and held him tightly to her. "That was incredible. You are getting really good at this." Sabine gasped out as she felt his hands move upwards across her back and hold her tightly to him. She did not want to move and it felt so good to be within his arms. The arms of her Husband. Spending another hour in the heated water, they reluctantly drained the tub and put on robes. Both were starving and decided that they should go back to the Sea Mist for Lunch. Dressing more casual they left the Hotel, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Strolling with no real hurry or rush to arrive at the Restaurant.

To be concluded.


	29. Chapter 29

Star Wars Rebels: The Mission (Short Story) Part 4

 **Repercussions:**

While eating a Waiter Droid approached and gestured towards the older Couple sitting at another Table. "Excuse me, Miss and Sir. But that Gentlemen would like to borrow your spiced Tamo Sauce. According to that Gentlemen, the one on his table is inadequate." The Droid said as Ezra handed the Droid the small bottle of Orange colored condiment. "Thank you, Sir. I shall return it when the Gentlemen no longer requires it." Taking the bottle over, Ezra looked at Sabine and noticed that she was also confused slightly. Finishing their own meal, they sat at the table waiting for the Bill and the Droid returned with the Bottle. Before either could look at it another man stood and approached them.

"Do not touch that Bottle." The big man said as he pointed at the Tamo Sauce. "I am Agent Gravo Jordu, Imperial Security Bureau." Gravo said as he flipped out his identification. Taking the Bottle he examined it, while another Man stepped over to the customer that had asked the Serving Droid to borrow the Tamo Sauce. Ezra and Sabine knew that it was Crix Madine. Opening the Bottle the Agent became confused, then he emptied the bottle of sauce onto Ezra's empty plate. Nothing. Looking dismayed Agent Gravo Jordu grunted with despair. "Never mind Crask, it was not a hand off." Leaving both Sabine and Ezra looked at the ISB Agent with mock confusion.

At the other Table, Madine smirked under his beard. He suspected that Tanya had back-up somewhere and the arrival of the two ISB Agents proved that. He had spotted her subtle gesture to the two Men when he asked the Droid to borrow the Tamo Sauce from the young couple that he knew were his contacts. Now he could approach them with the appearance of apologizing to the young couple for the escapade that had occurred. All was according to his plan.

Leaving the Restaurant, Ezra and Sabine walked along the Beach. "That was interesting and now we know that the ISB is watching Madine." Ezra said as he leaned close to Sabine. She nodded, then smirked.

"Madine set that up, he wanted to verify that he was being watched. I think that woman he is here with is an ISB uncover Agent." Sabine informed him as he tried to remember what the woman that Madine was there with. He had spent the entire meal staring at Sabine. "Oh do not tell me that you did not see her." She said accusingly.

"I guess I fucked up. I know I am supposed to be observant at all times. But I wasn't, all I wanted to do was look at my beautiful wife." Ezra said with a lift in his voice, hoping flattery would get him out of the trouble he was in for not being focused upon the fact that first and foremost they were here on a Mission. Sabine shook her head and smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"That was really sappy but I like that. You are forgiven for fucking up. Do not let it happen again." Sabine retorted as she thought that she really liked that Ezra had not looked at the very beautiful and well endowed woman with Madine. That he only had eyes for her and that made her extremely happy. Realizing that she did not have to worry about him having a wandering eye for anyone else.

 **The Sea Mist:**

Special Undercover Agent Tanya Tolassi smiled pleasantly at Madine. But internally Tanya was seething. She had become distracted and lost her focus. So when Madine made what she thought was a traitorous move, she had jumped the gun and signaled the Back-Up Agents to react. The distraction that caused her the problem was the one that Madine had the Serving Droid borrow the Tamo Sauce Bottle from. Tanya had a serious flaw in her personality, she liked sex and when she saw someone that sparked her interest and that would cause her to lose her focus. Gazing appreciatively at the young man that she had discovered was Tagan Chandrom, son of Hozak Chandrom. She had sex with Hozak a few years ago and he paid her quite well. Never knowing that the ISB Brass wanted to ensure his loyalty. Unknown luckily for Hozak, he was. Otherwise the elder Chandrom would have had an accident a few days later. She felt her insides quiver with desire as she looked at the younger Chandrom wondering why such an attractive young man would marry before experiencing the delights of other women. Knowing that it was probably a political or arranged Marriage. Even though she knew that Tagan was married to Syla Ardaria it never really mattered to her. As long as she could have him once or twice, depending on how good he was. With some reluctance her mind went back to her duties. She still had to ensure that Madine was not a traitor and that meant another time or two of allowing him to have sex with her and she would have to pretend to enjoy it. Faking orgasms was all part of her abilities and each time Madine fucked her, she had to fake it. Mostly so that he did not discover that she was not really a paid escort. Exhaling, she made herself return to her role as a vacant brained slut. "That was exciting! ISB Agents here on Olympia." Tanya said in a giddy and high voice. Madine nodded as he returned to look at her.

"Yes it was. I wonder why they would bother being here. Only the Influential and Rich can afford to stay on Olympia." Madine countered as he paid for their meal, he stood and she took his arm. Lavishing compliments upon him, then with somewhat reluctance mentioned that she was feeling a little aroused. Wanting him to forget the fact that he was being watched and she had discovered long ago the only way to get a man to forget about something was to fuck him into a stupor. So taking him back to the Hotel room she did just that. Subtly replacing the seriously older Madine with the young virile Tagan.

 **Disclosures:**

Walking down the Beach in the late afternoon with the sun setting and the view of the Ocean changed to a more spectacular sight. When Ezra noticed that Sabine had stopped talking and was not really looking at the scene, he stopped and saw her distracted expression. "Something wrong?" He asked and she smiled.

"You know before I would not answer you because I never liked divulging something personal about myself. Since it was personal and I did not think I needed your help." Sabine replied as she took his other hand into hers and held them tightly.

"Of course, is that not what happens when you marry someone. I help and support you and you do the same for me. I seem to remember the Vows you had us say. _We are one whether we are together or apart and we will share everything."_ Ezra related as Sabine gazed at him impressed that he would be able to use the Vows in this situation. Sabine smiled proudly as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I should really contact my Mother, Father and Brother to tell them that I have taken you as my Husband. But I am worried that if I sent a transmission or any other message the ISB or the Imperial Internal Security would intercept the message and there goes our cover." Sabine said as she bit her bottom lip. Ezra understood. Sabine had been an outcast from her family for years and now that she had been accepted back, she wanted to tell them so that they would know.

"I think I know a way. It is something Kallius showed me once to send a communication to someone without it being traced or intercepted." Ezra said as he led her towards a nearby Information Library. The only one on Olympia. Inside he sat in front of a Computer Terminal and began to access the Data Network. Searching through various subjects, he selected one. **THE COMPLETE YAVIN 4 BIOGRAPHIC BACKGROUND OF BOTANY**. Pulling up the file he scrolled through pages and found a long section that had several open areas on the pages. "Okay what would you like to say?" He asked as Sabine stared at him confused then she dictated to him. He typed the message into the open space on the page and as he finished, Sabine stared at him confused.

"I have no idea what you are doing." Sabine stated as he smiled at her, copying the file and then selecting a Personal Message Folder and attaching the file to the Folder. Finally he typed a small personal message on the Folder. "Thought you would enjoy this information." Addressing the Folder to Ursa, Alrich or Triston Wren on Knownest. With that done he sent the Folder and the computer instantly flashed that the information had been sent. Sabine shook her head not understanding what he had done. Ezra saw her confusion and he chuckled.

"I finally know a trick that you do not know." Ezra said proudly as she scowled and gave him a light punch in the arm. He flinched then told her what he had done. "Okay right now an anonymous person from here just sent a very boring in-depth file about Plants of Yavin 4. Though I picked Yavin 4 since your family knows you are there or were there anyhow. In it is your message. Now no one in the ISB or Internal Security is going to spend the time reading that file since they have no idea who sent it and why. If they do so what, they will only trace it back to here and it will take them at least a month to discover who was here and sent the file in the first place." He stated and Sabine began to smile, she now understood, she smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"You never cease to amaze me Husband, thank you." Sabine said as she peered at him lovingly placing her arms around his shoulders. He erased the file and message from the Computer and smiled back at her.

"Someone back on Yavin told me once that if I should ever get Married to remember this. Happy Wife equals happy Life. I did not understand that at the time, but I do now. I should strive to make you happy." Ezra stated and Sabine kissed him again.

"You do in so many ways." Sabine said as she had an overwhelming urge that she needed to fulfill, standing she basically dragged him out of the Library and back to their Hotel. Rushing to get to the room. Once inside, she spun towards him. "Take your clothes off!" She ordered and began to quickly undress herself and before they could do anything, the Communications Speaker chimed. "That is so unfair." Sabine protested as Ezra answer the call.

 **Knownest: The Wren Family Computer Room**

Believing it was strange, Triston opened the Folder from an unknown source and noticed that it was about the Botany of Yavin 4. "Sabine is on Yavin 4." Triston muttered as he pulled up the Fill and began to read the extremely boring information. Three hundred and fourteen pages into it, Triston found the message and his eyes widened with shock. Downloading that page into a Data Pad, he quickly stood and rushed to the Main Hall. Entering he stormed up to the Double Thrown, where his Mother and Father sat. Thrusting the Pad at his Mother. "You will not believe what Sabine has done." He announced as his Mother looked at him with curiosity. Then in shock as she read the message. Handing it to Alrich to read.

"Well it is about time." Alrich said as he smiled, Ursa was not as thrilled as he was. Ursa suspected that Sabine had designs on the young Jedi Ezra Bridger, someone would have to be blind not to see that. But she also believed that given time any infatuations Sabine had for him would dissolve. Now it would appear that Ursa was mistaken.

"Oh well at least this Ezra Bridger is an acceptable warrior." Ursa said resigned that Sabine would basically do what she wanted and if Sabine wanted Ezra Bridger then so be it.

 **Contract:**

With an audible grunt Madine finished inside Tanya. She flopped besides him and without him seeing it, rolled her eyes. The last bit of their encounter, she really played the role to the fullest. Moaning and groaning loudly as she gave it her all. Mostly in hopes that Madine would not focus on the ISB Agents at the Sea Mist. Though she did plan on mentioning it to dissuade him into thinking she was any part of it. After a small amount of time. "Cirx Honey, that was really good. I hope it relieved your anxiety about those Agents." Tanya said in a small lift in her voice. Madine shook his head.

"I still do not understand why they are interested in me. I am a loyal Imperial Officer." Madine said, smirking slightly hoping to let her bring the subject up. He knew that Tanya was playing him for a fool and he just needed to let her continue to believe that.

"I guess they thought you were passing some type of information to that young couple." Tanya suggested and Madine frowned.

"Ah that young couple, I just hope it did not inconvenience or put a damper on their vacation. Did you notice that the Agents did not even apologize to them and if they are here on Olympia. It means that they are influential or rich." Madine said to her, leading her to what he hoped that she would now suggest.

"Unfortunately I have heard that ISB Agents never apologize. Perhaps we should, or since you are a General in the Empire you should." Tanya indicated and Madine nodded. "I know who they are and I bet the Sea Mist knows what Hotel they are staying at." She added and Madine had to force himself from immediately agreeing. He did not want it to be too obvious that is exactly the opportunity he needed. She leaned over and contact the Restaurant and then after finding out she told him what Hotel. Moving over to the Rooms Communications Speaker he contacted Tagan and Syla Chandrom asking to meet them in the Crystal Hotel Tavern.

"Do you want to come along?" Madine asked Tanya and she of course agreed. He suspected that if he asked her not to come, she would have several ISB uncover Agents in the Tavern to make sure that he was not a traitor. She stood and pulled on her sexiest outfit and Madine had to admit to himself that she was good at playing the Escort. The outfit consisted of a light purple very low cut and revealing neckline, that if she bent over anyone could see her ample breasts. The skirt ended just above her thigh and below her crotch. Showing considerable amount of legs. The last touch was a pair of shoes that were spiked a good three inches. Madine pulled on his Military Uniform. Deciding that it such an apology should appear to be by the Empire. Tanya took his arm and they walked across the street from the Ocean Bay Hotel to the Crystal. Going directly to the Tavern. Sitting at a table, Madine could not help but notice the appreciative glances that Tanya was getting from the other men from the Bar and surrounding tables. Ten minutes later, the young couple arrived and Madine stood gesturing for them to join them. Ordering a round of Fizzy Drinks, he smiled over at the couple. "I would like to formally apologize for what occurred earlier today and I hope that such an event has not dampened or misplaced your opinion of the Empire. It would seem that the ISB is overly concerned about Imperial Officers loyalty." Madine stated, Sabine and Ezra knew exactly what Madine was doing and why he was protraying that he was a normal loyal Imperial. Madine did not trust the scantly clad woman that he was with. Though Sabine did not trust the woman for other reasons. One of them was the looks that the woman was giving Ezra. Sabine could see the subtle indications that the woman had designs for him and it was not to ensure his loyalty.

"Of course as loyal Citizens of the Empire, it is more then reasonable that the ISB ensure the commitment of the Empire's Officers." Ezra said as Madine saw the small subtle displeasure in the young man's appearance. Smiling, Madine reached forward and shook the young man's hand.

"Thank you for your understanding Mister Tagan Chandrom and again I offer you my apologies Miss Syla Chandrom." Madine intoned, hoping no one noticed that he had slipped a small Data Chip no bigger then a fingertip to the young man. Pleased that the young man playing Tagan made no outward sign that Madine had done that. Releasing his hand, the young man moved his hand back and placed it onto the table.

Not looking Ezra knew that Madine had slipped him a very small Data Chip. Though he was somewhat suspicious that someone might suspect that is exactly what Madine had done. So with a minor amount of telekinesis, he slipped the chip along his arm and under the Table. Not moving his hands at all, he placed the chip onto one of the table joints, wedging it gently into the crevice.

"We do appreciate your apologies for what happened earlier and we both will tell our families about your concern for our feelings." Sabine said as she noticed the Woman raise her right hand and gestured to the four men that now descended upon them.

"No one move!" Tanya ordered as she pointed to Madine and then to who she believed was Tagan. "I am Special ISB Agent Tanya Tolassi and I accuse you General and you Mister Chandrom of conspiracy and treason. Agent I believe Madine just handed Tagan something. Search both of them." She ordered as she stood and pulled out a mini-blaster from her cleavage, aiming it at Madine.

"I must protest this Agent. I am Tagan Chandrom and this is Syla Ardaria Chandrom, my wife and we both are loyal Imperial Citizens." Ezra protested as Tanya smiled down at him, and he could see something that made his hormones and skin crawl. She was interested in him other then as a suspect.

"Please be quite Mister Chandrom. Search him and place everything on the table." Tanya ordered and one of the Agents methodically searched him. Finding the Credit Chip, his Identicard and nothing else. She stared at the items in disbelief, then turned towards Madine. "Search him, maybe Tagan passed something to him." She said in desperation and again nothing. She slumped back into the chair. She had blown her own cover for nothing. Placing her blaster back into her cleavage she waved the Agents away. Glaring at Madine. "Under Imperial Orders, General you will tell no one about my true function." She declared, standing and stomping away from the table. Madine could not help but chuckle.

"Where is the chip?" Madine whispered as he stood. Ezra shook his head and shrugged. Not wanting to divulge where he had placed it, in case the ISB was still watching or listening to them. Using the Force again to remove the chip and slid it down his leg into his shoe.

"What Chip General?" Ezra answered giving Madine a subtle wink. With that Madine left and on his way out of the Tavern he spotted Tanya leaning against a wall. Clearly annoyed and frustrated that she had let herself be discovered as an Undercover ISB Agent. Madine silently wondered if she would be interested in having dinner later, but decided to let the woman sulk. Returning to his Hotel, he was not surprised to find all of Tanya's clothing and personal items were gone.

Standing, Ezra took Sabine's hand and the couple went back upstairs. In the room, Sabine wanted to know where Ezra had hidden the chip. So she pulled him into the Refresher. Inside he told her exactly what he did and she laughed. Then smiled at him mischievously. "Well we can get back to what I wanted to do before this fiasco." She stated as she began to take her clothes off, glancing at him as he watched her. "Take off your clothes, I still want to have sex." With that Ezra removed his own clothes and they proceeded to make love once again inside the Refresher. Right on the Floor.

 **Return To Yavin 4:**

With the successful completion of the Mission, Sabine and Ezra returned to Yavin 4. After telling everyone that officially they were actually Married and it was no longer just a facade. They then found out what was on the Data Chip. Madine had provided them with the current locations of all the Imperial Fleets. Also when and where he would defect to the Alliance and the Rebellion. Later Sabine decided that she and Ezra needed to go to Knownest. She wanted her Family to officially welcome Ezra into the Family and it would give time for Hera and Kanan to accept that the two teenagers were together and there was nothing they could do about it. Leaving the next day on a Y-Wing Scout Ship, the Newlyweds discussed whether they would return or not to be in the Rebellion. Sabine's opinion was that Mandalore needed them to help in it's rebellion and Ezra told her he would think about it. Though his decision would be mainly determined on if Ursa Wren did not try to have him executed for being married to Sabine. He was essentially still afraid of Sabine's mother.

Three Days later, with the decision made. Sabine and Ezra remained on Knownest. But after that is another story, that may or may not be written.

The End?


	30. Chapter 30

Star Wars Rebels: Physical Encounter (Short Story) Part 1

Locating Ezra was essentially easy and Sabine wondered why she and Ashoka had waited so many years to locate the errant young man. Though it did take Sabine almost five years of careful calculations of the possible flight path of the Purgill to actually narrow his location down to a couple possible Planetary Bodies. Thus they found him on a Small Farming Moon. To the others Sabine had been essentially obsessed in finding Ezra and there was a good reason. He had insulted her Mandalorian Pride, when he did not tell her that he had no intention of returning to Lothal almost immediately. Instead it had been five long years and if she had known she would have done a few things differently.

Following a Cargo Ship down to the only landing zone on the Moon, Sabine grimaced. She basically wanted answers on why Ezra made no attempt to leave or to at least contact her. In some aspects she was angry, but mostly she looked forward to seeing him again. Unsure what she would do first; hug him, kiss him, hit him or all three. Landing Ashoka's ship, Sabine was feeling somewhat anxious and as they finally set down. She almost bolted out of the seat. Out on the gravel and dirt landing zone she glanced about expecting to see him. "Welcome to Engindine." A old man said as he walked from the nearby rusted metal building slash warehouse.

"Thank you. I am Sabine and I am looking for someone." Sabine replied to the old man as he smiled. Gesturing towards the few ramshackle buildings that outlined the Village. Chuckling lightly.

"Aint we all." The Old man said. "At one time we all looked for someone. Me I found my someone long ago. I suspect that is the reason you are here as well." Laughing again.

"Now Clivard stop harassing that young woman!" A old woman said as she walked towards Sabine and the old man. Smirking the old woman struck Clivard in the arm lightly and then looked over at Sabine. "Sorry about my husband, he is a bit of an idiot. I am Perassa." She put her hand out and Sabine shook it.

"Sabine. I was about to ask him if he knew the one that I am looking for. He goes by Ezra." Sabine asked; Clivard and Perassa both shrugged. Sabine suspected that Ezra would not actually use his name, especially if he was trying to hide from the Empire.

"Nope, no one here by that name." Clivard announced as he smiled. "What does this Ezra look like?" He asked and Sabine described him and both Clivard and Perassa looked at each other. "Well that sounds like Raze. Though I could be mistaken. Raze don't come around to the Town very often, perhaps once a month for supplies." Clivard glanced over at Perassa.

"Yeah he lives out near the Indigo Mountain. No one knows for sure." Perassa stated pointing to the north and a purplish mountain could be seen just beyond the hills and trees. Sabine smirked and shook her head. "He had some trouble with a couple of the local bad boys about three years ago. After beating the shit out of all four of them, Raze basically took off. Not that he was in any trouble or anything. We all decided it was self defense." She said and then Clivard continued.

"Not even Torgus and his buddies were too upset. Oh those are the so called bad boys. Torgus, Rens, Kilvak and Untro. But Raze just left and I said he only comes around maybe once a month." Clivard added and Sabine smirked and chuckled.

"That sounds like him. He basically is a loner." Sabine stated as she continued to look off towards the Mountain. Suspecting that she knew exactly where he would make his home. High enough on the Mountain to see the Town and low enough so that no one could spot him with a fly by. "Thank you. If you happen to see him, do not tell him that I was here." She ordered as she turned on her heal and headed back to Ashoka's ship. Once on board. "He is here. Changed his name to Raze." Sabine grumbled and gestured with her hand. "He switched the letters of his name around. Not really smart any moron could determine that Raze has the same letters as his name." Ashoka chuckled and wanted to add that most Imperial Intelligence Officers were basically morons so it would work. Lifting the ship off and using the Repulser's headed towards the Mountains. It was easy to find where Ezra had made his home. The open area of a planted field about two acres made it easy to know. Setting down the Ship among the field of plants, Sabine once again began to leave the ship. "You might want to stay here." She suggested to Ashoka, not telling the Togruta the reason why, as she walked once more down the ramp. A man was just coming out of a small shack and Sabine knew it was Ezra. His eyes widened when he saw Sabine and he smiled broadly.

"Sabine." Ezra gasped as he stared at her. Actually happy to see her again. Sabine grimaced and walked towards him and as she approached, she dropped her Helmet, Reared back and decked him as hard as she could. Her right fist slamming against his jaw and he flew backwards onto the ground. She was pissed and decided that he needed to be punished. He immediately stared up at her. "What was that for?" He asked in pain and shock. Holding his sore jaw with his left hand. Sabine glared down at him and clenched her fists.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Sabine stated angrily at him as Ezra slowly rose. She immediately punched him in the stomach and then as he doubled over, she slammed her right elbow into his face. Grabbing Ezra's shirt front, hauling him to a partially standing position, Sabine slammed her right fist once again into his stomach and then elbowed him in the face. Blood spattered on her elbow and onto her chest. He fell back again. "GET UP AND FIGHT BACK!" She yelled at him as he shook his head. Refusing to retaliate or even defend himself. He could tell that Sabine needed to punish him for leaving. Sabine stepped forward and slammed another fist into his face, spraying blood to one side. She hit him again with the other fist and he fell. "YOU DESERTED ME! NOW FIGHT OR AT LEAST DEFEND YOURSELF!" Sabine screamed looking down into his bruised and battered face. Reaching down she hauled him up and then slammed her fist into his stomach and as he bent over, she kneed him in the chin. Snapping his head back. Dropping him once again onto the ground. She panted for breath as she stared down at him. His face was a mess. "Get up, we are not done yet!" She stated as he laid there not moving.

"No. If you want to continue to beat me, do it. I will not fight back or defend myself." Ezra gasped out as Sabine swung her right leg back to kick him. Then paused, reached down to once again grabbing him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. He stood there waiting for her to once again slam her fists, elbows or legs into him. Sabine smirked and thrust her head forward and kissed him hard and roughly. Pulling him towards her as his eyes flew wide and he was too stunned to react. She could taste his blood within her mouth with that kiss and did not care. Parting she stared at him and moved her hands around him, hugging him tightly to her and she began to cry. He placed his own hands and arms around her and held her. "It is alright Sabine." He muttered as she wept.

"I missed you so much." Sabine cried as she put her face against his blood stained shirt. Tears fell from her eyes as she let loose the other emotion that had plagued her since his departure. He stroked her back and comforted her, still in awe that she had kissed him. As her torment slowly ended, she exhaled sharply. "Just hold me." She said wanting to do nothing but hold him within her own arms. Moving her mouth over to his ear. "I love you Ezra." She whispered and he stiffened and then even though he had just gotten the living shit kicked out of him, he smiled broadly. Then realized that he better say something or she would kick his ass again. Because he would once again insult her pride.

"I love you Sabine. I always have and always will." Ezra whispered back into her ear. Sabine moved slightly and kissed him again just as hard and rough as before.

"Is there a bed in your shack?" Sabine asked and Ezra glanced back at his small home. Pursing his sore and split lips into a frown. Debating and finally making a critical decision and hoping that Sabine would understand.

"Sabine there is something I need to show and tell you." Ezra stated, then spoke louder. "Okay Astoria you can come out, it is safe." Sabine stared at him and then over at some nearby bushes as a very young Pantoranian girl sheepishly stepped out of her hiding place and glared at Sabine. The blue and yellow skinned girl had long purple hair and violet eyes. She was perhaps 9 or 10 year old. "Sabine this is Astoria. Astoria this is Sabine." He said introducing the two. Astoria moved closer and grimaced as she looked at Sabine and Ezra.

"Father are you alright?" Astoria asked with concern and Sabine's eyes widened. Staring at Ezra with confusion. He nodded to Astoria and gestured over towards some chairs.

"I am fine Astoria. I think we should sit and talk, I believe Sabine needs an explanation." Reaching down Ezra took Sabine's hand, then Astoria's and led them to the nearby chairs that were at the ring of a fire pit. Sitting himself she noticed that Astoria sat on the ground and still glared up at her.

"Well I would love to hear this. Especially why Astoria calls you father?" Sabine stated paying close attention to what Ezra was about to say. Ezra inhaled and closed his eyes briefly.

"Five years ago, the Purgills dropped me off on Ord Mantell. While I was there, I sold that Scout Trooper Armor and was about to leave on a transport." Ezra chuckled as he looked down at Astoria. "I caught Astoria here trying to pick my pocket. From what she told me is that her Family had kicked her out because they feared that she was evil. Had been living on the streets of Ord Mantell for about six days and I was her first attempt at stealing." Astoria gave a short laugh and smiled at him. Sabine rolled her eyes, knowing Ezra would take in an orphan but she also knew that there is more.

"I suspect that there is a reason why she is here and not at one of the Orphanages." Sabine stated and Ezra nodded.

"You remember how I met you all. Right. Well it was basically the same with Astoria. While I had held her wrists, trying to calm her down and tell her that I was not going to turn her over to the Local Imperial Enforcement Officers. She pushed me away slightly with the Force." Ezra said as he smiled warmly at Astoria.

"So she has the potential to be a Jedi. That is why her Family cast her out." Sabine nodded with understanding seeing Ezra nod. "But why does she call you father? I mean shouldn't she call you Master?" She asked and Ezra shook his head.

"Well to get her off Ord Mantell, I sort of had to adopt her." Ezra said and he noticed Sabine's expression. "Sabine; Astoria is my adoptive daughter." This hit Sabine like a blaster bolt as she stared in shock at Ezra then down at Astoria.

"Okay well that explains that." Sabine said barely audible and then felt Ezra's hand squeeze hers. Not really knowing what to say as she processed what Ezra had just told her. Though Ezra could have told those on Ord Mantell that Astoria was his slave, but generally someone did not buy such a young girl. No those that purchased others for Slavery wanted a teenage Girl or a preteen not a four or five year old. Sabine knew that Ezra would not even consider that. She loved the fact that he like her believed that those that bought anyone was actually scum, the worse of them were the ones that bought really young girls for devious reasons. So it made sense in a way for Ezra to adopt Astoria. Looking down at the young Pantoranian girl. "So Ezra is your father?" Astoria smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is." Astoria stated firmly, then had to ask her own question. "Why did you beat up my Father? He always told me that you were the love of his life. That someday you would be my mother." Ezra began to cough as he nervously shushed Astoria. Feeling his cheeks begin to redden. Sabine smirked as she watched Ezra turn a bright shade of red.

"Well you see Astoria, your Father made the mistake of deserting me. He injured my pride since he left without me telling him how I felt. So he had to be punished. I am sure he has punished you before." Sabine answered Astoria and the young girl chuckled.

"Of course, but he never has hit me. Instead he makes me do chores that are so boring." Astoria said, then became tight lipped. Glancing up at Ezra guiltily.

"Exactly and I think you need to go do them." Ezra stated firmly and Astoria wrinkled her nose and stood. Wanting to protest but she knew better. With a resigned huff she walked towards the nearby shed. Sabine watched her and then smiled over at Ezra. Clearly impressed.

"So you told her that I would be her mother." Sabine stated in a jest filled voice as she watched Ezra lose his composure again. His face beginning to redden again. She smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I think that would be alright, because Ezra I am going to marry you as soon as you have healed enough to consummate the union. I guess I should not have punished you up so badly." This really caught Ezra off balance as he stared at her in shock. "What? That is what injured my pride. That you took off before I could lay claim to you." When her wrist communicator beeped she exhaled and acknowledged it. "Oh I forgot, Ashoka come on out. Ezra is here and he has a surprise." Sabine said to the Togruta and soon Ashoka had joined them. After a brief summation, Ashoka looked over at the Pantoranian girl and smiled. Suggesting that she go and talk to Astoria, allowing Sabine and Ezra some alone time. After handing Sabine the Medpack, she walked over towards the Shed.

Taking out some Bacta Cream, Sabine knelt in front of him and began to apply some of Medication to his cuts, bruises and other wounds. Sabine could not help but feel somewhat bad that she had inflicted so much punishment to him. "So you plan on Marrying me." Ezra stated as Sabine smiled at him and nodded. "Why did you ask if I had a bed? Usually something like that is done after we say the Mandalorian Marriage Vows." He asked as she gave a short chuckle.

"Let us just say it would have been a pre-consummate kind of thing. I've really missed you Ezra." Sabine said as she finished applying the salve and smiled up at him. "There all done." Placing her hands on his knees she moved towards him and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and as their tongues slithered around each other. Kissing her way over to his ear, she licked and kissed the lobe. "Do you remember the Vows?" She asked and he nodded. "Then say them with me." She ordered.

 ** _"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors"_ ** They both said them in Mandalorian and then in Basic so Ezra could fully understand what that meant. Fully standing Sabine took his hand and led him towards Ashoka's Ship. It was time to consummate and for Sabine it was at least six years overdo to happen.

n the Cabin, Sabine slowly removed her armor and then pushed Ezra onto the small bed. To his shock and satisfaction he found out that Sabine was not just savage when she was pissed off at someone. She was also savage when she had sex. Standing in nothing but her panties and bra, she sat on the bed. Gripping his shirt in her hands she pulled him towards her and bit his bottom lip playfully then kissed him, hard and roughly. Ripping his shirt away into shreds. With the same vigor, she grabbed his pants and tore them off him. Ezra attempted to protest, but she had her lips locked onto his. With his pants now torn way, she reached back and unlatched her bra and tossed it aside. Then pulled her panties down and off. But she was not as gentle as she gripped his boxers and tore them off him with a feral growl. No longer kissing, he looked at Sabine's spectacular body and she smirked. "Like what you see?" She asked as he nodded. "Good, because I should have done this long ago." Pushing him down she straddled his waist and before anything else, she mounted him and slowly descended upon his manhood. Moving completely down his manhood's shaft. Burying his manhood deep within her. Some trickles of blood, slithered down his shaft and she sneered. "Pain is love and love is pain." Sabine stated as she began to move up and down his member, grunting audibly as she took him. Soon she was moaning as well and he marveled on how good it felt. She began to rake his chest with her fingernails, scratching him drawing blood. Leaning downward she grabbed his face and while still thrusting with her hips, she kissed him hard. Pressing her lips onto his and moaned inside his mouth. Moving her mouth over towards his ear. "Do you like this? Have you dreamed about me doing this to you?" Sabine asked, then moaned and bit into his right shoulder. Ezra's only response was a gasping grunt as she plunged harder down onto him and soon her hips were slapping against his. Her body shaking slightly from having glorified orgasms as she rode him. With a final grunt of pleasure, Ezra felt himself release into her and she shuddered joining his climax with her own. "YOU ARE NOW MINE!" She declared as she again kissed him roughly. Slumping onto him as she felt the final throes of her orgasm slowly begin to reduce, as she pulled him out of her. Huffing and puffing for breath she glared over at him and smirked. "Did you feel that?" Sabine asked him as he stared at her with shock and nodded. "Good because we are not done yet." To his surprise they were not.

Three hours later and four times, Ezra was confused but he suspected that was what Sabine had in mind. "Kalabast. I look and feel like I have been mauled by a wild animal." Looking at the scratches and bite marks that lined his body. Sabine smiled up at him. With her head comfortably on his chest she traced the different bite marks and scratches that were evident on his chest, shoulders and biceps.

"I went easy on you, later I may not be as gentle." Sabine responded. "It was a long time coming, I have wanted to do this a year after we met." Ezra eyes widened as he thought about what would it be like later. "You should know if you ever try to leave me again. I promise that I will beat you within an inch of your life." Sabine declared, then kissed him and maneuvered fully on top of him, straddling his lap and trapping his manhood between her hips and his abdomen. Glaring down at him menacingly. "I mean it Ezra, do not ever leave me again." She said tears flowing down at him as she put her arms around his neck and cried. Holding him tightly. He placed his own hands on her back and gently rubbed her back. Consoling the woman that had a few hours ago, beat him so badly that he still could not fully see out of one eye and one of his teeth moved about inside his mouth. Realizing that when he sacrificed himself and remained on Thrawn's Ship, it had devastated Sabine.

"I swear that I won't." Ezra whispered into her ear and she pulled more tightly to him, crying louder as she wept with joy and relief that he was finally within her arms. After a few moments she let him go and looked once again in his eyes. Well the one that was open. She grimaced and touched his swollen face and felt regret from what she had done to him.

"Please forgive me for this." Sabine pleaded as she touched each of the bruises and small lacerations. "I am so sorry Ezra." She added, wishing that she had not let her pride overwhelm her. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Hey it is alright. If I had known that you loved me and needed to beat the shit out of me to be able to say it. I would have had you do that years ago." Ezra commented and Sabine chuckled, leaning down to place her lips onto his and kissed him. Deepening it as he held her tightly. She glanced down and noticed that his arousal was rising.

"Oh it appears that you have rested enough for us to have another session." Sabine commented as she moved her hips, watching him spring upwards. Maneuvering her hips higher, she reached down and clasped his shaft with her right hand and aimed him towards her. Feeling her slit and insides, envelop him once more as he penetrated deep within her. Placing her hands on his chest, she moved up and down his rock hard shaft. Feeling him move his own hands up to caress her small pert breasts and nipples. Moaning with pleasure, Sabine felt orgasm after orgasm climax through her and she resisted the urge to go faster. It felt so much better thrusting hard upon him. Her insides squeezed and tightened around his shaft and every movement was pure ecstasy for her and for him. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly, feeling his arms go around her. She continued to slam her hips downward and then slowly upward. Feeling her slit and insides slide along his shaft. It felt so good that Sabine wondered why she did not do this long ago, blaming herself and him for not having sex before he left. Knowing essentially it was her fault. She had been confused about her feelings for him and in that confusion she never considered that he was the one that she desired and wanted. With a final movement down, she felt him explode into her causing her own release in the form of an body convulsing orgasm.

"We better go back outside, by now Astoria is probably worried." Ezra commented as Sabine reluctantly agreed. "After all she has to formally meet her Mother." He added and Sabine smiled. Borrowing some clothes from the Wardrobe, since his had been decimated. They walked off the ship to find Ashoka and Astoria sitting by the Fire Pit. "Astoria come say hello to your Mother." He said and Astoria rose and smiled. Then without hesitation walked up to Sabine and hugged her.

"Hello Mother." Astoria beamed up at Sabine. Sabine returned the hug and smiled. Soon after Ezra and Astoria packed their meager possessions and joined Sabine and Ashoka on the Ship. Departing for first Knownest and then to Lothal. But that is another story. That may or may not be told.

Concluded.


	31. Chapter 31

Star Wars and Rebels: Desperate Measures Part One

 _(This story is not contain any implicit detailed. Implied only sex scenes. But will have Bad Words/Cussing)._

Introduction: Two Weeks after Luke Skywalker proposed to Mara Jade, the two Jedi have returned to Yavin for a brief moment of relaxation and to begin her remedial Jedi Training. Unknown to them Admiral Leonia Tavira has learned of the upcoming marriage of Luke Skywalker to Mara Jade. This has piqued her interest in more ways then one. Giving the vindictive Tavira a means to gain great power and influence. Plus something more personal that involves Luke Skywalker.

 **Yavin 4: Jedi Temple**

Ducking under the Slash of the Practice Blade, Mara blocked the downward cut from her opponent. Smirking as she swept her left leg around catching him behind his knees, but as the other was about to hit the ground. He placed his right hand onto the ground and somersaulted back onto his feet. "Nice try Mara." Luke stated as he gripped the wooden Practice Blade's hilt with both hands. Mara chuckled and stood up, doing the same with her hands.

"Hey I have to use what I can." Mara commented as she swung the weapon once again at him, Luke blocked it and spun the wooden Sword around connecting with her own blocking maneuver. This continued for several minutes and finally they stepped back from one another and saluted each other. "Finally I was able to hold my own against you." She stated as she lowered the Practice Blade and then tossed it over to one side. Luke smiled and did the same. Remember the last three training sessions and her disappointment when he defeated her all three times. Now after a lot of practice and self training, Mara was now capable of defending herself.

"Told you so. All it takes is practice and trusting the Force." Luke said as she stepped closer and took his right hand in hers.

"Well it was a draw at least. Next time I am going to kick your ass." Mara stated, then put her other hand around his waist and pulled him towards her. Leaning forward she kissed him and felt him put his left arm around her. Parting slightly she smiled happily. "Two More weeks to go." She added and he exhaled and smiled back at her. "Is Leia still planning on a big Aldaraanian Ceremony?" She asked and Luke shrugged.

"Yes, but look at the benefits of that. We get one whole month for the Honeymoon." Luke said and Mara looked into his eyes and laughed sharply. Both could really use the time away and together. She could see the haggard and exhaustion within his features and a month away sounded good to both of them. When Artoo approached Mara winced. Knowing something was about to disturb their training time. Luke turned his head and saw his Droid and exhaled. "What is it Artoo?" He asked and the Droid began to beep and chirp. After years of careful attention Luke could somewhat understand some of what Artoo was saying. But most of the time Luke used a decipher translator pad to fully understand his friend.

"I guess training is over for the day. Go see what Artoo wants, I will be along in a bit. I want to try that Lunge again and see if I can get it down." Mara stated, then kissed him once more and released him. Luke reluctantly left following his astomech Droid out of the Training Room. Once in a nearby room, Luke picked up the Translator Pad and read what Artoo tried to tell him earlier.

"Damn, I thought for sure that General Reiken would want to wait at least another Four Months from now." Luke said barely audible as he grimaced at the pad. But Luke knew that the General liked to be kept appraised of things quickly and without delay. The debriefing was not actually critical or something dire and could easily wait. Luke suspected that Reiken just wanted it over with so that he could focus on something more interesting. So that meant that Luke had to travel to the Hoth System Ship Yards and meet with the General. It had been Luke's suggestion to the New Republic and Admiral Ackbar to place a Military Base and Two Squadrons of Fighters on Yavin. So far it was in the works and General Reiken had been placed in charge of the project. "I am going to pack, could you ask Mara to join me in my room." Knowing that his fiance was not going to like the fact that once again, he was being called away for some trivial matter. She had brought to his attention that he should not get involved so much anymore and allow the other Jedi to fulfill most of the minor functions. Luke's was to basically guide and train New Jedi. Not be constantly placed into a position that he no longer should be doing. Going to the Ship Yards to talk to Reiken about the progress of the New Base and Fighters was one of those matters that another Jedi should handle. But this was essentially Luke's project and idea so he had to go.

 **Nal Hutta Space: The Badlands**

Far beyond the Hutt's homeworld of Nal Hutta, was the Badlands. A section of space that only a few traveled and those that did would do so at their own risk. To most the area was worse then that of the Space at Kessel and had just as many dangers. Mostly from the stray asteroids or other menaces that would destroy any Ship that was ill prepared for the hazards that seemed to come out of nowhere. For Admiral Leonia Tavira and her Star Destroyer the Invidious it was a perfect place to hide. Standing on the Bridge of her Ship, she stared out of the front view port and thought through her plan one more time. Ever since she had heard of the impending marriage of Luke Skywalker to Mara Jade. Tavira began to formulate her plan. It had basically two phases to it, one was personal and the other would guarantee her the power she so desperately wanted. The first phase of her plan required a couple of items that she had sent her best personnel to gather. When the Dark Colored Lambda Shuttle entered her sight, she smiled broadly. Major Granz and his Men had finally returned. The next phase required her to part with the last of her stolen fortune. But if it worked then she would be able to proceed with the next phase. "Tell me Commander Stinick was the Major successful?" Tavira said with an authoritative voice that echoed across the Bridge to her Second in Command.

"Yes Admiral. Major Granz reports that he has three of the items and they are perfectly stable." Stinick replied as he smiled. Tavira looked at the disfigured man and tried not to wince. The huge hideous scars that ran over most of his face and across his bald head.

"Good. Tell Major Granz I expect a full report as soon as he arrives." Tavira ordered, then she turned and walked off the Bridge. Her two Personal Bodyguards fell into position behind her. Unfortunately she had to have them, even on her ship. Too many of her crew were forced conscripts and would love to have the opportunity to assassinate her if given the chance. The other drawback that being opposed to the Empire and the Rebels was that she only had just over one thousand Stormtroopers left to enforce her will. That left her in a very exposed position. Striding towards her quarters she flicked the quirk against her thigh and thought over her plan again. The personal aspect was what she really was looking forward to. So much so that it made her slightly impatient. Inside her quarters, she felt more relaxed and removed the Armor that she wore over her uniform dress shirt. Sitting behind her terminal she read over Major Granz report and smiled. Three was more then enough for her plan to succeed. Now it was time to begin the next phase of her plan.

Two hours later Major Granz stood before her. He was standing at full military attention and Tavira was impressed. Even at middle age the man had all the baring of an Imperial Stormtrooper Elite. "Major, I have a mission that if you are successful will give us the key to restart the war against the Rebels. Will you undo that mission?" She asked the man in front of her and the older man smiled broadly. Then returned to his normal military manner. "Excellent Major, here is the details that you will have to know. All others I will give you once you are successful." She related then handed him a data pad. "You will take six of your best men and go to the Hoth System. Once there you will land outside the Civilian Space Port and wait for your target to arrive. On that pad is your contact. I have bribed a Merchant to gain you access and he has arranged for the Target to arrive soon. At that point you will use the Ysalamiri to capture that target. Are there any questions?" She asked knowing that he would have several.

"Who is the Target, Admiral?" Granz asked as Tavira smirked and gestured to the Data Pad.

"Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. That is what the Ysalamiri are for. They will block him from using his powers. Now remember one thing Major and this is the most important aspect of this mission. Personal safety is suspended on this, I want him alive and unharmed." Tavira ordered as Granz closed his eyes briefly and exhaled.

"Understood Admiral." Granz replied then saluted and left Tavira's office to do as he was ordered. Tavira watched the middle aged man depart and frowned. Almost all of her Combat Stormtroopers were middle aged. All of them were from the Golden Age of the Empire and still performed their duties as they did when they were young and strong. She knew that Granz would succeed, it was hard wired into his training that the mission came first and personal safety second. Even if it cost Granz and his men's lives they would fulfill that mission and capture Luke Skywalker. Once that had been accomplished, she could start the next stage of her plan. That part would depend on if Mara Jade actually cared for Luke Skywalker. The whole engagement could be an attempt by the Emperor's Hand to gain Luke Skywalker's trust and then execute him. Tavira hoped that the engagement and Mara's feelings were for real. Otherwise Skywalker would only be good for what Tavira had in mind for the personal aspect of her plan. Nothing more.

 **Hoth System: Fighter Training Operations**

Entering the Hoth System, Luke felt the nostalgia looking at the white icy world. Down on the Planet was the old Rebel Base and the source of those nostalgic memories. Back when he, Leia, Han and Chewie were down there with some others. They were hiding from the Empire and Darth Vadar. Now the System itself was a Fighter Training Operations Base. Four large Asteroids consisted of the Base and this is where General Reiken was now stationed. Signalling the Control Station of the Base, Luke angled his Snub Nosed Fighter towards the opening in one of the Asteroids. Landing was somewhat interesting as Luke set the Fighter down. To his perception he was landing on the roof of the hanger, but the Hanger Deck was right and any approaching ship the aspect was wrong. Due to the gravity of the Base it was to the outside of the base was essentially upside down. So a Pilot had to rotate around and land on what to those looking in, on the ceiling of the Hanger Deck. Climbing out, it took Luke several minutes to overcome the initial vertigo of walking on the ceiling of the deck and heading towards the Turbo Lift. He could hear Artoo's mournful and terrified moan as it followed him. "Don't worry Artoo this is normal." Luke said to the Droid reassuring as the Lift headed what was down but felt like up. It took another ten minutes to make his way to the General's Office. Stepping up to the reception desk where a Mon Calamarii Officer sat, with a ear jack in her ear,s he peered up at Luke.

"Can I help you Sir?" The Mon Cal asked as she removed the ear jack and stared at Luke with confusion. Luke suspected that the Officer recognized him and he smiled at her.

"I am here to see the General. He asked me to come so we can discuss the Base construction on Yavin 4." Luke replied as the Mon Cal looked at him with widened eyes and then gave an audible exhale.

"Oh Sir, General Reiken is not on the Base at the Moment. The Generl left three days ago for Corsecaunt for an update briefing to Admiral Ackbar. The General is not expected to return for another week." The Mon Cal stated as Luke looked at her confused.

"Wait, I received a transmission from him for me to come here. Artoo play the message." Luke ordered his Droid and it complied. The Mon Cal Officer shrugged her shoulders and inhaled.

"I do not understand this Sir. I would be the one to send the Transmission and I have not. If you would like, I could contact the General and inform him that you are here and that someone has made an error in contacting you." The Mon Cal suggested and Luke shook his head.

"No that is alright. I guess I will leave and return to Yavin. Please give General Reiken my regards and have him contact me at his earliest convenience." Luke said as he turned to leave. Deciding that it was not all bad, he at least got to spend a few minutes going down memory lane. Walking towards the Civilian port, he headed for the nearest Hotel. He was not going to spend another twenty hours in his fighter, not without getting at least one night sleeping in a bed. As he turned a corner, the lights of the Port dimmed indicating night and Luke suddenly felt strange. He could not feel the Force. "Uh oh." Luke gasped out as he felt somewhat blind. "Artoo I cannot feel the Force and that means Ysalamiri." He said to the Droid and Artoo gave a mournful moan. "I think it might be a good idea to head back to the Military Part of the Base." Luke suggested as he began to turn and then he noticed three dark clothed men standing between him and the Access Door. Even at this distance Luke could see the Ysalamiri on one of the men's back on a nutrient frame. Reaching down sluggishly, Luke put his hand around the shaft of his Lightsaber. "Shit! I guess that is not going to work." He said barely audibly mostly to himself as Artoo beeped and Luke turned and looked. Two other dark clothed men came up from the opposite direction. "Artoo, get out of here and if you make it. Tell Mara what has happened, oh and tell her I love her." Luke ordered as the Droid at first made no move. "Go." Luke said more firmly as the Droid finally obeyed. Wheeling towards some cargo containers. With a calming exhale, Luke drew his Lightsaber, before he could activate it and possibly have a chance. He felt the stinging effect of a Stun Blast strike him, dropping him to his knees and before he could do anything another blast struck him and everything went black.

"Sir what about the Droid?" One of Major Granz's men asked, gesturing over to the Astromech Droid that was watching them from some cargo containers. Granz looked over at the Droid and smirked slightly.

"Leave it. I suspect that Admiral Tavira wants it to return and tell the tale. Pick him up and lets finish this mission." Granz ordered and two of his men did as they were told. Within twenty minutes the small commando unit was once again on their ship and was departing towards the rendezvous with the Invidious in the Badlands of Hutt Space. Granz sent the two word message to Tavira. "Mission Accomplished." Then he looked at the objective. "Make sure that at least three of you are guarding him, oh and make sure he does not have any other weapons on him." He ordered as he put the man's Lightsaber into one of the secure safes.

 **Nal Hutta Space: The Badlands**

The incoming message reached Tavira and she almost laughed. She now had the bait and the bartering prize to force Mara Jade's cooperation. Signaling Major Granz, to take a visual of the prisoner. Tavira then comprised the message that she would send to Mara Jade. It was elegant and perfect by the time that Tavira finished and she quickly sent it with the visuals. Along with a contact encrypt code. After all she wanted to speak with the ex-Emperor's Hand. To relay her demands.

"Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. I am Admiral Leona Tavira. I have taken Luke Skywalker prisoner and I demand that you contact me within twelve hours or I shall send you one of Luke Skywalkers hands. The biological one. You can use this encrypt code that is untraceable." With the message sent through the Holonet, Tavira leaned back and waited. Knowing by the time that Mara contact her, that Luke Skywalker would be within her hands and then Mara would have no choice but to do as she demands.

Five minutes after Major Granz dropped the unconscious Luke Skywalker before Tavira. Mara Jade made contact. "What do you want Tavira?" Mara asked with hostility and Tavira knew that the engagement was real. Smiling evilly Tavira leaned closer to the transmitter. Then turned it towards the prone Luke Skywalker and then back to her.

"That is easy Emperor's Hand. I want the Viper Override Code. You know the one that the Emperor gave you back when you were his most prominent agent." Tavira was pleased when Mara's eyes widened and her mouth opened with a gasp. Shaking her head in near disbelief. "Oh you know what it is and that tells me that you do know it. I want it." Tavira stated with satisfaction. Then Mara smiled and moved her hand towards the terminal.

"You want it so be it." Mara said and then stopped when Tavira pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Luke's head. Mara's hand stopped and returned her hand back away from the Terminal.

"Wise decision. No I do not want you to transmit it. You will in three days come to Nal Hutta, go to the "Rust Bucket Saloon" and wait for one of my agents to contact you. You may bring one other with you, but no Jedi and none of the others that are too widely known. Do not think to disguise someone, because we all know what the new Jedi look like and if my agent even suspects that you have brought one. I will send Luke back to you in pieces. Do you understand?" Tavira said and Mara exhaled angrily and nodded. "Good. I want that code Jade. After I have it you can have you fiance back." With that Tavira cut the signal and erased the contact encrypt code.

 **Yavin 4: Jedi Acedemy**

Closing her eyes, Mara grimaced and then looked over at Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. "Fucking Bitch is smart!" Han snarled as he glanced over to see Chewbacca about to lose control. "Easy buddy. Getting to pissed off will not help Luke." He suggested to the Wookie as Mara felt herself about to lose control. Leia breathed in an out and finally brought herself under control.

"What is the Viper Override Code?" Leia asked, wondering if it might be worth to give to Tavira if it meant getting Luke back. Mara shook her head and frowned.

"The Viper Override Code is one that Emperor had installed in every Imperial Ship's Computer System. It is his ultimate assurance that no one in the Imperial Military could force a Coup. The Code shuts down all computer and ship functions and makes the ship entirely defenseless." Mara stated informing them of the significance of the code. Exhaling she continued. "Every ship that has the Verpine Verreone Series 12 computer drive will shut down." That information caused Leia to gasp audibly and Han looked at the two women confused.

"So what, the New Republic does not have that many ex-Imperial Ships. We could just put them on standby until Tavira is done playing with the code." Han suggested and Leia shook her head negatively.

"That won't work Han. Not just because now there is a Treaty with the Empire, but at least a third of our own Forces have that Computer Core installed into the Computer." Leia stated and Han understood. "The Emperor must have known that, I wonder why he never used it against us back during the War?" She asked openly and Mara chuckled.

"He couldn't. Yes it would shut down your Ships, but it would also do the same to his. The Code is not designed to be specific, if sent every ship with that System will shut down and only a complete refit and purge of the Computer will repair the damage." Mara told them and all of them understood what that meant. The Computer Cores were huge and replacing the core would take at least a month for each ship. The expense would be immense and during that time all of the effected ships could not be used. Without those ships, whole sectors would be left undefended. Tavira could attack anywhere and defeat any type of defense. "I guess we do not have a choice, well I do not have a choice. I am not about to lose Luke now." She stated firmly and Leia nodded.

"Maybe we can get one of Page's Commandos to go with you. Since none of us can go or any of the Jedi. I told Luke not to make it public what the others looked like." Han said as he looked over at Leia seeing her smile then frown.

"Actually I know of a Jedi Master that not even Luke knows about." Leia said then looked at Chewie. "Close the door Chewie and lock it." She ordered the Wookie and he obeyed.

"What Jedi Master?" Mara asked in shock, believing that all the past Jedi were purged long ago. Leia looked sheepishly at the floor and exhaled.

"If it was not such a drastic situation, I would never divulge what I am about to. I made a promise years ago never to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Leia said mournfully. She was breaking a promise and her word, but the one that she was thinking about told her that if the situation ever demanded it. He would be there. "I want all your promises that what I am about to tell you is not to be repeated. Not even to Luke. Understand." All three of the others nodded and raised there hands swearing. Exhaling Leia closed her eyes. "There is a Jedi Master on Knownest. His name is Ezra Bridger and he is there with his Wife Sabine Wren. The last time I talked to him, he was training Hera Syndulla's son. Along with any children that he and Sabine have." This news struck the others like a blaster bolt in the ribs. "I believe if we ask, Ezra might help us. The problem that we might have is Sabine is not exactly rational when it comes to endangering her Husband. The best we can do is go ask and hope that she does not try to kill us." Leia added and Han immediately volunteered to take them all in the Falcon.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels: Desperate Measures Part 2

 **The Badlands: Invidious**

Sitting at her desk, Tavira leaned back, watching as Major Granz and his men dropped the unconscious Luke Skywalker onto the floor of the Quarters that Tavira had carefully arranged for him. One of the Men that carried a Ysalamiri on its Nutrient Frame over to one of the corners and placed it within a locked container. Then after sealing the Force Dampening Creature within, he locked the case and followed the others out the door. Where the others with the Ysalamiri handed them to the Two Stormtroopers that stood guard at the door. Tavira smirked as she watched Luke slowly stir and finally arise and glance about the room. She knew that soon he would explore the Rooms in hopes of finding a place that he could access his powers, but she had carefully considered and calculated the range of the Ysalamiri and knew that nowhere within was not covered. This would ensure that he could not escape. Soon she would then proceed with the personal aspect of having him taken and she was looking forward to it. Returning to her own Quarters, Tavira went to the closet and selected her most form fitting Uniform. It was designed to adhere to her body and show a good portion of her cleavage. Brushing out her long black with purple highlighted hair, she gazed at herself in the mirror. With a smile, she turned and left her quarters and headed towards where her guest was now being held, right next door. Passing the two door Guards without acknowledging either of them. Entering she noticed Luke standing behind the small couch in the center of the room. "Welcome Master Skywalker to the Invidious." Tavira declared giving him one of her most endearing smiles.

"What do you want Admiral?" Luke asked calmly as he stared at Tavira with some minor confusion. Trying valiantly not to notice her exposed cleavage or how the Uniform she wore seemed to mold to her like a second skin. His hormones rose as he looked at Tavira, for someone that was essentially evil incarnate she was attractive and sensual. He now understood why Corran had to really resist the urges that she caused. She smiled at him.

"Mind if I sit?" Tavira asked as Luke gestured for her to. She angled around the couch and sat, crossing her legs and then continued to smile up at him. "You see your Fiance Mara Jade has certain information that I require and I expect her to trade that information for you. I considered acquiring her and then forcing her to tell me, but I believe that she would be extremely resistant and in the end not divulge that information. With you I have the opportunity to play against her weakness in hoping to keep you alive." She stated as Luke exhaled, knowing that there was more to him being here then just a bartering chip. Tavira wanted something else and it was from him.

"Well whatever it is you want from Mara Jade, I hope that she does not trade it for me." Luke stated bravely, knowing that Mara had secrets and most were from her days of being the Emperor's Hand. If Tavira wanted whatever it was could mean disaster for the New Republic and with the Empire. Tavira laughed and shook her head.

"Brave words Skywalker. But I know Mara holds you in high regard and would not like to see any harm come to you. She has three days to meet my Agent on Nal Hutta and I suspect that Mara will give me the information because if she does not." Tavira smiled evilly at Luke, her eyes sparkling. "I will send you back to her in pieces." This sent a chill down Luke's spine and with the Ysalamiri blocking his access to the Force he was essentially trapped within this Gilded Cage. Yavira leaned forward so that Luke could look down her cleavage, recrossing her legs and began to rub the one up and down the other. "Now for the other reason I had you brought to me." She smiled up at him coyly. "You see I am getting older and I have decided that I want a child." Luke stared at her dumbfounded as she blinked her eyes at him. "I have decided that you will be the father of that child." Staring at her in shock, Luke shook his head in confusion and dread.

"What?" Luke asked aghast in what Tavira had just stated. She leaned back and put her arms along the top of the couch and smiled at him.

"I want a child, but I also want one that I can groom to be the next Emperor of the Empire. Who better to be the Father then you, the Son of Darth Vadar. Just think I will be the Mother of the next Emperor and if you survive after three days. You will be the Father." Tavira remarked, blinking her eyes at him seductively. "You can voluntarily take me to bed or I will force you to. Either way you will sire a child upon me." She ordered then exhaled. "But not right now, I need to go to Medical and take a fertility injection to ensure that I do conceive. So perhaps tomorrow. Prepare yourself Luke Skywalker, for tomorrow we will be having sex." With that Tavira stood and left. Leaving Luke to consider what she had just told him.

 **Knownest: Confrontation**

Arriving and Landing on Knownest was easy. Gaining an audience with Countess Ursa Wren was another matter entirely. Leia knew that they needed to gain the permission of the Countess to even speak to Sabine and that was not even a guarantee either. Sabine could decline to speak to them and they would have traveled here for nothing. Thankfully Ursa Wren did not have them wait too long, a few hours and after entering the Grand Hall of the Wren Clan hierarchy. Leia was granted approval to speak with Sabine at the Falcon. Standing at the bottom of the Ramp the Four waited impatiently for Sabine to favor them with her presence. "Now remember Sabine is not going to be polite, she may even be hostile. I have broken my promise to her and to Ezra to never contact them or tell anyone about them." Leia advised as she looked over at her Husband, Han Solo. He was counting the number of Armored Mandalorian Wren Clan Members that stood about watching them closely. When another arrived via Jetpack, Leia had no trouble in knowing that it was Sabine. The other woman landed she stomped towards Leia and whipped off her helmet and Leia knew that it was Sabine. She could also see the anger and rage on Sabine's face and stance.

"What do you want Princess?" Sabine asked her voice hostile and filled with anger. She glared over at the others and her mouth moved into a grimace. "You broke your word! You promised never to come here and never to tell anyone about him!" She stated knowing that Leia had told the Man, Wookie and the Red Haired Woman with Leia.

"I had to, Sabine. I am sorry. Luke my brother was kidnapped and we need Ezra's help in rescuing him. This woman here is Luke's fiance Mara and she needs someone that no one can identify as a Jedi Master." Leia explained and Sabine closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she stared at Leia sadly and in anguish.

"Please Leia! Do not ask me to allow him to go do something dangerous!" Sabine pleaded as Leia and the others saw tears begin to fall down the Mandalorian Woman's Face. "I have only had him back with me for the last ten years and I do not want to lose him again." She said in grief as she stared at the four visitors.

"If it was not absolutely necessary I would not. But Sabine we need his help." Leia stated then motioned for Mara to step forward.

"It is vastly important that I do not give Admiral Leona Tavira the information that she wants for Luke. She has demanded that I cannot bring anyone known as a Jedi or any of Luke's friends. Ezra Bridger is neither and not unless Tavira has Thrawn's files then she would not know he is a Jedi." Mara said and saw that they were slowly convincing Sabine. Spinning away from them, Sabine slumped visibly. Then her voice became sullen and filled with sorrow.

"I should have killed you as soon as you arrived. Now I am about to risk my Husband again." Sabine said as she nodded. "Get on your ship and follow me, I will take you to Ezra." She walked over to one of the Fighters nearby and climbed on board. The four stepped up the Ramp of the Falcon and in minutes were following Sabine towards one of the nearby mountains. Dipping below some overhanging trees Sabine landed before a Cave. With some extravagant maneuvers Han lowered the Falcon right next to Sabine's Fighter, breaking several branches as the bigger ship settled down. He winced as they all watched the branches drop to the ground.

"Nice flying laser brains." Leia commented smirking, while Chewbacca laughed with a woofing sound. Han scowled, looking over at Chewbacca and then at Leia.

"Hey it is easy for a Fighter, the Falcon is bigger and that landing area was not well lite." Han stated informing them all of the difficulty of flying among low hanging tree branches and a small clearing that now held both the Falcon and Sabine's Fighter. At the Cave entrance stood a man and as Sabine made her way over to him, Leia knew that it was Ezra. Sabine spoke to him for several minutes before Leia and the others could walk down the Ramp to join them. Approaching the Jedi Master, he smiled at them.

"Welcome Princess. I half expected that Sabine would not allow you to come here." Ezra said as he glanced over at Sabine who shrugged. "She has told me why you are here and I am reluctant to assist you. I have responsibilities here." He gestured inside the cave and three Children emerged. One older then the other two by at least 7 years. The boy had green hair and behind him stood a Twil'ek female that Leia, Han and Chewbacca knew. Hera Syndulla. The two others were identical twins and had blue eyes and dark hair, easily identified as Sabine and Ezra's Daughters. Finally another stepped into the light and Leia almost gasped.

"Ashoka Tano! I thought you were dead!" Leia stammered as she stared at the Togruta. Ashoka smiled looked past Leia to Chewbacca.

"Hello Chewbacca, it has been quite awhile since we last seen each other." Ashoka commented and Chewbacca barked and woofed at her, then moved forward and hugged her. "It is nice to see you too." Han over at one side stared at his friend then back at the Ashoka, wondering how the two knew each other and promising himself that he would ask Chewie about it later.

"As you can see I have responsibilities here. Training Hera's Son and my children in the ways of the Force." Ezra explained and Leia placed her hand on Mara's arm, bringing her towards Ezra.

"This is Mara Jade and she needs your help in rescuing Luke from a renegade Imperial Admiral Leona Tavira and she has said she will execute him in three days." Leia told Ezra and Sabine. "There is no other that can help her, we are all too well known and Tavira has stated that Mara not to bring any Jedi with her. You are not known to be one and I doubt that she or any of her people know who and what you are." Ezra considered that and looked back over at Sabine.

"I will only help you if Sabine says that I can. Also I want you all to promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone about me or those here." Ezra declared. "Especially Luke Skywalker, he is to not know of me. That is the only conditions I have." Leia, Mara, Han and Chewbacca accepted and then swore. Leia still did not like it, once again she was about to keep a secret from Luke that he would love to know about. An actual Jedi that was trained by a Jedi from the past and on top of that Ashoka Tano who may not be a Jedi anymore, but was trained by those prior to the Empire's rise. Both were exactly what Luke had searched for since he took the title of Jedi Knight and here they were. "So Sabine it is up to you. Do I go or not?" All eyes fell upon Sabine, she closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"I knew I should have killed you all before." Sabine muttered, then spoke directly at the Four arrivals. "Alright, but only for three days and after that he comes back here." She demanded, pointing to the ground in front of her. "I do not care if his help is successful or not. Three days he is back here and you never come here again. If you do I get to kill you." Leia knew that Sabine did not mean what she had just said, but she understood. Sabine had almost lost him back when he sacrificed himself to save Lothal and she did not want to lose him again. Not on some mission or to be asked to join Luke on Yavin 4 to train the future Jedi and that would happen if Luke ever found out that Ezra was a Jedi. So she and Mara had to agree.

 **The Badlands: Invidious**

Feeling trapped was something that Luke was not accustomed to. Within the Ysalamiri field of influence, Luke could not utilize the Force and Tavira had thought of everything. It was impossible to escape from the Quarters that he was being held in. Two Stormtroopers stood outside the door with Ysalamiri, so even if he was able to open the door. There was no possible way he could overpower two Stormtroopers and escape. Searching the Three Rooms once more, he found nothing he could use to aid in his escape. Walking into the refresher, he splashed water on his face. He felt so helpless and blind. Then as he opened and reached for a Towel on the shelves in the far corner. He felt the Force flow into him, giving him strength and letting him feel all around him. Except the dark zones within the Ysalamiri influence. With a renewed sense of reassurance. "The Linen Closet." He gasped as he fully stepped within the small confines of the Closet and closed his eyes. Exhaling and allowing the Force to fully flow through him. After several minutes he began to test where the effects of the Ysalamiri was and were it wasn't and found that about two inches within the Closet was the boundary of the Ysalamiri influence. This at least gave him a place to feel Mara, he could not send any messages but he could feel her at least and that gave him a sense of hope. Especially when he felt her reassurance and determination. She was on her way to rescue him from Tavira. Leaving the Refresher he went into the living area of the Quarters and even though he could not feel the Force he felt better. Though according to the Chrono he only had nine hours before Tavira returned to either seduce him or drug him and make him have sex with her. Either option sickened him. Luke knew what he had to do, somehow dissuade Tavira into forcing herself onto him. At least for a day maybe two. It was his only chance to be completely loyal to Mara. Without warning the door opened and a disfigured man strode in, holding a dress clothes.

"Put these on Skywalker." The Man ordered as he thrust the clothes towards Luke. "The Admiral wants you to join her for dinner." The Man stated, then after Luke slowly took the clothes the man turned and left. Luke looked over the Dress Clothes, a Pair of Dark Blue pants that from what he could tell was one or two sizes to small and a Light Blue Shirt that also was smaller then what he normally wore. Exhaling Luke removed his clothes and put the other on and grimaced. The pants were extremely tight and after looking in the nearby mirror he knew why Tavira wanted him in clothes that were tighter. It basically highlighted his assets. The Shirt would show off his chest and arms. Something to excite the Admiral. Removing the tight clothes, he put on his own. Determined to dissuade Tavira as much as possible. The Man returned and grimaced as Luke tossed the Clothes back to him.

"Sorry they do not fit." Luke smirked as the Man exhaled sharply and dropped the Clothes onto the Floor. Then with an audible snarl, gestured for Luke to walk in front of him. Once out of the door the Two Stormtroopers fell in behind and before him. Ensuring that Luke was fully within the Ysalamiri field of influence. The Three Imperials marched Luke down the corridors towards Tavira's private areas of the Invidious. Inside a large room, Luke noticed a Dinning room table set in the center and Tavira standing beyond. She was wearing an outfit that was more appropriate for a Twil'ek dancing girl. Light Gold in color and it was completely see threw. Luke could easily see Tavira's scantly bra and panties. He had more material in his pocket then what the Bra and Panties were. Closing his eyes he focused upon calming himself, but without the Force it was only partially effective. In all intents and purposes Tavira was a very attractive woman and her clothes definitely showed how attractive she was.

"Well hello Luke, I hope you do not mind I call you Luke. I thought it might be nice if we dined together, perhaps get to know each other in a more pleasant environment." Tavira stood behind the chair and after the disfigured man gave Luke a gentle push. Luke reluctantly moved over and pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you Commander, you may return to your duties. I believe Luke will behave." She said with a small smile and Luke knew that the Stormtroopers with the Ysalamiri would remain to ensure that he would behave accordingly. The Imperial grumbled slightly and departed. "You will have to excuse Commander Stinick, he is a dedicated Officer and believes that prisoners should act like prisoners. But I have told him that you are more of a guest." She smiled seductively up at Luke and indicated for him to sit across from her.

"I think I would prefer that you treat me like a prisoner." Luke admitted as he slowly sat and she shook her head. Frowning slightly at him and what he was wearing. Tavira expected Luke to be resistant to her advances, but she wanted him to be that way. Taking him to bed should be a challenge or a contest of will. Otherwise it would not be a challenge to her. That and she wanted to inform Mara Jade of his infidelity. One action would give Tavira so much pleasure. She would have a child that would be the new Emperor and she would break Jade's heart.

"No I do not believe you would. My prisoners are not treated cordially. At most times they are beaten and tortured for hours. Then a Medic heals the injuries and the ordeal is repeated. Well sometimes. Most of the time they are executed right after being tortured." Tavira informed him as she reached forward and touched a control. A few seconds later, two silver colored Protocol Droids entered each holding a large tray with assorted foods on them. Setting the dishes before her and Luke. He was skeptical about eating and Tavira noticed his reluctance. With a small smile she used her eating utensil and ate from his plate. "I would not drug you yet Luke. I told you tomorrow you will be given the choice and the Medic's have informed me that the Medication to be used on you is injected not ingested." She told him as he began to eat with some reassurance that she was telling the truth.

"I have no intention of going to bed with you Admiral. Even drugged I will not betray Mara or be used as a means to give you a child." Luke said with as much assurance as he could. Knowing that if he was drugged he probably would not have the ability to actually resist her. More then likely he would be barely conscious and have no real control over his biological functions at all. She would basically force herself upon him. A fate that he found detestable. She smiled over at him and shook her head again.

"I really do not want to drug you Luke. I believe that if you come to my bed willingly you will thoroughly enjoy the experience. All of my past Lovers found it most pleasurable." Tavira said, licking the end of her eating utensil seductively. Luke decided to insult her and hope that it caused her to reconsider what she was proposing.

"Corran resisted your charms and later told me that he found you to be not as intriguing as his wife Mirax." Luke said and Tavira scowled over at him for a few seconds the smiled again.

"Ah but I did not have the time or opportunity to fully convince Corran Horn to sample what I was offering him. But I can tell you that he did find me most attractive and if I had not been preoccupied with other details, he would have succumb to my advances." Tavira countered and Luke suspected that she was right. Corran had admitted that at one time he almost faltered and had considered taking Tavria to bed. Luke could see and understand why. Tavira was as seductive as anyone that he had ever met and she seemed to view her activities as some type of game. One that she had plenty of practice to hone into a winning strategy. Luke had to fight the urge to gaze at her incredible body within the see threw outfit she wore. Her lips seemed to beg to be kissed and her sensuality made it difficult for Luke not to feel aroused. He knew he was in trouble. If he was drugged, she would easily be able to accomplish what she was boasting. That scared him. "Do you wish to continue to talk about my past conquests or would you like to talk about something other?" She asked and Luke had to get the subject off sex or he was going to be in real trouble. Because the mere thought of others sampling her delights was effecting him negatively.

"How about what information do you want from Mara?" Luke asked and Tavira blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"No I think it best you do not know that. Let us just say that it will gain me a great amount of power and with our child I should be able to restore the Empire into something beyond what it is now. Something more powerful and focused upon the goal of being a true Empire again." Tavira stated. That really concerned Luke, whatever the information was he knew that Tavira should not have it. Especially if it would give her any amount of power or influence over the remnants of the Empire. Tavira was already a major threat to the Galaxy and anything that gave her an opportunity to be more of a threat should not be allowed.

 **Knownest: Departure**

Holding Sabine tightly in his arms, Ezra kissed her and she began to breath hard through her nose. She knew if they continued embracing, she would want him to take her to bed and then leave in the morning. Sabine doubted that Mara Jade or Leia would allow that. She and Ezra had agreed that he would go and that meant now. "Please come back to me and our children." Sabine whispered into his ear as she hugged him to her. "And remember this, I love you and you are mine."

"Without a doubt Sabine I love you and I promise I will come back." Ezra whispered and after they kissed one more time, he released her. Then picked up and hugged his two daughters. Sabine moved over to her daughters and took their hands, stepping towards the cave. Not wanting to actually see him depart on the Falcon, it already was breaking her heart that once again he was leaving her. With an equally heavy heart Ezra walked up the ramp and when it closed he resisted the thought of going to the cockpit to look at his wife and children. Otherwise he would change his mind and not help Mara or any of them. After the ship lifted off, Ezra found Mara and Leia in the Galley of the Ship, sitting across from each other at the small gaming table. "Alright so where do we go from here?" Ezra asked as Mara smiled up at him, gesturing for him to join them.

"Nal Hutta." Mara replied. "We are going to go to Nal Hutta."

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels: Desperate Measures Part 3

 **The Millennium Falcon: Space**

Going under the assumption that Tavira did not forbid Han, Leia and Chewbacca from going to Nal Hutta. They approached Hutt Space and Mara sat at the Gaming Table scowling at the Kneeling Ezra Bridger. After two hours into the journey he had knelt and started to Meditate. This bothered and angered Mara because she wanted to go over some type of plan and he instead left it all up to her. "I have found from past experiences if you are not focused and calm then you cannot successfully come up with a feasible plan." Ezra said in a calming voice from the deck. Mara winced not realizing that like Luke, he had sensed her emotions.

"I rather have my negative feelings help me plan on how we are going to rescue Luke." Mara stated as she stood and then sat down in front of him. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Were you told while you were the Emperor's Hand what I did?" Ezra asked and Mara knew he was talking about when he made the Ultimate Sacrifice. Using Purgills to drag Thrawn's Fleet away from Lothal. "At the time I allowed my emotions to formulate that plan and yes it did work. But it also did not work as I thought." He related and Mara suspected what he was telling her was a lesson with the premise of the old Jedi Edith. **"DO OR DO NOT, THERE IS NO TRY."** In some aspects it is a good saying.

"What do you mean? It was successful and basically that was all that mattered." Mara asked and Ezra closed his eyes and became sullen.

"Not really. Did you know that Thrawn could have defeated the uprising long before I went on the Chimaera?" Ezra asked and Mara looked at him confused. So he continued. Exhaling sharply. "After the Purgills dragged the Ship away and we arrived at the edges of the Unknown Regions. I expected to die there and then, but Thrawn spared me. Then told me that he could have at any time used the Turbo Laser to blast the Command Center of the Sphere. Ending the Rebellion on Lothal right then and there. He wanted it to succeed. So you see my whole plan was flawed." He told her and she suddenly understood.

"So basically you got lucky that Thrawn had an alternative motive that did not follow with what the Emperor wanted. Why do you think that any plan that I come up with will be flawed, just because I am not calm and collected?" Mara asked and Ezra shrugged. For some reason and it bothered Mara to no end. Ezra reminded her of Luke, but there was a huge difference. Ezra was more self assured then Luke was and she knew why. Ezra had been trained more thoroughly then Luke had been. Luke had to use trial and error in his later training, while Ezra had been trained for years and continued training with Ashoka Tano after he returned. They both were Jedi Masters, but Mara suspected that out of the two. Luke was lacking in areas that Ezra was not. "Perhaps you are right." She admitted. "What do you suggest?" She asked and he smiled.

"We meditate and allow the Force to guide us." Ezra replied and Mara maneuvered into a kneeling position, deciding that it was worth the chance and if it meant rescuing Luke successfully she was willing to try anything. Closing her eyes she began to regulate her breathing and flowed into the Force. After two hours Mara was calm and reasonable enough to come up with a feasible plan. At that moment they began to discuss the best approach to rescue Luke from Admiral Tavira. "So we have to find a way to follow her agent without him or her realizing that we are following the agent." Ezra said as Mara grimaced.

"Unfortunately if the Agent is not a worthless piece of shit, the Agent will be cautious and not easy to follow. What do you suggest?" Mara asked and Ezra pulled out his Lightsaber. Twisting the bottom of the hilt and palming a small tracking device that was housed within. She took it and examined the small device.

"That is pretty handy thing to have in your Lightsaber. Is that in case someone steals it or you misplace it?" Mara asked and Ezra shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"No Sabine put that in there years ago. Almost right after I built this one." Ezra replied as he took the Device back and noticed Mara was now smiling. "She had this idea that I kind of wander off and get into trouble. So she wanted a way to find me and keep me out of mischief. Her words not mine." He said as he looked at the Tracking Device fondly. "Unfortunately when I went on the Chimaera I left my Lightsaber with Sabine. It took a couple of years for her to locate me afterwards." Mara chuckled as she considered placing a tracker in Luke's Lightsaber later for the same reason.

"I guess that is a drawback, if you are separated from your Lightsaber then she cannot find you, now." Mara stated and Ezra shook his head. Then pointed at his right arm.

"Oh she can. A week after I returned, she Infused a Bio-Electronic Tracking Device on my arm. Sabine believed that I am unaware what she had done, but her Brother Triston told me what she did a couple of weeks later. I was upset at first that she did that, but for Sabine it was logical. She loves me and wants to make sure that I do not wander off again." Ezra said and they both started laughing, then returned to formulating a plan.

 **Nal Hutta: The Rust Bucket Tavern**

To those that frequented the Tavern, it was an acceptable location to get intoxicated or hook up with one of the local Prostitutes for a few hours of sexual release. But for Lieutenant Marcul Hinul the Rust Bucket was a pit. The lights within were dim and the place smell of Alcohol and Body Odor. The Denizens that clustered to the Rust Bucket were the scum of the Galaxy. At times Marcul considered leaving Tavira and returning to the real Empire or striking out on his own. With the information and knowledge he had, it would be easy. He was sure that Admiral Pellaeon would love to know everything that he could provide. Glancing at the Chrono he grimaced, Jade could arrive today, tomorrow or even the next day. Until she arrived he was essentially stuck in this disgusting place until then. Marcul was so bored that he actually considered paying one of the Local Twil'ek or Togruta Prostitutes for a few hours of entertainment. Then after seeing who the alien sluts were being used by he decided not to. He had no intention of being infected with some type of disease that any of them could have. So he was stuck waiting and just nursing whatever the drink that he had.

 **The Badlands:** **Invidious**

Smirking and stretching the large scar on his face, Commander Stinick looked at the Monitor. The outer Sensor Probes that they had placed along the border of Nal Hutta Space had just transmitted the arrival of a YT-1300 Corellian Stock Freighter and after checking the data, he knew it was the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo's Ship. Admiral Tavira had been right. She had told him that Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, a Wookie and Mara Jade would come to Nal Hutta on the Falcon. She had also deduced that they would bring another and it was a high probability of being a Commando or some type of Combat Specialist. Right now there were a dozen observers on Nal Hutta and if Mara Jade went to the Rust Bucket with anyone that the Agents could identify then Luke Skywalker would lose a hand and not the Mechanical one. Stinick knew that such an action would definitely upset Travira, since she had plans on playing with Skywalker in her quarters and taking his hand would not be a way for her to get him to go to her bed voluntarily. Making the report to Tavira, he leaned back and waited for further orders. Removing his curved Vibro-Blade and hoping that she would order him to go and take Skywalker's hand. He had not mutilated someone in almost a week and he was beginning to feel slightly bored.

In his quarters, Luke began to pace back and forth. He was thinking of what he had heard after dinner. Tavira had mentioned that she had something in her Medical Bay that would inflame him with desire so badly that he would lose all control of his body. He suspected he knew which one that she would use. The most popular was a Twil'ek Drug called Zephotarigin. Mainly that was used as a Date Rape Drug that worked on Females and Males of any species or race. Tasteless, Odorless and 100% effective, even on Jedi. No one can resist Zephotarigin and it was an Topical Medication that a small dose would be subtly applied with relative ease. It was also illegal. So illegal that possession of Zephotarigin in any form was a capital offense that would send whoever had it into prison for twenty years. Luke suspected that Tavira had some on the ship and she probably used it as a torture device. Inflaming a person so badly with sexual desire that the subject would basically go crazy and blurt out any type of information to her. He wondered if Tavira would use it on him or perhaps even Mara to illicit her compliance and giving the information that Tavira wanted. This frightened him. To lose all control of himself or see Mara go through something similar would be devastating. When the door opened, he almost jumped. Not being able to feel the Force was making him unable to know when someone was about to enter. It felt like being blind and not being able to see or hear as he once was. "Good morning Luke." Tavira said as she stepped into the room. She was smiling and seemed actually pleased to see him. "I have some good news, it appears that Mara Jade does actually love you. One of my Sensor Probes just detected the Millennium Falcon Hutt Space. Another later closer to Nal Hutta detected four humans and one Wookie on board. Is that good news?" She asked and Luke frowned visibly.

"Not really." Luke stated as Tavira shrugged and made her way over to the couch and sat. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch. Luke was relieved that she seemed to no longer be interested in seducing him, since she now wore a classic Admiral's Uniform and it did not look like it was painted on her. She smiled up at him and crossed her arms.

"I thought you would be pleased to learn that Mara jade loves you and is willing to give me the information I want to save your life." Tavira asked and then she frowned. "Though since she is here it does cut down the time I have allotted to seduce you. I did not want to use drugs and I know that you deduced that I have one in particular that would work even against you." She said smiling again as she licked her lips. "But if you would come to my bed voluntarily then I would not have to resort to using it." Luke shuddered slightly and subconsciously away from her. Afraid that she had brought some of the Zephotarigin with her and would use it.

"The only one that I want to inflame my desires is Mara! I have no intention of doing anything like that with you." Luke said bravely, knowing that Tavira was not Lying. She would use the Drug and there was not a thing he could do. He would lose all control over himself and end up having sex with the demented Imperial. Tavira watched him take several small steps backwards. She smirked slightly, she was bluffing about using the Zephotarigin and there was a reason why. Unknown to most Zephotarigin had a major flaw and a very unusual side-effect. Yes it was a powerful aphrodisiac, but it was unreliable at best against certain people. It was 100% effective against Twil'ek's and other Races. Those that dealt and sold Zephotarigin kept that knowledge secret about it not being as effective against Humans that were strong willed, to keep the demand for it high. Oh, It would inflame Luke's sexual desires to the point he would lose all control. But from what she had learned from prior use of the drug. Luke would be fully enraptured with having sex with Mara. So she was down to lying her way into his pants and him into her. Sure there were other Drugs but none of them was totally effective. Some would put him in a stupor and very suggestible, but left him impotent during the effects. Others would make him drowsy and unable to perform. No she would have to use subtly and be devious to accomplish her goal.

"We shall see Luke, we shall see." Tavira countered, standing and walking back to the door. She turned and then smiled at him. Believing that before Mara was brought to her that she would have Luke in her bed. No one resisted her charms, not for very long that is. The only obstacle was that she was running out of time. If Mara was on Nal Hutta, then soon the trade would be conducted and Tavira would lose her chance to bed Luke and become pregnant with the next Emperor or Empress. Thought she considered not keeping her word, perhaps even keeping Mara around just to make Luke obey. If she threatened to execute Mara she knew Luke would obey her and go to bed with her. So there was always an alternative way to get what she wants. "I must go arrange for my Agent to be ready to contact Mara Jade and then after I ensure that she is not trying something stupid. Have her brought her to finalize the negotiations for you. I will return soon." Then she left to let him stew. For her it was all part of the game.

 **The Millennium Falcon:**

Inside the Galley at the Gaming Table, Mara and Ezra finalized the plan. Ezra would plant the tracking device on Tavira's Agent and then they would follow him or her later back to the Invidious. The next phase of the plan involved Leia and they would tell her exactly what she was to do. Right after they left the Falcon, she was to contact Admiral Pellaeon and tell him of the situation and that they knew where Tavira was at that moment. Pellaeon wanted to capture Tavira and end her Pirate Campaign. Leia would then suggest to the Imperial Admiral to dispatch an Interdictor Cruiser and perhaps two or three Star Destroyers. Then give him the Transponder Code for the Tracking Device. At the same time Mara and Ezra would sneak on board the Invidious and rescue Luke and while they were at it, attempt to sabotage the Engines of Tavira's ship. If they could. Another phase involved Han and Chewbacca. Right at the same moment Ezra and Mara left the Falcon, they were to steal a ship. Hopefully a Three-person Fighter with Hyperdrive capabilities in case Tavira was not in Hutt Space. All of this had to happen within an hour after they landed and when Mara went to meet the Agent. Otherwise the Plan would fail. They then went to the Cockpit and relayed the Plan to the others. "Sounds simple enough and I like the fact that me and Chewie get to steal a ship. Haven't done that in quite awhile since I became respectable." Han said as he smirked.

"Well just make sure that you do not set off any alarms or get caught." Leia commented. Chewie growled slightly at the suggestion that he and Han would fail. Sure it had been awhile since they did something like that, but once a skill is learned it is hard to forget. Long ago that was one of the little enterprises that he and Han had tried. Stealing ships and selling them to various other people. It did not work out. Mainly because the best ships to steal were Imperial and not to many customers would buy stolen Imperial Ships. The Empire would send anyone who had a stolen Imperial Ship right to Kessel. So on more then one occasion he and Han were stuck with a ship that they could not sell.

"Do not worry sweetheart. I doubt there is any type of Security Systems that I and Chewie can't hack." Han retorted, then pondered on what type of Ships that might be here on Nal Hutta. At best they might be able to find and steal a Long Range Y-Wing Scout Ship or a U-Wing.

"Just as long as you get us a Ship. Otherwise the whole plan will fail. The Falcon is too big and too well known, if Tavira sees it then Luke is going to end up paying for it." Mara insisted, then slumped slightly. She could not believe how much she missed Luke and she now could understand why Sabine had been so reluctant to allow Ezra to come along. The Mandalorian did not want to lose her Husband. Not from being killed and not from being recruited into the New Jedi Order. Though the latter Sabine and the others could go to Yavin 4 and be with him. She decided to find out why Ezra, Sabine and Ashoka refused to join the New Jedi Order before he left. There was something going on and she wanted and needed to know.

"Chewie and me will find a Ship. That is no problem." Han said then leaned back in his chair and waited for the Two Jedi to leave. Until then everyone suspected that the Falcon would be closely scrutinized by Tavira's Agents and if he and Chewie were seen leaving, any one of those Agents might follow them. No they would have to wait until Ezra and Mara left. Then he and Chewie could sneak off the Falcon and steal a nearby Ship. Thus Mara and Ezra were ready to go. Stepping towards the ramp, Ezra removed his Lightsaber and took it apart into two pieces. Storing one half in one pocket and the other behind him in a special holder. Mara watched him confused as he did that.

"I am not suppose to look like a Jedi, right. A Lightsaber is a clear indicator that I am one. Make sure the Agent sees that you do have one, otherwise it might look suspicious." Ezra informed her as he adjusted the Blaster on his hip. Making sure that it could be seen as well. If he went without any weapons then the same would apply with Tavira's Agent. Mara exhaled and nodded with understanding. They had not discussed that as part of the Plan, but Ezra had and that type of forward thinking showed that he was more experienced in this type of scenario then Luke.

"Subterfuge is the best weapon in this situation." Mara quoted one of her teachers from the days of training she had endured to become the Emperor's Hand. Ezra shrugged and smiled. Both knew it was not exactly Jedi Tactics, but with Tavira it was necessary. "So I never asked. How are you going to plant the Tracker on the Agent?" Mara asked then Ezra pointed at her pocket of her shirt. She reached in and pulled out the half credit sized Device and her eyes widened. She never felt or saw him put it there. "How?" Then watched as the Device floated back over to Ezra and she stared with interest.

"I will do the same to the Agent. No one will see me move or the Device even be placed. After all size does not matter." Ezra stated as she thought about the fact that there was another difference between him and Luke. Ezra was subtle with his abilities where Luke was not. Sure Luke was doing less ever since they had that small chat about him overdoing and making poor decisions. She could see that Ezra had already come to understand the Force in ways that neither she or Luke could. That in itself convinced her that perhaps when this is over, she would ask if Ezra would give her some instruction. Then perhaps pass that knowledge unto Luke and the other students at his Academy on Yavin 4. As the pair walked across the Landing Field into the cluster of Buildings and Warehouses, Ezra noticed that they were drawing attention and he knew why. "Perhaps you should have dressed more contentiously." He commented seeing various males watching Mara closely as she moved.

"No. The idea is for them to keep their attention on me and not you." Mara stated then smiled slightly. She wore a very tight one piece jumpsuit that highlighted her assets immensely. Showing the swaying of her hips and the fact that she was partially well endowed in the chest. To her delight she was being successful. Hardly anyone nearby paid any attention to Ezra at all. "There is the Tavern. What a dump, it looks like the Bird and Hutt Vole Shit is the only thing keeping it standing." She said as she gestured to the run down building that had a flashing sign indicating what it was in Huttese and Basic. Inside it was easy to identify Tavira's Agent, he was the only one wearing unsoiled clothes and seemed to have bathed recently. Approaching the Man, Mara sneered down at him. "You have to be Tavira's contact Agent." She said down at him and the Man nodded slightly.

"Who is that?" The Man asked pointing to Ezra. Mara was going to sit then saw the dirt and whatever it was on the seat and resisted the urge.

"Tavira said I could bring someone with me. This is just someone to watch my back. You do not need to know who it is, the important thing is that he is not one of the Jedi from Yavin 4." Mara stated and the Man looked at Ezra with scrutiny. Then pulled out a Data Pad and compared the images on it to Ezra. Setting the pad down and nodded.

"Fine he is not a Jedi. Sit Jade and have your Man sit, both of you keep your hands on the Table." The Man ordered and with slight disgust Ezra and Mara sat. Knowing that now both their asses were dirty and soiled from the unknown substances that were stained on the Chairs. "Here is how it will go, I will leave and contact Admiral Tavira and after she gives the word I will come back and take you to her." Partially standing he smirked down at the pair. "Do not even try to follow me. If you do Skywalker gets hurt." The Man warned and he stood and walked out with the classic Imperial strut. Mara watched the Man leave and then leaned closer to Ezra.

"Did you plant it on him?" Mara asked as Ezra smiled and nodded. When they had approached he had used the force to levitate the small device over and slipped it into the Man's Shirt Pocket. "Good let's give him an hour and then return to the Falcon. Hopefully by now Han and Chewbacca have a Ship ready for us." Both Mara and Ezra did not see or realize that when the Contact Man had departed he paused slightly to be handed another Data Pad. This one was given to him by one of the other Agents and that Agent had taken images of both Mara Jade and the Man with her. Tavira wanted to verify that whoever Jade had brought with her was not a Jedi or one of Luke's well known Friends.

Receiving the Hand Off, Lieutenant Marcul Hinul placed the Data Pad in his Pants Pocket and continued towards the Private Landing Field. A Lambda Class Shuttle waited for him and as soon as he arrived it flew off. "Inform the Admiral. Jade is on Nal Hutta and right now I am sure that her companion is not one of the Jedi from Skywalker's Academy. I also have the Images that she wanted." Marcul said to the Navigator and the Man sent the message on a secure frequency. Moving back to the main cabin, Marcul sat and waited for them to arrive at the Invidious.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels: Desperate Measures Part 4

 **The Badlands:** **Invidious**

Within her Private Office, Tavira debriefed Lieutenant Marcul Hinul and studied the various images that the other Agents had taken of Mara Jade and her Companion. But mostly she stared at the Images of the Man. She then let the Video play and watched it completely through. "This Man, I cannot place it. That strut and the way he moves it seems familiar. But I do know he is not a Jedi. He does not match any of the images of those on Yavin 4 that we collected from the Holonet Media." Yavira commented as she watched the Video Images again and then repeated it again. Marcul noticed that as well and it took almost the entire flight from Nal Hutta for him to place it.

"He moves like a Mandalorian, Admiral." Marcul stated and Tavira then saw it. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes he does. He either is one or has lived among Mandalorian's for so long that he has picked up their mannerisms." Tavira said pausing the Video and then picked up the Data Pad and gazed at the images. "Handsome and very fit. Do you think that he might be something more then just an escort for Jade. Perhaps someone that she is cheating on SKywalker with?" She somewhat hoped, this could really help her with Luke. If Mara was being unfaithful to him. She decided to show Luke the Images and Video and observe his reaction to his Fiance being with some unknown Man. It could have the results that Tavira hoped for.

"Unknown Admiral. But they are close and she knows him pretty well." Marcul reported, pointing to the Image of them sitting right next to each other in the Rusty Bucket. Their Heads close together as they whispered to each other. Easily showing that they are not just random comrades or that he was not some Commando or Special Ops Person from the Rebel Military. Mara Jade knew and trusted the Man. "We have tried to identify him through our Computers, Admiral and we got nothing." That did not mean much since Tavira left Imperial Service and went on her own. She did not have access to the full Imperial Computer Network.

"Does not matter. As long as he is not one of those meddlesome Jedi from Yavin 4. Take a Squad of Stormtroopers and escort Jade and her escort back here." Tavira ordered and as Marcul was about to stand and leave. "In twelve hours. I need to time to show these Images and Video to Skywalker." She added and Marcul saluted and left. Pulling out the Data Chip out of her Terminal, she picked up the Data Pad and made her way down to Luke's Quarters. She walked with a spring in her step as she made her way. Even if the Images and Video were nothing it was enough to place doubt with him and that was an inroad for her to possibly seduce Luke.

Luke stared at the Images and Video. To Tavira's delight, he did not recognize the Man with Mara Jade. He stared at the images closely and frowned, all the while trying to remember if he met or seen the man before. "Do not know him do you?" Tavira asked as she sat down next to him. He continued to stare at the Images and slowly shaking his head.

"No I do not." Luke replied, biting his bottom lip as he tried to recognize the Man with Mara Jade. Of course he did not know all of Commander Page's Commandos or those in Special Operations. But if Leia had the Man go with Mara, Luke should be able to. It somewhat bothered him that Mara seemed to trust and was extremely comfortable with the other Man. It also bothered him that the Man was handsome, with Dark long hair and walked with self assurance. Grimacing Luke, placed the Data Pad down and closed his eyes. "No. Mara would not cheat on me. She told me that she loves me and for her that is something special." He thought as he regained his composure. Tavira watched him closely.

"Well is that not interesting, because none of our Data Search into his Identification came up with who he is." Tavira stated not telling Luke that her records were limited. "Though one of my Officers swears that he moves like a Mandalorian. I believe he is either one or has been around them for quite awhile since he has about the same mannerisms." She told him as Luke watched the Video. He could not really see it, but the only Mandalorian he ever seen was Bobba Fett and that was only briefly and in combat. Though as he watched the Video closer, he did notice something else about him that made the back of his neck tingle. Something familiar and if he could feel the Force and was not blocked. He knew that he would be able to place it. "Look here at this one, see how close they are." Tavira continued, still attempting to illicit some type of jealous reaction from Luke.

"Mara would never cheat on me." Luke stated as he stood and moved away from Tavira. She grimaced and stood. Her anger increased as she glared at Luke.

"Mara Jade is far from being loyal, or worthy of your continued affection." Tavira ranted as she stormed from the room and out the door. Luke resat and looked at the images and video again. He just could not place it, but there was something about the Man with Mara and it felt different.

 **Nal Hutta: Space Port**

Leaning against a U-Wing Transport, Han smirked as Mara and Ezra approached. "Got you one. She ain't that nice to look at, but Chewie checked out it's engines and she has some good ones on board." Han informed them as he pointed inside the Ship. Mara looked the U-Wing over and shrugged. It was dented and had several rust colored stains along it's side and Engines. Ezra was just staring at the Ship and memories flowed into him. Hera had used one similar back on Lothal to escape the Imperial Blockade. Right before Kanan died saving him, Hera and Sabine. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and sorrow flowed through him. He missed Kanan and even though he once or twice felt Kanan's presence, it was not the same as having him there.

"Well I guess it will work. You ready Ezra?" Mara asked as she stepped inside the older Ship and wiggled her nose. "Who the hell owned this thing? A Aqualish that never bathed." She tried not to think how bad the Ship smelled as she made her way to the Cockpit. Han leaned in.

"This is about the best that we could find on short notice. The question I have is once you get to the Invidious. How are you going to land and find Luke and How are you going to get by all of Tavira's Men? Even diminished she has probably a couple thousand people on board." Han asked and Ezra chuckled finally as he stepped into the ship. Mara smiled and started the Ship's engines.

"That is easy. I am going to Transmit the Viper Override Code and have everything shut down for ten minutes. That includes Gravity, Shields, Weapons, Sensors and even Life Support." Mara answered and Han fully understood. Without the Hanger Bay Shields, everyone on the deck would be blown into space and along with anyone else if the Blast Doors are open. Then once the Hanger Deck was empty, Mara and Ezra would land the Ship and after Ten Minutes be able to use her access codes to find and rescue Luke.

"Not a bad idea. Should we follow with the Falcon? Say an hour behind. Just in case." Han suggested and Mara nodded. Deciding that it was a good idea. After they found and rescued Luke. Tavira would muster what Fighters she could to pursue and attempt to capture or kill them. "Leia has contacted Pellaeon and he is sending the Ships. They should be there in about five hours." He added as he slid the side panel shut and Mara slowly lifted the older U-Wing up on barely functional repulsors. Rising the ship towards the murky atmosphere she did not say much. She was thinking about the fact that when she transmitted the Viper, she would be responsible for a lot of people being killed. That bothered her. But she knew that any of those that served Tavira were the worst of the worst. Murderers and Traitors that only followed Tavira because within the Empire and New Republic they were Criminals. All were essentially guilty of some heinous crimes.

"It is the only way Mara." Ezra said barely audible as he knew what she was thinking about. "If we land on the Hanger Deck, we would end up fighting our way through several hundred Crew and Troopers. That is a lot for two Jedi." He added and Mara had to agree. Jedi were not ultimate warriors and overwhelming numbers could easily kill or injure them.

"I know. I just do not like the fact that I am going to be a Judge, Jury and Executioner of Several Hundred People." Mara replied and then focused on her task, flying the U-Wing and at the same time readying the Viper Override Code. Once she transmits it and places the Ten Minute elapse time, she would purge the U-Wings transmitter. She almost wished she could purge her own mind of knowing the Code. But not even a Jedi can do that.

 **The Badlands:** **Invidious**

Sitting in her command Chair, Tavira looked at the Monitor that showed Luke Skywalker within his Quarters. He was fidgeting and moving about the confines of the Main Room. Smirking she knew what was wrong with him. Before taking the Data Pad to him, she had laced the outer casing with Zephotarigin and now he was beginning to feel the effects. She doubted that he would become aroused towards her, but soon the overwhelming burning desire would really effect him. An hour later and he would be so aroused that perhaps he would need some type of release and Tavira wanted to be that release. The effects did not wear off, not until he had sex and that was the only benefit of Zephotarigin that Tavira thought might give her what she wanted. "Admiral a Ship is approaching." Tavira's Sensor Officer reported and then without warning the whole ship shut down. Tavira and her crew began to float above the deck.

"SHIT! Jade has used the Viper against us!" Tavira yelled as she glanced about seeing all of the Monitors and other Systems go dark. She knew that now the Invidious was basically defenseless. The crew and officers began to panic as they pushed buttons and pulled switches to no avail. Nothing would bring the Ship back on line. She could not even put the Invidious on Red Alert, they were helpless.

 **The U-Wing:**

They both watched as several dozen Crewmembers and other debris jettisoned out of the Lower Hanger Bay. People flailed their arms in panic and last seconds of life and Mara refused to close her eyes. She needed to see it, to remember and then later mourn over the loss of life. "I think we can land now." Ezra commented his voice sedated as he also watched all those people die in agony of oxygen loss and the coldness of space. Mara nodded slowly and manuevered the U-Wing towards the dark Hanger Deck. Inside they saw by the running lights of the U-Wing; others clinging to anything in hopes to somehow survive. But they were doomed, not too many Races or Species could hold their breaths for Ten Minutes. Landing the Ship, Mara abandoned the Cockpit and picked up an Oxygen Mask. Tossing two other ones to Ezra while she clipped another one on her belt. Then slipping on Magnetic Boots. They would now exit the U-Wing and proceed into the Ship. Cutting their way through the Bulk Heads with their Lightsabers. Once on the Hanger Deck, Mara tried not to look at the Dead that surrounded them. Those that somehow clamped onto something when the depression of the Bay gusted the others out into the coldness of Space. Were now just as dead as those outside. Stepping up to the Bulk Head, Mara plunged her Lightsaber into the heavy metal door and felt the gush of air stream out of the hole. With another slash she cut a large hole into the Metal and Ezra followed her through. Seven Minutes Remained and now Mara could feel Luke. She sent a silent message that they were on their way. Thinking it strange that he somewhat did not feel right.

Two Decks above Mara and Ezra. Luke was really feeling the effects of the Zephotarigin. Floating above the floor, he rolled himself into a ball and seemed to just hover. His whole body was on fire and he had a hard time concentrating on anything but having sex with Mara. He craved to have sex with her. As he neared the middle of the room, he felt the sudden awareness and the Force. It helped some, but for Luke it was not enough. He still longed to be with Mara so badly that he began to breath in and out in rapid succession. Luke then felt Mara and he knew she was coming.

On the Bridge, Tavira and her Crew were still floating above their stations and the deck. "Any luck on bringing the Computer back on line?" She asked as she tried valiantly to pull herself back into her chair. She could see the Fear on all of her people's expressions. She knew what they were thinking, if they could not get the Computer back online, how long before they suffocate or freeze to death.

"No Admiral. The Computer is completely down." Commander Stinick replied, his voice tight and strained. He floated over to another counsel and tried to get the emergency systems online. Even those would not work. "Admiral I estimate that we have an hour before the air gets thin and we start to get cold." He stated and Tavira had already come up with those calculations.

"How about the Escape Pods and the Shuttles? Are they offline?" Tavira asked and one of the Crew moved over and pulled the emergency handle. The Excess to the Pod opened and the Officer slipped inside. Soon the Pod lite up. "Turn on all of the Life Support in all of the Escape Pods, leave the hatches open. Hopefully it will give us a couple more hours of life." She ordered and several Crewmembers followed her orders. She knew none of them would leave in one of the Pods, they were so far from anywhere that the Pods were useless.

Cutting their way through another Blast Door, Mara and Ezra entered the Turbo Lift. "Four Minutes until the Computer comes back online." Mara informed Ezra as they floated up the Shaft to the Deck that Mara now felt Luke. Ezra cut the shaft doors and they were in a long corridor. At one end were to unconscious Stormtroopers and Mara could make out that they had frames attached to their backs. "Ysalmiri." She gasped out.

"What are Ysalmiri?" Ezra asked as he peered down the corridor and for some reason he could not feel the Stormtroopers or the Creatures on their backs. It was like a dark area, where the Force was no longer accessible.

"They are creatures that push back or block the Force around them." Mara informed him as they walked over to a nearby door. Slashing the Lock, Mara used the Force to open the door and before she was ready Luke caught her in a hug. His lips pressed against her Oxygen Mask. "Happy to see you too, Luke." Mara said moving her mask aside and kissing him with relief. But he did not stop with just a kiss. He began to run his hands up and down her back and her ass, pulling her to him tightly. "Whoa there Luke, this is nice but we do not have time for this." She said to him and he groaned. She looked into his eyes and could see that there was something wrong. When he began to thrust his hips against her. "Luke! What is wrong with you?" She asked and he continued to pump against her. Moaning and groaning as he dry humped her.

"Zephotarigin." Luke gasped out. "Tavira affected me with Zephotarigin." He squeezed and fondled her ass with his hands as he pressed another kiss onto her lips. Mara instantly understood. Tavira had used an Aphrodisiac on him and what she knew of Zephotarigin he was burning now with desire and lust. Nothing could sedate it but for her to allow him to have sex with her. Before she could respond Ezra stepped closer and waved his hand before Luke's eyes.

"Sleep." Ezra ordered and Luke passed out into unconsciousness. Mara looked at Luke then over at Ezra. Again another difference became apparent. Ezra had just used a Jedi Trick that she had never heard of. The ability to put someone to sleep. "That should keep him calm for a bit. We do not have the time for you two to have sex right now." He added as Mara felt her cheeks begin to warm. "But what I have heard about Zephotarigin you are going to have to soon." Hera had told him all about Zephotarigin years ago and what it did to Twil'ek's. Making her people into sex craved animals that would screw a Wookie if it meant having some type of release. She also told him that it was not really effective against other races like humans. At most it made the person affected want to be with their significant other passionately.

"We were both waiting until after we got married." Mara informed Ezra as he shrugged.

"Why, me and Sabine didn't. Of course she almost raped me the moment she found me. So I might not be one to give advise." Ezra said as he hefted Luke up on his shoulders and they slowly made their way back to the Hanger Deck and the U-Wing. "How much longer until the Computers come online?" He asked and Mara checked her Chrono.

"Twenty Seconds. We better hurry." Mara replied and then led the way as she re-ignited her Lightsaber. Soon the Crew and Stormtroopers would be able to come after them and they had to make it to the Hanger Deck before Tavira could unleash who she had left against them. Mara had considered shutting the Computer on the Invidious down for twenty or thirty Minutes. But doing so would definitely doom everyone on board the Star Destroyer, including Luke. With the Hanger Deck open to space, most of the Atmosphere on the Ship would have been gusted or sucked out. As they reached the Turbo Lift, the Power came back on.

"Now we really need to hurry." Ezra related, holding his Lightsaber tightly in his right hand. Ready to activate it when they would come across Tavira's Crew and Stormtroopers. Which they knew they would.

On the Bridge, just as suddenly as the monitors and systems went offline. They came back online. Thankfully for Tavira's pride and appearance she was partially seated in her Command Chair when Gravity reasserted itself. Several others did not have the luck as they fell to the deck, hard. Commander Stinick bounced off the Control Station and landed in heap before it. As he slowly rose, Tavira could see on the scared man's face that he was close to feeling homicidal rage. "Admiral we have intruders." Stinick reported his voice etched with anger.

"I suspect that it is Mara Jade and her Companion. Send a Squad of Stormtroopers to Skywalkers Quarters." Tavira ordered then added. "Send another Three to the Main Hanger Deck." She said, knowing that it would stretch her resources just to do that. As she peered at the Status Boards and noted that she was now down to one third of her personnel. When the Computer went off line, almost half of her people were either sucked into space or died from suffocation. She wondered if she even had enough to run her ship.

"Report from Squad Ten. Skywalker is gone Admiral." Stinick stated, fingering his curved Vibro Blade. Tavira knew what her Second in Command wanted to do. He wanted to leave the Bridge and confront Jade, Skywalker and the mystery man. Killing them all, for the disgrace that Stinick had just had. She was tempted to unleash him, but she still needed Jade for the Viper Override Code. Now that she seen how it worked, she really wanted it desperately.

"Contact Fighter Command. Send out all Fighters that we have. I want them contained Commander, they may have gotten on board but they are not leaving." Tavira stated firmly and Stinick sneered as he followed her orders.

 **The Millennium Falcon:**

Flying into the Badlands of Space, they had just arrived in time to see Mara and Ezra's U-Wing enter into the dark Hanger Deck Bay. Bodies could also be seen floating all around under the Bay and they all knew that Mara had been right. The Invidious was shut down and for the next ten minutes nothing on the Star Destroyer would be functional. "We cannot let Tavira get that Code." Leia stated as she looked at the Invidious Floating before them, completely shut down and basically harmless. "She would deactivate any ship that will not swear allegiance to her." But Leia was thinking of the New Republic's Ships. Two Thirds of the Fleet had the same Computer Core System and if Tavira ever found out, she would deactivate all of them. Leaving the New Republic essentially defenseless.

"Mara would never give it to her hon." Han said but his voice wavered slightly. Not sure if that was true. If it meant Luke's life, Mara might relent and give the Code just to save his life. Han would to save Leia. Or so he thinks, in truth he rather not know if he would or not. "Uh oh. The Invidious just returned to power." He remarked as he pointed to the Lights on the Ship start to come on. "When will Pelleaon's Ships get here?" He asked and Leia bit her bottom lip.

"Not for another Forty Two minutes. Han, Tavira launched Fighters." Leia gestured towards the Larger Ship and four TIE Fighters and Seven Uglies flew out another Bay. Han started to chuckle. The Fighters were slower then normal and they seemed to be sluggish.

"I am betting her best pilots are dead and all Tavira is left with is dregs that barely can fly." Han commented as he powered up the Falcon's weapons. Ready to rush forward and cover Mara, Luke and Ezra when they leave.

 **The Hanger Deck of the Invidious:**

Turning a corner, Mara peered into the vast Bay and smiled. No one still was there and she suspected that Tavira's troops were slow in response due to a multitude of Computer Systems that had not fully come online yet. Pointing over to an Assault Lambda Class Shuttle. "I think we might be better off if we take that instead of the U-Wing." Mara commented as she pulled out a Thermal Detonator. Tossing it onto the U-Wing. Just to make sure that no one could locate the Override Code that she transmitted from the Communications System of the Obsolete Ship. Striding towards the Shuttle. Inside they found that whoever had flown the Shuttle had left the Engine's on Standby. Ezra set Luke down on the Jump Seats and then joined Mara in the Cockpit.

"Oh, isn't that convenient. All ready to go." Ezra commented as they started the Engines and within a few minutes was floating above the Deck and heading out of the Bay. As they reached open space the Wings flowed downward and they were off. Ezra activated the Shields and the Weapons. Green Bolts of Fire suddenly appeared from attacking Fighters. All the shots ricocheted off the Shields easily, not even reducing the power. "Should I return fire?" He asked and Mara shook her head.

"No I think they will have other concerns really soon." Mara replied pointing towards Two Star Destroyers and an Interdictor Cruiser that had just jumped nearby and began to launch Prey Birds and TIE Interceptors. "I guess Pelleaon wants Tavira really badly." Then as they flew further from the Invidious. Larger blasts of Green Turbo Laser fire erupted from the Invidious towards the attacking Imperials. Tavira did not stand a chance, but she was not going to surrender. "If you can handle this, I think I will go back and cure Luke of being Zephotarigin aroused." She said as she grinned. Deciding that it might not be too much a problem to do it now, instead of after the Marriage. As she walked back towards the Jump Seats she began to unbutton her Flight Suit. Ezra shut the Door between the Troop area and the Cockpit, having no interest in hearing or seeing them. Then he made contact with Han, Leia and Chewbacca. Telling them that they had Luke and they would rendezvous outside Hutt Space.

To be concluded.


	35. Chapter 35

Star Wars and Star Wars Rebels: Desperate Measures Part 5

 **The Invidious: End of Time**

With the Ship exploding around her, Tavira watched as the Two Star Destroyers blasted away onto hers. The Shields were failing and almost all of her own Turbo Laser Batteries were gone. Glancing over at Commander Stinick, she noticed that he was also looking at her. "I guess this is the end Admiral." Stinick stated as he pulled his Curved Vibro Blade and fingered the sharp edge. Then with swift movement, he held it high into the air and plunged it down into his chest. Tavira rushed forward in dismay as she watched her friend and comrade die right in front of her.

"Admiral! We have to surrender!" One of her Officers blurted out as monitors and systems exploded around Tavira. She shrugged and gestured for him to do so, if he wanted to. She did not care. All she did was stare down at Stinick. At one time, she had considered taking the scarred and disfigured Man into her bed. But never did, she rather have Men that were visibly appealing. Now she had regrets that she had not. As the Officer that pleaded for them to surrender, stood over at a station shaking with relief. "They stopped firing." Tavira barely heard the Officer as she slumped into her Command Chair.

"So close to getting everything I wanted." Tavria whispered as she glanced towards the Viewports and noticed Four Shuttles from each of the other Star Destroyers streak towards her Invidious. Troops to take the ship. She was tempted to rally her forces to repel borders. But instead she pulled her own blaster and tossed it across the Bridge. Smirking she closed her eyes and waited.

 **The Border of Hutt Space:**

It had not taken much to get Luke to awaken and have sex. Mara had barely started to kiss him and he awoke and soon they were tearing each others clothes off. The First time was rushed and barely satisfying. The numerous times afterwards was exactly the way Mara envisioned it would be. Now both were physically exhausted and Luke was no longer effected by the Aphrodisiac. His burning desire caused by Zephotarigin was sated, from now on all his desires for her was natural. He stared at her as she laid upon him, with her head pillowed on his chest. "Wow." He gasped out as he smiled down at her. She smiled back at him.

"You have that right." Mara stated. "My sentiment exactly. I wonder why we waited so long to do that?" She asked as he started to chuckle and she laughed as well.

"I think we had the idea that we should be married first." Luke answered, though he wondered why they waited. It was not like them were Virgins. Both had indulged years ago with others. For him it was Callispo and for Mara it was one of her instructors back when she was training to be the Emperor's Hand. At the time Mara thought she loved the older man, but in truth he had been ordered by the Emperor to seduce her. When she learned of that, she was not pleased but she understood why the Emperor had done that. So she would know that Love was an emotion she could not afford to have. Now she looked at a man she really did love and the sex was outstandingly better then before. Luke did not really want to change the subject, but he had to know. "That man that is flying the Ship. He is a Jedi isn't he?" Luke asked and Mara closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I am not allowed to tell you Luke. I am sorry." Mara said remembering her promise to Sabine and to Ezra. "We better get dressed, the Falcon will be here soon to pick us up." Mara stood and began to sort their clothing. Tossing Luke his as she pulled on her own.

"I want to meet him." Luke stated as he slowly pulled on his clothes, gazing at the Cockpit Door. "I need to meet him." Mara shook her head.

"No Luke. Perhaps in the future, but not now." Mara replied as she stepped between him and the Cockpit. Putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him. "We all promised. I am sorry Luke, I know how important it is for you to find Jedi that have been trained the old ways. But he and his wife have made us promise." She explained and Luke felt like he was the only one not to know who the Man was. Though he knew the Man was a Jedi and it was killing him not to meet and talk to the Man. As the Falcon Docked, Luke walked stiffly into the Familiar Ship and soon the Lambda was leaving. When he entered the Cockpit, Leia was just finishing talking to the other and seeing Luke signed off.

"So everyone knows that he is a Jedi and what you have all sworn not to tell me who he is." Luke said not understanding why his family would not divulge something that so important to him. The knowledge that there was another Jedi.

"We should tell him something." Han said as the others looked at him and then over at Luke. All nodded and Han knew that he was now on the hook to tell Luke some minor detail that would somewhat sedate Luke somewhat. "Luke all I can tell you is that the other is a Jedi Master and if another situation like this arises and we desperately need him. We can contact him." Han told his brother in law, not telling him that Ezra Wife Sabine might not agree with that.

"Well we do need him. We need him on Yavin 4 training new Jedi." Luke stated as he left the Cockpit. Dismayed when he noticed that Chewbacca had just erased the Navigation Logs from the Falcon's computer. Knowing that Luke would check when he could not stand being left in the dark about another Jedi Master.

 **Knownest: Homecoming**

Landing his new Lambda Class Assault Shuttle, Ezra locked down the Ship and walked down the Ramp. He was immediately tackled by an Armored Woman and pushed into a nearby snowbank. As the Woman latched her lips against his roughly. "It is about time you came home, Loth-Rat." The woman stated angrily and kissed him roughly and passionately again. After several minutes, he stared up at his lovely and beautiful wife. Running his hand through her multi-colored hair.

"Well Crazy Mando, if I get tackled like this every time I go. Perhaps I might leave more often." Ezra countered as she smirked down at him.

"Not going to happen again. Remember this Ezra Bridger, you are mine and I keep what is mine close to me." Sabine stated then rose and helped him out of the snow. Both their children wanted to see him and so did the others. "Oh and you have to talk to Jacen. He misplaced his Lightsaber again." She said as she led him inside.

"This is the third time in the last month. So was it found?" Ezra asked as Sabine chuckled.

"Talk to your daughter about that. It seems that Mera decided to borrow it without asking and paint it." Sabine told him as they entered the Cave and Ezra smirked. "What?"

"Just like her mother in that regard. Mera is going to be quite an artist when she gets older." Ezra informed her and Sabine grimaced. Then smiled when the others including Ashoka approached. Greeting them all he smiled widely. He was home and it felt good to be home.

The End.

For the One that reviewed there is a story I wrote where Ezra and Sabine do live on Knownest for a time. Then they had to move to royal estates, Want to know more. It is called the Complete Story.


	36. Chapter 36

Star Wars Rebels: Imposition (Short Story) Part One

(Authors Note: A little intimacy between Ezra and Ashoka to satisfy some of the readers.)

 **The Story Plot:**

Sacrificing himself to protect Lothal and His Friends, Ezra Bridger disappeared for Five long years. Within a Month of searching by Sabine Wren and Ashoka Tano, he was located on a desolate and barely habitable World within the Unknown Regions. Now Sabine needs to decide whether she will take him as her Mate or follow her Families Mandates and seek a Mandalorian Mate. Isolating herself away from Ashoka and Ezra she considers whether or not. Meanwhile Ashoka and Ezra spend some time together, while waiting for Sabine to reemerge.

 **The Cockpit:**

Glancing back at the Cabin on Ashoka's Ship, Ezra then turned towards Ashoka. "She has been in there for hours, I thought she missed me." Ezra said to the Togruta sitting behind the controls of her ship. Ashoka exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Sabine did miss you. Right now she is deciding whether to go against her Families Mandates or not." Ashoka told him, not telling him the whole situation. She did not want the young man to get his hopes up. Ashoka knew that Ezra has had feelings for Sabine for years and to learn that the young Mandalorian was deciding whether or not to take him as her husband. Could cause some real problems. They had almost four days to travel back to the Known Regions of Space and in the confined spaces of her ship. Having one being upset with the other could make the trip extremely longer. As she gazed at Ezra she could understand why Sabine was now having problems deciding on rebuking her family. He had grown into a handsome young man. "Did you know in the past Jedi did not have emotional connections with others. Jedi did not marry other Jedi. At most all we did was have rendezvous with anyone that caught our fancy." Ashoka informed him and he nodded.

"Yes Kanan told me all about it. He also did not agree with it. He told me several times that without some type of Emotional Connections we are diminishing ourselves within the Force. Why are you bringing this up now?" Ezra asked as Ashoka smiled. When she was a Pattawan, learning from Anakin Skywalker. She had dreams of taking him to bed. Not knowing that Anakin was married to Padme. Even then it did not matter to her, she still would not have minded having one night of passion with him. At that moment Ezra reminded her of Anakin and would not mind taking him to bed. Biting her bottom lip, then swallowed the dryness in her throat.

"I would like you to take me to bed." Ashoka stated as he coughed and stared at her in total shock. "Ezra what I am asking is that we have sex. Non-emotional, non-committal sex." She informed him.

"Ashoka, I can't say that I am not tempted or flattered. But..." Ezra said, unable to come up with a rebuttal or an excuse not to. Yes she was older, but she was also extremely attractive and he knew that even a meaningless moment of intimacy would be wonderful. Ashoka chuckled slightly and turned her seat towards him.

"Ezra it would only be sex. I am attracted to you and I know you are attracted to me. So while we are doing nothing more then watching the Stars and waiting for Sabine to come out of her sabbatical from the Cabin. Why don't we have sex to pass the time?" Ashoka said with a wave of her orange and white hand. Then to emphasize the issue, she stood and took his hand. He was reluctant, then stood and followed her. In another Cabin, she closed the door. Removing her customary Blouse and then her body suit. Stripping in front of Ezra with no care that he was just staring at her. Smiling she stood before him with only her pink bra and panties. Cocking her hips to the left as she saw that he was appraising her almost naked form. Moving closer she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was still reluctant as she slipped her tongue within his mouth and began to twist it around his. Parting slightly, she reached down and took his hand. Placing it on her bra covered breasts. "You like this don't you?" She asked and he dumbly nodded. His eyes widened as she moved his hands around her breasts. Enjoying his touch immensely. Then she pushed his hand down to her now moistening area. Slipping his right hand inside her panties. Pushing his fingers onto her folds and slit. She moaned lightly at the touch. "You like that too." Ashoka gasped shuddering slightly feeling the intense pleasure of his fingers on her sensitive sex. Kissing him again, he was no longer resisting. Taking her hand off his, she reached forward and began to unbutton his shirt and then his pants. Helping to remove both. Moving her own right hand down inside his boxer shorts and clasped his now hardening shaft. With her hand on his shaft, she pulled him towards the small bed. Lying down and then pulling him down next to her. Ashoka then began to run her hand up and down within his shorts. Stroking his shaft. He gasped and moved his own fingers around her slit and folds. "Oh! That feels so good. Do you like me stroking you?" She moaned, feeling him slip one of his fingers inside her and her insides tightened around his finger. Moving her left hand over, she pulled his shorts down releasing him. She had felt the size of his human cock, but now to see it really impressed her. Moving her left over to her own panties, she pulled them down as well. "Do you want to fuck me Ezra, because i want you to fuck me?" Ashoka asked huskily, pulling at his shaft towards her. He grunted and nodded. Maneuvering, he laid on top of her and she spread her legs. He removed his right hand from her and she aimed him towards her awaiting wetness. Touching the tip of his cock against her slit. Closing her eyes she pushed the tip inside her. She immediately felt her insides tighten around his tip. "OH GODS!" Ashoka moaned, then pushed more of his shaft into her. She felt his shaft slid along her wet and tight pussy. When it was fully inside she groaned. "Do you like being inside me Ezra? Because I really like it, you feel soo good." Ezra gasped with pleasure as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. "FUCK ME EZRA! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST!" Ashoka demanded as he began to thrust into her, she felt orgasm after orgasm climax through her as he pumped in and out of her. Moving her hands onto his back, she held him tightly to her. Shuddering as one orgasm flooded her senses and another approaching. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled at him not wanting it to end. "YES, OH GODSSS EZRA! YOU FEEL SOO GOOD! DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" She groaned, which caused him to pump and thrust harder. Now orgasms were hitting her over and over again. Each one better then the last. Her mind and body was going crazy with desire and Ecstasy. Suddenly she felt Ezra's cock expand and hot fluid exploded into her. Causing her to experience a huge mind blowing orgasm of her own. Gasping and moaning she held and squeezed Ezra tightly to her. When he finished, he collapsed on top of her. "Gods Ezra, that was outstanding." Ashoka admitted, surprised that he was so good at having sex. Especially since he was a Virgin, well was a virgin. Her own heart was pounding in her chest as she exhaled and inhaled deeply. He did not say anything as he rolled off and out of her, lying beside her. His expression one of regret. "Ezra we did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. Like I said this was just sex. We just gave pleasure to each other. You did find it pleasurable right?" Ashoka asked and he nodded, looking somewhat relieved.

"Yes it was great." Ezra replied trying to catch his own breath. He had to admit that having sex with Ashoka was extremely great. Standing she began to put her clothes back on, really wanting to go again. But too many times and they both may become emotionally connected. Once was enough. Though she did decide that if Sabine decides not to take Ezra as hers, then Ashoka would.

"I would suggest that you do not tell Sabine we did that, not yet for awhile." Ashoka suggested as he to stood and began to dress. Since the rooms were soundproof, there was no way that Sabine would even believe that Ezra and Ashoka just had sex. Going back into the Cockpit, Ezra paused and looked at the closed Cabin door where Sabine was. He was still feeling somewhat dismayed that he had only seen her for about an hour after they found him on that World and then she sequestered herself in the Cabin. Locking herself in. Sitting himself, Ezra could not help as he looked at Ashoka. Imagining her once again naked. Her perfect breasts and tight slit. It was glorious and he could not help but want to experience it again. Seeing his expression, Ashoka chuckled lightly. "Sorry Ezra, unless Sabine is an idiot. You will not have me again. But if she is, then I will fuck you into a stupor." Ashoka thought as she gazed back at the streaking stars.

 **The Next Day:**

With an aggravated grunt, Sabine slapped herself in the head. Every time she thought she had the answer, something would pop into her head to contradict that decision. She kept coming to the same issue. "Do I love Ezra enough to go against my heritage?" That was the nexus of the decision that she had to make. Her people were considered purists and for her to take a Non-Mandalorian would be frowned upon. She could once again be exiled and banished from the Wren Clan. Each time Sabine thought she decided to not go against the Mandates of her People. That question would pop within her head. She knew the answer, she did love Ezra. She loved him immensely and could not see herself without him in her future. Ezra was her future. With an audible inhale she stood and moved over to the Communication Terminal within the Cabin. She needed to tell her family of her decision. With a shaking hand, she touched the appropriate keys and the image of her Family Crest came onto the screen. Then after a few moments her Mother, Father and Triston.

"Sabine!" Ursa Wren, Countess of the Wren Clan of House Vizsla said excitingly as Sabine's Mother stared at her with excitement. "It has been quite awhile that you have called us." Then with a smile. "So are you contacting us, to tell us that you will be returning home soon? I have several offers from Suitors for your hand and I believe you should consider one of them to be your Life Long Husband." Ursa informed Sabine and Sabine shook her head, slowly.

"No Mother. I have called to tell you of my decision. I am going to take a Non-Mandalorian as my Husband." Sabine declared and Ursa erupted off the two Person Throne that she and Alrich were seated upon. Shrugging off the restraining hand of her own Husband.

"It is that Jedi you have decided upon! Do not lie! You have been infatuated with that, that, that young man since he was here with you on Knownest!" Ursa stated loudly as she sat heavily once again on the throne, glaring at the image of Sabine before her. Sabine blinked and then bit her bottom lip.

"I have not been infatuated with him that long, Mother. Only recently." Sabine informed her Mother and Ursa grunted with a short laugh.

"No! I am not blind Sabine! I witnessed it myself, the way you always looked at him and how he looked at you. Everyone could tell that you wanted him." Ursa stated and Sabine thought about it. She had been such a fool, even back then. She cared about him and she might as well admit it. She loved him. Almost from the day that they had met.

"I guess you are right Mother, I should have taken him long before now. I am not asking for your blessing Mother, I just wanted to inform you that I am going to take him as my Husband and if you decide to banish me. Then so be it." Sabine said with a small wave of her gloved hand. Ursa looked over at Alrich and he began to laugh. Even Triston began to laugh and soon Ursa joined them.

"All I can say dear Daughter. It is about time. I was beginning to think that you would never decide upon him." Alrich said as he looked over at Ursa. "Pay up." He said to Ursa and Sabine's Mother winced and reached into her Armor. Pulling out a Credit Chip, handing it over to Alrich. Sabine stared at them wide eyed. Seeing her confusion, Ursa shrugged.

"I bet your Father that you would never follow your heart and take that Bridger as your Husband. Instead you would declare that you would instead remain unwed for the rest of your life. I lost the bet." Ursa said as Alrich held the Credit Chip up and Sabine saw that it was only one Credit.

"It is not the amount that makes this so great. But the fact that for once I was right and your Mother has to admit that." Alrich said excitingly. "For almost twenty years, this is the first time I have been right." He continued to laugh as Ursa rolled her eyes and then noticed that Sabine was still on the Terminal.

"What are you waiting for? Go take that Ezra Bridger as yours. Then bring him here, I want to have a few words with him on why he abandoned you and delayed me from having Grandchildren. Now go!" Ursa ordered Sabine and the younger Wren stared at her Mother wide eyed and then nodded, turning off the communication to them. Standing she squared her shoulders and exhaled. Smiling broadly as she went to the Cabin Door and unlocked it. Striding into the Cockpit, she walked directly up to Ezra. Pulled him to his feet, by his shirt front and kissed him roughly. Ashoka smiled as she watched Sabine kiss Ezra. He was in total shock as his arms jutted out, unsure what to do with his hands. While Sabine kissed him, pulling him tightly to her.

Breathing hard, she glared into his clear blue eyes. "I have made my decision. I have decided to take you as mine." Sabine told him firmly and he finally blinked.

"What?" Ezra asked in shock as Sabine smirked at him mischievously.

"It is easy Ezra, I have decided to take you as my Husband. Now!" Sabine told him as he shook his head in bewilderment.

"This sounds like I do not even have a choice." Ezra decided to tease Sabine, make her say what he had wanted to hear for years.

"You don't. I love you. You idiot and I want to marry you!" Sabine stated, Ezra smiled and nodded. Exhaling with relief and joy that she finally told him. He had wanted to hear that for years and to finally hear it made him lightheaded.

"Good. Because I have loved you almost since I met you." Ezra said and then kissed her. Wanting to do that for years as well. Stepping slightly back from him, Sabine smiled.

"Repeat these words and then say them as I say them." Sabine ordered. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" Ezra repeated them and then they both said them together. Finally Sabine translated them so he would fully understand the vows he had just taken. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors." Pushing herself against him, she bit his bottom lip and then kissed him passionately. "You are now mine!" She declared, reaching down to take his hand and led him back into the Cabin that she had just left. He stumbled along, in shock as she closed the door, smiling at Ashoka as the door shut.

"Well it is about time." Ashoka said barely audible as she turned back to stare at the Stars. She did have some regrets and felt some jealousy. She was hoping that it went the other way and Sabine would decide not to take Ezra as her Husband. Even though Ashoka would not go that route, she did not want to be married. But she would not mind having several years of meaningless sex with Ezra. "Ah well." She shrugged. "I wonder if Sabine's Brother would be interested in having an unemotional fling with me?" She asked herself and smiled.

Inside the Cabin, Sabine pulled off her Armor and then her body suit. Watching as Ezra removed his own clothes. Once they entered the Cabin, she ordered him to take his clothes off. They needed to consummate their union physically and immediately. As many times as they possibly could without hurting each other. Though some pain was necessary. She planned on biting and scratching him while they had sex. Once he was naked, she jumped into his arms and pushed him onto the bed. "This is going to be loud." She declared, kissing him. Sabine did not expect him to resist as she laid on top of him. But he surprised her, flipping her onto her back he began to kiss his way along her jawline and once at her ear. He bit, licked and sucked her lobe.

"I hope so." Ezra admitted as he then kissed her ear. Kissing his way back to her waiting lips. Once he kissed her and they both thrust their tongues together. He began to kiss his way downward. Pausing to put his hands on her breasts and then licked, bit and sucked on her nibbles. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"OH GODSS!" Sabine gasped out as she felt her breasts firm from the attention he was giving them. He did not stop there as he moved downward, kissing her stomach and then her thighs. When he reached her glistening wetness. He paused and smiled up at her. She stared down at him with confusion and wonder as he leaned forward towards her extremely sensitive wet folds and slit. She automatically parted her legs, as he first kissed her folds. Sending a pulse of pleasure throughout her body. She moaned, having an intense orgasm unlike any she had ever had. When he licked her folds and her now throbbing slit. She felt another orgasm flood her body and his chin. Her eyes widened as she stared down at him. "Don't stop, that feels incredible." Sabine moaned as he continued to lick, kiss and suck her wet pussy. Each ministration sent waves of Ecstasy through her and she was panting for breath. Not caring where he learned to do that. It felt too good to question. After a few moments she could not take anymore, she wanted him inside her. "Fuck me Ezra, please fuck me!" She begged and pleaded as he smirked up at her. Moving upwards he kissed his way back to her lips and once there he positioned his rock hard tip and shaft of his cock against her small slit. At first she worried he would not be able to fit. But as his tip pushed against her entrance she marveled when it slid right in with no resistance. With a shuddering gasp, she felt something tear and then a throbbing orgasm climaxed into her. "YES, Oh Godss! Yes!" Sabine moaned as he waited for her insides to adjust to him. Her juices soaked his rod as her body convulsed. Thrashing as she bit into his shoulder. Scratching his back with her fingernails. He groaned with pleasure and began to move his hips against her. Slowly and with each thrust inward and outward. Sabine felt orgasm after orgasm pulse through her. She was moaning and groaning louder and louder as he penetrated her. She could feel his shaft all along her tight slit and her insides squeezed him tightly as he pumped in and out of her. "YES, YES! Do not stop, that feels incredible." She moaned. She again bit him as she felt another mind blowing orgasm and then another and another. They were ravaging her repeatedly and each one felt so wonderful, she could not help but moan. With an audible grunt, he exploded into her and she had a monstrous orgasm that caused her to squeal with delight. With a couple of minor thrusts he expended his load into her and she felt her own orgasm begin to reduce. Breathing hard she stared at him. "Gods, that was incredible. Again, again." She rasped out and he smiled at her. More then ready to do it as many times as she wanted.

The next morning, Ezra looked down at his wife and smiled. Sabine had her head on his chest, with her right arm draped across his chest and her right leg over his right leg. Both were still naked, and totally exhausted. She smiled up at him with delight. "Dear Husband, if I had known that you were that exceptional. I would have married you years ago." She admitted and he chuckled.

"Well lovely Wife. I would have, but you always shot me down." Ezra said back and she chuckled as well. Then began to trace the numerous bit marks on his chest and shoulders with her fingers. Some were deeper then others. "Geez I look like I got mauled by a Rancor." He stated and she laughed.

"No. Just someone more savage. Like someone that does regret not doing this years ago. When I had the chance and let my stupid pride stop me from admitting that I did love you." Sabine replied, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him sadly. She had to admit it, she should have taken Ezra as her Husband before he had departed. She loved him then and she loved him now.

"Hey it is alright. It worked out, because I love you and since we are finally together it does not matter." Ezra stated and Sabine moved upwards. Kissing him with relief and with some arousal. Seeing her eyes he winced. "Oh no, not again. I do not know if I have it in me." He said halfheartedly as he smiled.

"Too bad, we Mandalorians take what we want. Even if it is repeated sex with their mates." Sabine stated and moved fully on top of him. In seconds they both were once again having rough and hard sex. Afterwards he told her about the brief encounter with Ashoka and Sabine did not care. As long as he understood that he was now hers and she did not share. Not even with a friend. Otherwise she would kill her, castrate and torture him until he died. That was the punishment for those that cheated on a Mandalorian.

The End?


	37. Chapter 37

Star Wars Rebels: Ultimatum Determinations (Short Story) Part One

Five years ago, Ezra Bridger committed an act that saved Lothal from Imperial Rule. In the supreme sacrifice he left with the Chimaera to points unknown. Now Sabine could not stand it any longer. A few of his and her closest allies, friends and even members of her Clan have been searching for the Wayward Jedi, but she was having problems with any of the Government Officials on Certain Worlds or that of the New Republic Military. To that end she was now on Corsecaunt to ask the New Republic to ask Leia Organa for help. Sabine was desperate and to find him, she was willing to even ask the one person she did not want to ask. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Stepping down the Ramp of Ashoka's Ship, Sabine made her way into the Imperial Palace. Now home of the New Republic Government. She could not turn back now, it was all or nothing. This is the beginning of a much longer Story, one that will take place in the distant future.

 **Leia Organo Solo's Office:**

Waiting outside the Office in the Reception Area, Sabine began to pace. She was hoping that Leia would aid her in convincing Luke Skywalker or someone with Clout to help in her and Ashoka's search for Ezra. When the White Haired Woman called Winter looked up from her Terminal, Sabine moved closer to the large desk. "Her Highness will see you now." Winter said, then stood and led Sabine Wren inside. The doors opened and then closed and Sabine noticed that three others besides Leia were in the room. A large Brown Wookie, a Roguish Human man and a Blond Haired Man. She knew that last was Luke Skywalker.

"Welcome Sabine, it has been a long time." Leia said as she gestured for Sabine to sit. "So what can I do for one of the Heroes of Lothal?" Leia asked somewhat knowing why Sabine Wren was here. Though she was keeping to her promise to not tell anyone about Ezra or that he was a Jedi. Not even her Brother, her Husband or Chewbacca.

"I want your help to find Ezra Bridger. He has been missing for about Five Years and I want him back." Sabine said then nodded to Leia, subtly giving the other the permission to tell those in the room the importance of Ezra Bridger. Not just to Sabine, but what he is.

"Generally that is something that the Missing Persons Department would handle. Not any of us." Han Solo stated, not understanding why Leia had asked not only him. But Luke to be here. He knew his Brother in Law was extremely busy. Attempting to locate Jedi and research how to train others to become Jedi. Even now Luke should be in the Archives searching for information.

"You do not understand Han." Leia said then looked over at Sabine who nodded again, closing her eyes and waiting for the other boot to drop. "Ezra Bridger is a Jedi." Leia informed them all and Luke immediately spoke.

"You knew about where a Possible Jedi was and never told me." Luke stammered out in shock as he stared first at Leia then over at Sabine. Wanting further details about Ezra and wanting them now. Leia shook her head.

"I couldn't tell you. I could not tell anyone. I promised him and Sabine that I would never tell anyone." Leia admitted, even now was reluctant to break that promise to Ezra. Though she did get permission from Sabine, it still felt wrong.

"Yes, Ezra is a Jedi and he was the only reason that we were victorious on Lothal against the Empire. Now I am here because I need high level clout against some Government Officials and New Republic Military. I want Ezra back." Sabine stated firmly. Leia suspected there was more then just friendship between Ezra and Sabine for the young Mandalorian would be so desperate to find him.

"Can you give us a minute to discuss this alone?" Leia asked as Sabine nodded and stood. Glancing over at her Husband Han and then over at Luke. She noticed that both watched the Young Woman walk towards the door and close it. Luke had a dreamy expression on his face and Leia recognized it from when he was on Bakura. When he had first seen Gaeriel Captison. Before she could subtly discourage him, Luke spoke.

"I think we should help her. I mean I should help her find Ezra Bridger." Luke said as he turned back towards Leia, no longer staring at the closed door. He still had that far away look on his face and Leia decided that she needed to be less subtle.

"Luke I have seen that look before. You had it when you first saw Gaeriel Captison." Leia said and Luke shook his head slightly.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I just think that If he is a fully trained Jedi, he could really be a valuable asset." Luke informed his sister. But his thoughts went back to the extremely beautiful Sabine Wren. Leia laid it down and hoped to discourage him, so that he did not get his hopes up.

"You do not have a chance with her, Luke. Sabine has set her heart set on Ezra and no one and I mean no one is going to dissuade her." Leia informed her brother and saw his eyebrows raise slightly. Han piped in, leaning against the nearby wall.

"I have to agree with Leia on that one, Kid. Mandalorains set their sights on someone and that is it. She is not after this Bridger because of friendship or anything like that. She has plans that involve Wedding Vows." Han added and Luke frowned visibly. Then closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"Well I still think I should help her. The New Republic needs Jedi, trained Jedi. If I can help locate him, then I should." Luke stated firmly. Still imagining a few Jedi children with blonde hair and cooper eyes. He could still dream and hope. Out in the Reception Room Sabine waited to be summoned back inside for their decision. She had seen the looks that both Solo and Skywalker had subtly made towards her. She was used to those looks.

"You are going to be sadly disappointed, Skywalker." Sabine whispered to herself. "There is only one Jedi that I want and I am going to find him. I will either beat him for deserting me, take him to bed or take the Marriage Vows and then take him to bed. Probably all of those." She smiled with some excitement and then exhaled. She was losing her patience with this. She wanted to go and find her intended, not spend time debating whether to go or not. The White haired woman smiled at her.

"You may go back in." Winter said as Sabine opened the door and walked back inside. To her delight Skywalker was not really looking at her with that same stupid expression he had when she first entered. It was more somber and sedated. Sabine suspected that Leia had burst his soap bubble. Informing SKywalker, he had no chance with Sabine. Which he did not.

"It has been decided." Leia said as she smiled at Sabine. "Luke has agreed to go with you and help you find Ezra Bridger." Sabine smiled lightly and then nodded.

"Good. Whenever you are ready, I have a ship at the Civilian Landing Pad 12. There is one more thing, Skywalker. There is someone on board that you will not tell anyone that you have seen her. Is that understood." Sabine ordered and Luke nodded with curiosity. Wondering what other secrets that Sabine Wren had. With a small nod to Leia. Sabine walked out of the small office, heading back to Ashoka's Ship. Knowing that Skywalker would need a few minutes to get ready. To her continued frustration, Skywalker arrived leading an Astromech Droid.

"I thought Artoo might come in handy." Luke explained noticing Sabine's expression when she glared at the Droid.

"Fine whatever! Just as long as he forgets who is on this Ship afterwards." Sabine stated and Luke knew what that meant. She wanted the Droids memory wiped later so he would not divulge anything Artoo detected or seen. Starting up the ramp, Sabine turned back. "A couple issues before you step on board this ship, Skywalker! First, stop staring at my ass! I catch you staring again and I will gouge out your eyes!" She declared. "Second, stop looking at me with those daydreaming eyes of yours. Third, do not believe or think that with you along that you will wear me down and become interested in you. I am being serious, this is not some subtle encouragement for you to try harder. I have no personal interest in you. So if you cannot handle that! Then return to Leia and ask her to send Solo." Sabine then walked up the ramp. Luke winced and did not realize that he had been fondly gazing at her ass and to his continued embarrassment, she had caught him.

"Come on Artoo. Maybe this was a bad idea." Luke said to the droid and then walked up the ramp. Once inside the Red Ship, he stared but not at Sabine. Instead at the older Togruta that sat behind the Controls of the ship. "By the Force!" He gasped. "Ashoka Tano. I thought you were dead." His eyes widened with shock at seeing the one time Jedi. Ashoka smirked.

"Not yet and not anytime soon I hope." Ashoka said to Luke then looked fondly down at his Droid. "Hello again Artoo, it has been years." The Droid chirped and beeped happily, in reply. She then turned back to the controls. "All right, Sabine has spent years researching and gathering Sensor Data. She believes that when the Purgills dragged the Chimaera away. There are only a couple of systems that they could have re-entered normal space. We will start at Ivandor. That is the mostly likely location and the only one that we were unable to access the Imperial Records." She told Luke and he sat down in a daze. He had so many questions to ask Ashoka, he just hoped that he had time to ask them all.

Arriving at the first possible location was an Outpost, called Ivandor which was just outside the Outer Rim, Luke used Artoo to slice into the Central Computers at the Base. With the almost instant permission of the Commander of the Base. Before that Sabine and Ashoka had to submit a request to access old Imperial Records. Now it was a simple matter for Artoo to access the Computers and look for any sign of Ezra. After two hours, Artoo began to beep excitingly. "I think Artoo has found something." Luke said as Artoo began to spin his Computer Jack and an image came up on the Monitor. Six Months from the time Ezra had sacrificed himself. They watched as a dark haired young man, moved across the Imperial Landing Field and then paused. Staring up at the Video Surveillance Unit. The Man smiled, standing there for several minutes. After a few minutes, he walked up the Ramp of a Nearby Lambda Scout Shuttle, the smaller version of the Shuttle lifted off and streaked away. "He stole an Imperial Shuttle." Luke stated with admiration.

"Can Artoo bring the images closer? More on Ezra's right hand." Sabine asked and Artoo without getting orders from Luke did as she asked. "Now slow that down." She stated and the Images slowed. Ezra stood there and moved his right hand in front of his chest. Palm facing inward and three fingers pointed to his left side. After a second he closed his hand, pointed downward with two and then swirled his hand around. After that he pointed with one finger to the right and then flashed all five of his fingers. "That is Mandalorian Hand Signs. More importantly Wren Clan Hand signs. I taught him those." She said with awe, then smiled. Sabine had taught him several Mandalorian ways and customs. Including the Hand Signs.

"What does that mean?" Ashoka asked and Sabine turned towards the Togruta.

"He spelled out NYRATE. But they are also numbers. 18-47-2-74 and 11." Sabine told them and instantly Luke spoke.

"Those are Planetary Grid Quadrants. So he basically just told you where on Nyrate he will be." Luke said and Sabine nodded with excitement. Then frowned, Nyrate was quite a distance away. At least eight days in Hyperspace.

"Figures he would go out in the middle of nowhere." Sabine said in frustration, then anger. Ezra had stolen a Hyperspace Capable Vessel and instead of coming home, he had run off to some desolate World. Turning she stormed into one of the Cabins and locked the door. Luke watched her leave, careful not to look at her amazingly awesome ass while she walked. Concerned with her sudden departure, he was about to stand and ask her if she was alright. Ashoka noticed and placed a restraining hand on his left forearm.

"Leave her be. She is upset and wants to be alone." Ashoka stated and Luke sat completely in the seat. "Sabine needs to mourn alone. She has missed him so much that times like this she needs to be alone." She advised him and he fully did not understand. "Mandalorians do not like to show emotion, well she will with him. But not us." She then plotted the course and pulled the levers.

"Can I ask you a few questions about Jedi of the past?" Luke asked as the stars began to streak by the Viewport. Ashoka stood and knelt on the floor.

"Perhaps later, right now I want to Meditate. Maybe you should as well." Ashoka said in response and Luke nodded. Kneeling as well. Inside the Cabin, Sabine threw her helmet across the room in anger.

"He had a Fucking Ship and instead of coming home he runs off into the middle of nowhere!" Sabine ranted as she sat heavily on the small bed. Placing her hands over her eyes. Wondering why Ezra had not come back to her.

The Time did not go by quickly for any of them. Mainly due to the small confines of Ashoka's Ship and that Sabine spent most of her time alone. Arriving at Nyrate. Artoo was able to plot the exact location from the Coordinates and as the ship landed on a small island in the middle of the vast Ocean. Sabine was ready to burst from the ship and find her Ezra. To her dismay there was no sign of him. "Artoo has scanned the Island, there is no human life signs. But he did find a Cave nearby." Luke informed the two others and they fell in line behind the Droid as it led them to the Cave. Once inside Luke was confused at what he saw. The walls had pictographs all over every surface.

"By the Stars." Ashoka gasped as she stared at the images on the walls. Then turned wide eyed towards Luke and Sabine. Placing her hand on the wall. "This is an Ancient Jedi Temples. Ten or Twenty thousand years old. One of the first Jedi Temples ever used." She pointed at one of the Images and she marveled at what she was seeing. "How did Ezra ever find this place?" She asked. Sabine though did not care, all she wanted was to find Ezra.

"Who cares? Where is Ezra?" Sabine asked with frustration, normally she would be interested in the images and would have spent time studying them. But all she wanted was to find Ezra. Panning her Helmet light across the room, she stopped at a pile of dirty Speeder Trooper Armor and a Helmet on one of the Stone Alters "Hey the last time I saw Ezra he was wearing Speeder Trooper Armor. But that is a Stormtrooper Helmet" She stated walking towards what once was white, now it was coated with dust. Searching through the Helmet she found a small Data Chip that was wrapped in plastic sheeting. Holding it up, she moved towards Artoo. "Can you play this?" She asked the Droid, hoping it would contain where Ezra had gone. Inserting the Chip, Artoo chirped and beeped.

"I think he says that there is a password to be keyed in." Luke informed her, looking down at a Data Pad translating what Artoo had just said. Then pointed to a series of letters on Artoo's small holoscreen projector. Sabine smiled and tapped the one word that meant everything to him. Family. Immediately an image appeared and it was Ezra.

 _ **"If you are seeing this, I hope it is you My Family. I know I indicated that I would be here, but after two years I located what I was looking for. So I went to the next place that the Force has guided me to go. It is Malidon. I know I should wait for you to come and find me, but I need to continue my journey. I promise I will be on Malidon as long as it takes for you to come. I miss you all. Hope to see you soon on Malidon."**_ Ezra said and then reached forward and the video Hologram ended. Sabine exhaled sharply and felt like hitting something.

"Shit! When I get my hands on him, I am going to beat him within an inch of his life!" Sabine stated. "Where and what the fuck is Malidon?" She asked, glancing over at Ashoka and Luke, they both shrugged. Not knowing. Then Artoo beeped and chirped again. Luke glanced down at the Data Pad that he had and translated what Artoo was saying.

"He knows where Malidon is. It seems that Ten Thousand years ago, someone changed the name from Malidon to Dantooine." Luke looked over at Sabine. "Oh, there also seems to be a Written Message on the Chip and the message is addressed to you." Sabine stepped over to the Droid and took the Chip. Wanting to read it, alone. Once back on the Ship while Ashoka and Luke plotted the Course to Dantooine. Sabine made her way into the Cabin and locked the door. Placing the Chip into a Data Reader. She held it in her shaking hands as the Message appeared before her.

 _" **Hello Sabine, if you are reading this then you found the written Message I placed on this Chip. I had thought to dictate it like the other, but felt I needed to write it. To make sure that I do not lose my nerve and not tell you. I suspect that you already know this, I love you. Have been for years. Yes it started as a juvenile fascination with you, but as time went on I found myself loving you more and more. Probably you do not feel the same way. It is too much to hope that you would. I had planned on telling you so many times and especially right before the attack on the Imperial Dome. But I did not want my last memory of you rejecting me. May the Force be with you, because you are always in my heart. With deepest affection and love; Ezra."**_ The message became blurry as Sabine felt tears run down her face, small puddles of wetness splashed onto the small screen and Sabine wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"He loves me." Sabine said smiling as she held the Reader to her chest and held it tightly to her. "He loves me." She repeated as she laid down, so desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him as well. Feeling slightly frustrated. The night before the Attack, she wanted to tell him how she felt. But could not bring herself to even admit it, to him or to herself. Then when he disappeared, she spent years regretting that she did not tell him. In moments she fell asleep. Meanwhile the Ship rose and departed for Dantooine. An hour later Sabine awoke and came out to find Artoo plugged into the Computer and began to Chirp again.

"Artoo found out something while you were in the Cabin." Ashoka said as she smiled at the Droid. "It seems that Six Months prior, someone stole a personal Headhunter Fighter from one of the Residents of Ivandor. There was no Security Surveillance and this is what confused the Investigators. The Fighter was returned about the same time that Ezra stole the Shuttle." She said to Sabine and that told them both what Ezra had done. Once he landed on Ivandor, he had borrowed the first Hyperdrive available ship that he could find. The Headhunter Fighter. Traveled to Nyrate, discovered the Hidden Ancient Temple and then returned to Ivandor to leave a message for Sabine and the others. Noticing that Luke had not caught on yet, Ashoka told him.

"Hey that is crafty. Though not very Jedi like behavior." Luke commented as he smiled. Sabine shook her head.

"No not Jedi like behavior at all. But for him that is typical." Sabine stated with admiration. Smiling happily that they were one step closer in finding him. "How long until we reach Dantooine?" She asked impatiently.

"Four days. Though once there we might have a problem. He did not leave any specific location this time, Dantooine is a very large Planet. A lot of desolate, isolated areas to search." Ashoka told Sabine and then returned to flying her Ship. Sabine was not concerned, knowing Ezra as well as she did. He would have left some method for her or the others to locate him.

With a sudden realization, Luke stopped from looking over at Sabine fondly. It was hard for him, she was just so beautiful, spirited and exactly what he believed he wanted from a significant other. She had warned him and he did not want to annoy or piss her off. So not to once again get caught, he stared out of the Viewport and hoped that someday he could meet someone like Sabine.

 **On Dantooine:**

Stepping out of the Cave adjacent the Ancient Temple, Ezra knelt by the Fire Pit. Over the small flames a medium sized fish cooked. It had been almost three years since he set up a somewhat permanent home on Dantooine and he was starting to wonder if his friends slash family were even searching for him. He had solved the second part of the Pictographs and was tempted to continue to the next world. Leaving some type of clue so that the others would know where he went to. "No, I said I would wait so I will wait." Ezra smirked and gave a short laugh. "See kanan, I have learned patience." Stirring the coals of the fire, the fish began to give off a pleasant odor. It was almost cooked. The Sun began to set and when Ezra saw an approaching ship. He hoped that it was Hera's Ship the Ghost. As he shaded his eyes with his left hand, he noticed that the Ship was Red. Moving his right hand down to the Lightsaber that hung at his side. One of the first things he did when he arrived at Nyrate was to build himself a Lightsaber. Now he hoped that he did not have to use it. Watching as the Ship slowly descended towards the open plains a few hundred yards away.

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 38

Star Wars Rebels: Ultimatum Determinations (Short Story) Part 2

 **Reunions and Discoveries:**

Arriving at Dantooine, Sabine exhaled. The Planet was rotating below them and she had to admit, Dantooine was huge. "There are a number of Settlements and Colonies down there. Not too much Ship Traffic." Luke said as he stared at the Scanners.

"Well Ezra would not be at any of them, probably somewhere desolate or isolated. Not wanting to draw attention to himself." Ashoka advised as she brought the ship into orbit. "So any ideas where he would be?" She asked Sabine. Shrugging she winced.

"Not a clue. He would do something subtle so not to do something to obvious." Sabine replied and Luke continued to use the scanners. Artoo was also scanning the surface and then began to beep and chirp. Luke looked at the Translator Data Pad.

"He is detecting a repeating transponder code. It is not on the normal frequencies, but one of the sub frequencies. Hardly detectable." Luke informed them and Artoo brought it up on the Monitor Screen. Sabine looked at the sequence of pulses and smiled.

"That is him. He is using one of the Codes that I taught him." Sabine said as she pointed at the minor fluxing patterns. Not telling either of them that the Transponder Code was one from the Ghost. One that she had created to mask the Ghost from the Imperials. Ashoka flew the Ship towards the Southern Continent, directly at the source of the Transponder Code. Sabine knees bounced and her hands shook. She silently prayed that Ezra was there and not run off to somewhere else. Even though he said he would wait, she knew he was not the most patient person when it came to waiting. When the Red Ship descended, Ashoka maneuvered the Ship over the open plains.

"The sensors are picking up the remains of a Ship, twenty yards to the left. That is the source of the Transponder Code." Luke said as he pointed towards the edge of the Plains where the trees began. Glancing over Sabine could see a minor reflective surface of the Shuttle that Ezra had borrowed from the Imperials on Ivandor. As the Ship set down, Sabine could not wait any longer. Getting out of her seat she headed for the Ramp and activated it to lower. Striding down the ramp, she noticed a lone figure standing near the Wood Line. He saw her and waved. Without pause, she ran towards the Lone Man arms wide. Knowing instantly that it was him. She collided into Ezra with enough momentum to knock him off his feet. Landing on his back with Sabine on top of him, with her arms wrapped around his chest. She hugged him tightly. Ezra looked at Sabine and smiled.

"I take it you missed me." Ezra commented as Sabine squeezed him tighter to her. Staring at him, tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Shut up you idiot and just hold me!" Sabine ordered, happy and angry at the same time. Lunging downward she kissed him roughly, latching her lips against his with vigor. Kissing him so hard that their teeth ground together. His eyes widened in shock and then closed, relishing in the fact that he was kissing Sabine. She kissed him until she was unable to, parting slightly from him she stared into his eyes. Tears still stung her eyes as she peered at him. "Why didn't you come home?" She whispered in anguish, placing her head against his shoulder to hug him, even more tightly.

"I was going to, but something came up. I will tell you later, right now I am having a hard time even breathing. You are squeezing the very air out of me." Ezra gasped out as she tightened her hold upon him. Not really complaining, he loved that she kissed him and now held him. After several minutes, Sabine reluctantly released him. So he could sit up, she still clung to him and refused to let him go. Afraid that he would disappear again.

"I read your note." Sabine said and Ezra closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. His face began to redden and she smirked.

"Oh no. I though I erased that. Well I wrote it when I was feeling lonely." Ezra explained as her smirk became more mischievous, liking that he was feeling embarrassed. He winced and opened his eyes. "Sorry, I guess I will just have to accept that you do not feel the same. Please forget that I even wrote that." He pleaded and waited for her to once again reject him. Sabine shook her head and smiled.

"Not a chance. I am not going to forget. You love me. Well Bridger, I love you too!" Sabine said and leaned towards him, kissing him again. This time she slipped her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around his. Parting she placed her forehead against his. "If anyone asks, I said it first." She stated and he smiled. When two others approached Ezra looked towards them. He recognized Ashoka Tano, but the blond man Ezra did not.

"Good to see you again, Ezra." Ashoka said as she smiled down at Ezra and Sabine. "We waited a few moments to come out, so that Sabine could either beat you up or do what I suspected that she would do." The Togruta said as she waited for Sabine to release Ezra enough so that she could hug him as well.

"Ashoka, it is great to see you again and who is this with you?" Ezra asked and Ashoka gestured over at Luke.

"This is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight from the New Republic. We brought him along to help find you." Ashoka said as Luke moved closer, barely able to contain the excitement of finding another Jedi.

"Ah, that one. The one that defeated Darth Vadar and the Emperor. I suspect that you want to talk to me in great lengths about joining the New Republic and some type of Jedi Order." Ezra said with some skepticism and he shook his head. "Not going to happen, sorry. I have others plans and other responsibilities." Not willing to tell Luke what they were. But he would tell Sabine and Ashoka once they were alone. He had much to tell them. Luke was not willing to let the opportunity of locating a fellow Jedi just slip through his fingers.

"The New Republic needs you Ezra Bridger, it needs Jedi. It also needs you Ashoka." Luke stated hoping to convince Ezra and Ashoka to return to the New Republic with him. "Please at least consider coming back with me." He pleaded and then without waiting for either to just refuse he returned to Ashoka's Ship. Once he was gone Ashoka sat down next to the couple, suspecting that Sabine was not ready to fully release Ezra yet.

"So what are these other plans and responsibilities you mentioned?" Sabine asked with a stern expression. Deciding that whatever they were, she was going with him or he was not going anywhere. She had lost him once and she was not about to lose him again. Ezra gestured back at the Temple Cave.

"I suppose you saw the other Cave Temple, right." Ezra said and they both nodded. "You saw the Pictographs, well I found that first Temple because Yoda gave me a vision. He came to me and told me where the first one was. It took me almost a year to discover the next location. I bet it would not have taken you Sabine that long, but I had to do a lot of research to find where the next Temple was here on Dantooine, but it indicated it as Malidon. Took me a month to discover the name change." He added then seeing that Sabine was becoming impatient, he continued. "Okay before Sabine hits me for dragging this out. Ashoka have you ever heard about the Oasis of Light?" He asked the Togruta and her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow.

"That is a myth." Ashoka stated, shaking her Montrells as she shook her head in disbelief. Ezra smirked and shook his own head.

"No it is not. The Cave Temple on Nyrate and the one here on Dantooine. Provide clues on the location, the last one will provide the last clue to where it is." Ezra told Ashoka and Sabine began to wonder what the big deal was.

"Excuse me, but what is this Oasis of Light and why are you both acting like it is something so amazing?" Sabine asked, starting to lose her patience in not knowing what the two were talking about. Ashoka was the one to answer.

"Sabine, the Oasis of Light is better known as the World of the Jedi." Ashoka told Sabine and now she understood why Ezra had not returned. Something like this could be extremely important. With a smile, Ezra gestured once again to the Temple Cave.

"Well I know where the next Cave Temple is, the one that is suppose to indicate where the Oasis of Light is. The World is Tantooine. The Dune Sea Mountains." Ezra told them and Ashoka glanced over at her Ship.

"Okay we drop off Skywalker and his Droid on Corsecaunt. Then go to Tantooine." Ashoka said, then gave Ezra a brief hug and stood. "I think I will go and keep our guest occupied. Let you two have some alone time together." She suggested, walking back to her Ship. Sabine peered at Ezra with saddened eyes. Still not letting him go.

"Can we move this onto her Ship as well. I have been basically roughing it for the past two years and would love to take a refresher shower." Ezra said to Sabine and she smiled.

"As long as I can watch." Sabine said with a seductive glint in her copper eyes and he started to laugh.

"My the years have turned you into a pervert." Ezra implied and she laughed as well, not telling him that she was serious. She was not going to let him out of her sight again. Standing she took his hand and interlaced her fingers into his. Walking with him up the ramp and into the Cabin that she was staying in while traveling with Ashoka on the Togruta's Ship. Inside Ezra almost had to beg Sabine not to watch him take a Shower. She was determined not to leave him alone for even that long, as she stood outside the small confined Bathroom and made sure that he did not vanish or leave without her knowing it. When he stepped out a few minutes later, she smiled. He had cut his hair to normal length and shaved the stubble off his face. "That felt great. I generally had to take a bath in a nearby river and for me to shave meant using an old mirror." As he neared her, Sabine jumped into his arms and kissed him. His hands automatically held her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Crossing her ankles behind him. Moving her hands downward Sabine unclasped his belt and with a clank, his Lightsaber and Blaster struck the floor. She then removed her chest armor as he set her down on top of a nearby dresser. The Armor clanged to the floor, as she unbuttoned his shirt. He had reached up to unzip her body suit all the while kissing, down the side of her neck to her ear. She leaned her head back to allow him access. "The zipper is stuck." He whispered into her ear, she smiled.

"Rip it." Sabine gasped out, not wanting to delay any longer. Hearing and feeling him tear the material downward, revealing her lavender Bra. She removed her arms from the Body Suit and then helped him remove his own shirt. Reaching down to unzip his trousers.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked as Sabine pulled the zipper down and pushed his trousers downward. Not answering his stupid question. With some minor movements, she pulled the pants part of her body suit down and off. Then her Lavender Panties. Reaching to his waist and pulling him towards her. She was somewhat concerned that he would not be able to fit into her. But his manhood slide right in with no problem. She gasped as she felt him fully penetrating her. As her insides tightened around him. Some minor pain ebbed through her tight pussy, as she felt her hymen tear. It was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt as his rod, pushed deep within her.

"Yes, Ezra. That feels so good." Sabine moaned as he remained, not moving allowing for her insides to adjust to him. After a few moments, she pulled at him to move, wanting him to thrust in and out of her. He started slowly and each inward movement sent Sabine into Ecstasy, feeling orgasm after orgasm climax through her. She moaned and groaned as he pushed in and pulled out of her, increasing momentum as he continued to give her what she desperately needed. "Ezra, Ezra. Do you remember the Vows." She gasped out, moaning with every word. "The Mandalorian Marriage Vows." She moaned.

"Yes." Ezra grunted as he pumped and thrust. He did not understand as she pulled at him, kissing him again and moaning into his mouth.

"Good. Good." Sabine groaned and moaned. "Say them with me, say them." In a moaning pleading voice. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome." They said together and Sabine moaned. "The second Vow, Ah Godsss. Say the second Vow." She groaned, as he thrust deeply into her and she felt another orgasm, pulse through her. "mhi me'dinui an." They said and again Sabine groaned and moaned, gasping for breath wanting to finish saying the vows before she climaxed again. "The last Vow, say it. Oh, Oh GOODDDSSS." Sabine gasped as a massive orgasm shuddered through her, causing her to moan loudly. "mhi ba'juri verde." Both she and Ezra said, just as his own climax exploded into her sending her into an orgasm that caused her whole body to convulse and she threw her head back and her moans echoed throughout the room. Gasping for breath, her body shook.

"You are mine now. Mine forever." Sabine gasped out, smiling as she kissed him. Then to make sure he understood the Vows she had him say them in basic with her. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors" When they finished she gazed over at the nearby bed. "I think husband that we should move over to there. The dresser was fun, but I want more on the bed." She told him and he smiled at her. Fully realizing that he was now married to the woman of his dreams. The one that he had been fantasizing about for years.

"Alright Wife, if that is what you desire." Ezra said to Sabine and she let him carry her over to the bed, laying down they proceeded to consummate their Marriage. Since the time during the Vows may not really count.

In the Cockpit, Ashoka exhaled and smiled. Both her and Luke had heard what they were doing in there and as she turned towards the controls. She turned on the Music Sympathizer. Deciding to drown out any continued noises made from the small Cabin. "I do not think they are going to come out of there for quite awhile." Ashoka said to Luke and his Droid. "Perhaps now I will answer some of your questions about Jedi of the past. But I bet you would rather know about your father." She said and Luke stared at her in shock. He nodded enthusiastically. "You probably do not know this, but your father was my Master when he was a Jedi. Before he turned to the Darkside." This caught Luke's interest completely and he no longer was curious why Ezra did not want to return and be a Jedi on Corsecaunt. Ashoka began to tell Luke all about his Father. She had decided to after he found out that Ezra was not going to be returning with Luke to Corsecaunt. Believing that Luke deserved to get something out of all of this.

Arriving on Corsecaunt, Luke debarked and then watched as Ashoka's Ship rose and departed. Sabine and Ezra had not come out of the Cabin the entire trip or to say farewell. With some reluctance, Luke turned and went to tell Leia, Han and Chewie that he had returned. But as he entered he stopped. Knowing that sometime in the distant future he would see Ezra, Sabine and Ashoka again. With that knowledge he felt better. "Well Artoo, at least I know there are other Jedi alive. I am not the last as Yoda had said. That is something." Smiling he entered the Imperial Palace.

After Luke was no longer on the Ship, Ezra and Sabine came out of the small Cabin. "It is about time. You two have been in there for almost a week." Ashoka said sternly, but smiled as she looked at them. They both looked haggard and tired. "I am guessing that you two are Married now?" She somewhat asked and informed them. Sabine smiled and nodded.

"Yes we are. When we reach Tantooine and find the location of the Oasis of Light. Are you coming with me and Sabine to the Oasis, Ashoka?" Ezra asked and Ashoka nodded.

"I am, it is a dream come true. To actually see and go to the Oasis of Light. I remember Jedi Masters when I was a Youngling that spent their entire lives trying to find it." Ashoka replied, then looked over at Sabine. "So you are going?" She asked Sabine and the young Mandalorian nodded and looked over at Ezra.

"I am not letting him out of my sight again. Where he goes, I go." Sabine stated with determination. "I will contact Hera and ask her to join us on Tantooine. I am betting She will want to bring Jacen and come too." She said, moving over to the transmitter. Activating the Transmitter Codes and as Hera's image appeared, the Twil'ek noticed instantly who was behind Sabine. With a quick explanation of what was going on, Hera quickly agreed. Not wanting Luke to train her son as a Jedi, but Ezra.

Setting down just beyond the Dune Sea Mountains. Ezra, Sabine and Ashoka made their way up an old path. The Pictographs indicated where the Temple Cave was and it was nearby. All three kept their weapons easily reachable. The Mountains were the domain of the SandPeople and would attack them without warning. As they walked, Sabine removed Ezra's old Lightsaber and attempted to hand it to him. "No you keep it, call it a pre-wedding gift." Ezra said to her and she smiled. Putting it back on her belt. Without any problems they found the Cave entrance and with a minor bit of Telekinesis, Ezra lifted the Boulder that blocked the way inside. This Temple was basically a copy of the other two, with the only difference in that there was three Alters. Moving closer, Ezra panned a Glowstick across one and his eyes widened. On the Alter was an image of Dantooine. Drawn with explicit detail. "Someone carved an exact image of Dantooine on this Alter." He said as Ashoka moved to another Alter.

"Same here, but this is Nyrate. What about that one Sabine?" Ashoka asked as Sabine went to look at the last one. On it was not a planet that she had ever seen before. Glancing over at them, she nodded towards the top of the Alter. They both moved over and looked at the image. "I would bet my Ship that this is not Tantooine." She said as they looked at the pristine blue and green of the planet.

"Wait I heard once that ten thousand years ago, Tantooine did look like that. From what I remember, Tantooine's orbit changed and it now rotates closer to the Sun." Sabine told them and Ashoka frowned. "Do not worry Ashoka, I do not want your ship. So what does this all mean?" She asked Ezra and Ashoka.

"Okay, so these Alters indicate the three Worlds where the Cave Temples are." Ezra glanced about and grimaced. Unlike the other Temples, this one had no Pictographs on the Walls to say were to go next. "I have no idea. It took me a year at the first one and almost the same at the Second to figure out about this one. Sabine you are the Artist, what do you think?" He said with a bit of frustration, hoping that she could figure it out faster then he did prior. Sabine looked at the three Alters and then went to the center of the room. Turning towards each Alter and trying to piece the information together. Concentrating on what the Three had and why they were placed where they were. Just as she was about to give up, she looked down and on the Floor was a Carved Circle. Kneeling she began to wipe the dust and sand away. Ezra and Ashoka soon joined her.

"Look at that. Another Carving of a Planet." Sabine stated as she then looked over at the Tantooine Alter. Instantly understanding. "Ashoka do you have a Galaxy Map on your Ship?" She asked and the Togruta nodded. "Go get it. I think I understand this all." Without pause, Ashoka ran out of the Cave and headed back to her ship. Sabine glanced over at Ezra.

"I do not understand. Why do you need a Galaxy Map?" Ezra asked her and Sabine smiled over at him.

"Because dear Husband, these three Planets are the Key and Clue to where your Oasis of Light is." Sabine told him excitingly, as she pointed to each and then back at the center. He then understood. Ashoka came running in out of breath and threw the Plastictech Galaxy Map on the Floor. Sabine took out a Pen and circled each World. Nyrate, Dantooine and Tantooine. Then drew a line to each from Nyrate to Dantooine and then to Tantooine. Forming a perfect Triangle. With a huge smile she pointed to the center of the Triangle. "So Ashoka want to bet that right here is the Oasis of Light?" She asked and Ashoka shook her head.

"No bet." Ashoka smiled and took out a Data Pad, beginning to calculate what Planet was exactly where Sabine had pointed. Then she frowned. "Ah, there is a Planet there. Well not exactly there. Hoth is the closets and I can tell you that is not the Oasis. According to this the location is in the Middle of the Asteroid Field in the Hoth System." She told them and Ezra nodded.

"That is where the Oasis is located. Think about it, only a Jedi with the Force could navigate the Asteroid Field." Ezra told them and Sabine smiled.

"He is right. Let us go back to the Ship and wait for Hera. I am betting it would be best we go in the Ghost." Sabine said then saw Ashoka's expression.

"I guess I will sell my Ship. Since I suspect the Ghost is better shielded and I doubt Hera would want to sell it." Ashoka stated and then stood. Ezra and Sabine joined her and they walked out of the Cave. Ezra resealed it with the Boulder and they walked back down the Path to Ashoka's Ship to await Hera's arrival. Two days later the small group was on their way. Destination the Oasis of Light, World of the Jedi.

 **Forty and Some Years Later: Fate of the Jedi Apocalypse**

Standing on the Hanger Deck of the Dragon Queen II, Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the Jedi stared fondly at his Niece Jaina with her Husband Jagged Fel. There was much to be happy for and much to be saddened for as well. The Sith once more was pushed back and he knew soon the Jedi would soon once again be facing the Darkside Agents. But right now was a time for celebration. He was concerned for his son, Ben for he had lost his possible love of his life to the Darkside. Moving towards the Happy Couple, he suddenly was no longer on the Hapan Vessel. Instead he found himself in the all to familiar Swamps of Dagobah. Sitting before him was Yoda. "Master Yoda." Luke gasped and as he sat, Yoda smiled at him.

"Ah, See you good it is. Time come it has. Find World of the Jedi, to find the Oasis of Light. Time it is." Yoda said to Luke and then told him where to begin his search and Luke nodded. He already knew of that Location from years ago, when he once went with Sabine and Ashoka to find Ezra Bridger. "Yes Ezra Bridger, Find him you must. Future depends on you finding Ezra Bridger once more." With that Luke found himself once more back on the Dragon Queen II. Among his comrades, friends and family.

The End and the Beginning of **Rise of the Jedi**.

The Continuation can be found: **The Rise of the Jedi: Oasis of Light**


	39. Chapter 39

Star Wars Rebels: Reversal (Short Story) Part One

 **The Change:**

Standing on the Fuel Storage Cylinders, Ezra stood shoulder to shoulder with Kanan. Holding back the flames with the Force. Behind them the Gunship sat, with Sabine and Hera waiting to somehow escape the engulfing flames. Looking first up at the Cockpit of the Gunship, Ezra locked his blue eyes onto the one person that he loved more than anyone else in the Galaxy. Sabine Wren. Though she knew of his feelings for her and marked it off as a juvenile infatuation. Turning his attention to the man standing next to him. His teacher and Master Kanan Jarus. They both suspected that soon the Flames would be even too much for the Force. With a exhale, Ezra reached down to his side and pulled out his Blaster. Switching it to heavy stun, he pointed and fired it at Kanan. Blue energy erupted around his friend and Ezra used the Force to hurl the unconcious man back into the Gunship into the waiting arms of Hera Syndulla. With a small smile, he pushed back the Flames alone. Holding them at bay, he only needed to do this for a few more seconds. Hearing Hera scream his name above the roar of the explosions, he used the Force to push the Gunship away and then fully concentrated on the Flames keeping them away from the Gunship that contained the closest thing he had to a family. Turning back towards them and awaiting the end, he smiled at them and closed his eyes.

In the Cockpit, Sabine let out a wail of anguish as the Flames engulfed Ezra. Tears stung her eyes as she flew the Gunship away. Landing the Gunship at their Base of Operations, she slumped over the controls and cried, long and hard. Thankfully the others had sense enough to leave her alone. Climbing out of the Cockpit, Sabine threw her Stormtrooper Helmet and walked back to her tent. Pausing outside of Ezra's, ducking inside she sat on his cot and picked up his pillow. Holding it tightly. With an inhale she sniffed the pillow. Not long ago, during a mad dash through the Sewers she had commented that she could smell Ezra. It was meant as a dig into his grooming habits, but the truth was she could not remember him ever smelling badly. Closing her eyes she could smell Ezra on the Pillow. It smelled like Fresh Loth-Grass and had a hint of flowery Shampoo. Tears began to ran down on the Pillow, as Sabine held the pillow even more tightly to her. "Are you alright?" Zeb's voice asked from inside the tent and Sabine glanced over at the Lasat as he sat down on his own cot.

"No I am not! Why did he do it? Why did he leave me!" Sabine said her voice cracking with despair. Zeb shook his head and did not have an answer. Then he swallowed and closed his own eyes.

"We used to talk in here and other places. Most of them was about how he could impress you. I think he had a serious crush on you. In truth I think he loved you." Zeb told her and Sabine squeezed the pillow.

"I know, I have known how he felt about me since we first met." Sabine stated. Remembering when it had changed for her. They were on Concord Dawn and when she put her arms around him right before flying off. It felt natural to her, like he belonged inside her embrace. Holding the Pillow tightly she stood. "Now I have to live with that he sacrificed himself never knowing that I felt the same about him." With that she left the tent and headed for her own. Inside she laid down and hugged Ezra's pillow to her. Weeping as she drifted off to sleep, mourning over that she never told the person that mattered most to her, that he meant the most to her. In the haze of her dreams there was Ezra. Standing and smiling at her.

"Hello Sabine." Ezra's dream image said. "This is the only way I can see and talk to you." He explained and Sabine moved towards Ezra and put her arms around him. Hugging him. Not caring if it was real or not. "Funny isn't it. I used to dream of you hugging me and I have to die to have it come true." She winced and glowered up at him. "Sorry."

"No. It is alright. Just hold me." Sabine told him and he did. She pushed her face into his shoulder and for a brief moment she felt better. "I wish you were really here."

"But I am here, Sabine. I have come to say goodbye." Ezra said. Sabine stared at him and dream tears began to fall from her eyes. He reached up with his hands and put them on both sides of her face. Using his fingers to wipe the tears away. "Do not mourn for me Sabine. I am now part of the Force." This caused Sabine to cry even more.

"Ezra i should tell you. I need to tell you. I have to tell you." Sabine could not bring herself to say it, she desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him but could not bring herself to say it, even now. Ezra smiled at her.

"I know, You love me." Ezra said then leaned closer and with his hands brought her face closer. His lips touched hers and she melted inside. All her doubts and concerns also melted away. Closing her eyes she relished in the kiss and before she was ready he parted and smiled again. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared into his clear blue eyes. Not wanting the moment to end she held him tightly in her arms. Kissing him and wanting more.

"Ezra please take the Vows with me." Sabine pleaded and Ezra shook his head slightly.

"Sabine this is just a dream, what ever we do here is not real." Ezra informed her, but Sabine did not care.

"It will be real to me. Please Ezra. I need you to take the Vows." Sabine said in desperation. Ezra smiled and nodded. Saying the Vows together, Sabine felt her heart leap within her. Finishing she leaned forward and kissed him again. Never wanting to let him go.

"I have to go soon, Sabine. My Wife and my Love. But remember I will always be with you." Ezra said and Sabine shook her head.

"No! No! I am not letting you go, I cannot let you go! Please Ezra stay with me. I need you to stay." Sabine cried as she clung to his Dream image. Refusing to loss him again. Then with a start, Sabine awoke to a hand on her shoulder. She batted the green hand away angrily. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME!" She bellowed at Hera. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she glared at the Twil'ek. "I was with Ezra and you woke me. Now he is gone!" Hera shook her head and then sat next to Sabine.

"I'm sorry. You were crying Ezra's name in your sleep. I was worried." Hera explained and Sabine placed her hands over her eyes and wept. "What you had was just a dream, it was not real. Ezra is gone Sabine and he is not coming back." She said sadly with regret and Sabine shook her head.

"No it was not a dream, well it was. But Ezra told me it was the only way he could speak to me." Sabine said and Hera put her arms around the young Mandalorian. Pulling her closer and Sabine began to cry. "I want him back, I want my Husband back." She stated and Hera looked at her confused. "We took the Vows in the Dream, he is my Husband now and I am his Wife." She informed Hera and the Twil'ek shook her head.

"I do not think that is how it works Sabine. It was just a dream." Hera said and Sabine shook her own head, staring at Hera with determination.

"No. I know we said them. We are Married and I have to believe that we are Married. As long as I believe. That is all that matters to me." Sabine declared firmly. Hera wanted to continue to argue against how in a Dream someone somehow becomes Married. She wondered if Sabine was thinking about the future. At some point the Young Woman would want to have a family.

"Sabine, What about the future? You state you are Married to Ezra, but someday you will want Children. His Children. I do not think you considered that." Hera did not really want to disillusion her, but Sabine was not being rational. Sabine smiled slightly and pulled off several hairs from Ezra's Pillow. Holding them up.

"I will bare his Children. All it takes is some of his Genetic Material." Sabine said as she removed a Specimen Tube from the Medical Kit under her Cot. Placing the Hairs inside the Tube. Hera watched her and stared at the Tube.

"No. Sabine you cannot be serious. I know that it is possible, but what you are planning is only done under extreme circumstances. I doubt you could get a Doctor to do that." Hera informed Sabine and she smiled evilly.

"You want to bet on that." Sabine then stood and stormed out of the tent. Wanting to be alone and hope that he returns again. Hera located Kanan and asked him about visitations in dreams. Not telling him about what Sabine was eventually planning to do.

"Even I do not know all the mysteries of the Force. It is possible that Ezra did come to Sabine, but you are right. Marriage Vows in a dream are not real." Kanan said and Hera frowned. "Perhaps it would be best not to disillusion Sabine, let her have the thought and feelings that she is indeed married to Ezra." Hera did not like that, it was not healthy for Sabine to believe that she and Ezra were Married. "For now we need Sabine's help with that." He pointed at the Tablet that the Loth-Wolves had given him.

Out on the Bluff overlooking the Fields of Loth-Grass, Sabine inhaled deeply. The smell was the same, but now it reminded her of Ezra. In her heart and soul, Ezra was now hers. She missed him as a Wife mourns and misses her Husband that had fallen. Closing her eyes she tried to see him again, to talk to him again and to hold him again. When he did not appear she knelt and put her hands over her eyes. Weeping as she knew she would never see him again. Sabine wanted him back, she wanted him in her bed and she wanted him there now. Rising she decided to lay back down and hoped to dream about him again. An hour later Kanan and Hera came to ask her aid in understanding the Tablet. Even when they all went to the Jedi Temple, Sabine was not fully interested in what was going on. When she was captured by the Imperial Investigator, she sat with a disinterested smile. Hoping that the old fool would have her executed. In her peoples Cultural Beliefs, if a Mandalorian Warrior dies honorably, then they would be reunited with love ones. So in essence she wanted to die honorably to see Ezra again.

 **000000**

Inside the Temple, Kanan under reflex saved Ashoka Tano from Darth Vadar. Seeing that it was possible, he began to search for one of the Portals to save Ezra. Reluctantly Ashoka Followed him and as he watched the scene where Ezra met his end, she placed a restraining hand upon his arm. "Kanan I do not believe that this is wise." Ashoka told him and he could not take his eyes of the sequence of events.

"Yes it is. Listen Ashoka outside is a young Woman that needs Ezra alive and with her. Otherwise I fear she will never be fully alive herself. She believes that she and Ezra are now Married and from what I know of Mandalorian Culture. She wants to die, so she can join him in the Afterlife." Kanan told Ashoka. Waiting for the right moment to pull Ezra from the Flames that would soon engulf him.

"So you are saying that we are not only saving one life, but two." Ashoka said and watched as well. The timing would have to be perfect and if it wasn't not only would Ezra be killed again, but those on the Gunship.

"Yes. I also want him back, it should have been me." Kanan stated and as the Flames neared Ezra, he reached out and grabbed the young man's arm. Pulling him through the Portal and to safety.

With a exhaled, Ezra opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in a place that was beyond understanding. Then to his continued amazement he saw Ashoka Tano alive and well. "is this the Afterlife?" Ezra asked and Kanan smirked.

"I hope not. I have not died yet and do not plan on dying for quite awhile. Welcome back Ezra." Kanan said as he helped Ezra stand. The Portal now moved on and the Flames burned brightly. To his relief he saw the Gunship fly away to safety. With a frown, he slapped Ezra in back of the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Ezra asked now rubbing where Kanan had struck him.

"You stunned me and did something completely insane." Kanan stated and then smiled. "I suspect that Sabine will do far worse to you."

"What are you talking about? Sabine made it perfectly clear to me a few months ago, we can be comrades and friends. But that is all." Ezra said with a bit of frustration in his voice. Kanan shook his head and chuckled. Ezra in for a shock when they left here.

"I think it best that I return a few moments after you pulled me from facing Vadar. Keep the Timeline intact." Ashoka suggested heading for the Portal that Kanan had pulled her threw. "What about Ezra, I mean it has only been a couple of days. So it should not really effect the Timeline to just take him out of here with you." This would take some thought and Kanan knew that they really did not have a lot of time. Eventually the Imperials would find the way inside and that he could not allow.

"I guess I have to just take him with me." Kanan declared, then smiled.

 **00000**

Outside the Temple; Hera, Zeb and Chopper rescued Sabine from the Imperials and as they fired their blasters at the Stormtroopers. Sabine hoped this was the moment that she fell. Wanting to die and join Ezra in the Afterlife. When two others joined in the fight, she stopped firing and stared at the one that should not be alive. Moving without thought, she stepped before Ezra and reached up to make sure he was really there. "Sabine?" Ezra said in confusion as she smiled and threw her arms around him. Holding him tightly to her. "Uhm Sabine, we are being shot at." Ezra stated and Sabine shook her head and smiled.

"We are always being shot at." Sabine said and thrust forward latching her lips onto his. Ezra's eyes widened in shock as his arms encircled her automatically. Closing his eyes and not caring that the Imperials were moving towards them or not. He had dreamed about this since he met her. Parting she pointed her Blaster at an Imperial and shot him. "Later you and I are going to have a private discussion." Ezra blocked an incoming shot from another Stormtrooper.

"Sabine, how do we get this Temple out of Imperial hands?" Kanan asked as he too, blocked a blaster shot back at the one who fired it. Sabine smiled and pointed to the one Symbol. Kanan placed his hand against it and the Temple began to shake.

Returning to the Camp, Sabine dragged Ezra towards her and Hera's Tent. Once inside she spun and pulled him against her. Kissing him roughly. "I am about to say something in Mandalorian. You will repeat the words exactly as I say them." Sabine ordered, she was not taking any chances. Making sure that this time the Vows would be not a dream but a reality. Ezra had no idea what was going on. He was in too much shock that Sabine actually had kissed and held him. "" **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde**." She said then waited. With a raised eyebrow, Ezra fumbled through the words and she corrected him several times and then had him say them again. This time she said them with him.

"What do they mean?" Ezra asked, he knew some Mandalorian. But had no idea what those words meant. Sabine smiled and leaned closer, once again kissing him.

"That is easy Ezra. That was the Mandalorian Marriage Vows. The translation goes like this. **We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors."** She smiled wickedly. "You Ezra Bridger just married me. Legally binding. You are now mine." Sabine then pushed him back onto her cot and pealed off her Armor and her Body Suit. Smirking down at him only wearing a bra and panties. He stared at her.

"WHAT?" Ezra stammered out in a gasp. Not taking his eyes off her incredible body.

"Take your clothes off. We are going to have sex." Sabine commanded and Ezra hesitated as she leered at him. "Take your clothes off!" She repeated and he slowly unzipped his Flight Suit and pulled off his boots. Laying down partially on top of him, she kissed him. Moving over to be completely on top of him, reaching down she tugged down his boxer shorts, releasing him. Grabbing his shaft with her right hand, she pushed her panties aside with her left and attempted to put him inside her. Grimacing as she slid his tip against her slit. Feeling herself moisten as the tip slipped among her folds. Sabine grunted as she tried again to push his cock into her tight slit. "Help me get you into me." Sabine said in a hushed tone. Ezra reached down and took control. Now rubbing his tip against her folds and she felt a wave of pleasure erupt through her. But she also felt herself moisten even more. "Ahh that feels good." She muttered, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation. Then without pause, he poked his tip once again at her wet entrance. Holding her breath, she felt it begin to slid into her. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip. She felt him penetrate into her. "Ahh." Sabine gasped out, as more and more of him pushed into her. When she felt her hips touch his, something inside her tore and a wave of euphoria swept through her. She was unsure what she felt, pain or intense pleasure as she shuddered and her insides tightened around his manhood. After a few seconds her insides began to pulse and she experienced a sudden wave emanate from within her. Fluids rained down on his shaft and his pelvis as she stiffened. With a desire to move, she began to slid herself up and down his shaft. Each movement inward sent a wave of pleasure through her. So intense that she had to moan with Ecstasy. "Oh Gods Ezra that feels so good!" Sabine stammered out, taking small breaths as she moved her hips up and down. Ezra had moved his own hands onto her hips to help guide her, while she placed hers around his neck. Kissing him to stifle moans. But it did no good, small noises still escaped her as she concentrated on moving her hips. With a strong inhale, she felt Ezra's cock begin to expand and then he grunted. Warm fluid exploded into her and Sabine shuddered and shivered. Moaning loudly as a huge wave of pleasure erupted through her.

"I love you Sabine." Ezra gasped out as he released into her and Sabine felt him continue to eject into her. She could not respond as sparkles of pleasure flowed through her mind and body. After a few moments she smiled and basically collapsed onto him. Laying on top of Ezra. His now softening Cock slipped out of her and she smiled over at him. Her mouth only a few inches from his.

"I love you too, Ezra. Please swear to never leave me again." Sabine said in a pleading voice and Ezra smiled.

"I promise." Ezra swore and Sabine kissed him. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Can we do it again. I want it again." Sabine stated and kissed him again. In seconds Ezra was in her and on top this time. Pumping deep within her. Neither noticed when Hera opened the flap of the tent, saw the two teenagers naked and in the midst of having sex. Backing out, Hera grimaced.

"Great, that is all we need. The two of them having sex." Hera whispered, closing the tent flap and went to complain to Kanan. Finding him meditating. Without looking with his blind eyes at Hera, he exhaled.

"That is not what concerns me at the moment." Kanan said as he continued to gaze blindly across the plains. "I have a feeling that soon, they will no longer be here." Hera knelt besides him and winced.

"What do you mean that they will no longer be here?" Hera asked and Kanan shook his head. Turning to look at Hera.

"Exactly that. I sense a change and that change is, Sabine and Ezra will be leaving soon. I have the distinct feel that Sabine will not let Ezra remain here. She will take him back to Knownest." Kanan informed Hera and the Twil'ek glanced back towards the Tents.

"Why? I mean he is alive now. Why would she not let him stay here, to help free his World?" Hera asked. Kanan chuckled lightly and closed his eyes once again.

"For no other reason that Sabine is afraid of losing him again. She will not let that happen now. Which means she will take him home, to be away from the threat of being killed or taken from her." Kanan explained and Hera could understand. Sabine had lost him once and she could not face losing Ezra again. So to prevent that, she was going to take him away. Sabine had become irrational and so depressed when Ezra had died, that perhaps it would be best that no such thing happened again. Hera feared what Sabine would do if she lost Ezra again.

"I think that might be a good idea if Ezra and Sabine are not part of this anymore. For one I do not think Sabine could survive if something happened to Ezra." Hera had to accept that if Sabine decided to take Ezra away, then she would support that decision.

After the fourth time, Sabine laid on partially on top of Ezra. Her head resting comfortably on his chest with her right leg over his. She had her right hand around him while she had slipped her left under his neck and she interlaced her fingers into his left hand fingers. Both were completely exhausted, but could not bring themselves to fall asleep. Feeling too enthused about being Married and together. "Ezra I need to talk to you." Sabine said as she exhaled evenly. Somewhat regretting what she was about to ask him.

"Okay, I do not think I can do it again. Not for another hour or two if that is what you are thinking." Ezra stated and Sabine giggled.

"No it is not that. Though I would not mind another time." Sabine said with a mischievous smirk. She then became serious. "I want you to leave Lothal with me. I want you to come with me to Knownest." She reluctantly said and Ezra exhaled sharply. "I know it is a lot to ask, but I do not want to lose you again. If we stay I fear that you will be taken away from me, in your attempt to free Lothal." She explained and Ezra knew she was right. He would sacrifice himself to free Lothal. "Please Ezra, please come with me to Knownest." She pleaded and Ezra nodded solemnly.

"Alright Sabine, if that is what you want." Ezra winced. "Though it might be safer here. Your Mother is going to kill me for being with you." He added with a shudder, thinking of the first time he had met Ursa Wren. Sabine chuckled and smirked.

"She may not like you, but I doubt that she will kill you. Since I will convince her that I am in love with you and you are now mine." Sabine said and Ezra shook his head again.

"Oh that is nice to know that your mother does not like me. I bet she will be thrilled that I am in love with you as well." Ezra stated as he closed his eyes. Not looking forward to confronting Ursa Wren again. Especially with the news that her Nineteen year old Daughter, Sabine is Married to him.

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40

Star Wars Rebels: Reversal (Short Story) Part 2

 **Exodus: Departure**

Reaching under the Cot for the Medkit, Sabine pulled out an injector. Placing it against her arm, she heard the barely audible hiss as she injected herself with an Anti-Pregnancy Medication. She had no intention of getting pregnant yet, even though she would want to bare Ezra's Children eventually. Now was not the time for an accident. Laying back down fully with her head pillowed on her Husband's chest, she felt the need to awaken him for another round of sex. Only if she knew how good it was, back during the Concorde Dawn when she discovered her true feelings for him. She would have taken him to bed a lot sooner. Sliding upwards, she gently touched her lips to his and he slightly stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh husband, I think you need to make love to your Wife again." Sabine said in a seductive voice. Ezra exhaled and swallowed.

"Any chance I could get something to drink first." Ezra asked as she reached under her cot and handed him a bottle of water. Drinking some, he handed to her and she did as well. Then she tossed the bottle and leaned closer. Pressing her lips against his and at the same time moved over on top of him. Reaching down and clasping his throbbing Manhood. While kissing him, she easily inserted him into her. Moving her hips downward until she fully engulfed him. Exhaling with a moan as his shaft and tip touched her pleasure centers. "Oh Gods Ezra, you feel so good inside me." Sabine gasped out, beginning to wiggle her hips side to side. Ezra exhaled with a rasping groan as he fully enjoyed feeling his cock inside her wet and tight clitoris. With another moan, Sabine felt herself release and climax onto him. Wanting to experience more orgasms, Sabine began to move her hips up and down. This time harder then the other times. Thrusting and moaning with pleasure, she felt wave after wave of euphoria overwhelm her. "Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods. Do not stop, I think I am about to...OH GODDSSS!" Sabine moaned loudly as she felt a huge orgasm pulsate through her, closing her eyes she rode the sensation. Flooding his shaft and pelvis with her juices. She then began to move again, wanting to have more like that. Latching her lips onto his, she continued to moan and groan. Ezra grunted and she felt him once again explode into her, causing her once again to have a body shaking orgasm. With a final moan of intense pleasure, Sabine slumped onto him. Breathing hard as she felt him continue to eject into her. "Kalabast. If you keep getting better every time, I may never want to stop having sex with you and we will never leave for Knownest." She stammered out, still shaking from the last orgasm.

"Practice makes perfect I guess in all things." Ezra responded breathing just as hard. At this rate he doubted that either had the inclination to get out of bed yet. Suspecting in a way this was their honeymoon. A period where a Married Couple would spend time making love until both were so exhausted that it took at least a day for them to recover. He did not mind that Sabine liked to be on top for their sessions, knowing that for her it was more of a dominance role. Or that it was far more pleasurable to her. He had noticed that her orgasms were more intense when she was the one doing most of the movements. So for him it did not matter. "Eventually my dear Wife, we have to leave the tent and if you were serious. Borrow a Ship from the Imperials and depart for Knownest." He said and Sabine smiled, snuggling against his shoulder.

"Soon Husband, soon. I just want a few more hours alone with you. With no one bothering us or pressuring us to fulfill the last Vow." Sabine said as she saw his confused expression. "Oh dear Husband have you forgotten the last Vow already." Smiling widely she chuckled. "We will raise our Children as Warriors. Basically it requires that we have Children to raise them as Warriors. I am not saying that I want to bare a Child yet, but it is expected. My Mother will expect it." She laughed as Ezra began to cough loudly.

"Wait, What? I thought that we would wait for a while before you know..have children." Ezra stammered out and Sabine shook her head.

"Nope. When a Mandalorian Marries it is expected that they have Children. Heirs to their names and their lives. It fully binds us together, especially since there is no such thing as Divorce for a Mandalorian. We are bounded forever." Sabine informed him and Ezra smiled and hugged her more tightly to him.

"I can handle forever with you." Ezra stated and Sabine smiled happily. Feeling the intense desire to once again make love to her Husband. But he was right, they needed to get ready to leave or they would still be here when Kanan and Hera were planning on attacking the Imperial Dome with the rest of the Lotholian Rebels. Sabine did not want to risk having Ezra decide to become involved after all. With some reluctance she slowly rose. Picking up a new Body Suit, she dressed.

"Okay get dressed, we are going to depart soon and we should say our goodbyes and good lucks to the others." Sabine order Ezra as he tiredly got off the uncomfortable Cot and retrieved his own Clothes. She already had an idea of where they could borrow a Lambda Class Shuttle. The Same Space Port that she had bombed twice. Three times and she bet that the Imperials would really be upset. With a wry smile she led Ezra out of the Tent and they headed to where Kanan and Hera were talking to Ryder Azadi about the plan of attack. Getting the their attention. "We are leaving. I wish you the best of luck. But like I said I am unwilling to risk Ezra any longer." She told them.

"We fully understand Sabine. We are going to miss you both." Kanan said as he moved forward to hug the two Teenagers. He could not blame Sabine for wanting to keep Ezra safe. Kanan had noticed on several occasions that the young Man had put himself in harms way recklessly. Perhaps it was best that Ezra not be placed in such situations again. Hell it was a trick of fate that allowed Ezra to cheat death this last time. After Sabine and Ezra hugged Hera and said their goodbyes. The two went to Sabine's Speeder Bike and once they both mounted. She drove away towards the Plains.

Looking down at the Imperial Outpost, Sabine pointed out several more Stormtroopers. "It would seem since the last time you blew up the place, they have increased Security." Ezra commented and Sabine shrugged. The two prior times she had destroyed the Squadron of Fighters and the last time they stole a Ship. She planned on doing the same thing this time. "I do not suppose that you have one of those Explosives that you like to tote around?" He asked her and she palmed a decently sized one. Closing his eyes, the round explosive floated from her hand and zipped away towards the Outpost. Sabine hoovered her fingers over the remote detonator. After a few minutes he reopened his eyes. "Okay I have placed it on a barrel of Fuel." He informed her and they both stood and made their way down the hill.

"Get ready, all hell is about to break loose." Sabine ordered as she ignited her small surprise. The resounding Explosion flamed and Imperial Alarms began to blare. Running towards the Lambda Shuttle, She began to laugh. Noticing that now several TIE's were on fire. Mounting the ramp, she followed Ezra into the Cockpit. As the Shuttle lifted off, the Stormtroopers began to fire their blasters at the departing ship. "You would think that they would lock these Ships so we cannot steal them so easily." Ezra frowned and then smirked slightly.

"We are not stealing this Ship, we are borrowing it permanently." Ezra informed her and she smiled broadly. Reaching under the Controls to remove the Tracking Device. Then using her Helmet Sensors to check to make sure that the Imperials did not add any other little surprises. Such as another Tracking Device. Standing she found another one.

"It seems that the Imperials are getting sneaky." Sabine stated holding a Small Fire Suppression Sprayer. Dropping it on the deck, he pulled her Blaster and shot it. "Okay, first we go to Yavin, trade this Ship for something a little less suspicious and then onto Knownest." She sat down in the Co-Pilot seat and smiled over at her Husband. Seeing him wince.

"Oh come on Ezra, like I said my Mother just does not like you. I doubt that she will have you executed. For one she would not like it known that she executed the Man that has degraded her Daughter." Sabine said with a small chuckle.

"Wait you are the one that...how can I have degraded you if you are the one that forced yourself on me." Ezra stammered out and Sabine shook her head.

"Like My Mother would believe that. No dear Husband, she will think that you were the aggressor." Sabine then laughed, but she knew that Her Mother would never really believe that Ezra was the one the the aggressor. Especially since he was terrified of Ursa Wren. No more then likely Ursa would know exactly who decided to marry who. Landing on Yavin 4, Seven Hours later. It was a simple matter to trade the Imperial Ship for a Y-Wing. Flipping a Credit Chip, Sabine scowled. "Well you got lucky. Alright you fly and I sit in the Gunner Turret." She said in a complying voice, climbing up into the back of the Ship. Noticing that Ezra was smiling broadly. "Do not get used to getting your own way, Husband. Next time I get to flip the coin. Because I think you cheated." She stated firmly.

"I did not cheat, my lovely Wife. I just got lucky. It seems to happen a lot lately." Ezra said as he smiled back at her and she chuckled. Then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well if I find out that you did cheat, you may not get Lucky for quite a while." Sabine said, though both knew it was an empty threat. She had been tempted to have him while they were flying from Lothal to Yavin 4. Hell she was tempted while they were flying in the Y-Wing. All that stopped her was it was physically impossible to do anything sorted inside the cramped Fighter. Deciding to take a nap and allow her Husband to actually fly the ship, she dozed off with a smile on her face. Nine hours later, Ezra flew the ship downwards directly towards Knownest.

"We are here." Ezra said with no enthusiasm. Wincing slightly as he followed the Transponder Signal down to the Wren Family Landing Pad. "Any chance you might have changed your mind. I would not mind going anywhere else." He said in a slightly hopeful voice.

"Nope. Land and let's go tell my Family." Sabine ordered and Ezra reluctantly landed the Ship. Ten minutes later, Sabine walked into the Family home. Holding Ezra's hand tightly in hers. Not so much as to show her possession of him, but to make sure he did not try to run off. With a smile, she approached the raised Dias and bowed slightly to her Mother and Father.

"Welcome home, my Daughter. Why are you grasping that young Man's hand so tightly?" Ursa Wren said with a small smile on her face. Glancing over to her own Husband, noticing that he was smiling broadly down at Sabine.

"I bring my chosen Husband Home. We have taken the Vows and we have consummated our Union." Sabine announced proudly as she leaned against Ezra and smiled at him. Ursa continued to not show any type of emotion.

"Is this not that young Jedi that you have brought before us in the past. The one that was crucial in the Rescue of my own Husband, your Father from the Imperials that held him." Ursa said mostly to identify Ezra to the rest of the Clan that was standing around the Chamber. She knew that most if all knew exactly who Ezra Bridger was.

"Yes he is." Sabine stated and then Ursa smiled.

"Good. It is about time you took him. I had thought I would have to send Hunters to capture him and then demand that you take him. We owe him a debt and I for one believed that to repay that required you to finally admit you have an interest in him." Ursa declared and Sabine shrugged. Knowing that her Mother seemed to know what Sabine intended to do, long before she did. "Now let us discuss something vastly more important." Sabine's Mother said with a huge smile on her face.

"That would be, Mother?" Sabine asked and Ursa laughed and looked over at her Husband Alrich.

"When you will provide us with Grandchildren of course?" Alrich interjected and Ezra felt himself sway slightly. Going with his past assessment of Mandalorian's. They were all crazy. Sabine smiled, moving in front of him and taking his other hand and putting it around her.

"We will work on that as soon as possible." Sabine said and Ursa then clapped her hands together.

"Ah good. I believe that while you show your Husband our home, I will arrange a celebration. After that I believe that it would benefit the uprising to have the counsel of a Jedi. Thus I will ask Bo-Katan and Fenn Rau to attend the Celebration and the Wisdom of a Jedi." Ursa dictated and Sabine pulled Ezra's arms more tightly around her. With another slight bow, Sabine led Ezra past the double thrown and into the House itself.

"I thought we were going to wait a bit before you know..have Children." Ezra asked immediately after they entered one of the Corridors. He would have said something out in the Grand Hall, but he was trying not to draw attention to himself from Ursa Wren.

"Well I was thinking that at first. Now I do not know, seeing my Mother's and Father's pride and acceptance of you. Has made me wonder if sooner might be better then waiting." Sabine said with a glint in her copper eyes. "Perhaps if you know if you are going to be a Father, you will stop being so reckless and not try to Martyr yourself." Then as they passed one room, she pushed him inside another. Closing the door and locking it. "This is our room. Take off your clothes, we might as well start trying now instead of later." She reached up and started to remove her Armor, while he began to remove his own clothes.

 **Three Weeks later:**

Jumping down from the Overhang, Ezra ignited his Lightsaber. Slashing the Green Energy Sword sideways. Cutting the Imperial AT-AT Walker's leg strut completely apart. Landing he thrust outward with the Force, sending Seven Stormtroopers back and slammed them against the nearby Imperial Tank. Blocking several incoming Blaster Shots, he sensed rather then saw several dozen Mandalorian Armored Warriors land besides him. Laying down Suppression Fire onto the Enemy. "Sabine is gong to be really pissed at you." Triston's voice said from the right side of him. "You were only here to observe and provide suggestions." He stated as he shot a Stormtrooper.

"Well that was before the AT-AT showed up. Any chance you might not tell Sabine that I sort of disobeyed her." Ezra countered another incoming Shot and sent it back towards the one that fired it. Nailing the Trooper right between his Helmeted Eyes. Then slashed his Lightsaber through three Imperial Stormtroopers, dropping them. Triston laughed and sent off a Missile into the Tank and it exploded.

"As long as you do not get hurt or killed, I might think about it. You get hurt and you my Brother are on your own. I am not about to take the blame and have Sabine pissed at me." Triston stated and Fired two perfect shots into a Stormtrooper. "You have not seen her angry yet, I have and it is not pleasant." Turning to fire another Missile, this time at an AT-ST, he paused. The Surviving Imperials all dropped their weapons and held up their hands.

"Seems that this little fiasco is over." Ezra commented as he kept his Lightsaber in a ready position. Turning towards the sudden appearance of another Group of Mandalorians. This one led by Fenn Rau.

"I thought Bridger was only here to observe. Does he realize how pissed Sabine Wren is going to be if she found out what he had done?" Rau asked Triston making sure that Ezra overheard the question. Triston removed his Helmet and smiled.

"I think Rau that this gives us the opportunity to have a certain Jedi owe us a favor. Otherwise we tell my Sister all about this." Triston said and Rau removed his own Helmet and nodded. Ezra immediately rolled his eyes and winced.

"What do you want in exchange for your silence?" Ezra asked and Rau's eyes twinkled but Triston answered.

"Oh I think it best that we hold on to that Favor for awhile. Do not worry it will not be something to grand." Triston admitted with a huge smile. Really liking that he could get Ezra in serious trouble with his extremely domineering Wife.

Returning to the Wren House, Ezra found Sabine inside the Bathroom. She was kneeling over a basin, being sick. "Gods I hate you!" Sabine growled with frustration and with disgust as she once again was sick. "This is all your fault. If I had known this would happen, I would not have ever become pregnant." Then with a heaving sound she was sick again.

"Sorry about that." Ezra said as he reached his hand onto her back and began to rub it. He did not know what else to say and he was not about to say that it was all her idea to provide her Parents with a Grandchild. He was new to being Married, but he was smart enough not to turn the blame onto a hormonal Pregnant Sabine. That would be suicide. "Do you really hate me? Because I love you." He asked with a saddened pretend voice. Sabine smiled and glanced over at him.

"Of course not, you idiot. I love you, now get me a towel. I think I am finally finished for today." Sabine demanded as he handed her a towel. Wiping her mouth, she picked up some Mouthwash and gargled it. Then grabbed him and pulled him to her. Latching her lips onto his. Parting she held him close to her. Later she would drill him and Triston about the Ambush on the Imperial Convoy. Right now she was more interested in holding the love of her life and the possibility of spending a few hours on their bed.

Last week they had received word of Kanan's and Hera's successful attack against the Imperial's on Lothal. It had lifted Ezra's spirits immensely as he talked to Kanan. Sabine had been worried that if the raid had failed, that Ezra would have forgotten his word to her and rushed to help Kanan and Hera. Hearing a knock on their door, Sabine quickly covered herself while Ezra rose to see who was knocking. Ursa Wren stepped into the room after Ezra opened the door. "We have received word from our Sources. The Rebels on Yavin 4 have destroyed the Death Star." Ursa stated excitingly. Sabine partially rose, then realized that she was still naked and laid back down. Noticing Sabine's state, Ursa spun around and headed back to the door. "As soon as you two become decent, join me in the Grand Hall. Bo-Katan wants to use this to push the Imperials out of the Capital City. She needs you two to help plan that." She stated and then left. Ezra joined Sabine on the bed and began to laugh.

"Two major victories in a Month. The Empire is losing." Ezra said with a huge smile and Sabine had to admit he was right. Rising they both dressed to meet with Ursa and Bo-Katan. With a Holo-Image of the Capital, Ezra moved about and looked at the representation closely. Sabine looked at it as well, but not as closely. She had seen the City and she rather have Ezra find the weaknesses that could be exploited. He immediately pointed to the most obvious. "The Sewers would be a good start to the plan." Fenn Rau shook his head.

"Best bet the Imperial Commander thought of that. There is probably over a hundred Probe Droids floating around in the Sewers." Rau informed Ezra and the young Jedi smiled.

"Exactly. What would happen if the Droids picked up a few hundred Mandalorian Warriors coming into the Sewers?" Ezra stated with a mischievous smile on his face. Bo-Katan answered.

"They would send reinforcements into the Sewers. A lot of reinforcements. Pulling as many Troops as they can from the outer defense. But I am not willing to sacrifice a couple hundred Warriors for a diversion." Bo-Katan said firmly and before Ezra could respond.

"You will not have to, all we have to do is hack one of the Droids and have it download to the others that there are invaders inside the Sewers. Placing images of our Warriors massed in them." Sabine informed the Leader of the uprising on Mandalore. "Then while the Imperials send the troops, we free the City. That is if we can sneak in a couple legions into the City without drawing too much attention." She pointed to the Gates and Bo-Katan understood. At any given time thousands of Mandlorians come and go out of the Capital. A few hundred more would not draw any real attention.

"Does that mean you will be there for the attack?" Rau asked and Ezra shook his head.

"I will, but not Sabine." Ezra volunteered and Sabine winced. "I should be there Sabine, especially since I will need to download the fake readings into the Probe Droids." Sabine reluctantly agreed, then scowled and pointed her finger at Ezra.

"You be careful or I will kick your ass so bad that you will need a Bacta-Tank afterwards." Sabine said threateningly, not really pleased that once again Ezra was about to do something dangerous.

"So I would suggest that you, me and Triston implant the Fake alert into a probe droid then join the others in the Attack." Rau said and the two others nodded their acceptance of the idea.

"Then I will start sending our people into the City. I believe that within twenty four hours the attack will commence." Bo-Katan ordered as she went to inform the Warriors to start entering the City. As Rau was about to join her, Sabine placed a hand on his arm delaying him for a moment. She glanced over at the others and they all departed except for Ezra.

"Listen Rau, you endanger my Husband for any reason and I will end you! I want him back here safe and sound!" Sabine stated threateningly as she glared into the others eyes. "I am allowing him to participate only because he is needed to free Mandalore. Next time he will not." She looked over at Ezra, making sure that he understood that this was just a one time thing. He nodded at her and smiled. Stifling a soft chuckle. She released Rau and the older man quickly left. "What is so fucking funny?" She asked her Husband.

"That you worry about me so much. Sabine I am a Jedi and I have endangered myself plenty of times before now." Ezra said and Sabine stepped closer. Grabbing his shirt front and stared into his eyes.

"Yes you have and that ends now. You are mine Ezra Bridger and I plan on having you around for a long, long time." Sabine demanded and kissed him roughly. Biting his bottom lip lightly.

The Attack on the Capital City went without a problem, the Imperial Commander sent half of his Forces to stop the invading Mandalorians that were not in the Sewers and by the time that the Commander realized his error. The City was under the Rebel Mandalorian Control. Returning to Sabine with not even a scratch, Ezra smiled at her as she held him tightly. "Okay for you the war is over. There will not be a next time." Sabine declared and Ezra had to admit that it was pleasant to have someone worry about him so badly.

The End?


	41. Chapter 41

The Yavin 4 Debacle: Short Story Part One

 **Discovery:**

Standing on one of the Stone blocks, Sabine inhaled the musky Jungle air. Soon she would have to return to Knownest and help her Clan and people fight the Empire. But at the moment she decided to come for a short visit to see her Ghost Crew Family. Using the Visual Enhancer she gazed out across the endless trees, spotting other stone temples here or there. She was on this temple attempting to calm herself. Upon her arrival she had seen something that made her blood boil in anger and jealousy. Noticing that several of the Female Rebels were showing interest in Ezra. That she could not allow and she had no idea why it made her so angry. Even now as she peered down she saw three or four Females hovering around Ezra talking to him. Really feeling herself bristle when one of the sluts dared to touch him on his arm. Half tempted to use her Jetpack, fly down and beat the living shit out of the young Girl. "He is mine!" Sabine growled as she stared down at the scene. Then realized that she did think of Ezra as hers. This startled her somewhat, for the last three and a half years she had discouraged any flirtatious behavior from Ezra and now that some others were showing interest. She was jealous. Which confused the hell out of her. She could almost hear the young Girls giggling and laughing as they spoke with Ezra. She began to wonder if he was interested in any of them, which alarmed her even more. What sent her into near panic was if he planned on having sex with any or all of them. Her eyes widened as she thought. "What if he becomes involved with any of them in a relationship?" That made her really angry. With another snarl, she reached back to activate her Jetpack. Then paused when the Girls that were cloistered around Ezra walked away. While he returned to his Ship the Gauntlet. Breathing in and out to fully calm herself, Sabine closed her eyes. But her imagination instantly took over. Seeing him with any of the others here. That did not bode well with her. Opening her eyes, she activated her Jetpack and flew down to his Ship. Landing outside the Ramp. Before she could step up the ramp and confront Ezra, she spotted a Female Pilot in a Orange Fighter Suit, walking towards the Ship. The Blonde Girl chuckled and smiled.

"Do not bother. That one there is not interested in anyone for some reason." The Blonde Pilot said as she exhaled and gestured up into the Gauntlet. "Every single Girl here has tried to get with him and he says he is interested in someone else. Though he says that she does not really like him that way." She explained and Sabine smiled. Knowing exactly who Ezra is interested in. "Personally I think whoever it is, she is crazy. He is such a hottie." With that the Pilot continued towards her Fighter. With her heart pounding, Sabine walked up the Ramp of the Ship. Seeing Ezra sitting with his feet up on the Controls of his Ship. With an exasperated exhale.

"I knew I should have raised the ramp." Ezra said barely audibly. "Listen like I have said before, I am not interested." He added as Sabine smiled broadly.

"Ah poor Ezra, having all those young girls chasing you must be really annoying." Sabine stated with a sneer sarcastic voice, as Ezra almost fell out of his seat. Attempting to uncross his ankles and turn to see Sabine standing inside his Ship.

"I thought you were someone else." Ezra said as he finally righted himself and his face began to redden. Sabine chuckled and gestured with her right thumb outside.

"Yeah I can see why. It seems half the Single Women on this Base have designs on you." Sabine said putting as much cheer into her voice as she could. Inside she felt herself feeling slightly perturbed that those interlopers were attempting to infringe on what she believed was hers. Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head. "So how long have those others been after you?" She asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound like she was actually concerned. Inhaling sharply, Ezra shook his head.

"Ever since we got here." Ezra replied then turned back towards his control panel not wanting Sabine see him blush. "I can't go anywhere without one of them asking me out or asking if I would like some company at night." He complained as Sabine scowled, knowing he could not see her expression.

"Oh really. Why haven't you accepted?" Sabine asked now really interested. Wanting to know if he was about to give up hope of being with her. She knew she had made a mistake, actually several. On more then one occasion she had made it subtly clear to him that she had no interest in a romantic relationship with him. That was where and when she had made the mistakes. Now she worried that he had given up on her.

"Maybe I should. After all the one I...oh never mind." Ezra said still not able to look at Sabine. When he did he would once again feel himself drawn to her. In his mind and soul, Sabine was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even those outside could not compare with her. But after years of her rejections, he knew that he had no hope of being with her. Sabine stepped closer and spun his Pilot Seat around.

"What were you about to say? The one. What?" Sabine asked sternly staring into his dreamy blue eyes and feeling her heart pound in her chest. Ezra shrugged.

"The one I want does not want me." Ezra whispered as he lowered his gaze towards the floor. Knowing that Sabine would easily suspect who he was thinking about. He had made it no secret over the years and he excepted that she would never feel the same about him. Sabine gave a short laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" Sabine asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yes. I am sure, since it is you and I know you do not feel the same about me." Ezra replied his voice cracking with despair. Then his eyes widened in shock as Sabine jutted forward locking her lips onto his, in a kiss that almost made him faint. She pushed him back against the seat, straddling his lap and encircled her arms around his neck. Parting slightly as she sat on his lap, she placed her forehead against his.

"Oh yes I do." Sabine stated and then kissed him again. This time the kiss was more passionate and Sabine felt herself fully accept that she did have those feelings towards him. It had been so hard for her to accept that she did and now as her heart pounded in her ears she knew that Ezra was who she wanted. Kissing her way to his right ear. She breathed out huskily. "Close and lock the ramp." She whispered. Ezra nodded and with a gestured did as he was ordered. Still stunned that the girl of his dreams had just kissed him and was sitting on his lap. Licking his ear, she kissed her way back to his lips. Kissing him again, so hard that their teeth ground together, she licked his lips with her tongue and then began to twist it around his. They both were breathing hard through their noses. Grunting and moaning with the pent up desire they had for each other. Sabine moved her hands to Ezra's front and began to move them over his chest. To her delight she found that he had filled out nicely. Touching his Jacket's zipper, she moved it downward and with some minor help from him. Removed his Jacket. Looking downward she stared at the bulging muscles of his chest and arms. "Kalabast Ezra, when did you get so buffed out." She whispered as she ran her hands over his chest and up his arms.

"Been working out with Zeb and Rex." Ezra whispered back as he kissed along her chin up to her right ear. She leaned her head back, fully enjoying the sensations of his lips on her neck. She moaned lightly as he kissed, licked and then sucked her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her.

"Gods that feels so good." Sabine moaned as he continued to kiss her along her neck and back to her lips. She locked her lips onto his and inserted her tongue again. Both were breathing hard and Sabine began to move her hips against him. Dry humping his covered Manhood and feeling the hardened member against her now really sensitive area. With a shuddering moan, Sabine closed her eyes and felt a small orgasm climax through her. Knowing that it had soaked her panties. Kissing him harder, she began to become completely aroused and wanted more. With her right hand she moved it upwards and unlatched her Armor Chest Plate. Dropping it onto the floor. No longer wanting it between her and him. Standing, she continued to kiss him as she reached down and removed her boots. Moving her hands upwards, she unzipped her body suit. Pulling it off. With her just in her panties and bra, she reached down, removed his boots and then back upwards she unzipped his Trousers and with some minor help from him. She removed his Pants, leaving him in just his Underwear. All the while kissing him. Returning to straddle his lap, she ran her hands along his T-Shirt and then ripped it off him. He did not protest, or actually couldn't while Sabine had her tongue in his mouth. "Touch me Ezra, I want you to touch me." Sabine ordered as he began to move his hands down her bare back to her ass. Clasping both cheeks in his hands and gently squeezed them. Causing her to kiss him even harder. Deciding not to wait any longer, Sabine ran her right hand down and pulled his Manhood out of his Underwear Shorts. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she heard him gasp and groan with delight. With a wry smile, she reached down with her left and tore her Panties away. Moving upwards slightly she touch the tip of his Hardened Member against her folds. Ketsu told her once that it would hurt the first time, but as Sabine touched the tip against her slit she felt herself instantly want him inside her. With barely any resistance she slipped him into her. Lowering her hips downward, she felt him penetrate deep within her and at the same time felt her hymen tear. There was some discomfort, but she relished in it. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure and a body shaking orgasm. Moaning loudly, she continued to lower herself until her hips touched his. Opening her closed eyes, she peered into his. Seeing the utter joy and his love for her in those eyes. Waiting for her insides to adjust to his hard Member, Sabine moved her hips around and felt herself tighten around him causing him to groan. Placing her hands on his shoulders, She began to move up slowly and just as slowly down his shaft. She could feel her insides and slit move along his shaft and she glorified in the feeling. Each movement sent waves of pleasure through her and she felt orgasm after orgasm flood her senses. In moments she was able to move faster and harder. She continued moaning and was joined by his groans of pleasure. His tip expanded and she felt his warmness flood into her. Resulting in a massive orgasm, that made her body shake and shudder. Pulling herself closer, she moaned loudly hugging him to her as tightly as possible. "Oh gods Ezra I love you!" She said loudly, realizing she had said it and that she meant it. He smiled as he held her. Whispering into her ear that he loved her too. When the ebbs of her orgasm finally receded, she exhaled happily. Then on shaking legs stood, took his hand. "Come my Love, let us move this to the bedroom." Leading him to the one Bedroom on his Ship. Sabine wanted more.

Seven Hours and four times later, Sabine laid with her head pillowed on Ezra's chest. Smiling up at him, she exhaled happily. Then frowned. "Do you really love me Ezra?" She asked him. He smiled down at her.

"I love you so much that it hurts. I will prove that I love you." Ezra inhaled and hoped that he remembered the Mandalorian Words right. "Mhi sol..." Before he could continue, Sabine put her hand on his Mouth and shook her head.

"No Ezra, I can't Marry You." Sabine said mournfully, seeing the hurt and despair in his eyes as his bottom lip began to quiver. Moving upwards, she felt tears form into her own eyes. "Please believe me, I would if I could. But I cannot." Tears ran down her cheeks as she put her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her. "I would marry you Ezra without hesitation. But my Family would not approve. Please forgive me." She sniffed and Ezra moved his right hand up and began to caress her hair lovingly. Moving his left arm around her and held her to him.

"I understand. If you Married me, your Mother would disown you again. I guess this is all we will ever have. Just this one night and nothing more." Ezra said as he felt like crying as well. To finally have Sabine and then to lose her basically in the same day. Sabine stiffened. Then pulled back slightly, staring at him.

"NO! You are my Love. My Lover. No other will ever share my bed or my love, I swear that to you. Even if we cannot Marry, you will be the only one that I will Love." Sabine stated, deciding that if her Mother planned for her to Marry another. All that one would get is her name and her hand in Marriage. Everything else would belong to Ezra. She kissed him and knew she was right. No other would replace him in her heart. Moving back down, she snuggled against him and soon the two Lovers fell asleep. In the Late Afternoon, Hunger and Thirst caused Ezra to dress and with the promise that he would return. He left the Ship. While he was gone, With determination Sabine pulled on a Robe and went to the Communications Monitor in the Cockpit. Typing her Families Communication Codes and sending it through several Relays to prevent the Empire from tracing the Signal. Sabine waited and within seconds her Mother and Father appeared before her.

"Ah Sabine. We were beginning to worry, Are you coming home soon?" Ursa Wren her Mother asked as she stared at her through the Holonet Network and Sabine could see her Father Alrich next to her Mother anxiously wanting Sabine to come home. "We have some good news. Several Suitors have come to seek your hand. Is that not wonderful." She said extremely pleased. Sabine shook her head.

"Mother, Father. I have taken Ezra Bridger as my Lover." Sabine declared and her Mother almost fell off her Throne. She would have if it was not for Alrich bracing her. Ursa glared at Sabine.

"Does not matter. Any one of these Suitors are well connected within their Clans and will provide an excellent opportunity to combine our Clans." Ursa said as she pondered if it was even possible. Most of those seeking Sabine's hand would not like that she was no longer a Virgin. Sabine kept her calm demeanor and her firm resolve.

"It does matter. For if I Marry any of these Suitors, it will be in name only. He may have my hand, but everything else will belong to Ezra. If I bare any Children they will be his, not whoever has my hand." Sabine stated and Ursa exhaled roughly.

"I could banish and disavow you once more for this Sabine. But I believe that would not dismay you. Since then you can take that boy as your husband without any repercussions." Ursa said angrily. Alrich placed his hand on Ursa's forearm and the angry Leader of the Clan turned towards him.

"Perhaps the best option would be to just allow Sabine to Marry Ezra Bridger." Alrich said with a wry smile. "Think about it beloved, this Ezra Bridger already has the respect and admiration of most of our Clan, Bo-Katan, Fenn Rau and a good portion of the Other Clan Members. Not only that, but he was instrumental in restoring Sabine among us and he saved my Life." Sabine's Father said and Ursa's face became stern. Pondering over what Alrich had said. "Maybe we could claim that we are repaying a debt to him and that payment would be Sabine's hand." He suggested and Ursa slowly nodded.

"Yes that would be accepted by anyone that protests. In the past, Debt Marriages were common." Ursa said agreeing partially with what Alrich suggested. With a grimace. "Fine, Sabine you have our permission to Marry that boy." Expecting to hear some type of gratitude or even a reply, Ursa watched as Sabine moved from the transmitter and she was unable to see her daughter any longer as Sabine burst out the door. "Wait. Where did she go?" She asked, then began to laugh, turning towards Alrich her husband. "She could have at least waited until I finished." Seeing her own husband begin to laugh as well. Not bothering to dress, Sabine walked down the ramp. The Gray Colored Robe blew in the light breeze as Sabine searched about for Ezra and upon seeing him. She ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kissing him hard and passionately. Forcing him to drop the Tray of Food and Pitcher of Water. Parting slightly she stared into his eyes and smiled.

"Say those vows, say them now!" Sabine ordered firmly and Ezra looked at her confused. "SAY THEM!" She declared and Ezra nodded.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Ezra said reluctantly. "I do not understand, you said we cannot and now you tell me to say them." He said and Sabine gave a short chuckle. His eyes widened in shock when he heard Sabine say them.

"Quiet." Sabine declared and then spoke "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." That was all it took, now that the Vows had been quoted by both they were now Married. Kissing him again, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to twirl it around his. Breathing hard out of her nose as she held tightly to who now was her Husband along with her Love. "You are now mine." She said with determination and then gestured with her head back up the ramp of Ezra's Ship. "Come Husband, I want to consummate our union in a more physical way." With utter confusion, Ezra carried her up the ramp, closed and locked it. Once more on the bed, Sabine laid on her back with Ezra on top of her. She ran her fingers and nails across his back as he thrust into her. She marveled on how good it felt to have him inside her. Orgasm after orgasm flooded her body and for her it felt glorious. She began to wonder why she had not confessed her emotions for him long ago. Right after Concorde Dawn. There would not have been any concerns about if her Family would have accepted him. Since at the time, she had been banished and disowned. But that did not matter now. Biting into his shoulder as another mind blowing, body convulsing orgasm pulsed through her. Sabine moaned loudly, not wanting him to stop to thrust into her harder. Feeling her insides slid along his shaft. As she neared another climax, Ezra flooded her with his own warmness and she clasped him tightly to her as she rode out her own orgasm. With utter satisfaction she kissed him roughly. Peering into her Husbands loving eyes as he stared into hers. In perfect unison they declared their love for each other. The rumors of Sabine's and Ezra's Marriage made it's rounds and soon Hera had heard the somewhat disturbing news.

"Winds of the Desert!" Hera said in utter frustration, hitting a nearby wall. "I never suspected that they would do that." She said as she glanced across the Landing Pad at Ezra's Ship. The Gauntlet Class Ship's ramp was up and Hera suspected that it was also locked. Pacing back and forth, Hera continued to complain and several times swear in Twil'ekian. Spinning towards the other at the ramp of the Ghost. "Well say something." Hera commanded Kanan as the Blind Jedi Knight, chuckled and shrugged.

"What would you have me say? We cannot forbid them from doing what they want. Both reach the age of consent a few months ago." Kanan stated and Hera closed her eyes, her Lekku began to shiver with exasperation. "We both suspected that in time something like this would happen. Sabine cares deeply for Ezra. It was only a matter of time that she would do something." He had sensed the conflict within Sabine for the past couple of months. The doubt and indecision. When he and Ezra returned to Mandalore to help Sabine with the uprising and rescue of her Father. Kanan felt something had changed within Sabine. He could feel her desires and feelings towards Ezra had intensified to the point that he knew that she would at some point follow those feelings. Especially since she missed him desperately. When Ezra almost died saving her Father, that he knew was the clincher. At that moment Sabine had made her choice. After the debacle at Chopper Base and she came here to Yavin 4 and noticed all the young Ladies fawning over Ezra. It was inedible that she would become extremely jealous and come to the decision to ensure no one took him from her. At most Kanan suspected that they would become Lovers, nothing more then that. It was something of a shock to learn that Ursa Wren, Sabine's Mother would consent to allow Sabine to take Ezra as her husband. With an aggravated growl, Hera stormed up the Ramp of the Ghost and Kanan knew better to go after her. Not when Hera was in that type of mood.

Resting comfortably once again with Ezra. Sabine smiled up at her husband. "Uhm Ezra. There is something that we have to do soon." She said as he looked down at her with curiosity. "We have to go to Knownest within the week, so that my Mother can officially welcome you to the Wren Clan." His eyes widened and she saw the small hint of fear in his eyes. She thought it was funny. Ezra faced Inquisitors, Darth Vadar and Mahl without any problems. But the idea of once again seeing Ursa Wren her Mother and he was ready to run and hide. Afraid that he would be the focus of her Mother's anger.

"Do we have to? I mean can't we just call her on the Holonet. It would be safer." Ezra said in desperation. "She hates me." Remembering the first time he had met Ursa Wren and that she intended to turn him and Kanan over to Saxton and the Empire. Then later seemed to be really hostile towards him for no apparent reason. Though Sabine suspected there was a reason for the hostility. Her Mother just seemed to know that she had an interest in him other then being just comrades.

"My Mother does not hate you. She just does not like you. There is a huge difference." Sabine smirked. "Do not worry, eventually she will only tolerate you. Maybe after provide a couple Grandchildren to her, then she might come to like you." This caught Ezra off guard and he began to cough. "I am not saying that we will not have children yet, but some time in the future we will." With that Sabine snuggled against him. "In two days we are going to Knownest." Closing her eyes, she knew she had diverted his thoughts off her Mother and towards that eventually he and Sabine would have children.

With tearful see you in a week or so, Ezra and Sabine said goodbye to their friends. Kanan suspected that the two Newlyweds were not going to return. Believing that they were needed to free Mandalore from the Empire. He did not mention it, but when he blindly looked at Sabine, he could feel that he would never see either of them again. "May the Force be with you." He said to them as they stepped aboard Ezra's Ship and the Ship rose and flew off. Turning to Hera he exhaled.

"They are not coming back are they?" Hera said as she shaded her eyes with her right hand, watching the Ship fly higher and higher. Kanan shook his head.

"No. Well perhaps in the future, but they are not coming back." Kanan informed her and put his arm around her. The Green Twil'ek leaned against him and closed her eyes. Feeling tears start to run down her cheeks.

The End?


	42. Chapter 42

**Star Wars Rebels: Capture (Short Story) Part 1**

 **Introduction:**

During a Mission Hera, Kanan and Zeb are captured by an Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) Officer while attempting to contact a Rebel Cell on the Frozen World of Fridgea. Now Ezra and Sabine must devise a plan to rescue their friends from Imperial Hands. With the aid of Rebel Intelligence, they have found a way to do it. But if discovered both Ezra and Sabine could end up being captured as well.

 **The First Step:**

The first part of the Plan involved a local Contact Rebel Intelligence Agent and a bit of subterfuge. Arriving on Ord Mantrell Capital, Sabine and Ezra made their way to the Hotel with their Rebel Intelligence Contact. Who refused to give either his name. "Major Tarask Ghines of the ISB Secure Prisoner Transport is staying at this Hotel with his young and attractive Female Pilot." The Contact told them as they entered the back of the Hotel and proceeded up the back stairs. "Now remember the Pilot is one of ours. So do not hurt her." The Contact reminded them, pointing to the door of a Hotel Room on the fifth floor. "I would suggest that if she knocks. Ghines is more inclined to answer since he is a noted womanizer and he most definitely will open the door for her." The Contact advised gesturing at Sabine. While the Contact and Ezra slipped to both sides of the door and waited. Sabine knocked, within seconds the door opened widely and an Imperial Officer about Ezra's size stared at Sabine with appreciation.

"What do we have here?" The Imperial ISB Officer said as he looked at Sabine with a huge smile on his face. Sabine exhaled and smiled as well.

"Are you Major Tarask Ghines?" Sabine asked as Ghines quickly nodded.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?" Ghines asked back as he stepped further into the hall. Then before she could answer, the Girl inside the room thrust a Vibro-Blade into the ISB Officer's Back. The Contact lunged forward and placed his right hand over the Imperial's mouth pushing Ghines's back into his room, holding him up with his left hand. The Girl pulled the knife out and slammed it into Grines's back again.

"That is for forcing yourself on me, you fucker!" The Girl said angrily, pulling the Knife out and sliced Ghines's throat. The Contact let the body drop to the floor and the Girl kicked him once for good measure. She glanced over at the Contact Man, Sabine and then Ezra. "It is about time, this Asshole fucked me twice and it was not a pleasant experience!" She stated with anger, kicking the body again.

"Sorry Sheena, but you knew something like that would happen when you volunteered." The Contact said as Sheena put her Knife back in her sheath at her waist. Looking at the somewhat shocked expressions on Ezra and Sabine's faces.

"Is that the idiot that plans on taking Ghines's place and go to Fridgea?" Sheena asked as she pointed at Ezra. Then smiled slightly. "Well he is about the same size as this Asshole. I guess he might be able to pull it off." She said, then looked at Sabine. "Yeah we are about the same size, so you can use my Uniform and pose as his newest conquest and Pilot." She turned and picked up her Imperial Pilot Uniform, holding it out towards Sabine. "Ghines gets a new Pilot every couple of weeks, usually a pretty Young Girl so he can seduce them. Anyone that knows Ghines on Fridgea will just figure you are his new one." Sheena informed Sabine. Gesturing towards the Refresher so that Sabine could change into the Uniform. While Ezra undressed to put on Ghines's Uniform Sheena began instructing him on how to be Ghines. "Okay, he is a pompous, womanizing asshole." Glancing over as Sabine stepped out of the Refresher. "You will have to fawn over her. She is your recent potential conquest. Others that know Ghines will expect you to." She then turned to Sabine. "You will have to let him do this or those that know Ghines will suspect something is wrong. You see Ghines had a type, he picked out the naive and those that he could easily manipulate." She then began to list a few of the ISB Agents and Officers that Ghines knew. Describing them. Then went over the complete details about the Transport Lambda Class Shuttle. Right down to the special Cells and how they functioned. Telling Ezra to ensure he relay those details to the Prisoners. When done, the Contact handed Ezra the Sythro-Flesh mask that would bound to Ezra's face and make him look like Ghines. The last part of the disguise was a voice modulator that Ezra put around his neck, under his Tunic.

"Okay how do I look?" Ezra said in Ghines's voice and all three of the others nodded.

"You sound just like him. The last thing, Colonel Dorski Jinj is an idiot. The one you have to look out for is General Yveost Navit. She is the Garrison Commander and she is very intelligent. So try not to say too much around her." Sheena advised, then as the Contact Rebel picked up the real Ghines. The two slipped out of the Hotel Room leaving Sabine and Ezra alone.

 **The Imperial Ice Dome On Fridgea:**

Sitting alone in a holding cell, Hera pulled the thin blanket around her. Most of the Complex under the Dome was heated to a nice comfortable level. But not the Holding Cells. She knew that Kanan and Zeb were in the next Cell over, she could hear them. As she shivered from the cold, she glanced up at the two Imperial Guards that were looking at her inside her cell. "It is such a shame that we cannot play with this Twil'ek some. I never had a Twil'ek before." The one Guard said to the other.

"Yeah, but orders are orders. I have and I can tell you it is something you do not forget." The other Guard replied and both started laughing. "I bet if she is willing though, it will not be against orders. How about it Twil'ek, if you are nice to us? Perhaps we might give you another blanket." The second guard offered and Hera shook her head and gave them the finger.

"Stick and Rotate on a Blaster Cannon!" Hera declared and the two Guards laughed.

"You won't be all high and mighty after you get to Kessel. I hear the Guards there will gang fuck you for hours and then after they get bored, send you to service the Prisoners that are behaving. After all they don't send females to the mines. They are used to keep the Guards and Prisoners happy." The first Guard said and then the two laughed again, leaving Hera alone. She swallowed and closed her eyes. She had heard rumors that what the Guard had said was true. But that was not what frightened her the most. She knew that Kanan would be going to Mustafar. That was a death sentence for a Jedi. He would be tortured until he was almost insane with pain and then executed in the most painful way possible. Shuddering not from the cold, but what fate awaits them. Her only comforting thought was that Ezra and Sabine were not here.

 **Departure:**

Leaving the Hotel, Sabine walked besides Ezra who now was the spitting image of Major Tarask Ghines. As they headed for the Space Port another Officer started towards them. "Hey Ghines, it is me Mosuk Kinz. Remember from our Academy Days on Corsecaunt." The ISB Officer Kinz said as he strode towards them. Sheena had not told him about Mosuk Kinz and Ezra knew he could not fake knowing the Man. So he had to make it look like he had other things on his mind then chatting with one of Ghines past colleagues. Grabbing Sabine by her waist, he spun towards her and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened with shock as Ezra leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was too stunned to even react, but after several seconds her arms wrapped around him automatically. She closed her eyes and felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Oh you are busy." Kinz said as he smiled broadly. "When you get back or have time, look me up on the Network and we will get a drink. Catch up on what we both have been up to." Turning Kinz walked away. Mumbling. "Lucky bastard. That one is extremely hot." Neither Ezra or Sabine heard the other ISB Officer as Sabine pulled Ezra tighter to her, deepening the kiss. After several minutes they parted and Ezra looked into her copper eyes.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of." Ezra whispered and Sabine nodded. Removing his hands from her waist. "Uhm Sabine, you can let me go now." He whispered and Sabine felt embarrassed. Letting him go. Almost stumbling towards the Space Port. Once at the Ship, they boarded and within a few moments were on their way. Sitting in the pilot seat to keep the facade that she was the Pilot and Ezra was Ghines. Sabine did not say anything, but she was deep in thought.

"Get it together Sabine. That kiss was to throw that ISB Officer off. It meant nothing." Sabine said to herself, but her mind instantly replied. " _No it was something, it was what you have wanted from him since Concord Dawn. What you wanted right after he saved your Father and it was fantastic."_ Exhaling sharply Sabine closed her eyes and tried to banish those thoughts. She failed. All she could think about was how wonderful that kiss was and how she wanted more.

"Sabine are you alright." Ezra said turning off the Modulator and sounding like himself. Then since they had about eight hours before reaching Fridgea, he pulled the Sythro-Flesh Mask off and placed it on the Console. "You have not said a word in the last hour." He stated and suspected that he knew the reason she was silent. She was angry with him for kissing her and was punishing him for doing something so brash. "I am really sorry I kissed you Sabine, I know you must now hate me." It caught him off guard when Sabine started to laugh.

"You are such an idiot. No I am not angry and no i do not hate you." Sabine said as she set the Auto Pilot, turning her seat towards him. Deciding that it was time to be truthful. "I actually liked it." She said barely audible. This really shocked Ezra as he stared at her with his eyes three times wider then before. She reached forward and put her hand on his face. Leaned towards him and kissed him. Again she saw sparks and fireworks as she deepened the embrace, parting slightly she stared into his cool blue eyes and she smiled. He did as well.

"Sabine I love you, I always have and always will." Ezra told her and she smiled even wider.

"I know." Sabine replied and then kissed him again. This time she moved and straddled his legs, sitting on his lap. As he wrapped his arms around her she did the same. She kissed her way to his right ear. "I, I, I.." She whispered, then in dismay tried again. Unable to say it, she wanted to say that she loved him too. But the words would not come out. This distressed her as she kept trying. Tears began to form as she stared into his eyes again. "I want to say it, I feel it Ezra. I just can't get the words out." Sabine said her voice etched with sorrow. Ezra smiled and reached up to softly wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"It is alright Sabine. You do not have to say it. I know you feel the same." Ezra said to her and Sabine shook her head.

"No I want to say it." Sabine said firmly then tried again and could not say it. It broke her heart as she stared at the one Man that she loved more then anything and could not say it to him. With a small smile, Ezra caressed her face with his right hand.

"Perhaps this will help you." Then in perfect Mandalorian, he said something that made Sabine's heart pound even harder. Then she smiled with delight.

""Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Sabine intoned as she completed the Marriage Vows, making it official and binding. Leaning forward again, she kissed him passionately. Kissing along his jawline to his right ear again and was finally able to say it. "I love you Ezra." She whispered holding him tightly to her. After a few moments Sabine stood and took his right hand in hers. "Now we have to do something else to consummate the vows." Leading him into the Stateroom of the Lambda Class Shuttle. Once inside they stood facing each other, both were nervous as Sabine reached up and unzipped her tunic. Ezra did the same and as the Tunic's fell to the floor. They looked at each other, Sabine's eyes fell to his broad chest and arms. "Whoa, when did you fill out like this?" She asked as she touched his pecks and slid her hand down his arms.

"I have been working out with Rex." Ezra explained, shrugging slightly as she smiled at him. Reaching back and unhooked her small bra and taking it off. His eyes fell onto her small breasts and she took his right hand and placed it onto her breast. Letting him feel them. His hand shook as he caressed her nipples. Taking his left hand she moved backwards towards the bed.

"Take off your Boots and Trousers." Sabine ordered as she unzipped hers and then pulled off her black knee boots. Watching him as he watched her. With a strong exhale, Sabine pulled her panties down and stood before him naked. They both gazed over each others bodies with admiration. Sabine's eyes fell upon his Manhood and her eyes widened. She had never seen one before, but she did know all about sex. Ketsu had told her about it and also told her the first time there would be pain, but the pain would disappear and be replaced with intense pleasure rather quickly. With shaking hands she pulled Ezra onto the bed and as they kissed, they both explored each others bodies with their hands. "Get on top of me Ezra." She said nervously as he rolled on top of her and she spread her legs. Reaching down she put her right hand on his shaft, near the tip. Aiming it towards her quivering slit. Touching the tip against it. Closing her eyes, she felt a wave of pleasure flow from her slit as she rubbed his tip along her folds. Stiffening she exhaled sharply as an orgasm jolted through her. Moving his tip against her slit. Wanting more. Biting her bottom lip, she pulled at him and with a suddenness that almost overwhelmed her, his tip entered her. Pausing briefly she emitted a gasping moan, waiting for her insides to adjust to the tip of his manhood. She panted for breath as she then pulled more of him into her. Pausing again as she felt herself tighten around his shaft and tip. Instantly experiencing another orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the sensation of him penetrating her.

"Are you alright, Sabine?" Ezra asked with concern as he noticed her wincing slightly.

"Yes." Sabine breathed out as she exhaled and pulled more of him into her. "You are stretching me to the limit. But it feels remarkably good." She said gasping as she pulled even more of him into her. Then took her hand away. "Okay, okay. Put more of your cock into me, but slowly." She said as she felt him push more and then more of himself into her. She felt something tear within her and she grimaced. Then with a suddenness that surprised her it started to feel overwhelmingly good. Another Orgasm exploded within her as she moaned with delight. She could also feel that he was completely within her. He waited patiently for her to adjust to him and after a few moments. "Alright, I am ready. Just take it slow and easy." Sabine hissed out in a moan as he began to pull himself slowly out of her and as she was about to insist that he not do that, he thrust back into her. Sending her into another body convulsing orgasm. Soon she had orgasm after orgasm. Each one more intense as the one before. Picking up speed and tempo he moved in and out of her, she could feel her slit and insides move along his cock and it felt incredible. In a pleading voice, Sabine demanded him to go faster and soon she was moaning so loud that it vibrated off the walls. Then as she neared another orgasm, he released within her sending her into the most intense orgasm she ever had. As they both rested from the experience, Sabine looked up at her Husband and smiled. "Gods if I had known that it would be like this. I would have taken you as mine a long time ago." She commented and then her smile turned mischievous. "Can we do that again?" After a brief rest they continued, this time with Sabine on top. Finishing, they switched again with Ezra starting on top and then while doing it Sabine altered to be on top. To Sabine's delight, each time got better and better. More pleasurable and more intimate. On the Fifth time, they both collapsed holding each other tightly. Lying together Sabine noticed Ezra's stern expression. "What's wrong my love?" She asked and he exhaled.

"Your Mother is going to kill me." Ezra stated. Causing Sabine to smile and laugh. She ran the tip of her right hand fingers along his chest.

"True. She probably will. After all you just degraded her only Daughter." Sabine sarcastically said as Ezra stared at her in shock. "As I remember, when a Man degrades a Mandalorian Woman. He is striped naked, castrated and then beheaded." Then she laughed at Ezra, shaking her head. "That was too easy. No Ezra she is not going to do that. I love you and you are my Husband, I am your Wife. At most all my Mother can do is declare that I have chosen badly and state that publicly." Ezra exhaled with relief and then became serious.

"Well she could demand that we get a divorce." Ezra said as he thought of that most Cultures have that. Sabine laughed again and shook her head.

"Not a chance. Mandalorian's do not have divorce. Once Married it is forever. So Ezra you are mine and nothing is going to take you away from me." Sabine stated poking him in the chest with her right index finger. "With that I want you to promise me that you will never leave me." She ordered and looked at him with determination.

"I promise Sabine, I will never leave you." Ezra said without hesitation. This pleased Sabine as she put her head back down on his chest and the two drifted into a short nap. They only had three more hours before they had to return to the Cockpit and get ready to implement their plan to free their friends.

 **The Imperial Ice Dome On Fridgea:**

Chained to opposite Walls, Kanan and Zeb shivered from the intense cold of the Cell. "This is all my fault." Zeb said as he strained against his chains in an attempt to break them. Kanan chuckled and looked over at his friend.

"How do you figure that?" Kanan asked as he to tried to free himself. But it was no use and he could not use the Force, if the one watching them on the Video Surveillance saw him using the Force in any way. Then that Security Officer would send a painful jolt of Electricity either into Hera's Collar or Zeb's. The Officer could also kill either one with a push of a button.

"I am the one that led us here to make contact with someone I thought was a Rebel." Zeb declared as he growled.

"How were you supposed to know that he was an ISB Colonel. Remember Rebel Intelligence checked him out and so did I. The man was sneaky." Kanan stated thinking about how the ISB Colonel had caught them. Putting a drug in some ale, which knocked them all unconscious without firing a shot. Kanan had fucked up. It was a rookie mistake that he should never have fallen for. Never drink or eat with anyone you do not know.

"So do you think that there is any way to get out of here before they send me and Hera to Kessel and you to..." Zeb stopped, both he and Kanan knew where they sent Jedi and it was a death sentence. A long lingering, tortured filled death sentence.

"I do not see how. This Colonel thought of everything. Though I suspect it was not him but Thrawn." Kanan said as he tried to smile, but failed. He was not afraid of death, what made him afraid was that Hera was in for something worse then death. Years of being abused sexually with no hope of it ever ending. Zeb would last a couple of months in the Mines, then die of exhaustion or whatever reason the Mines on Kessel needed so many replacements.

"Maybe Ezra and Sabine will find a way to free us." Zeb said trying to keep his own spirits up, trying to suppress the thought of spending the rest of his life in the Mines and either dying in total darkness or having some Imperial Guard shoot him for not being able to work.

"I guess we can hope. Though I rather that they do not try. I do not want them getting caught as well and sharing our fate." Kanan answered then closed his eyes. He could at least Meditate and try to discover an answer within the Force.

 **Base Commanders Office:**

Listening to the self adsorb ISB Colonel Dorski Jinj. The Base Commander General Yveost Navit, tried not to make any comments as she looked at the much Younger Man that only had his position because his Father was a firm and financial supporter of the Empire. That and Jinj was the type to step over others to succeed. Letting her thoughts drift, she thought of her own Career. Starting as a Combat Ground Officer during the Clone Wars, she received a number of Medals and Commendations for her role during the War against the Separatists. Unlike this posturing fool, she had actually seen combat. Rolling her eyes, Jinj was still going on about how capturing the three Rebels would gain him another advancement. Perhaps even General. That alarmed Yveost slightly, since she would no longer outrank the asshole. Though her main worry was if he made General, he may ask to replace her as the Base Commander of Fridgea and having her reassigned to some minor Installation even further out in the Rim Worlds. Fridgea was her home, she did not want to leave it. Jinj had communicated his successful capture of the Three Rebels, highlighting that one of them was a Jedi and making sure to exclude Yveost from being involved. Wanting all the credit. "Soon Major Tarask Ghines will arrive and once the Prisoners are in transit, I should receive what is coming to me." Jinj said with a glint in his eye. Gazing fondly at her desk and she knew exactly what reward the ISB Officer would ask for.

To be continued


	43. Chapter 43

**Star Wars Rebels: Capture (Short Story) Part 2**

 **Fridgea: Freeing Friends**

Landing the Lambda Class Prisoner Transport Shuttle, Sabine sat behind the controls turning slightly to gaze over at her Husband. "Stay here, hopefully I come back with the others." Ezra said in Ghines's voice. The Sytho-Mask now in place and Ezra was ready to poise as Ghines. Walking down the ramp, he spotted Stormtroopers and Navy Troopers all over the place. Swallowing back his nervousness, he made his way towards the Administration Building. Even with the Environmental Heaters working, he still felt a chill run down his spine. Though he wondered if perhaps it was just a hint of fear. Spotting another Man walking towards him with a similar Dark Gray Uniform.

"Major Tarask Ghines. It is a pleasure to see you again." Jinj said as he stepped before Ezra, flanked by two other Similarly Uniformed Officers with the Rank of Lieutenant on theirs. Ezra smiled and gave a short bow.

"The pleasure is mine Colonel Dorski Jinj. It has been a while. What are you doing here on Fridgea? I mean, I would expect you to be somewhere that is not considered the Cold Armpit of the Galaxy." Ezra said in Ghines voice, silently thanking Sheena for all of the information that she relayed to him about Jinj and the Man's desire to be one of the top ISB Officers assigned to Alderaan, Corellia or Corsecaunt.

"Well I was sent here, I expect it was an error. But I was able to capture three of the most sought after Rebels that the Empire wants, my friend." Jinj relayed as he gazed up at the Shuttle. "So where is Ensign Aphini Marps, or have you moved onto another by now?" He asked with a smirk. Ezra shrugged and smiled wickedly.

"Moved onto two others since our last meeting." Ezra said and Jinj laughed loud and hard. Shaking his head.

"Eventually my Friend you are going to get into serious trouble." Jinj commented, then turned serious. "So let me tell you about the Prisoners you will be taking. You have been informed where to, correct." Ezra nodded and Jinj continued. "There is a Lasat, a Human Jedi and a Twil'ek girl. Grand Admiral Thrawn has ordered that no one harm any of them. I know you Tarask, I would suggest you do not play with the Twil'ek. Otherwise you might be busted again." He said smiling as he watched Ghines expression turn innocent.

"Now would I do something like that. But since you mentioned it, I take it this Twil'ek is attractive." Ezra said and Jinj laughed again, slapping Ezra on his back as he led him into the Complex.

"You are never going to change, are you Tarask. Now come on, you better give your regards to General Navit the at the moment Commander of this Base." Jinj said giving Ezra a small smirk and Ezra suspected that the ISB Colonel was hoping to replace Navit as the Commander of the Base. On the Ship, Sabine overheard them and she worried about Ezra. Especially since he seemed to fall into the role of a womanizing rouge so easily. Thinking that she would have a long talk with him when he gets back. Then she panicked slightly hoping that he did come back. Turning and closing the ramp, Sabine headed for the Cockpit. She needed to send out a low-band signal and hope that Chopper picked it up from where the Ghost was hidden.

 **0**

Inside the Imperial Garrison Complex, Ezra walked with Jinj and his two Officers towards the Holding Cells. "So I take it you have your sights set on replacing the General as the Commander here. I thought you wanted to go somewhere that has more then just this." Ezra said, gesturing around them and Jinj shrugged.

"Well Fridgea does have its merits. It is the main producer of Hyperdrive Coolant. I really do not want the Post, but the Rank. With General I should be able to transfer somewhere that I can advance even higher." Jinj informed Ezra. "Perhaps transporting these Rebels successfully you might advance to Colonel." They walked on and entered the Main Administration Floor of the Complex. At one of the Doors stood Two Imperial Stormtroopers. Once inside a Naval Officer sat behind a Reception Desk.

"The General is expecting you." The Lieutenant behind the Desk said as he pointed at the far door. Leaving the two ISB Lieutenants, Ezra and Jinj entered and closed the door. Inside Ezra was shocked at seeing General Yveost Navit. For an older Woman, she was striking. Her Black Skin and Hair highlighted her Dark Brown Eyes as they looked up from a monitor at him.

"Welcome to Fridgea Major Ghines." Yveost said as she gazed at Ezra from his feet to his head. Ezra could now understand why Sheena had warned him about the General. Yveost was closely observing him. For some reason Yveost reminded Ezra of Thrawn.

"Thank you General." Ezra replied with some nervousness in his voice, as he smiled at the remarkably beautiful older woman behind the large desk. Noticing that Yveost was still measuring him with her eyes. She smiled and continued to stare at him.

"Colonel I would like to have a private word with the Major. Perhaps you would like to ensure that your Prisoners are ready to depart with Major Ghines when he is ready." Yveost suggested and Jinj nodded.

"Yes I suppose you are right. I will see you at the Holding Cells, Major." Jinj replied, turning and leaving the General's Office. Closing the door. Yveost touched a switch and locked it. Then turned towards her intercom and ordered the Navy Officer outside that she wanted no interruptions. After she looked up at Ezra and shook her head.

"Alright, who are you? Because I can tell that you are not Tarask Ghines." Yveost said evenly as she continued to shake her head. Noticing the imposter shift subtly on his feet. "It is the eyes, whoever you are. Your eyes show kindness and compassion. A trait that Ghines never had in his life." She stated, leaning back in her Chair and smiling at Ezra. "Now let me see, the only one that would be this reckless has to be Ezra Bridger. Am I right?" This caught Ezra off guard as he narrowed his eyes and reached into the two pockets that held the parts of his Lightsaber.

"So what are you going to do? Contact your Stormtroopers." Ezra asked as he held the two parts in his hands, still in his pockets. Yveost laughed and shook her head.

"Why would I do that? If the Colonel losses his Precious Prisoners, it has no affect on me. Since he made it clear that I had no hand in their capture. So if he losses them because he is stupid and incompetent. Then he will no longer be able to replace me as the Base Commander." Yveost informed him as she continued to smile.

"So this is all about politics." Ezra countered and Yveost stopped smiling.

"No. It is about not having a vindictive psychopath oppressing my people." Yveost said then smiled again. "I know from the Wanted Dockets you are a Jedi, I remember them fondly and served with them during the Clone Wars. If it had been up to me, that other Jedi would not have been Captured at all." She glanced at the Chrono. "You better go, Jinj will be waiting and getting impatient." Ezra moved towards the door and decided to trust the Force.

"General, you should ask yourself. Do you really serve the Empire and its agendas or do you serve the citizens of Fridgea?" Ezra asked her as she unlocked the door and he departed. Yveost stared at the departing Fake Ghines and smiled. She missed the Jedi and did not agree outwardly when the Empire purged the Jedi from the Galaxy. She knew that if the Imperial Command found out that she had a Jedi Lover during the Clone Wars, she would not be a General now. Hell she suspected that she would be dead. Tried and executed as a traitor. Leaning back, the words that Ezra Bridger had said echoed in her mind and she knew the answer. She served the people of Fridgea.

 **0**

Finding the Holding Cell Block, Ezra met up with Jinj. "So what did Yveost want?" The ISB Colonel asked as Ezra approached.

"Oh nothing relevant, I think she was falling under my charms." Ezra said as Jinj laughed, shaking his head. Gesturing towards the Holding Cells.

"Well it was bound to happen. Now onto more important matters, here are the Prisoners. This one here is the Twil'ek, Hera Syndulla. Now Tarask remember she is not to be played with. If you do and Grand Admiral Thrawn finds out, you might be transporting low class Prisoners for the rest of your career." Jinj commented and Ezra chuckled. Jinj led him to the next cell. "The Lasat is no one important, but that one there is a Jedi so you might want to be careful with him. Right now we making him behave by a very ingenious method. If he does anything his friends are the ones punished. Something that Thrawn suggested." He informed Ezra. It was difficult not to react the wrong way when he saw his friends and the condition that they were in. To keep up the rues, Ezra forced himself to smile.

"Sounds brilliant. Though my method is so much better. Can you turn on the speaker so that they can hear me?" Ezra asked Jinj and the other nodded. "Listen Prisoners, in about one hour you will be taken to my Shuttle. I should inform you that you will be placed into individual sealed Holding Cells in the Cargo Bay. The Cargo Bay is depressurized, so escape is impossible. At any time I desire I can cut the oxygen to your cell and if necessary eject the Cell into Space." With that Jinj turned off the speaker. Again Ezra silently thanked Sheena for instructing him on what to say.

"I never get tired of hearing that. Ever since you came up with that way to transport important Prisoners, it is no wonder that ISB Command puts up with your antics." Jinj commented and then laughed. Ezra did as well. "I will have the Prisoners taken to your Shuttle. Remember to really play up your role in taking them to the Grand Admiral." Jinj handed Ezra a data pad and Ezra signed it. Then followed Jinj back to the Landing Pad. At the Ramp of the Shuttle Jinj seemed to be extremely pleased as a Squad of ISB Troopers escorted the three Prisoners onto the Shuttle and locked them in the Cells. "Well hopefully I will see you again real soon to transport more Prisoners." The ISB Colonel said as he and Ezra shook hands. Stepping up the ramp, it slowly closed and Ezra slumped against the wall. Breathing hard, trying to finally release the tension he had felt the whole time on Fridgea. Heading to the Cockpit he sat down next to Sabine.

"You did it!" Sabine said as she beamed over at him. "I contacted Chopper he will me us with the Ghost outside this Sector." She informed him as the Shuttle lifted off and rose into the air. Once the Navigation was programmed she turned on the Auto Pilot and they headed to the Cargo Cell Bay. Pressurizing it. They had decided to let the others see Ezra in a dramatic fashion. Striding into the bay, Zeb growled.

"When I get out of here I am going to rip you apart, Imperial!" Zeb said angrily as he stood and pounded on the transparent Cell. Hera glared at Ezra as well, while Kanan looked at him blindly. Reaching up Ezra turned off the Voice Modulator.

"You know Zeb, perhaps a time on Kessel might be good for you. Really curb that temper of yours." Ezra said as all three of the Prisoners stared at him with shock. Removing the Mask, Ezra smiled.

"EZRA!" Zeb and Hera said excitingly as they stared at him with delight. Kanan just smiled. Sabine stepped through the door and started to laugh.

"We should have had Chopper here to take Visuals of their expressions when you took off that Sytho-Mask. They were priceless." Sabine said as she deactivated the Cells and opened them. Hugging and laughing for a good ten minutes. Rendezvousing with the Ghost a few minutes later. While transferring to the Ghost, Sabine sent out an emergency signal and then programmed the Shuttle to crash into a nearby Asteroid. Once joining the others on the Ghost.

"Why did you do that?" Hera asked and Sabine shrugged then smiled.

"Because we want them to believe that you are dead. That you died in the crash, that way we can disappear for a while and not worry about the Empire." Sabine informed them as the Shuttle flew straight at the huge Rock and collided with it. Exploding in a fireball. Hera moved her hands over the Controls of her Ship lovingly. She had thought that she would never be on her Ship again.

"I think that was a good idea. Now it might be a good idea for us to find someplace to rest up. You two look worse then we do." Hera commented as she looked at the two rescuers that had risked everything to free her, Kanan and Zeb from the Imperials. Plotting a course to a safe place to land nearby, so that they all could get some much needed sleep. Rising from the seat, Sabine nodded to Ezra and he fully understood. Standing as well he headed for his and Zeb's Cabin. Once inside he began to pack his things into a small box and as Zeb entered the Lasat looked at him with puzzlement.

"Are you finally going to throw that junk away?" Zeb asked as Ezra finished packing, then without replying walked towards the door.

"Nope, just moving out. The Room is all yours." Ezra finally replied and this really confused Zeb as he followed Ezra wanting to know where his roommate was going to stay if not in their room. Walking to Sabine's door, Ezra tapped the door and Sabine opened it. Then she smiled and stepped back. Ezra entered, she shut the door and Zeb gasped with confusion. Stalking towards the Cockpit. He had to tell Kanan and Hera what he had just witnessed. Inside Sabine's room, she waited for him to put his possessions down. Then threw her arms around him. Kissing him hard and passionately.

In the Ghost's Cockpit, Zeb was not sure how to explain what he had just seen. Noticing that the Lasat was not saying anything. "Zeb what is the matter?" Hera asked as she spun her Chair towards him.

"I do not know how to say this. I mean I could be wrong or it could be that after so long in that Cold Cell that I am hallucinating." Zeb continued to stammer on.

"Zeb! What is it?" Kanan asked getting frustrated with the Lasat and wanting to know what was going on. Zeb exhaled and gestured towards the Living Cabins behind him.

"Well I just saw something that I never thought I would see." Zeb said and saw that Hera and Kanan were becoming impatient. "Okay, Ezra just packed his stuff and moved into Sabine's room." Hitting the Auto Pilot, Hera stood followed by Kanan and waked towards the Cabins. Zeb trailed behind them. At the door to Sabine's room, Hera knocked and within a minute it opened. Hera peered in seeing Ezra sitting on the bed and Sabine standing at the door.

"What is going on here? Why does Zeb think that Ezra just moved in with you?" Hera asked with frustration, glaring at Sabine and Ezra. Sabine looked back with confusion.

"Because he has. You do not expect my Husband to not sleep in the same bed as his Wife? Do you?" Sabine said with a smile, then closed the door and Hera spun towards Kanan.

"Husband! Wife! Oh Sands of the Desert! They got married!" Hera gasped as she heard both Zeb and Kanan start to laugh. "This is not funny! They are way too young to be Married!" She stated glaring at the two. Then Kanan stepped closer.

"If they said the Mandalorian Vows, then they are Married. The only thing I foresee that might be a problem, is that I doubt that they will remain here much longer. Soon they will be going to Knownest and I bet that Ursa Wren will demand that they remain to ensure that they provide future heirs." Kanan stated and Hera exhaled sharply.

"Well I still do not like it!" Hera said then stormed back to the Cockpit. Zeb shrugged and smiled.

"Good for them." Zeb commented and went back to his room, leaving Kanan to stare at the door with his blind eyes. He could almost see the future, he was right. Very soon Ezra and Sabine would be leaving and he doubted that he would ever see either of them for quite a while or ever. Turning he went to the Cockpit to try to soothe Hera's anger.

 **0**

Inside the Newlyweds Room, Ezra placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"That was not how I would have suggested informing Hera and Kanan that we are Married, my Love." Ezra said as Sabine smiled broadly. Returning to him and straddled his legs and sitting down. She pushed his hand from his eyes and leaned towards him, kissing him.

"Oh wait until we tell my Clan and Parents, my love. That is going to be fun." Sabine said as Ezra groaned with dread. "It will not be that bad. Speaking of fun, I think we both are not too tired." She kissed him again and lightly pushed him back onto the small bed. Since they still had the Imperial Uniforms on, both decided to just tear the clothes off each other.

Several hours and times later, Sabine laid with her head on Ezra's chest. Her right leg was over his and she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Gods Ezra, if each time you get better then the last time. I am going to turn into a sex fiend." She stated as she peered up at him with satisfaction. Marveling on how it was possible that he could turn her on so easily. Only being Married officially for perhaps two days. Even now after they had just done it several times she was feeling the urge to have him do her again. But she also knew that they both were near exhaustion. "We better get some sleep, the next couple of days will be longer then any other." Twenty Hours later, Hera landed the Ghost on Knownest and after a tearful "See you Soon". Sabine led Ezra down the ramp and towards the Wren Family Home. Holding his hand tightly in hers. She had a huge smile on her face as she passed several Wren Clan members, walking proudly into the Main Hall. Her Parents and Brother saw her and her Mother first smiled and then frowned.

"Sabine why are you holding that young man's hand so tightly?" Ursa demanded as she stared down at the young couple. Sabine held their joined hands high into the air.

"I have brought my Husband here so everyone can see him." Sabine announced and Ursa her Mother exhaled loudly.

"Oh yes I remember him now. So you have decided to take this Bridger as your Husband. I ask for those that wish to speak to do so." Ursa said sternly as she peered around the Hall, seeing several of the Clan stiffen slightly. They too recognize the young man and knew exactly what he was.

"I think that it is wonderful that our daughter has chosen him." Alrich said loudly, smiling down at his Daughter and then at Ezra. "I for one owe him a great deal, not only my life. But he was instrumental in returning our Daughter to us." This remark made some of the Clan Members in the Hall nod slightly. Triston raised his right armored hand in the air.

"I have fought next to him and I can contest that he is a great warrior that will bring honor to our Clan." Triston said as he smiled at Sabine then over at Ezra. "i would be proud to call him Brother." He said and again Clan Members nodded approvingly.

"Anyone else that wishes to speak for or against this Union?" Ursa asked as she looked about the Great Hall and one of the other Female Clan Members raised her hand. "Yes, Tysa Wren you may speak." The Young Woman removed her helmet so that others could clearly hear her. The dark haired girl, smiled warmly.

"I am for this union. But wish to lodge a protest." Tysa said with a smile. "None of us that are seeking a Husband had a chance to pursue Ezra Bridger. It is unfair that we did not have the chance to claim him as ours, since Sabine beat us to it." This caused most of the Clan Members to laugh as did Ursa, Alrich and Triston.

"So true Tysa. But I got him first and now he is mine." Sabine said to her cousin Tysa. "So is my choice excepted or have I chosen badly?" She asked loudly so everyone could hear her. Each of the Clan Members raised their right hands in the air, indicating that Sabine had made a good choice and finally as she looked up at her Mother. She felt nervous, even if the Clan excepted her choice. Her Mother could still declare it that she had chosen badly. With a smile Ursa raised her hand.

"Fine you may keep him. Though I want you two to remain here on Knownest and I want Heirs as soon as possible." Ursa said then stood and walked towards them. Followed by Alrich and Triston. "Welcome to the Clan, Ezra Bridger Wren. Husband of Sabine Wren." She then hugged Sabine and then Ezra. Others stepped forward after Alrich and Triston hugged them. The others also wanted to congratulate them. "Now that is settled, break out the Ale and Mead. It is time to Celebrate this Marriage officially." A true Mandalorian party then began.

Halfway carrying Ezra towards what was now their Room, Sabine chuckled at her Husband. He had tried to match drinks with her and now he was partially drunk. "You know Husband if you never drank Mandalorian Ale before you should not have tried to match drink to drink with me." Sabine commented as she smiled fondly at him. Knowing that in the morning he would have a monstrous hangover. Once inside their room, she helped him to bed. Somewhat dismayed that he would not be able to be fully functional tonight. But in truth that did not bother Sabine that much, they had a lifetime to be intimate as much as they wanted to. Deciding to make him keep the promise to never leave her. The Rebellion was over for them, yes they would aid Bo-Katan in driving the Imperials off Mandalore. But that was it, she would not risk him beyond that.

"Wow, I feel really light headed." Ezra commented as he laid on the bed holding his head with his hands. "Remind me never to drink that stuff again." He added frowning as he tried to keep the room from rotating counter clockwise. Beyond that tonight, Sabine looked forward to the life that they would have together.

The End?

 **Punishment:**

On board the Chimaera, Colonel Dorski Jinj stood before Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Director of the ISB and General Navit. He was flabbergasted to learn that not only the Prisoners never arrived and that the Shuttle had an accident. "It has been discovered that the Prisoner Transport Shuttle crashed into an Asteroid just outside Fridgea." The Director of the ISB said as he read a data pad.

"Then I do not understand why I am here Sir? If Major Ghines and the others died in the crash then I am not liable for those Prisoners?" Jinj asked as he looked over at Thrawn, a small smile appeared on the Blue Faced Grand Admiral.

"Well Colonel it would seem that Major Tarask Ghines never left Ord Mantrell. His body was found with a stab wound in his back and his throat slit. So whoever you gave those prisoners to, it was not Major Ghines." Thrawn said calmly, already deducing that Ezra Bridger had replaced the dead Major and freed his friends. A Bold move and very impressive plan.

"This is not my fault alone, General Navit met the imposter." Jinj said with desperation, wanting to shift the blame or even share it with another. Figuring if he was about to be punished. To also bring Navit down as well. Both the Director of ISB and Thrawn shook their heads.

"General Navit, barely knew Major Ghines and only met him once before. You on the other hand, knew the real Ghines personally." The ISB Director stated, exhaling sharply. At some point the Director would have to explain this fiasco to the Emperor or even Darth Vadar. Both would not be too forgiving for such a blunder. With a cold stare, the Director pointed at Jinj. "Take that Colonel insignia off Ensign Jinj! When I depart for Corsecaunt you will be coming with me to explain your actions to the Emperor! For I am not facing his wraith for your idiocy!" The Director looked over at Thrawn, silently hoping that the Grand Admiral would aid him somehow.

"It is a shame, I was looking forward to meeting Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus again." Thrawn said as he gazed over at General Navit. Noticing the sly smile on the Dark Woman's face as Jinj stumbled out of the Room. Thrawn suspected that Navit knew that someone was posing as Ghines, the woman was observant and intelligent. "General before I depart, I wish to speak with you about another detail. Something that I wish to offer you." He said to Yveost and she nodded. All three then heard a Blaster Pistol go off.

Stepping out of the room, the door closed. Jinj stood silently in shock that he had just been demoted and worse he was about to face the Emperor for letting those Prisoners escape. With his career over there was nothing for Jinj to do. Reaching down he drew his Blaster, pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger. Feeling the intensely painful red hot energy explode through his head. Dropping to the floor, Jinj last thoughts was more of a curse upon his own failings.


	44. Chapter 44

Star Wars Rebels: Capturing A Felon Slash Hero (Short Story) Part One

(AUTHORS NOTE: This Story will not have implicit Sex. Some cursing.)

 **Introduction:** Almost Five Years has passed since Ezra sacrificed himself and Sabine is beginning to become desperate to find him. Keeping to her sense of commitment, she remains on Lothal to defend it against the Empire or any other that would threaten Lothal's Freedom. His words that she took to heart. " **I Can Always Count on You."**

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

Laying on the bed, Sabine held Ezra's pillow tightly in her arms. It had lost his scent years ago, but she still swore she could smell him on it. A mixture of wild Loth-Grass, Hyperdrive Coolant and him. Squeezing the Pillow tighter to her, she inhaled. "Please come home to me." Sabine whispered into the darkness. Wanting him here in her arms instead of his pillow. She had regrets, years ago she knew that she desired him. But had believed that she had time to subtly entice him to be hers. She had been wrong. Now she missed everything about him. The sappy attempts he made to flirt, flatter and impress her. She wanted him so badly that it hurt. Rising she made her way to the Refresher, deciding to report to Duty a few hours early. About four Hours early.

Walking into her Office, Sabine looked over at her Receptionist and was not surprised that the Mon Cal older Woman sitting behind her desk. "Starting early today General." Sacufa said as she handed Sabine a cup of Caff. "Governor Ryder Azadi would like to see you when you have an open opportunity." The Salmon headed Receptionist added and Sabine rolled her eyes.

"More incoming Intelligence Reports that need to be decoded." Sabine guessed, though she was not surprised it was her code that was being used. When a secure message was downloaded into the computer, it would then be encrypted into her code. Leaving her office, Sabine stepped into the Encrypt Room right next door. Finding the printout in the tray she smiled. No one, not even the Empire has been able to break her code. Taking the paper, she made her way to Ryder's Office just down the hall. Of course Ryder was waiting impatiently, believing that the Intelligence Report was something crucial and needed his immediate attention. Sitting across from him, Sabine began to decipher the code. Turning the series of numbers into letters. "Sorry to disappoint you Ryder, it is just something about an Imperial defection." Dismayed Ryder slumped in his chair.

"You know if you told me the Code, then I would be able to decipher it and not have to wait." Ryder suggested and Sabine shook her head.

"Nope. Only I know the Code. Well Ezra knows it too...Fuck! He knows this code. I am such an idiot!" Sabine said as she wrote down the Message he had given her. For the past four years she had been frustrated and angry that Ezra had not left some type of clue to where he was. Now she realized he had.

"I do not understand. Why is it so important that he knows the code?" Ryder asked as Sabine pointed to the words.

"Remember the message he gave me. I always assumed it was for me to remain and protect Lothal. But what if it is a clue to where he had gone?" Sabine started to explain. "I wondered why he said COUNT, not Rely or Trust or some other word that would be more direct. No he said COUNT. That is why I am an Idiot." Noticing that Ryder still did not understand. So she continued. "The Code is used by having corresponding numbers to letters. Ezra had reversed it and still used my Code." Ryder understood now. Changing each letter to numbers, Sabine then added them all together and she had an answer.

"That looks like Planetary Coordinates." Ryder said as he looked at the numbers. "I will bring up a Chart." He turned towards his Computer, but Sabine stopped him.

"Do not bother, I know where that is." Sabine said firmly. "That is Knownest. THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE IS ON KNOWNEST! KNOWNEST!" Slapping the desk with anger she stood and stomped out of the room.

 **Knownest: City of Arkeen Southern Provence**

At the same time, Triston Wren walked casually through the Bazaar. Searching for a special gift for his Wife, Ketsu Onyo Wren. He missed her, but she was searching for Ezra Bridger and would be coming home soon. Picking up a Dagger, he admired it. "Ah good Sir has taste. That Dagger is Jedi Manufacture Pre-Old Republic Era and unique in that there are only a few left in existence." The Merchant said as Triston gazed at the emblem. Not noticing someone stepping up next to him.

"It is a Fake. Jedi even in the past did not carry daggers." The familiar voice said and Triston spun towards the other man, dropping the Dagger onto the table. Staring hard at the Man's Face.

"EZRA!" Triston said as his eyes widened in shock. Seeing Ezra standing right there in front of him, wearing a Dark Hooded Robe. "By the Ancient Ancestors, what are you doing here? How long have you been here? Do you realize that my Wife and half my Clan is out looking for you and here you are on Knownest?" He stammered as Ezra smiled mischievously.

"When hiding from others, go where you are least expected to be. I have been here since the beginning." Ezra informed Triston as he started to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going? You have to come with me, so we can contact Sabine and tell her that you are here." Triston said as Ezra paused and shook his head.

"No. If Sabine wanted to find me she would have by now. That is if she actually cares about me she would." Ezra stated and lowered his gaze downward. Triston grabbed Ezra's arm.

"Listen, I know she cares about you. She has been desperate to find you." Triston informed him. Not wanting to just let Ezra disappear again. Not when Ezra was standing right there in front of him. Ezra closed his eyes and Triston could see the sorrow on his face.

"No she does not. Triston I never made it a secret that I cared about Sabine, that I loved her. She never hinted that she cared about me. I was just someone that she pitied and needed to fight in the Rebellion." Pulling his arm loose, Ezra smiled again and with a small bow slipped into the crowd. Triston did not know what to say, but he was unwilling to just let Ezra disappear again. Tapping his Comm-Link. Immediately ordering the City Law Enforcers to lock down the Space Port and all exits from the Arkeen. Next he switched to inform his Mother. Who rallied every available Clan Member to go to Arkeen. Countess Ursa Wren then contacted all the Other Clans that owed her Clan a Favor. Even notified Bo-Katan, Duchess and Ruler of Mandalore. Closing the Link, Triston sent a message to Sabine. Notifying her that he had just seen and talked to Ezra.

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

Receiving the Message from Triston, Sabine transmitted her own to Ashoka Tano. Grabbing Ezra's Lightsaber, Sabine left the Tower and rocketed on her Speeder Bike to Jhothal. She was pissed, to learn that Ezra was on Knownest really angered her. At any time he could have contacted her. "I visited Knownest nine times since his departure. If I find out he was there the whole time, I am going to kick his ass." Sabine stated, watching as Ashoka's red Ship soared towards the Landing Field.

 **Mandalore: Arkeen**

Jumping onto a Roof, Ezra smirked. He had spent time locating places to hide from even the most determined searchers. Using a Micro-Binoculars he kept his focus on Triston as the other stepped out a side gate. Ezra's eyes widened as he saw several Speeders, Transports and Ships arrive. Armored Mandalorians spilled out of the assorted ships and began to muster around, Ursa Wren. Watching as other Ships arrived and he spotted more Mandalorians. "Well is that not interesting." Ezra whispered, then looked towards the horizon and he gasped. A small fleet of Corvette Cruisers and over fifty Fighters were approaching. "What the hell?" Tuning the Image Enhancer onto the approaching Cruisers and counted over a dozen of the mid-sized Ships. The first one, a much larger Command Ship landed and over a hundred Armored Mandalorian Soldiers spilled out. "Whoa. I never counted on this." Watching as an Army surrounded the City.

Ursa Wren was generally confused on why Bo-Katan had rallied the Army, at most she suspected the Duchess to send Fenn Rau and perhaps a few of his Protectors. "Has there been any other sightings of Ezra Bridger, Countess Wren?" Bo-Katan asked as she neared the small collection of Counts and Countesses of the gathered Clans.

"No, Duchess." Ursa responded and could not help but stare upwards at the slowly descending Cruisers. Bo-Katan smiled.

"I have come to capture Ezra Bridger not just for Sabine your Daughter. I plan on presenting him with this." Bo-Katan said as she held out a Medal and all around her gasped with recognition. "The Medal of Valor. The highest Award one can receive. For his aid and his courage, we now are free of the Empire. This was all due to him." The Duchess stated. "As all of you know, once presented. Ezra Bridger will be considered a true Mandalorian, all that would remain is for one of the Clans if not mine, to adopt him into their Clan. If none of you will then I shall. But I suspect that given the opportunity Countess Wren your Daughter will instead have him join your Clan another way. A way that involves him becoming your Son in Law." Ursa laughed and nodded.

"Knowing my Daughter that is a possibility Duchess." Ursa said as others around her laughed, including her husband Alrich. Bo-Katan slapped her hands together.

"Now then, let us see about capturing this Hero. Fenn Rau, dispatch the Soldiers to surround the City." Bo-Katan ordered and her Husband quickly began to follow those orders. Then handed her a Circular Transmitter. "Attention Citizens of Arkeen, I am the Duchess of Mandalore. Bo-Katan. Inside your City is a Fugitive by the name of Ezra Bridger. I ask that you immediately assist in his Capture. Doing so will ensure my Gratitude. Ezra Bridger if you can hear me, I demand your immediate surrender." Turning off the Transmitter, she smiled at the others. "That should make it easier." On a building almost a half mile away, Ezra huddled under his Dark Robe. Hidden from view due to an overhang. He shook his head in confusion wondering what he had done to merit Duchess Bo-Katan's wrath.

 **Twenty Five Minutes from Knownest:**

Sitting with her back barely touching the back of the Seat, Sabine had her hands against the Control Panel. Attempting to get the Ship to go faster. She now knew where Ezra was and she wanted to confront him. No she thought, she wanted to see him. To hold him in her arms and never let him go. "I am flying the ship as fast as possible, Sabine." Ashoka said calmly, piloting her Ship. "I can sense your frustration and anxiety from here. Along with your desire to see him." Sabine closed her eyes and then gazed over at the Togruta.

"According to Triston, he has been on Knownest this whole time. Do you know I have been on Knownest 9 times since he left. I once went to Arkeen. If he was there, why didn't he just come out and let me know?" Sabine asked as she thought back to the time she had gone to Arkeen. Her eyes widened. "Oh Fuck a Rancor!" She gasped.

"What is the matter?" Ashoka inquired worried that something drastic was wrong. Sabine shook her head.

"It was six months after he left, I was lonely. My Mother had arranged for me to meet a Suitor then. Shit I do not even remember his name, but we went to Arkeen for dinner. You have to understand I missed Ezra immensely. I missed his sappy attempts to flirt with me, to impress me. The Suitor kept flirting with me, telling me how beautiful I was. It reminded me of Ezra, so it made me feel good." Sabine explained as she exhaled roughly.

"Perhaps he did see you with this Man." Ashoka assumed and watched as Sabine's posture slump in the Seat.

"Then he would think that I have forgotten about him, that I have moved on and ah Shit. He would believe that I never cared about him. That I did not love him." This saddened Sabine to the core. Trying to remember if she had noticed Ezra in the crowds of people. Wondering due to the Suitor's attention upon her, if she had missed him.

"That is something you must ask him when you do see him." Ashoka stated, pointing outwards at Knownest. It took another twenty minutes to land and as the two stepped down the ramp, they noticed the thousands of Mandalorian Soldiers surrounding the City of Arkeen. "I did not expect this many to be here looking for him." She commented and Sabine was surprised as well.

"Ah good you have arrived just in time." Bo-Katan stated. "We have had no success in locating Ezra yet, I was about to have the City evacuated and then use the Fighters to scan for his Life Signs." The Duchess of Mandalore declared. "Unless you believe you can persuade him to surrender." With a slight nod, Sabine looked over at Ashoka. The Togruta closed her eyes and concentrated, attempting to feel where Ezra might be. Pointing towards the Southern Area of the City.

"I cannot get a exact location, but I feel that he is over that way." Ashoka informed Sabine and with another nod. Sabine put on her Helmet and activated her Jetpack. Soaring over the City Walls and landing at an intercepting junction of two Streets. Taking her Helmet off, she dropped it.

"Come out Ezra. Ashoka says you are around here. Come out and talk to me." Sabine said loudly, glancing around her. Others flew in and landed a few feet away from her.

"No. Just go, Sabine." Ezra's voice said from the left and Sabine turned towards where his voice came from.

"Ezra please come out and talk to me." Sabine pleaded as she bit her bottom lip. She suspected that if Ezra wanted to, he would disappear and not even Bo-Katan Army would be able to stop him from leaving. "Please Ezra." She said and Ezra stepped out of the Shadows of an Alley. With a loud squeal of delight, Sabine lunged forward and jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles. Stopping herself from dry humping him.

"Whoa! Okay you found me. Now what?" Ezra asked and Sabine tightened her grip upon him. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at him. She had missed him so badly and here he was.

"Ezra I thought you wanted me to find you. Triston told me that you believe that I did not care about you, that I..." Sabine looked around, noticing the audience that had arrived. Deciding to finally admit it. "That I do not love you. I do, Ezra. I love you. When you left it devastated me, I finally realized how much I loved you." Sabine told him as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why didn't you contact me or let me know you were here?" She asked and Ezra exhaled sharply. Then verified her fear.

"I saw you with that Suitor and decided that if he made you happy then I had no right to assume that we could ever be together. Since at that moment it was clear that you did not care or miss me." Ezra said and Sabine shook her head.

"He meant nothing to me. At that moment I discovered that I only want you. No one else. All those Suitors my Mother tried to arrange for me. All had a serious flaw." Sabine stated. This confused him, from what he observed the Suitor he had seen her with was handsome and quite dashing. A perfect match for Sabine.

"I did not notice any type of flaws or problems." Ezra stated and Sabine shook her head. Staring deep within his blue eyes, that seemed to soften as she peered into them.

"They all had the same flaw. They were not you." With that Sabine leaned towards him touching her lips against hers and within that moment. All doubts and resistance had fluttered away. Even those that Sabine had, melting into the embrace. She felt whole as her heart pounded hard within her chest. Breathing just as hard out her nose, she kissed him harder. Not wanting it to end. Parting slightly he stared into her eyes and smiled.

"I missed you Sabine. I am sorry I did not contact you." Ezra whispered to her and she pulled him closer. Wanting to do nothing but hold him and never letting him go. "I just could not face that you moved on. The possibility that you did not feel the same about me." Sabine shook her head.

"I have missed you every day, every hour and every minute that you were gone. Like I said Ezra, I love you." Sabine smiled and did not want anything or anyone taking him away from her again. "Ezra Marry me, right now and right here." She said firmly. Not knowing about the Medal. Not knowing if her Family or Clan would disagree or forbid her taking him as her Husband. She did not care about any of that. The only person that mattered at that moment was Ezra and she had no intention of going on without him. Turning her head slightly she looked to the left. "Mother I am Marrying Ezra, if you must banish me once again then do it. I desire no one else." Before Ursa Wren could answer Bo-Katan stepped forward.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, since I have decided to award Ezra Bridger the Medal of Valor. Thus done he is eligible for either being adopted with your Clan or you may take him as your Spouse and he will be still considered part of your Clan." Bo-Katan announced as she placed the Medal on Ezra's sleeve of his Robe. Unable to put it on his chest due to that Sabine was still firmly attached to him. Both looked at the Medal with awe. "I wish to discuss in a few weeks that you Ezra Bridger soon to be Wren become one of my Advisers and since we are about to begin negotiations with the New Republic. I want you to be the Ambassador for Mandalore." The Duchess ordered as she glanced about the gathered leaders of the Clans. Almost all of them were subtly nodding with approval. "But right now I believe that you two need to speak the Vows." Ezra was overwhelmed, in less then ten minutes he had been awarded the highest Medal that Mandalore has and more importantly Sabine wanted him to Marry her.

"Wait. This is all happening way too fast for me. Marrying Sabine is everything that I would do anything for. But I am just a commoner, basically a nobody." Ezra stammered out and Bo-Katan laughed loudly.

"Ah a Nobody that is also a Jedi and a Hero of Mandalore and Lothal. I would not say that you are a Nobody or a commoner. Would any of you say that?" Bo-Katan asked the Count and Countesses that were gathered around in a large circle.

"Any one calls my Ezra a Commoner and I will beat them into the ground. He is not a nobody, he is mine and I am his. Ezra we are getting Married right now. Somebody give him a Data Pad with the vows on it." Sabine stated and Triston stepped forward and held out a Data Pad with the Vows written on it. Mumbling through them, Ezra knew that he had not pronounced most of the words wrong. Sabine spoke them from memory perfectly.

"Good enough. Take your Husband to that Hotel for one Week and then spend a Week at your home. Afterwards I want both of you at the Capital." Bo-Katan ordered and turned towards the others. "I believe this calls for a celebration."

"Come Husband, you heard the Duchess. To the Hotel." Sabine said as she gestured towards the Hotel. Ezra carried her inside and up to one of the rooms. Inside she unlatched her legs and he set her down. "This is something that we should have done years ago." She stated, reaching up and began to remove her armor. "Strip Ezra." In moments they were on the bed. Spending the whole week within the room.

With the week over, Sabine and Ezra headed to the Wren Family Home. Upon arrival, Ursa suggested that Ezra spend the week molding and reforming a set of Wren Clan Armor for himself. With Sabine's help he selected a set that had not been used in almost one hundred years. She had suggested the Armor since it belonged to a Man that was Non-Mandalorian and had married a Wren and became a Member of the Clan. That seemed to be about right for Ezra so he accepted the Armor and began to work on adjusting it to fit him. As he worked, someone put her arms around him from behind. "Sabine I need to get this done. I only have a week." Ezra commented as Sabine blew into his ear, then licked and kissed his ear.

"I locked the door to the Workshop. So how about you take a break and spend a few moments with your wife?" Sabine asked seductively as she kissed the back of his neck. Causing him to inhale sharply.

"We never take a few moments. It is more like hours." Ezra commented as he turned to face her, noticing that Sabine had not only locked the door. But she also had removed her Armor and Clothes. Standing now naked in front of him. His eyebrows raised as he admired her spectacular body. She had moved her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him. Kissing him passionately. After several times, sitting with his back leaned against the wall he looked down at Sabine. "It will take me a month to get the Armor adjusted if we keep taking these types of breaks." He commented as she smiled up at him.

"I cannot help it beloved. I have missed years of not having you with me and I want to make up for that lost time. I really do not hear you complaining that much." Sabine said as she pulled him tighter to her. She had regrets and the primary one was not Marrying Ezra before the Attack on the Imperial Dome. She had thought of that since that day and now that he was finally hers. She was not going to waste any time. If that meant having almost constant sex with him, then that is what she was going to have.

"If I had only known that you loved me. Things would have been different. I did not want to tell you this until now, but I did not have to be on the Bridge of the Chimaera to direct the Purgills. I could have departed and then had them drag the Imperial Ships away." Ezra told her and she glared up at him. So he quickly explained. "I knew at the time that I was a threat to the Emperors Rule, so he would not stop until I was either converted or killed. That is the reason I left. To protect you and Lothal." This soothed Sabine as she smiled again at him.

"I suspected that was the reason you Sacrificed yourself. Do not ever do that again. I want you around for a long, long time. From now on I am not letting you out of my sight. Mainly to keep you out of trouble.." Sabine stated and then poked him in the chest. "You have this bad habit of getting into mischief. That ends as of today." With that said she relaxed and snuggled against him. "After a little while, you better get back to working on what will be your Armor. After all you only have a week to get it done, then we have to report to Bo-Katan." Ezra exhaled sharply as he shook his head subtly. Then decided that it was not worth an argument to mention that is exactly what he said before she seduced him into another couple hour sessions.

The End of One Story: Possibly the Beginning of Another


	45. Chapter 45

Star Wars Rebels: Stranded (Short Story) Part One

 **Introduction:**

During a reconnaissance patrol adjacent a well known Imperial route Sabine and Ezra inadvertently came across an Imperial Carrack Cruiser. Sabine in the Pilot Seat flew the Y-Wing Fighter avoiding incoming fire from the Cruiser, while Ezra in the Gunner Seat returned fire.

 **Evasion and Being Marooned:**

"I think we are in some serious trouble." Ezra said as he continued to fire back at the Larger Ship. "There goes the shields." He informed Sabine as she continued to fly an evasive pattern avoiding the incoming fire.

"No we are fine as long as you actually hit the Cruiser once in awhile." Sabine countered as she pushed the accelerators to the limit. Somewhat wishing that the Y-Wing was an A-wing. By now the other Fighter would be way out of the Cruisers range. "The bad news is, I think they are not trying to destroy us. But capture us." She stated as another blast of green struck near the rear engines.

"You might be right. Any chance we can get out of here before they actually disable the engines and we are essentially screwed?" Ezra asked as Sabine checked the Navigation Computer. It needed another Forty Seconds to calculate the route. They did not have Forty Seconds, at any moment the Cruiser would be in range to use it's Tractor Beams and when it did. They were done.

"Nope. Not unless we do something really stupid and reckless." Sabine said then glanced back at Ezra. "Okay well I guess we have no choice do we. Hang on." With an exhale, Sabine grabbed the Hyperdrive and pushed it forward. Both were taking a huge gamble that they would not collide into anything as the Fighter streaked into Hyperspace. Just as a Green Turbo Laser struck the left engine. The Y-Wing shook as it soared through Hyperspace. Sabine held the stick firmly as she fought the controls. "We are really in trouble now." She said and looked back, Ezra was slumped over his gunner controls. "Ezra! Hey Ezra are you alright?" Not fully paying attention, she bit her bottom lip and stared at him. Then saw his back rise and fall. Exhaling with relief, she turned her attention back to keeping the ship from careening while in Hyperspace. Ten seconds later they shot out of the wild ride and Sabine checked the Fighter's status. Wincing as she saw several of the Ships Systems were damaged. Utilizing the Scanners, while it still worked she searched for somewhere safe to land. Spotting one place, an unnamed World with no Sentient Life Forms or Technology. Reaching for the Communicator, she gasped. It was gone, destroyed. "Great. Looks like we are screwed." Angling the damaged Y-Wing towards the Green, Brown and Blue World. She hoped that the Fighter would actually be able to land. With the last of the Power, Sabine slowed the descent of the Fighter as it streaked downward. Knowing that she had no hope of landing the Ship or them intact, she activated the Ejection Seat for Ezra and then for herself. Both seats jetted upwards and when the chutes opened Sabine watched as the Y-Wing nose dived into a White Snow Topped Mountain. She and Ezra landed safely on the Beach of a nearby Ocean. Removing the straps of the Seat, Sabine rushed over to Ezra. Immediately checking his vital signs and with a sign of relief found he was just unconscious. Pulling off his Helmet, she noticed why. There was a huge crack on the back of the Helmet. Tossing the Helmet aside, Sabine checked the back of his head and found a small bump. Checking the Seat, she found the Emergency Medical Kit and checked him with the Medical Scanner. It verified her initial thought, he had been knocked out.

Seeing that Ezra was not that badly hurt, Sabine decided to check out their situation. They were essentially marooned on an inhabited World. Glancing about she noticed that they did land somewhere reasonably in a good location. A stream ran into the Ocean that promised fresh water and after checking her Armor's sensor she was relieved to find that the Ocean had Fish and other Marine Life within it. Hearing a groan, she turned back towards Ezra. Watching him raise his right hand towards the back of his head. "Ow! What hit me?" Ezra said his voice barely audible. Opening his eyes he saw Sabine standing next to him. "So how screwed are we?" He asked and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"A lot." Sabine informed Ezra as he unbuckled his restraints and weakly stood. Wavering slightly, Sabine reached out to steady him. "You want the bad news first or the really bad news?" She asked him and he gave a short laugh.

"The bad news, I guess." Ezra replied and Sabine gestured around her.

"Well it seems that we are Marooned on a Planet with no Sentient Life or Technology. That is the bad news. The really bad news is, the Ship is a crater on that Mountain over there. I never got the chance to Contact anyone or send out an Emergency Signal." Sabine informed him and Ezra frowned.

"So no one knows that we are here or even where to look for us." Ezra stated and Sabine nodded. "So what do we do?" He asked and Sabine smiled.

"First order of Business. We build a Shelter, we gather resources and we survive. Since you are a little woozy still, you pull out all of the Emergency Supplies out of the Ejection Seats. While I look for a place for us to set up camp." Sabine said as she began to search the immediate area for a good place for them to build a Shelter. She guessed that like most Planets, that it would rain and if they wanted to stay dry. They would need something with a roof on it. Walking over to two large trees, she found a good location for their initial Campsite. Ezra in the meantime removed all of the Emergency Supplies and placed them on the seats. He began to recite what they had.

"Four Days worth of Emergency Rations, Two Quarts of Water, A Detection Scanner that indicates whether something is Edible or not and Four Emergency Blankets. Oh we also have a Tarp, Three Hundred Feet of Nylon Cord and One Hundred Feet of Nylon Rope." Ezra reported as he opened another case and grimaced. "Well Shit. Some Moron took the Solar Powered Fire Igniter." Opening something even more important his eyes widened and became seriously angry. "We are totally screwed even worse. The same fucking moron also took the Emergency Transponder!" That in itself was devastating news as Sabine walked back over and peered at the empty Transponder Case. Now even if someone friendly came within range, they could not even send out an Emergency Signal for them to hone in on.

"If I ever find out who did that, I will beat the living shit out of him." Sabine said as she picked up the Empty Case and shook her head. "We can function without the Fire Igniter because I have one. But the Transponder, that really makes it virtually impossible for us to even have a chance of being found." The situation became even more devastating then before. They could end up spending years on this World without anyone ever finding them. With a resigned exhale, Sabine pointed over to where she had just been. "Bring the Supplies over there, it is a good spot for us to build a Shelter." She said picking up some of the Supplies and leading Ezra over to the spot.

Building a Shelter took no time, using Ezra's Lightsaber. He was able to cut several wooden poles that would form the base and roof of the Shelter. Once a Ten Foot Pole was placed within the notches of the two Trees. They put Five others to form a Lean To. The next step Ezra and Sabine laid a tarp on the poles. Finally placing Palm Brows onto the Five poles that formed the Roof. With the Shelter built, Ezra gathered Fire Wood and Sabine put down other Palm Brows on the floor of the Shelter. Laying an Emergency Blanket on top of the Brows on the Floor. "This should at least keep us reasonably dry and warm." Sabine commented, seeing that it was starting to get dark. Kneeling, she stacked several pieces of Wood in a pile and lite them with her Fire Igniter. Within a few seconds the fire was burning brightly. Sitting down before it, Ezra dropped the last arm full of wood and joined her. He felt nervous as he glanced back at the small shelter.

"Tomorrow I will build my own Shelter." Ezra informed her and Sabine stared at him confused.

"Why?" Sabine asked as she saw his nervous expression.

"I, Well I would think that you would not want me in the same shelter as you. You know give you some privacy." Ezra stammered out and Sabine shook her head.

"Oh come on Ezra, we are stuck here together and it would be stupid to have separate shelters. Especially if this place gets cold at night." Sabine told him as she glanced about. "This is the first day and neither of know what to expect. The days seem to be pleasantly warm, even hot. But the nights could be cold. We might end up having to share body heat to be able to keep ourselves warm." To her delight, he paled at the thought of sleeping that close to her. She could tell that he was now really nervous. Which pleased her deeply.

"Okay that makes sense." Ezra replied his voice shaking as he exhaled sharply. Smiling Sabine gave a short chuckle at how nervous Ezra was.

"We have to face the reality of the situation Ezra. Since no one knows where we are and we have no way to contact anyone. We could be here for years, just the two of us before someone stumbles upon us." Sabine stated and saw that Ezra was beginning to relax some. "Now that being said, I am trusting you to behave yourself. There are times I do expect privacy as I will give you the same courtesy." She added and Ezra nodded with understanding. He had no real desire to have Sabine seeing or watching him take a shit and he would not watch as she went to the bathroom. "Now I suggest we get some sleep, tomorrow we have to improve our situation. Which means a better Shelter, checking the Water to make sure it is potable, use the Scanner to ensure we can eat the Fish and the other Marine Life." With that said, Sabine stood and moved over towards the Shelter. Glancing back to make sure Ezra was coming. Taking off her Armor and boots. She laid down on the soft Emergency Blanket. Pulling the other three on top of her and held the one side open for Ezra. Removing his own boots, Ezra joined her and she flipped the blankets on top of him. Closing her eyes she smiled. Before dozing off she thought of how much she missed Ezra while she was on Mandalore, she also missed his vain attempts to impress her. Sabine had left Mandalore to rejoin the others in the Rebellion for one reason. She missed him.

What Sabine believed was the middle of the night, the temperature began to drop. Carefully sliding closer to Ezra, she gently placed her head on his left side of his chest and reached down putting his left arm around her. Slipping her own left arm across him and moving her left leg over his. He awoke opening his eyes to find Sabine snuggled up against him. "Sabine?" Ezra eyes widened in shock as she smiled up at him.

"It is alright Ezra, it is getting colder and this is the best way to make sure that we both are warm enough. Now go back to sleep." Sabine said as she closed her own eyes and continued to smile. Really enjoying the contact with him as she fell back asleep. Still smiling contently. It took Ezra some time to relax enough to fall asleep himself. His mind would not completely shut off as he glanced down at Sabine's beautiful face. He still loved her and it was no longer a boyhood fantasy. He deeply admired and loved Sabine with all of his heart, deciding to no longer stupidly attempt to impress her and hope that in time she might feel the same about him. Having her sleeping basically on him, was a dream come true and he had no idea how to handle this. Should he once again try to have some type of romantic relationship with her or not again make a fool of himself. Sabine had rejected him for years and he did not know if he could take more of the rejection. Especially if she told him that even though they were stranded alone, there is no possibility of them ever being together. Sabine's Mother Ursa Wren told him that right before he, Sabine and Kanan returned to Yavin 4. It had devastated him as he thought of what the elder Wren said to him.

 _"Young Jedi, I know you have feelings for my Daughter and I believe that in time she will have them for you. I am sorry but I cannot allow such a relationship between you and Sabine. Now that she is once again part of my Family and Clan, I am hoping to have Suitors that will be more appropriate then a low born Commoner."_ Ursa Wren told him, then with not another word left Ezra to stand there in utter despair. Even now it upset him, but he had to agree with Ursa Wren. He was nothing but a Poor Street Commoner that had no right to expect to be with someone as wonderful as Sabine. She was way better then he ever would hope to be. Feeling a small tear roam down his face, he exhaled and forced himself to relax. Dozing off several minutes later.

 **Yavin 4:**

Sitting behind the Controls of her Ship, the Ghost. Hera Syndulla held back the tears, as she asked the Comptroller for another Status Report on the Missing Recon Patrol and again the Man reported no change. That it still was not possible for a Search for the bodies could be authorized due to the Imperial Presence in that area. Hera did not want to believe that Sabine and Ezra were dead, but all evidence indicated that they were. She had detected it with her own Sensors as she flew into the Sector and found the debris of the Y-Wing Fighter. A destroyed Left Engine with clear signs of it being blasted from the Fighter. Others had scanned the Sector and found no indications that Sabine and Ezra survived the Encounter with an Imperial Cruiser that now had been joined with Two Star Destroyers. "Still no word?" Kanan asked as he stepped into the Cockpit. Hera shook her head and her Lekku swung back and forth.

"It is all my fault. I should never have sent them on the Patrol." Hera said evenly as she continued to hold back the tears. Kanan sat next to her and took her hand.

"No it is not. They both knew the risks and accepted them. If they are gone, it is not your fault." Kanan tried to reassure her, but he was also feeling the loss of both Sabine and Ezra. "Until I am sure, I am not ready to believe that they are gone. Sabine is one of the best Pilots here and Ezra is very close to being a fully trained Jedi. They would find a way to survive." He told his Twil'ek lover as he took her hand and held it tightly.

"As soon as the Imperials move on, I want to go look for them. I have already asked Mon Mothma and she has approved me to take along as many Ships that we can spare to also search." Hera told him as she slumped slightly in her seat. "At some point I better contact Sabine's Family and tell them." Kanan exhaled.

"If you want I will do it." Kanan suggested and Hera shook her head again.

"No if anyone is to do it, I will. After all I am the one that sent them and I should render my apologies and sympathies to them." Hera countered, leaning back and staring upwards. Silently wishing to see a one Engine Y-Wing coming in for an emergency landing. But that would be too much to wish for at that moment.

 **The Unknown World:**

Awakening early, Sabine yawned and winced as the sun shone brightly into her eyes. Moving her right arm she put it over her eyes blocking the incoming light. "Good morning Sabine." Ezra said with a gleeful tone in his voice. She grimaced and refused to open her eyes.

"It is too early to be in such a good mood." Sabine stated with frustration and Ezra knew that Sabine was not a morning person. "This is going to be a rotten place to be since we do not have Caff." She muttered in a complaining voice.

"Any chance I could get up?" Ezra asked as she shook her head slightly and tightened her grip with her left arm.

"Nope, too comfortable and you make a great pillow. Let me sleep a few more minutes or hours and then I will let you get up." Sabine muttered as she fell back asleep. Knowing what was the point of getting up early, at best they would be here for a long time and that meant they also had time to do whatever they needed to do to survive. Ezra knew better then to argue or insist with Sabine, though he was delighted that she liked using him for a pillow and sleeping basically on top of him. His heart began to pound hard in his chest, then his mind instantly went to what Ursa had told him. With an audible exhale, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as well. What he wanted to do was to cry again about the fact that he could not have any type of relationship with the Young Woman that he loved. Even now when they were alone and probably would be here for several years.

An Hour later, Sabine yawned and opened her eyes. Now ready to get up and begin the day. Especially since she really had to go pee. Getting off Ezra, she headed for a nearby secluded spot and relieved herself. Using a leaf to wipe with. Coming back she noticed that Ezra had the same urge, she could just make him out as he stood behind a tree. Wetting it down. When he was done, he walked back and sat at the fire ring. Placing a number of sticks in a pile. Sabine sat as well and lite the fire and soon it was burning brightly. "So what should we do first this morning? Rebuild the Shelter so that it is a bit warmer at night, Check our Water supply and make sure we can drink it or go fishing?" Ezra asked not really looking at Sabine and this really bothered her.

"Ezra what is wrong?" Sabine asked with concern, finding it funny that last night he was not exactly thrilled with the prospect that she laid on top of him. Thinking it extremely odd that he almost did not want her to touch him. Wondering if he finally gave up on wanting some type of relationship with her. That would be disastrous if true. "Is this about last night?" She added and he closed his eyes.

"Yes and I do not really want to talk about it." Ezra replied, about to stand and retrieve more wood for the fire. Sabine put a restraining hand on his right forearm stopping him.

"It is almost like you do not want me to touch you." Sabine said her voice crackling with sorrow. "Is that it, you are upset that I got closer because it got colder? Ezra I would like to know if I did something wrong." She gazed at him and could see the hurt and despair in his eyes. Turning his head away from her, he breathed in and out sharply.

"All that did is remind me that...Oh never mind. Perhaps we better get to work." Ezra said and again tried to rise, but Sabine stopped him.

"What Ezra? We are going to be here for awhile and if there is a problem I want to know." Sabine said sternly. "All it did is remind you of what?" She asked and Ezra closed his eyes. Deciding she was right, she should know.

"That I have no hope of having any type relationship with you other then being a comrade in arms." Ezra almost whispered as Sabine shook her head. Extremely relieved that he had not given up on her.

"Why would you think or say that? I know I have dissuaded you for years but I had hoped that you would not give up." Sabine said moving her hand down from his forearm and clasping his right hand in hers. Intertwining her fingers into his. He looked over at her and tried to smile.

"No. Your Mother told me that I should not hope to have one with you. That I am nothing but a low born Commoner and she is right. I am nothing and you are everything. So last night just reminded me that I should not expect or hope for anything more then what we are now." Ezra explained as he tried to release her hand from his, wanting to go off and once again cry over that he would never be with Sabine. But she tightened her grip and smiled widely.

"You know you are an idiot. Ezra hope is what Rebellions are built upon and hope is something that someone should never give up on." Sabine leaned closer and reached up with her left hand touching his cheek. Getting on her knees she moved forward and placed her lips against his. At first the kiss was gentle and unimpressive. She moved closer and really pressed her lips against his more firmly and soon found that the embrace was exactly what she expected it to be. Glorious. Closing her eyes she relished in the kiss, it pushed all her doubts and concerns out of her mind. Flicking her tongue into his mouth, she twirled it around his, fully tasted him and she liked it. Parting slightly she gazed into his perfect blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back and then frowned.

"Wait your Mother.." Ezra started to say and Sabine put her left hand fingers on his mouth.

"My Mother said that to make sure you were willing to prove that you are stubborn enough to be with me. She would never dictate who I want." Sabine told him as she kissed him again. After several minutes she parted again and exhaled. "This is fun and I really like kissing you Ezra. But we do have a lot of work to do today." She said to him reluctantly. Wanting to continue to kiss him, even consider something else that was even more physical and involved them being naked. Both moved away from each other and Ezra stood. Helping Sabine stand as well. With a final squeeze of her fingers, she released his hand and they got to work.

It was hard for Sabine, she wanted to kiss him again. To be held by him. At that moment she did not really care if anyone ever found them. In time she would take Ezra as hers and that meant the Vows. But she wanted to make sure that he truly did love her or was it still just a boyhood fascination, though she suspected and knew that he did love her. Sabine just needed to string him along for awhile. Glancing over at him, she watched as he finished making the Shelter into something that would keep the cold out more effectively. Including adding in a fire place that would heat the interior. Finishing she shook her head. "What is the matter with this?" Ezra asked as she smiled mischievously.

"Do not think that you are getting out of being my Pillow from now on. I have not slept that well in years and I plan on snuggling with you at night." Sabine informed him and Ezra chuckled.

"Good. I think I can handle being your pillow." Ezra responded placing the final bit of insulation on the Shelter.

To be continued


	46. Chapter 46

Star Wars Rebels: Stranded (Short Story) Part Two

 **Marooned:**

On the third morning, Sabine awoke and inhaled through her nose. Wishing she hadn't. Ezra noticed her expression of disgust. "I think we both could use a bath and wash our clothes." Ezra commented as he gave a short laugh and wrinkled his nose. Sabine chuckled as well and nodded with agreement. She felt dirty and after three days in the same clothes. One tended to begin to smell and feel a bit itchy.

"That is a great idea. The Ocean should work very well for both." Sabine suggested and reached over to the Survival Packets, removing the a couple of the Multi Cleanser Bars and handing one to Ezra. "I will go over there and you over there." She pointed to two different locations a good fifty meters away. Not ready for him to see her naked yet and she suspected he was not ready for her to see him. With a short nod, he waited for her to get off him and they both headed for their designated spots. At the shore line, Ezra glanced over towards where Sabine was casually taking off her boots, body suit and underwear. With an audible exhale, he did the same and with one of the Bar Shaped Multi-Cleaner stepping into the salt water and began to wash himself. Immediately he felt better, as the soap cleaned him and made him definitely smell better. Returning to the shore, he picked up his Orange Jump Suit and his Underwear. Returning to the water and began to soap up his clothes. Flinging them back onto the shore. Deciding to soak for a bit in the cool water. Submerging with just his head above the water he closed his eyes and relaxed. Without warning he felt a slimy tentacle wrap around his right floating leg and pull him deeper into the water. Causing his head to be thrust under the water. Resurfacing, he called for his Lightsaber from shore and when it slapped into his outstretched hand he activated it and sliced the Black Cable sized Tentacle away. Standing back in chest deep water, he saw four more Tentacles coming towards him from the deeper water. Slicing them all with a sideways underwater cut, he suddenly thought of Sabine. Gazing down the beach he saw Sabine struggling to make it to shore. Turning, he ran towards the Shore and then down the beach as fast as he could. Plunging into the Water and first grabbing Sabine's right wrist, lunging forward and cutting the four Tentacles that were valiantly attempting to pull Sabine into the deeper water.

Floating in the Waist high Water, Sabine relaxed. Really enjoying the feeling of being clean. Then with a gasp she felt something wrap around her legs and her waist. Staring down in shock, she saw the black colored slimy Tentacles firmly around her. Reaching towards the shore, she clasped her right hand onto a submerged rock and tried to pull herself to shore. Before she could yell for assistance from Ezra, she was thrust and pulled under water. Panic flowed through her as she could feel something tug at her. Breaking the surface, she inhaled the air deeply and when someone grabbed her wrist. Sabine knew it was Ezra. Thankful that he had seen that she was in trouble. The tension on her waist and legs was now gone. Feeling Ezra pick her up and carry her back to the beach, setting her down and sitting in front of her. Shaking with the release of Adrenalin, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her. Not caring that she was naked or that he was also naked. "Are you alright?" Ezra asked as she held pulled at him tightly. As he rose to pick her up again and carry her back to the shelter. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles. Returning to the Camp, he sat down keeping his arms around her as she shook and shivered. Not wanting to let him go. She sobbed as she held him. Realizing how close she had been to being pulled into deeper water by who knows what. Breathing hard, Sabine turned her head and stared at him intently. Thrusting her head towards him and kissed him hard. Grinding her teeth against his. Parting slightly, he reached for a nearby blanket to put around her to cover her. She shook her head.

"No Ezra. Just hold me." Sabine said in a pleading voice. Pulling him tightly to her. Then turned her head and kissed him again. Deciding that now was the time for something physical. Gyrating her hips, she reached down and put her right hand around his shaft. Squeezing it and causing him to moan with pleasure. Staring deeply into her eyes.

"Sabine are you sure you want to do this?" Ezra asked, not wanting to take any type of advantage of her. Sabine knew this and at that moment only knew that she did want him.

"Yes I am sure Ezra, I love you and I really want this." Sabine told him as she continued to stroke his shaft. Feeling her slit and insides moisten with desire. Aiming his tip towards her opening, she touched his tip against her slit. Stiffening and biting her lower lip, she again shuddered. But this time with intense pleasure. Rubbing the tip against her slit and folds, she suddenly felt an intense wave of Ecstasy flow from her area all through her body. Closing her eyes she relished in the sensation and as she slid his tip once more across her slit, she felt the tip enter her. Convulsing with an orgasm, she moaned loudly. Pressing her lips against his to stiffen her moan. Moving her hips she began to feel more of him enter her and when a few inches was now inside her. She felt her clitoris tighten around him. Moaning again as another climax rocketed through her. "Oh Gods Ezra that feels so good." Sabine gasped out as she rocked her hips slightly and felt more of him enter her. Lowering herself more, she felt her pussy engulf his rock hard Manhood. When her hips finally touched his, she felt her hymen tear and for a brief few seconds it hurt. Then it was replaced with pleasure. Holding on to him tightly, she waited until her insides relaxed enough for her to move. Then with small grunts and moans, she moved slightly upwards and then down on to him. Each movement inward caused her to climax with an orgasm and she was in heaven. With audible "AH's" and "OH's". Sabine felt his manhood deep within her and it felt intensely wonderful. Keeping her eyes locked onto his, she panted for breath and after what she believed was adequate time he released into her causing her to have a huge orgasm as well. With a verbal moan, she shuddered and stiffened. Really relishing the feeling of his hot liquid mixing with hers inside her.

"I love you Sabine. I love you so much." Ezra gasped out as he held her tightly to him. Feeling her insides tighten around his Manhood like a vice. After a few moments she smiled and pulled him back onto the bed they had under the Lean To.

"Again my love, again." Sabine said as she laid down with him on top of her. Kissing him passionately. No longer caring that they had not taken the Vows yet. Figuring they could later. Near Noon, Ezra rose and went to gather their clothes. Keeping from going to close to the Ocean. Hanging the damp clothes at the Shelter he glanced over at a big boulder 20 yards from the fresh water stream. An idea came to mind.

Walking towards the big Rock, he nodded. He could easily make it and call it Jedi Training. He reached for his Lightsaber. Closing his eyes, Ezra focused on the Boulder and it slowly rose into the Air. The Rock was about half the size of a Landspeeder, still he was able to levitate the Boulder closer to a spot next to the Geyser that was seeping out of the Rock near the Stream. Setting it down, he exhaled and opened his eyes once more. "Okay step one is done. Now some delicate Lightsaber Practice." Ezra whispered mostly to himself as he activated his Lightsaber and cut the Boulder in half, length wise. Using the Force he removed the top half and dropped it onto the sand a few meters away. With that done he began to cut out small sections from the center to about four inches from the sides. After about an hour and he admired what he had done so far. Barely noticing when Sabine had dressed and made her way over, curious on what he was up to. Carrying his own clothes. Handing them to him, he put them on.

"What are you doing over here?" Sabine asked as she tried to understand what he was working on for the last hour. Cutting some more of the interior out, he smiled over at her.

"Making us a Bathtub so we do not have to worry about those things attacking us again when we want to take a Bath. I actually wanted it to be a surprise. But I am almost done anyhow." Ezra told her and she smiled with delight. With the interior done, he stabbed a hole near the bottom and then climbed out of the bowl shaped rock Bathtub. Finding a wooden log and cut it to fit into the hole. Now the tub had a plug. Deactivating his Lightsaber he stepped back to admire his work. "So how do you like it?" He asked her and she stepped closer. Putting her arms around his neck and gave him an appreciative kiss.

"I love it. But how are we going to fill it with water?" Sabine asked and he shrugged pointing over at where a waterfall from the stream flowed. Using hollowed out Bamboo, he pushed one end the top of the small waterfall and the other end into the Tub. Water now began to pour into the Tub and then out the drainage hole. Sabine instantly knew how they could now use it. Plugging the hole and the Tub would fill full of Water. "That is wonderful Ezra. I wish you made it earlier. Though I probably would not have had sex with you so soon." Putting her arms back around his waist, she pulled him close for another Kiss. "Ezra there is something we have to do, that is if you do love me." Ezra smiled and nodded.

"I have loved you for years and being stranded here is not that devastating with you here." Ezra admitted as she smiled at him.

"Good. Because I love you too and we need to take the Vows. Normally we would do them first before having sex, but I guess it really does not matter as long as you love me and I love you." Sabine said and Ezra nodded.

"Just tell me what to say and I will say them and mean them." Ezra stated and Sabine kissed him again. Relieved and extremely happy. Then instructed him on how to speak the Marriage Vows. Taking the Vows together, Sabine reached up and unzipped her body suit, walking back towards the Shelter.

"That is all it takes, we are Married. Care to accompany back at our shelter for some Marital Lovemaking?" Sabine asked with a mischievous smirk. Making sure that Ezra was following her.

 **Yavin 4: Knownest**

With a sorrowful exhale, Hera closed her eyes. No sign of Ezra or Sabine surviving the encounter with the Imperial Cruiser. To everyone it would appear that the two had been killed. Leaning forward Hera activated the Holonet. She needed to inform Sabine's Family and offer her condolences for their loss. Waiting for the signal to pass through several secure relays, the image of Ursa and Alrich Wren appeared. Inhaling, Hera looked at Sabine's Parents. "Countess I regret to inform you that Sabine while on a Recon Patrol encountered an Imperial Cruiser and it is believed that she and her Gunner..." Hera could not continue as she swallowed back her own tears. "I am so sorry." She said as Ursa stared at her with dread.

"Are you completely sure that she is gone?" Alrich asked as he put a shaking hand on Ursa's shoulder. Hera nodded, tears now dropping from her Twil'ek green eyes.

"Yes. Though we have not been able to locate their bodies." Hera told them, hoping that perhaps the two were actually alive somewhere. There was still that. Ursa closed her eyes and then exhaled sharply.

"Until there is a body, I am not going to believe that Sabine is dead. She has survived times that most believed that it was impossible. I would like to know, who was the Gunner?" Ursa asked, keeping her voice steady and not wanting to show the sorrow she felt. Later she would mourn and hope that Sabine was still alive.

"Ezra Bridger, I believe you know him." Hera said and Ursa nodded.

"Then I offer my own condolences to you and the others. Bridger was a fine young man that we will join you in your grief over his death." Ursa said then closed the link. Leaning back she remained silent for several minutes.

"What are you thinking Beloved?" Alrich asked as Ursa slowly looked at him. Pondering over the possibilities.

"I am thinking that our Daughter knows my opinion of her being involved with that young Jedi and thus she would take drastic measures to get what she wanted." Ursa stated and Alrich shook his head.

"You do not think she would fake her and his death, just to be with him. Do you?" Alrich asked and Ursa shrugged slightly. Believing it was possible. Their Daughter would do something like that if she had no choice. But she actually did, if she desired the Young Bridger then she had other options then doing something so drastic.

"No, but it is a possibility. After all I did tell him that I forbid him from seeking a relationship with her. Wanting him to prove that he is good enough for her. I do not think the two would instead do something like this." Ursa said as she looked down at Triston who was listening closely. "Triston, send as many Hunters as we can spare to search for them or their bodies. I will not believe they are dead until I see their bodies." With that she wanted to continue to believe that they were alive and well and together.

Back on Yavin 4, Hera frowned at the blank Holonet image. "Well she took that better then I expected." Kanan stated as he put his arm around Hera's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Ursa Wren seems to be in denial. I cannot blame her, I do not want to believe that they are gone. Not until I see their bodies." Hera said as she thought about it, there had been no trace of the rest of the Y-Wing Fighter at the scene and after an intensive search they had not picked up any transmissions or debris in the surrounding Sectors.

"So what do you want to do?" Kanan asked and Hera smiled reassuringly.

"We continue to look for them. If they are alive then we need to find them." Hera declared, beginning the start up routine on the Ghost.

 **Unknown World: Three Months, One Week and Four Days**

Placing the last Bark Shingle onto another, Ezra wiped the sweat of his forehead. The Cabin that he and Sabine were constructing was done. In a few days he would begin the construction of the Chimney and Fireplace. About Three hundred meters from the beach, the Cabin was located within a large open area next to the Stream. No longer believing it was safe or practical to remain on the Beach. More then twice they both spotted the Black Tentacles trying to reach them during high tide, where the Ocean Sea Water was about two Meters from their Shelter. Five days ago, Ezra saw what one of the Sea Carnivores looked like and he was slightly apprehensive to see one again. The large Slimy Black Creature was about half the size of the Ghost and had a large Pointed Teeth Gaping Mouth. Several Dozen various sized Tentacles were all around it's huge mouth. Four Dark Eyes glared at him as it tried to ensnare him with it's tentacles. Thankfully it appeared that it needed to breath Sea Water or it would have easily slipped out of the Water and attacked him and Sabine. It took several days, but Ezra discovered that the Ocean was where all the Carnivores were. Even the Fish had long sharp teeth. The Speeder Sized Herbivores would go to the Ocean to eat a Pink and Purple Colored Seaweed. Among the seaweed Ezra noticed that the Larger Carnivores with the Tentacles would wait and ensnare any of the Large Herds of Herbivores they could and drag the Eight Legged, Dark Brown with long curved Horns deeper into the water. That made their decision to move easy. "Tomorrow or the day after, once you get the Fireplace and Chimney done and we will finally have a nice place to live in. Well until we are rescued." Sabine said as she admired their hard work. "You do know if you didn't cheat and use the Force, we would still be working on the Cabin." Sabine remarked.

"Yes, well I call it Jedi Training." Ezra informed her then pointed over at the pile of rocks that lay all about near the stream. On the over side of the Stream was a clay bank that they used as mortar between the logs and now would use it between the rocks of the Chimney and Fireplace. Sitting down to rest a few moments he watched as Sabine walked over towards the stream to check the Fish Traps. If she did not find any for Supper in those, she would walk the two hundred meters towards the Mountain and check the Traps in the Large River. To her delight she found five Foot Long Multi Colored Fish inside the Traps. The Scanner indicated that they were safe to eat. Returning she pulled out a knife to clean them. While Ezra started a fire inside a ring of small Campsite fireplace. They had moved here right after they had started construction. Rebuilding a Shelter to stay in until the Cabin had a functioning roof to keep the rain off them. While the Fish Cooked on a spit, Sabine sat next to her Husband and smiled.

"Any chance you wont be too tired to fool around tonight?" Sabine asked with a smile. Ezra chuckled and shook his head.

"Even if I was, I doubt my Beautiful Wife would take no for an answer." Ezra replied as she laughed shaking her head.

"You are right about that." Sabine stated, taking his right arm and putting it around her shoulders. Leaning her head against his side and smiling contently. She was happy. So happy that she did not really care if they were ever found and rescued. Going into the Cabin, since it was mostly completed. Ezra smiled at what Sabine had been working on. She had used her Vibro-Knife and cut the padding out of the two Seats. Then wrapped the Padding with the Parachutes and the final result was a small bed. One of the Blankets was rolled up to make a small pillow that they could share, when Sabine did not use Ezra as a Pillow that is. Off to one side was several yards of the Grey Colored Parachute. At some point the two would later use pieces of that material as make shift clothing. Ezra was not too thrilled with that prospect, since Sabine had suggested that they make something that basically resembled a Diaper. Then for her she planned on using a long strip to tie around her chest, covering her small breasts. Sabine's first suggestion was that the two walked around naked, both decided that would not be a good idea. It was hard enough to concentrate on improving their living conditions without being tempted by being constantly naked. "At some point we should go to the Crash Site and see if there is anything we can salvage." She suggested.

"That is at least 20 Kilometers away. Can your Jetpack fly us there and back with anything we find?" Ezra asked and she reached over and picked up her Jetpack. Checking the fuel and power gauges.

"Perhaps three trips at most. Might be able to squeeze four out of it, that is if we do not have to carry much back." Sabine told him. Though she was hoping to at least find the Solar Power Generator and perhaps a few other essential items.

"Then I guess we should do it, maybe while we are there we could set up some type of visual distress signal that would tell anyone flying over that we are here." Ezra said and Sabine wondered if it was worth the risk. If a passing Imperial Ship saw it, they could be in trouble. But at this point it really did not matter. Knowing that together they could easily defeat a small number of Imperials. That night, Sabine could not completely control herself. Wanting not just one time, but several. As Ezra thrust deep into her, she held him tightly to her. Experiencing Orgasm after Orgasm. To her it felt so good that she could not help but want more. She wanted it harder and faster, which was almost impossible for him to do so. Telling her that she was just too tight. At most he could thrust harder, not faster since it bent his manhood when he tried. After he released once and then later again and then again. They both collapsed onto the makeshift bed, panting for breath. "any chance of one more time." Sabine said in a gasping voice and Ezra gave a short retort.

"Kalabast. At some point we should get some sleep. You have to be as tired as I am." Ezra commented gasping as well. Wondering how Sabine had the energy after working almost all day long on the Cabin, the bed and her cutting Shingles out of the Bark of a trees with a Vibro-Knife.

"I am. But I also like making love with my Husband." Sabine replied with a wry smile. Then exhaled and gave a small nod. "Okay, I guess we can sleep. Though tomorrow morning I want a repeat performance of tonight." She insisted and Ezra chuckled at that, then with Sabine nestled comfortably on his chest. He dozed off and slept. Sabine gazed up at her sleeping Husband and smiled. She knew the reason she wanted it so often and so many times. Sabine had delayed being with Ezra for so long that she wanted to make up for lost time. If she had known how wonderful it was to love him and be loved by him. She would have Married him long before recently. "Wasted time." Sabine whispered as she reached up and gently touched Ezra's face. Then closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they flew to the Crash Site and found a number of useful items. A semi functional Solar Recharge Generator that Sabine knew she could fix. The Y-Wing Emergency Stop Parachute, several hundred Meters worth of insulated Wiring and over fifty Circuits. They even located the Complete Survival Pack, which they stuffed full with the other items they found. Once done, Ezra hefted the Pack and Sabine strapped him against her with the Restraint Straps that she had removed from the Ejection Seats. Back in the Air, she flew slowly to save fuel and had to land three times to let the Jetpack cool from overuse. Arriving back at the Cabin late in the afternoon. "Well that was worth the Trip." Ezra commented as he began to unpack the Salvaged Items.

"Yeah, but I am worn out. You and that stuff was heavy. Twice I was tempted to drop you." Sabine grinned evilly and picked up the Solar Recharge Generator. Knowing she could get it to work after she toyed with it some. Once she got it functional, they could recharge their Powerpacks for her Blasters and his Lightsabers. She also suspected that they could string some lights and actually have lights at night to see by. That would definitely improve their situation.

To be continued


	47. Chapter 47

Star Wars Rebels: Stranded (Short Story) Part 3

 **Two Years Three Months:**

With the Completion of an actual house, Sabine glanced over at her Husband. With the use of the Solar Generator to provide almost unlimited power, Ezra was able to cut boards and planks from logs with his Lightsaber. Both knew that was not really what a Lightsaber was for, but trying to cut the dense wood with a homemade saw and ax took a lot of effort. Ezra had to applaud Sabine's idea to use the long sharp and close to unbreakable teeth from dead Predator Ocean Fish that they found on the beach. She would then use a Vibro-Knife to pry the teeth out so Ezra could use them as nails. Pounding them into the wood with a crude hammer. Even with the use of the Force and the Lightsaber, construction of the House took close to a month. But they were satisfied that it was better then the Cabin. With the salvaged Cockpit and Gunner Station Transparency there was three small windows. The door consisted of a Metal Undercarriage Mount. All in all anything that was left over from the Crash Site was used. "Our first House." Sabine stated as she smiled widely. Looking forward to spending the first night inside it. As she walked to the Steps, Ezra scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he carried her up the steps. "I know it is tradition to carry the Bride into our first house. But the Cabin would be considered that." She said as she put her right arm around his shoulders and placed her face close to his.

"No the Cabin was just a glorified Shelter. This is a house, with a door and functional windows. It also has vastly better bed inside." Ezra remarked giving her a mischievous grin and Sabine knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Let us try out the bed and see if it can hold up to us being rambunctious on it." Sabine stated, gesturing towards the back corner room of the Three Room House. The bed now like a large pillow which consisted of a sewn together sides and it was stuffed full of brushed, thoroughly washed and dried Herbivore Hair. They had come to discover that the big Animals were docile and did not care that the two humans removed large amounts of soft hair from them. Then the two simply washed it thoroughly several times in a Hot Springs with Multi Purpose Cleanser. The next step was they brushed it out and let it dry for several hours. Thus they had a really soft and comfortable bed. Setting Sabine onto the bed, he smiled and reached down to untie and remove the Parachute Material that Ezra still thought looked and felt like a diaper. Dropping it onto the floor. He then removed the Tied Material from around her Chest. Gazing down at her spectacular naked body with a wide smile. "Are you going to stare at me for hours or Fuck me for hours?" Sabine asked with a bit of impatience.

"Let me see if I can get you really aroused." Ezra replied, placing his hands on her knees and spreading them. Kneeling by her feet at the end of the bed. He kissed her left knee, then her right. Kissing his way down towards her now Moistening Slit. Sabine gasped and pushed her head back onto the Pillow. Feeling goosebumps appear on her legs. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation. Reaching his goal, he kissed her folds and slit. Which caused her to stiffen as she climaxed with a minor orgasm. Smiling, Ezra licked her slit, which sent her over the edge again. Moaning loudly, she placed her hands on the side of his head and gently pulled him towards her. Wanting more. He continued to lick and she shuddered with desire. Drawing out another orgasm that shook Sabine to her core. As that one began to finish, he placed his lips against her small opening and sucked on her slit. Sending a wave of ecstasy throughout her. With an audible moan of pleasure, Sabine cast her head back as her body stiffened and shook. Orgasm after orgasm flowed through her and she could not take it anymore.

"Gods Ezra, I need you inside me." Sabine gasped out, still shaking from her last orgasm. Her body demanding his rock hard Manhood within her. Pulling at his head, she tried to move him upwards, on top of and inside her. "Please Ezra I cannot take it any longer, I have to have you inside me." She pleaded. With a small nod, he stopped sucking on her slit and slowly started to kiss his way up to her lips. She moved her hands down to remove his Parachute Material covered Manhood. Grabbing at his ass to pull him into her. Resisting the temptation just to push himself into her. Ezra began to rub the tip of his Penis against her slit and folds. Sending waves of intensity throughout Sabine. "Oh Godss, Please Ezra. I need you soo badly." Her voice wavering as he continued to rub his tip, teasing her even more. He could feel that she was soaking wet and every time his tip touched her slit, it felt like her slit was trying to suck him in. Pausing, Ezra placed his tip against her slit opening and with a minor inward push. Penetrated her, slowly pushing himself all the way into her. Sabine gasped and moaned. Shuddering with another orgasm, She put her hands onto his back and crossed her ankles behind his ass. Pulling at him with her legs, wanting more of him inside her. When his hips touched hers. He stopped feeling her insides tighten around his shaft and tip. Squeezing him internally. Sliding back slightly, she pulled at him with her legs wanting him back all the way inside her. Thrusting back into her causing her to moan. Moving his lips over to hers, he kissed her and then started to pull outward and then thrust back into her hard. Each time Sabine moaned louder and louder. Fully enjoying his Cock within her. Increasing speed and tempo, his hips began to slap against hers and she came with almost every inward movement. "Don't stop! Oh Godss, Don't stop!" Sabine moaned out as he pumped in and out of her. She pulled him into another kiss and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Muffling her continuous moans of pleasure, as he pounded into her. With a grunt, Ezra exploded into her and she had a climax so intense that she scratched his back with her fingernails. As her body stiffened. Panting for breath, Sabine gazed into his eyes. "I love you Husband." She wheezed out as he smiled.

"I love you too Wife." Ezra gasped out, breathing hard as he thrust into her a couple more times to fully release all of his cum. When he began to soften, he laid down besides her and she put her arms around him. Putting her head onto his the left side of his chest. He put his arms around her and they laid there for several minutes to catch their breath.

"Again, again." Sabine insisted as she peered up at him with a small grin. Going at it again, this time with Sabine on top they both released with satisfaction. Collapsing into his arms she smiled at him. Breathing hard. "Again?" She asked him. Ezra shook his head as he placed his right hand onto her face. Gently kissing her.

"How about some sleep first and after a couple of hours we do it again?" Ezra asked and Sabine reluctantly agreed. Closing her eyes and soon they both drifted off to sleep. Awakening a few hours later to once again try out the new bed's stability and make sure it could hold up to the rigorous activities that they needed it for.

In the Morning and after another time, Sabine reached over to her personal items. Removing a Medication Injector. Her last Medication Injector. Wincing she injected herself with her monthly Anti-Pregnancy Serum and then looked at how much she had left. "Shit only enough for three more months." Sabine whispered as she put it back into the case. After it was gone, Ezra would have to use the Reusable Contraceptive that she had in the Case as well. When she started to really feel something for Ezra, she had put a good amount of the Anti-Pregnancy Medication and Four Reusable Contraceptives into a case that she had with her at all times. Jut in case she ever decided to take Ezra to bed. Neither wanted to have children yet and that meant taking measures to ensure there was not an accident. But with only a few more months of Medication left, she knew that they would then have to use the Contraceptives when they had sex. Personally she did not like them, it did not feel the same as when he did her without one of the Rubbery things on. She liked the sensation of his hot sperm flooding into her, it gave her an orgasm that she did not have when he wore one of those things. But when the Medication ran out, they would have no choice. Not unless they wanted to risk it and have a happy accident.

 **Three Years Ten Months: Accidents Happen**

Spending the day at the Small Water Fall, Sabine stood naked under the spray and when Ezra moved next to her to also enjoy the cool water raining down on them. Sabine could not control herself. Jumping into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down to put him inside her. Believing it was a safe time for them to do it without the Contraceptives. As Sabine moved up and down his shaft, she could not stop. It felt so good and it had been a while since they did it without that protection. Cumming several times, Sabine continued to ride him. At one point, Ezra maneuvered her around and began to thrust deep into her. Pumping harder and faster, sending her into convulsive orgasms. Not wanting to stop either. When he came, she clung to him tightly having an intense orgasm that shuddered throughout her body. Sitting on a water smoothed rock, with her on his lap. Ezra smiled at her. "This is one of your safe times right?" Ezra asked with some concern. Biting her bottom lip she thought it over.

"I think so." Sabine replied, not really sure. A week later she took out a Pregnancy Tester and confirmed that they had an accident. Telling Ezra after she confirmed it with the Tester again. All he said at first was "WHOOPS." Causing Sabine to laugh. Both decided that perhaps it was time that they did have at least one Child.

 **Four Years two Months: Discovery**

For Sabine being pregnant was not that bad, she had not gained too much girth yet around her stomach. But she did know that she was only about three Months Pregnant. Getting out of bed, she did discover that she had to run to the Outhouse several times a night and even during the day. What also bothered her was Ezra attempting to over feed her. Stating that she was eating for two. That she put the stop to, informing him that she was not about to get used to eating so much. Not wanting to get fat. Outside while Ezra tended the Fish Traps and while Sabine checked on their recent improvement to their home. A garden with some of the Various edible plants that they had discovered. When Ezra returned hauling a good amount of Fish, Sabine waved him over to her. "It seems that this is going to work." Sabine said as she pointed to the growing Plants. Dropping the Fish near the steps, he joined her. Admiring the Garden with delight. Putting his arms around her from behind, she leaned back against him. At that moment Sabine was tempted to take him back into the house and spend another couple of hours on their bed. As she was about to ask, they both heard a Ship above them. Gazing upwards, there it was. Not a Ship that either instantly recognized, but it was a Ship regardless. Staring at the approaching Ship, Ezra smiled.

"Hey that looks like one of those Old Colony Settlement Ships." Ezra stated, remembering seeing one come to Lothal when he was little. Groups of people would seek out uninhabited Worlds to Colonize. That was before the Empire came into power. The Empire refused to allow anyone to not be under it's authority and Colonists would settle on unknown Worlds. Conveniently forgetting to inform the Empire where they were. Thus the Empire had no control over the Colonists. Not something the Empire liked. Watching as the Ship came closer, Sabine noticed that it was about the size of a Corellian Corvette Cruiser, but it had Two large Domes on the Ships Upper Stern. "It looks like it is going to land at the Plains towards the Mountain. Should we go and make sure that they are friendly?" Ezra asked and Sabine nodded. Then smiled.

"Perhaps we better put some more clothes on first." Sabine suggested pointing at her Minimal attire and his. Taking his hand and going inside their house so Ezra could put on his Orange Flight Suit and Sabine could put on her Body Suit and Armor. They had not worn the confining Clothes in years, preserving them for when they needed them. "Do not forget to bring your Lightsaber. Just in case they are not who they appear to be." She ordered as she holstered her blasters onto her hips. Walking towards the Ship, they saw over a hundred people milling about. Instantly relaxing when Ezra pointed towards several Children with some of the People. A large White Haired Man noticed them and waved at them. Then he and over a dozen others moved towards Sabine and Ezra. As the group neared them. "Welcome to the absolute middle of nowhere." Sabine said to the Group and the White Haired Man.

"Thank you. We were not expecting to find anyone here." The Man said as he indicated Sabine and Ezra. "This World is Listed as Uninhabited." Ezra and Sabine laughed lightly.

"Yes we know. Can I ask you who you are?" Sabine asked and the Man nodded.

"Oh course. I am Glize Gilvat. I and these people here are refugee survivors from Alderaan." Glize said gesturing to the gathered people around the Ship. This shocked Sabine and Ezra as they stared at the small number of People.

"Survivors of Alderaan? What happened to Alderaan if you are survivors?" Ezra asked. This confused Glize and the others as they stared at the two arrivals in shock.

"Alderaan was destroyed by the Empire almost four years ago. I thought everyone had heard about that. Thankfully the Alliance destroyed the Death Star soon after and with the recent victory over the Second Death Star. The Empire is in retreat." Glize told them and they both stared at him, shaking their heads.

"We crashed here just over four years ago." Sabine gasped out, feeling her knees begin to shake. Ezra moved closer and put his arm around her, bracing her so that she did not fall.

"Can I know who you two are?" Glize asked willing to tell them all about the last four years, but would like to know who he was addressing.

"This is Sabine Wren, my Wife and I am Ezra Bridger..." Ezra replied and Sabine cut him off with a wolfish smile.

"Wren. He is Ezra Bridger Wren. My Husband." Sabine said coming out of her daze. Wanting to ask a whole series of questions. The more pressing one. "Any chance we could use your Transmitter to contact either our Friends or my Family to come get us?" She asked and Glize nodded. Gesturing towards the Ship. Before he could lead the two into the Ship, one of the others stopped them.

"Could you tell us about this World. I mean this is the only Stable Land Mass on the Whole Planet and from what we could tell 82% of this World is Covered in Ocean." One of the others said as she stepped forward.

"This is Olivia Mosaki our Settlement Engineer and Biologist." Glize said as he smiled at the younger Black Haired Woman. "Perhaps Ezra Bridger Wren you could talk with her, while I show your Wife Sabine Wren our Transmitter." He suggested and Ezra and Sabine nodded. Following the Older Man, Sabine smiled at the gathered group of people milling about.

"Okay as you saw, this Planet is mostly Ocean. I actually did not know that until Sabine told me after I woke up. We have found that the Ocean is not safe to be around. All of the Predators of this World live in the Ocean and there are some really dangerous ones in it." Ezra informed Olivia. Then telling her about their encounter with one of the Predators when they first ventured into the Sea Water. Telling all around him that had come over to listen all about the World. An hour later Sabine and Glize returned.

"I contacted my Mother. She is sending a Ship to get us." Sabine told Ezra and he winced. She could see the slight tremor in his expression and body language. "No dear husband, I did not tell her that we are married. But given how long we have been missing, she probably knows that we are at least together." She told him as a bead of sweat dropped down his nose.

"Great! Not only do we get to tell your mother that we are married. But also that you pregnant." Ezra said with exasperation. "I am as good as dead." That caused Sabine to laugh, the others walked away unsure they even wanted to know.

"My Mother is not going to kill you. Torture you perhaps, but not kill you." Sabine continued to laugh as Ezra paled slightly. Stepping closer she put her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. "I made my choice and it is you. I love you Ezra Bridger Wren and nothing is going to change that." Leaning her head towards him and kissed him. He was not fully convinced that Ursa Wren would except that her Daughter, her only Daughter was married to someone like him. Leading him over to the Colonists that now were gathered at the Ship's gangplank removing some of the Supplies they had brought with them. Four Hours later a Ship Soared overhead and then descended, landing next to the Colony Ship. The Ramp lowered and two Mandalorians that Sabine knew quite well walked down. Rushing towards them, Sabine hugged them both. "Triston! Ketsu! It has been so long that I thought I would never see you two again." Sabine said excitingly, noticing their gaze falling upon her growing Stomach. Ezra had remained several feet away, letting Sabine inform them of her condition.

"Well is this not interesting. If I did not know better, you are pregnant dear Sister." Triston said as he gestured at her mid section. Sabine smiled and nodded. "I hope for your sake Bridger that you and my Sister are Married. Otherwise I may have to kill you before my Mother gets the chance." Sabine's Brother stated. Sabine smiled and reached back to take Ezra's hand. Pulling him besides her.

"Of course we are Married Brother." Sabine informed him and Ketsu clapped her hands together with glee.

"It is about time you two got together. I thought it would take a miracle for you to decide to finally make him yours. Sabine." Ketsu said, then pointed at her Ship. "Shall we get going. I believe your Mother wants you back as soon as possible." Within moments the Shadow Caster rose and left. Both Sabine and Ezra stared at the World that had been their home for over four years. On the way, Ketsu and Triston told them all that had happened in the Four Years since they disappeared. The New Republic Alliance had officially listed them as Missing and Presumed Killed in Action. Sabine and Ezra listened intently as the two others told them everything relevant that had occurred. In turn Ezra and Sabine asked about their friends. Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Rex and even Kallius. Learning that all of them had survived. Landing on Knownest Ezra was reluctant to leave the Ship. Sure that Ursa Wren would be most displeased with him being married to Sabine. So displeased that she would order his execution.

Taking Ezra's hand in hers, Sabine marched proudly into the Wren Family Home. Marching towards the raised dais, where her Mother and Father sat waiting for her. Upon seeing Ezra and Sabine's condition, Ursa Wren stopped smiling. "Do not tell me! I can surmise that you have taken this young man that you hold so close to you as your Husband. Am I correct?" Ursa said as she peered down at Sabine and then over at Ezra. Sabine smiled.

"Yes. We have been Married for almost four years Mother and he is the father of my child that grows within me." Sabine said loudly, raising her chin up proudly. At the same time giving Ezra's hand a tight squeeze. Ezra withered under the glare from Ursa, but when he looked over at Alrich. He could see the older man smiling widely.

"I do not approve of your choice, but it was suspected that you would take him since he was the only other on that Planet you were Marooned on." Ursa said with dry humor, indicating that if Sabine was not alone with just Ezra. She would not have chosen Ezra.

"No Mother. I would have picked him even if we were not Marooned. I love him Mother and he loves me." Sabine replied and Ursa winced. Then exhaled sharply and smiled.

"All I can say is. I expected as much. Congratulations to you both." Ursa saw the shocked expression on Ezra's face and she laughed. "What? You do not think I did not know that my Daughter wanted you. Why do you think I told you that you were not good enough for my Daughter? So that you would strive to be. Now I want you both to remain here, no more adventures. I expect to be there when my first Grandchild is born." She declared and Ezra felt faint. Relieved that he had been wrong about Ursa Wren. As she walked down towards them and hugged first Sabine and then him. She paused as she hugged him. "Now if you ever upset my Daughter in any way, I will personally beat the living shit out of you." She warned him and then smiled over at Sabine. "If Sabine does not do it first." Alrich joined them and hugged both of them.

A few days later, they talked to Kanan and Hera over the Holonet. The two promised to arrive soon, thrilled to learn that Sabine and Ezra were alive and Married. Though Kanan and Hera promised to show them a surprise.

Standing on the Balcony, Ezra shivered from the cold. He was not used to the lower temperatures of Knownest. That and the snow. When Sabine joined him, she leaned back into his arms and relaxed against him. "A credit for your thoughts." Sabine asked, looking at him as he placed his head on her right shoulder.

"I kind of miss our home on that World. Though we did miss everything. I miss when it was just us and no one else." Ezra said to her and Sabine nodded with agreement. They could do anything they wanted, have sex whenever the whim took them and not worry about someone overhearing them. Now Sabine felt stifled somewhat, because she could not be as vocal when they had sex.

"I know what you mean. I miss it as well. But we are home and I do like that I will have a Medical Droid to deliver our baby. That and Pain Medication. I was not looking forward to having a natural birth." Sabine told him with a bit of humor in her voice. From what she had heard from Mid-Wives. Having a baby naturally for the first time was exceedingly painful without some type of mild pain suppression. "Maybe next year we can go back for a short visit. See how those settlers are doing." She suggested and he smiled. Though she suspected she knew the reason he was reminiscing. Luke Skywalker was coming to inquire if Ezra would join the New Jedi Order, since Kanan and Ashoka had. Ezra was reluctant, not wanting to be called away from Sabine and that would happen if he joined the New Jedi Order. "Well it is starting to get cold out here, let us go back to our room and have some fun." She smiled and took his hands. Leading him back inside and towards their room. Closing and locking the door. Worrying about the future later. Right now she just wanted to be with her Husband.

The End?


	48. Chapter 48

Star Wars Rebels: The Nal Hutta Mission (Short Story) Part 1

 **Yavin 4: (** Authors Note: Timing will be a little different. After Kanan Sacrifice the others were forced to leave Lothal had to return to Yavin. Hoping to return to continue the fight. This happens right after the Destruction of the first Death Star)

 **Two Months Before Returning to Lothal**

"No fucking way am I going to allow this!" Sabine said loudly, glaring over at Mon Mothma and Hera. Listening to the two tell her about the upcoming mission. One that she personally would have to agree to. "You want me to allow my Ezra to poise as a...a piece of shit Slave Trader just to illicit Hutt Support." She protested, slamming her hand onto the conference Table with anger. Mon Mothma closed her eyes, not used to having address her so rudely. Especially someone so young. But she could understand the reluctance Sabine Wren was having in letting her Lover pretend to be with someone else.

"This mission is essential to the Rebellion Sabine. We need supplies at the Fleet and Jabba The Hutt has agreed to sell us those supplies. But he wants to meet with a High Ranking Individual to finalize the negotiations on Nal Hutta." Hera stated. "Before you ask you cannot go as the Slave. The Hutts do not trust Mandalorians and Imperials on Nal Hutta would arrest Ezra for owning a Human Slave." The Empire allowed anyone to own a Slave as long as they were not Human. It was a major Felony if a Slave Trader or anyone else to own a Human Slave. One punishable by Fifteen Years on Kessel.

"With the destruction of the Death Star, we need to leave Yavin and soon. Currently there is not enough food or Medical Supplies on any of our Ships for everyone." Mon Mothma the leader of the Rebels stated. Not telling the two that one third of the Forces on Yavin would be going to the Hoth System to set up a Base. It was need to know and they did not need to know.

"So you want me to allow you to be his Slave." Sabine asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice. Worried that since Kanan had died on Lothal, that Hera feeling lonely might attempt to seduce her Ezra away from her. Sabine did not trust anyone in that regard. Ezra was hers and she did not share him with anyone.

"Yes. It would be all business. I promise Sabine." Hera said and Sabine winced, wanting to believe the Twil'ek but she still worried that he might be tempted. She knew at one time Ezra had moved his boyhood fascination to include Hera and she did not want him to forget that she owned his heart, body and soul. Subtly nodding Sabine reluctantly agreed.

"One thing before you and Ezra leave. I want to spend one more night with him, alone." Turning Sabine stalked out of the Conference Room, with a small smirk on her face. She was about to take precautions to ensure that Ezra remained hers. Finding him waiting outside, she took his hand and led him away.

"Are you going to allow me to go on this Mission?" Ezra asked Sabine. "Because if you do not want me to, I won't." He told her and she smiled at him. Spinning towards him and put her arms around his waist. Pulling him closer. Kissing him passionately as she immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to twirl it around his. Parting he exhaled sharply. "Wow." He gasped and she moved her arms to encircle his neck.

"I am going to allow you to go with Hera on this Mission." Sabine said as she glared into his eyes. "Just remember this Ezra, I own you and you are mine." She held him tightly wanting to say more. Say the one thing that she wanted to say to him. But could not bring herself to say it. It was hard for her to express her feelings to him or anyone else. Mostly to him. She felt it though with all her heart. With a small smile he kissed his way towards her right ear, licking it and then kissed her lobe.

"I love you Sabine and would never betray you." Ezra whispered and Sabine breathed hard in and out. Wanting to tell him that she felt the same. Then when she was unable to respond. She held him tightly to her. Sabine's heart pounded in her chest as she tried and failed to say she loved him. Then in frustration she pulled back and took his right hand in hers.

"Come we have the night and I plan on using it." Sabine led him towards her Room on the Ghost. It was time to ensure that Hera did not break her promise and try to take Ezra away. Once on the Ghost and inside her room. Sabine locked the door and picked up a small piece of paper. "Read this, out loud." She ordered and Ezra looked at the strange combination of Mandalorian Words with Confusion.

"What does it mean?" Ezra asked and Sabine smirked. Pointing at the paper.

"Read it." Sabine ordered again and Ezra inhaled roughly. Then attempted to read it.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." Ezra stumbled through the words as best he could. Still unsure what those words meant. He knew some Mandalorian but those words only made partial sense to him. Finishing, Sabine smiled at him and then said those Words exactly right. Pulling him closer and kissed him roughly.

"Now Ezra we go to bed." Sabine told him, smirking widely as she pushed him onto her bed. Reaching up, she slowly unzipped her Body Suit down and removed her armor. Standing before Ezra only wearing her lacy Purple Colored Bra and her matching Thong Panties. Moving towards the bed, she clasped his Zipper to his Orange Flight Suit and pulled it downward. Then with some minor help from him, she tossed it onto the floor to join hers. Beaming down at him wearing only boxer shorts, she smiled.

"Sabine what did those words mean?" Ezra asked and Sabine shrugged. Straddling his waist, leaned down and kissed him. Deciding to wait until it was absolutely necessary to tell him that not only did she own him. They were now Legally Married.

"Does it really matter? Or do you want me to stop doing this?" Sabine hissed as she moved her right hand down and slipped her hand inside his boxer shorts. Clasping his semi hard shaft. Stroking him and hearing him gasp with pleasure as she jerked him off. Not to be outdone, he moved his own right hand inside her panties. Running his index finger across her moistening folds. "Do you like this? Do you like touching my pussy Ezra? Do you want to fuck me?" Sabine asked in a moaning voice. Fully enjoying his fingers as they continued to caress her folds and slit. In answer he pushed two of his fingers into her and Sabine kissed him. Moaning into his mouth as their tongues swirled around each other. Keeping in time with his fingers, she squeezed his cock in her hand moving it up and down. "Yes Ezra that feels so good." She moaned feeling her first orgasm of the night. Planning for many, many more as he continued to finger fuck her and she felt herself cum into her panties and on his fingers. At that point she wanted something larger then his fingers inside her. Pushing his boxer shorts down. She grabbed his right hand and moved it away from her pussy. Pushing her panties aside, she maneuvered herself so that his tip was rubbing against her opening. With a smile, she slowly lowered herself down. Penetrating herself on his now completely hard cock. Stiffening Sabine felt an orgasm flood through her and as her hips touched his. She felt another. With a moaning grunt, Sabine began to move up and down his shaft. Feeling every millimeter of him sliding along her slit and insides. "Gods Ezra you feel so good inside me." She gasped as her body registered another orgasm. Like many times before, her orgasms were coming in waves. One right after another. To her continued delight, Ezra was a wonderful lover. Moving his hands from her hips, he slipped them into her bra and began to caress her small breasts and pert nipples. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few minutes or longer, Sabine was unsure. She pulled at him to be on top, so he could really pump into her hard and fast. She liked being on top, but the sex was so much more satisfying when he thrust into her. Pushing himself deeper and deeper into her with each inward movement. Now with him on top and basically pounding into her, she moaned and groaned with ecstasy. Latching her lips onto his and raking her fingernails across his back. When he climaxed into her, Sabine felt a huge orgasm of her own. Stiffening and then shuddering. She could feel her juices mix with his inside her. Slumping down besides her, Sabine held her Ezra close to her. Smiling at him with delight. Ezra did not not this but Sabine did. Their Marriage was now consummated.

Five hours and three times later, Sabine held her Ezra tightly to her. Later she would inform Hera that she and Ezra were now married. So the Twil'ek better keep her horny hands to herself. Otherwise according to Mandalorian Law, Sabine could kill Hera for touching what was hers and then unfortunately Castrate and Kill Ezra. Being Married to a Mandalorian was binding and forever. The only way to divorce a Mandalorian was Death. Arising in the Morning, Sabine was reluctant to let him go. Being with him made her life complete. "I have to meet up with Hera soon." Ezra remarked as Sabine tightened her arms around him. Not ready for him to leave yet, worried that she might never see him again.

"Fine. I will go with you. I have to inform Hera about something before you leave with her." Sabine exhaled and finally released him. Picking up her clothes and tossing his to him. Later according to Mon Mothma's and Hera's plan, Ezra would change into different attire. He was going to replace Adonosis Phont, a well known Slave Trader that the Rebel Intelligence had eliminated a few weeks ago when the scum was captured attempting to sell the location of a Rebel Cell to the Imperials. Adonosis Ship sat across the field and that would be how Ezra and Hera would make their way to Nal Hutta. Walking with Ezra holding his hand, interlacing her fingers into his. They made their way to Spearjumper. Adonosis's Ship. Sabine frowned as she looked at the angular Triple winged Ship.

"It is not much to look at. But it does have an up to date Sub-Light and Hyperdrive engines." Hera said as she stood at the bottom of the Ramp of the Spearjumper. "Inside Ezra you will find a perfect replica of what Andonosis usually wears." She said then held up her own outfit and Sabine winced.

"Ezra go into the Ship for a minute. I want to have a few words with Hera." Sabine stated, taking Hera's arm and leading her several Meters away. Ezra shrugged and climbed up the ramp. Deciding to put on the Costume that the Rebels had arranged for him to wear. Glancing back at the Ship, Sabine ensured that Ezra had fully gone inside the Ship. "Listen Hera, I do not trust you. Ever since Kanan left us, you have made subtle advances towards Ezra. So I am telling you, Ezra is mine and I have no intention of having you taking him away from me." She said to Hera, watching as Hera's Lekku quivered.

"Sabine you do not have to worry. I have no alternative motive. I promise. I think you are being a little paranoid, I have not made any subtle advances." Hera informed her and Sabine shook her head.

"Well I am just making sure. I have taken certain steps to ensure that if you do, I have the legal right to kill you." Sabine said with a evil smile. Hera stared at her with confusion, wondering what steps would allow Sabine to do that. "I took the Marriage Vows with him last night. He does not know that they were Marriage Vows, but that does not matter. He is legally mine now. So keep your hands off him." Leaving Hera in stunned silence, Sabine stepped back to the bottom of the Ramp. When Ezra came down, she almost laughed. He was dressed in knee high Blue Boots, a Matching Blue Jacket with reinforced plastech Chest Plates and Elbow Joints. The Pants were a dark Brown with what appeared to Vibro-Knife Sheathes on the thighs. "Interesting outfit." She commented as Ezra frowned. This was not his style. On his hip was a Stun Baton and a Holster with a Mark Three Blaster Pistol.

"At least the Tailor put in a pocket inside the Jacket that I can hide my Lightsaber in." Ezra commented opening the Jacket so Sabine could see the hilt of his Lightsaber. Left alone for a few moments, Sabine held him tightly to her. Kissing him for all she was worth. Breathing hard out of their noses, they continued until Hera interrupted them.

"It is time to go." Hera said standing at the top of the Ramp in her flimsy almost see threw Light Blue Slave outfit. It highlighted her body perfectly and any male would not be able to resist staring at her assets. Which caused Ezra to briefly stare at her. Then stopped himself so that he did not piss off Sabine. Sabine winced as she looked at Hera.

Moving her mouth over to Ezra's right ear. "Remember to behave yourself on this mission and remember you belong to me." Sabine whispered in his ear sternly. "Also remember I love you and after you come back to me. We are not returning to Lothal, we are going to Mandalore." This shocked Ezra, for this was the first time his Mandalorian Warrior actually said she loved him out loud. Smiling he leaned towards her and kissed her once more. Hera watched them from the Ramp and felt jealous about what she could not have. Staring at Ezra and Sabine, she wondered if it would be so bad for her to have him at least once. She could blame it on her biology and hormones.

Twenty minutes Later, Ezra sat in the Co-Pilot seat. Trying valiantly not to stare over at Hera, but in that outfit he could not resist. It fit her perfectly and she looked extremely sexy in it. He could almost swear he could see her nipples and her bald pussy through the flimsy material. Before he and Sabine became whatever they were, which was upon her return from Mandalore. Ezra would sometimes fantasize about Hera, though more often he would about Sabine. Hera's was more primal and involved him doing the Twil'ek from behind. Thrusting his Manhood deep within her tight pussy and once in her ass. Closing his eyes he remembered one such wet dream. Hera seduced him into an encounter and as he pounded into her, she would moan and her Lekku would shiver. He had watched enough Porn that involved a human Man and a Twil'ek to know that Hera would at first be a little non-responsive in being fucked by him. Preferring Kanan or someone like him. Though after a few moments of him fucking her hard, pounding against her tight ass. She would fall to her biological desires. Shaking his head slightly, he exhaled roughly. "No I can't cheat on Sabine." Ezra told himself so that he could fight the temptations that he now felt.

"We have one other to pick up before we set course for Nal Hutta." Hera informed him as she smiled. "Do not worry it is on the way." She had been given strict orders from Mon Mothma not to divulge who they were about to pick up. Since Mon Mothma knew that Ezra would refuse to go if he knew who was going along with them. Lieutenant Luke Skywalker. The basic idea was for Luke who appeared to have the potential to use the Force to observe Ezra and possibly learn from the other young man. The original plan was for Kanan to begin the initial training for Luke, but with him gone. Ezra was now the logical choice. Landing on an Asteroid near the Hoth System, Ezra looked out the Viewport seeing almost two dozen X-Wing Fighters. It was a temporary Fighter Base. A lone young man made his way to the Spearjumper and Ezra recognized him instantly.

"No fucking way! I told you and Mon Mothma I am not doing it!" Ezra said angrily as Luke Skywalker entered the Ship. Noticing Ezra glaring at him angrily.

"This is not my idea Ezra." Luke said immediately as he held his hands at waist level. Behind Luke two Droids came up the ramp. One See Threepio Unit and an Astro Droid Unit. To Ezra they both seemed vaguely familiar but he was more focused on Luke.

"What do you expect me to do Hera? I have no idea how to teach someone the fundamentals of the Force and from what I hear. Luke already has some of that from Master Kenobi." Ezra declared then scowled, crossing his arms. Wishing that Sabine had put the kibosh on this whole mission. Personally Ezra did not like Luke, even though he was a Hero and destroyed the Death Star. Perhaps it was because when Luke first saw Sabine, he attempted to ask her out for dinner. Told her how beautiful she was. That irked Ezra immensely. Sabine was all intents and purposes his.

"We are not asking you to be his Master. Just show him some of what Kanan taught you." Hera explained then smiled at Luke. Admiring how attractive the Blonde young man was. As Luke stared at her skimpy outfit and what she knew that he liked what he saw.

"Well I still do not like it. For a Credit I would jump ship and go back to Sabine. So do not count on me showing you anything." Ezra crossed his arms definitely and scowled. Then he smiled looking at the See Threepio Protocol Droid. "Hey if that is a fully functioning Protocol Droid, do you think it could translate Mandalorian?" He asked as he wrote down what Sabine had him say to her, then she said it back.

"Of course Sir. I am fluent in Six Million Means of Communication and as for Mandalorian it is like a second language for me." Threepio announced and Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. While the Ramp closed and Hera piloted the Ship. Ezra attempted to write down the Mandalorian words on a Data Pad. Not even trying to pronounce those words again. Handing a close enough pronunciation of the words the Droid stared at them for several minutes. "Oh my. If this is what appears to be some type of Vows." The Droid said and Hera started to chuckle.

"VOWS! What type or Vows?" Ezra gasped out as Threepio looked over at Luke and then back at Ezra.

"Sir if this is close to what you said. Then as I understand it is Marriage Vows. The information I have on customs for Mandalorians, you Sir are Married." Threepio stated and Ezra felt faint. Staring first at the Droid then over at Hera who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You knew. You Knew she did that, didn't you?" Ezra accused Hera and the Twil'ek smirked and nodded. "Well Shit! Sabine and I are Married and I did not have a clue." Leaning back in his seat he no longer cared about the situation with Luke on the Mission. He wanted to get back to Sabine and have a long talk with her. Leading Luke into the Cargo hold, Ezra decided to see what type of Instruction Luke had has. Which after ten minutes Ezra saw that it was not much. "You spent over three hours with Obi Wan Kenobi and that is all you learned. How to touch the Force. Kalabast you do not know anything!" Ezra said in frustration. Believing he was hearing Kanan laughing.

"We did not have a lot of time for him to give me more then initial pointers." Luke said in explanation. Ezra sat heavily and closed his eyes. Shaking his head back and forth.

"Somewhere Kanan is really enjoying this." Ezra said then exhaled. "Okay first there is more then being able to feel the Force, you have to understand that connection and be able to concentrate on it. Kneel. We will start with Meditation." Kneeling in front of Luke as he also knelt. Ezra began to give him instructions on how to Meditate. To not only feel the Force but connect with it. To sense what was all around them.

Two hours later, Luke returned to the Cockpit and moved next to Threepio. "Threepio what does Or'dinii mean?" Luke whispered to the Droid.

"Oh my Sir. That is not a good word." Threepio replied and Luke stared back at the Cargo Hold then was about to demand Threepio to answer, but Hera did before he could.

"It means Moron or Fool. Before you get too upset, Sabine used to call Ezra that all the time. That is why he probably knows that Mandalorian Word more then he did about the Vows." Hear explained then chuckled lightly. Gesturing with her head for Luke to sit next to her in the Co-Pilot Seat. Luke smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Well I probably am a Moron or Fool. It just seems that I can't focus on the Force as easily as he does." Luke said and Hera laughed again.

"Let me tell you that Kanan was just as frustrated with Ezra, that now Ezra is with you. It took Kanan time to get Ezra to focus." Hera said as she smiled over at Luke and noticed that he was having a hard time not keeping eye contact. His eyes kept wondering over her body. "So do you like my Costume Luke?" She asked with a flirty voice, then smiled even wider when Luke face began to redden. He swallowed and nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Luke nodded again, now keeping his eyes on hers. "Would you like to take me to bed later?" This almost made Luke fall off his seat as he stared at her in shock and started to cough.

"What?" Luke gasped out as he tried to remember if she actually just asked him to take her to bed.

"Take me to bed. You know have sex." Hera repeated and clarified what she wanted. "At one time I was considering asking Ezra to take me to bed. But since he is married to Sabine. I doubt he would indulge. So that leaves you. So Luke do you want to fuck me?" She waited and he nodded, but his eyes were wide and he seemed to be in total shock. "Good. As soon as Ezra comes out, we can go into the Cabin and have sex." With that said, she returned her attention on flying the ship. Waiting for Ezra to stop sulking and come out of the Cargo Bay. Though she could not keep from glancing at the Cargo Bay door, anxiously waning Ezra to come out so that she could satisfy her biological urges.

To be continued


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Wars Rebels: The Nal Hutta Mission (Short Story) Part 2**

 **Yavin 4: Getting out of Dodge**

Rechecking the primary Systems of Ezra's Ship, Sabine contacted Chopper on the Ghost. "Remember Chopper to follow my flight plan to the the Rendezvous location." Sabine said to the Droid and then heard a response that characterized how cranky Chopper can be. Activating the Repulsers on Ezra's Ship, she flew it towards the open sky. Other Ships also rose and began to fly towards Space. A scout Patrol had detected Nine Star Destroyers coming towards Yavin and it was time to leave. Mon Mothma had disagreed with Admiral Ackbar's plan to set up an Ambush and attack the Imperials with the Rebel Fleet. The problem with that plan is the Rebel Fleet could barely take on One Star Destroyer. Not a Large Attack Force. That had been the deciding argument. Following two Transports, Sabine glanced over at one side to see the Ghost keeping to the Flight Plan. Once in orbit, some of the Transports went in one direction while others in another, that seemed odd to Sabine. Wondering why they were not all going to the same Rendezvous Location.

 **In Route To Nal Hutta:**

Stepping out of the Cargo Bay feeling a little more patient, Ezra noticed Hera was acting anxious for some reason. Once he entered, Hera stood and smiled over at Luke. "Come on Luke, I would like to talk to you privately." Hera said then turned towards Ezra. "You do not mind flying the Ship for awhile, do you?" She asked Ezra and he shook his head.

"Not at all." Ezra replied somewhat relieved that Hera seemed now interested in Luke instead of him. He knew something was wrong with Hera. It was like she was in heat and was not acting normal. Watching as Hera sauntered towards the Cabin, her hips methodically swaying back and forth. She took Luke's hand and gently led him into the room and locked the door. Inside the Cabin, Hera turned towards Luke and reached up to undo the clasp at the back of her neck. Her Skimpy outfit fell easily revealing her naked body. Luke stared at her wide eyed, swallowing visibly as he looked her up and down.

"Do you like what you see Luke?" Hera asked with a seductive smile. Luke swallowed again and nodded, admiring her small breasts and bald nether region. Stepping closer Hera reached up and unzipped his Shirt, smiling up at him as she leaned closer and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. Reaching down to unzip his fly, releasing him. Kneeling, Hera palmed his balls in her right hand and slipped her mouth around his shaft. Sucking hard on his manhood. Bobbing her head back and forth as she sucked. Luke moved his hands to her head and caressed her Lekku. Shuddering with pleasure, Hera continued to suck. Stopping when she suspected that he was about to cum. Pulling his pants down, she stood and took his hands. Drawing him towards the bed. Laying down, pulling him on top of her. Parting her legs. "Fuck me Luke, Fuck me hard." Hera demanded as Luke aimed his tip towards her entrance and with a simple thrust entered her. Hera gasped as she felt his manhood slip right into her with hardly any resistance. Squealing with delight, Hera wrapped her legs around Luke and pulled him towards her. "Yes Fuck Me!" She demanded, causing Luke to do as she had requested. With a moan, Hera bathed his ramrod with her juices. Having orgasms after orgasms. But she wanted it to be more perverse. Reaching down, she pulled him out of her with some regret. Then aimed his tip towards her rosebud. Wanting him to do her in the ass. With some effort, she plugged him in and soon she was gasping and grunting with ecstasy.

In the Cockpit, Ezra tried not to overhear them in the Cabin. Focusing on the controls, he tried not to hear Hera moaning and groaning for Luke to continue to fuck her. It somewhat bothered him that Hera was acting strangely. He had never known her to be like this. Using the computer he decided to research the reasons why she was being so promiscuous. After several minutes he discovered the reason why Hera was acting so strangely and it was something disturbing. It seemed that when a Twil'ek Female became pregnant, her biological hormones made her extremely aroused. To the point that sex was the only relief to reduce the pain caused by her Hormones. Frowning he then heard Hera moan loudly and then silence for several minutes. Then to his dismay, the two were at it again.

 **Nal Hutta: Orbit**

Arriving at Nal Hutta, Ezra told Hera and Luke over the Comm. After a few minutes the two came out of the Cabin and Ezra could swear that Luke looked like he was about to pass out. Of course Luke and Hera had been having almost continuous sex for the past seven hours. Hera though looked extremely satisfied. She bounced with enthusiasm as she took over the controls. "Wow I feel really great." Hera stated as she piloted the Ship towards the Private Landing Pad. She pointed at a large group of Armed variation of People waiting for them. "It seems that Jabba has arranged an escort for us." She stated, then saw Ezra shaking his head.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it. Be on guard." Ezra suggested gripping his Lightsaber tightly in his hand. Stepping down the ramp, he noticed another Twil'ek waiting with two hulking Gamorreans holding Force Pike Axes in their hands. The Twil'ek male smiled at them toothily. Introducing himself as one of Jabba's Lieutenants, Bib Fortuna.

"The Great Jabba welcomes you to Nal Hutta. Unfortunately he is not present at this time, but he has authorized me to speak with you." Bid Fortuna said then smiled even wider as he stared at Hera. "As for arranging shipments of Supplies to your Friends, the Great Jabba will only accept one type of payment."

"We have been told to offer Credits for those supplies." Luke informed Bib Fortuna and the Twil'ek laughed. Shaking his head so that his Lekku swayed back and forth.

"Jabba wants Solo. Turn him over to Jabba and he will provide all of the Supplies you need." Bib Fortuna informed them and Luke gripped his Blaster tightly in his hand, ready to draw it and start shooting. But a hand rested on his shoulder stopping him.

"Calm. Do not let emotion guide you." Ezra whispered then stepped closer to the Twil'ek. "I believe that will be impossible." Ezra told Bib Fortuna, easing in between Hera and Luke from the Twil'ek and the two Dimwitted Gamorreans. Knowing that the others were subtly targeting them and waiting for the signal to fire.

"The great Jabba demands that, so you have a choice. Tell me where Han Solo is and you can depart peacefully, along with the promise of the shipments of supplies you require." Bib Fortuna smirked. "Or surrender your weapons and we take you to see Jabba. Who will have you tortured for the information." Ezra smiled and removed his Lightsaber from his belt. Unseen by Bib, the Gamorreans or the other armed idiots. Holding it before him, Ezra gave a short chuckle.

"There is another option." Ezra ignited his Lightsaber and the two Gamorreans stepped back subconsciously. Bib Fortuna began to laugh hysterically. Shaking his HeadTails as he shook his head.

"Oh you would have us believe that you are a Jedi." Bib stated as he laughed. Without showing any hesitation, Ezra smiled.

"Yes I am a Jedi." Ezra replied and Bib stopped laughing, he stared at his fellow Twil'ek and she nodded with a smile. Jumping back behind the Gamorreans who he immediately ordered to attack, he ran as Ezra sliced through the ugly brutes with ease. Then began to block the incoming fire from the others. For a brief second Luke was transfixed on how Ezra was deflecting the blaster bolts from striking any of them. Sending some of the deadly bolts back at the ones that fired them. While Hera grabbed Ezra's blaster and fired at the attackers. After a minute, Luke also started firing his own blaster. "Pull back to the Ship. We have to get out of here." Ezra ordered as the three began to retreat back to the Shuttle. The turret Guns of the Shuttle began to fire at the attackers.

"Artoo is covering us." Luke informed them as he waited for Hera to run up the ramp before he joined her. Followed by Ezra. Zooming back into space as fast as the Ship could fly, Ezra spun the Co-Pilot seat around and glared at Luke.

"Do you have any idea why Jabba is so hot on getting his hands on Han Solo so badly?" Ezra asked as Hera dodged the Incoming Fire from Three Headhunter Fighters. Wise relative ease, Hera pulled the levers and the Spearjumper entered Hyperspace. Luke exhaled sharply and winced.

"Well Han sort of pissed off Jabba a few weeks ago." Luke explained then shrugged. "That was incredible what you did down there. Any chance you could teach me to do that?" He asked and Ezra shook his head.

"Nope not a chance. I am not going to teach anyone, I am no Jedi Master and have no intention of claiming that I am one." Ezra stated and Hera winced. She wanted Ezra to eventually teach her child that now grew within her. Kanan's Child. Soon she would have to brooch the subject and hope that Ezra would agree. Setting the navigation to the Rendezvous with the Rebel Fleet.

"It is going to take seven hours to reach the Fleet. Ezra do you mind if I take Luke back into the Cabin for a bit?" Hera asked anxiously with a gleam in her eyes. Ezra shrugged and Hera quickly stood. Taking Luke's hand and led him back into the Cabin for another couple of times.

Arriving at the Fleet and making the report that the Mission was a failure, Ezra found Sabine waiting outside his Ship. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, as she kissed him roughly. Parting slightly he stared at her with a smirk. "I know what you did." He said in an accusing voice and she chuckled.

"What did I do?" Sabine asked innocently, with her arms draped over his shoulders.

"You tricked me into taking Wedding Vows. Those words you had me say, were Wedding Vows." Ezra replied, smiling broadly. "I asked a Protocol Droid to translate them for me." He informed her and Sabine shrugged, then kissed him again.

"Just making sure you remain mine. How about carrying me inside your Ship so we can have a proper reunion." Sabine suggested gesturing up the ramp of his Ship. Later she would tell him that they were going to Knownest. She still needed to present him to her Family and Clan.

Standing outside the Hanger Deck, Luke leaned against the bulkhead and waited for Hera. Seeing her approach, he smiled and gave her a little wave. She saw this and frowned. Stepping closer she exhaled sharply. "Luke I do not want you to get the wrong idea. It was a one time thing." Hera stated as Luke stared at her with shock, shaking his head back and forth.

"But I thought..well I thought you wanted a relationship." Luke stammered out and Hera closed her eyes.

"No. I already had one of those. I am sorry Luke but you were just a fling to relieve some urges I had. Nothing more." Hera said. This became quite a blow to Luke, he almost could imagine being with Hera. Especially since the sex was beyond outstanding. Moving past him, she stopped and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Again I am sorry Luke, I just cannot be in a relationship right now." With that she headed for the Ghost. Luke watched her step aboard her Ship and for a brief moment he considered going after her and try to convince her that he did care about her. Then realized that she had not proposed any type of commitment while they were having sex. Swallowing he headed for a Troop Transport across the Hanger Deck, he had orders to go with it to Hoth. The rest of his Squadron was already there. With a exasperated inhale, he made his way into the Transport. Glancing over at Ezra's Ship. Watching as it rose and flew out of the Hanger Deck.

"Deck Officer where is that Ship going?" Luke said loudly to an Rebel Officer that was checking over the Troop Transport. The Officer read over her Pad then looked up at Luke.

"I do not have that information. All it says here is that they are leaving for an extended amount of time." The Officer said as she gestured towards the interior of the Transport. "Lieutenant the Transport is cleared to depart whenever you are ready to go." With that said Luke entered the Transport and headed for the Cockpit. Sitting behind the Controls he started the Engines. He did not understand why there was all the secrecy behind him and the others going to Hoth. But at that moment with the Empire trying to wipe them out, he supposed that it was necessary. Raising the Ship upwards on Repulsors he aimed the Ship out the Dock and flew it towards the edge of the Ragtag Fleet that seemed to be growing with new arrivals every couple of days. Noticing Ezra's Ship enter Hyperspace. Somewhat wishing that the other young Man would have trained him in the use of the Force.

In route to Knownest, Ezra felt nervous. He was about to face someone that intimidated him worse then Darth Vadar. Sabine's Mother Ursa Wren the Countess of the Wren Clan. "By the Gods Ezra, you are acting like you are about to face a Firing Squad." Sabine commented and Ezra shrugged.

"I think I would rather face a Firing Squad then tell your Mother we are Married. Are you sure we have to do this?" Ezra asked sheepishly hoping to convince Sabine to wait to tell Ursa Wren that they were Married. "We could wait and do this in say about ten or twenty years from now." He suggested and Sabine shook her head and laughed.

"No my Love. We are going to go to Knownest and tell my Family that we are Married. Oh by the way there is a chance that my Mother will insist that we remain on Knownest." Sabine told him and Ezra groaned.

"For how long?" Ezra asked and Sabine smiled over at him.

"Well about as long as it takes for me to have a Child or two." Sabine said with a smirk and Ezra started to cough.

"WHAT?" Ezra stammered out as his eyes bulged and he spun towards her in his seat.

"The last line of our Wedding Vows, my dear. WE WILL RAISE OUR CHILDREN AS WARRIORS. Which basically means we have to have Children to raise as Warriors. My Mother will want Grandchildren after all." Sabine said with a glint in her eyes and Ezra groaned again.

The End. (Sorry it is a short Chapter. Might add to it later)


End file.
